Mahora's Kiiroi Arashi
by ruto-kun-nata-chan
Summary: As two young teachers, one 10 year old red head boy while the other 15-16 year old blonde haired boy are chosen to teach the eccentric 2A/3A girls. Read as the two help each other out teach the class and also attain their goals. Naruto harem/ Negi harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Minasan kon'nichiwa,**

This is my second fan fiction a crossover between Naruto and Mahou sensei Negima set in Negima universe. Naruto is the only character taken from the Naruto universe.

Both Naruto and Negi will have a harem, since it is a harem manga. If you wish of a certain girl to be in Naruto/Negi's harem please don't hesitate to suggest, still I will be the final one to decide. So no hard feelings if your choice is declined.

This will be mainly Naruto centric fiction, so I would be skipping some stuff to write. The reason being I am a lazy bastard and you should know the manga contents before reading this.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND MAHOU SENSEI NEGIMA!**

…

1: **The new teachers.**

A young man walked the corridors of the school building as he made his way towards the dean's office. The boy wore black jeans, white shirt, dark blue jacket and brown sport shoes. He had spiky, blonde hair (like the Yondaime) and the color of his right eye was oceanic blue while his left eye was blood red (no whisker marks). Currently he was reading a book as he walked.

"Hey glasses how are you today?" said the blonde without looking up from the book to the man who started walking by his side.

"I am doing well. Never imagined to see you engrossed in a book for you to read it while you walk, Naruto-kun", said Takamichi as he walked alongside the blonde now identified as Naruto.

"Isn't that the Russian novel which the dean has been searching for a long time", said Takamichi as he took a look at the title of the book.

"Yes it is, got it has a gift on the last mission by the person to whom I was supposed to deliver that book", said Naruto still his eyes glued to the book.

"Oh! I see", said Takamichi.

"Asked the old man to let me borrow it to see what was so great about it. Must say the old man has a good taste", said Naruto.

"But still to get the book as a present, no wonder all say you have the devil's luck", said Takamichi as a small smile graced his lips and a chuckle was heard from Naruto.

The two were stopped their conversation as they heard a fight about to break out between two students. One of the voice sounded of a teenage girl while the other sounded that of a young boy. The voices brought a smile on Takamichi's face which caused Naruto to raise an eye brow as they made their way towards the nearest window.

"Hey Negi-kun! Long time no see", called out Takamichi from the window.

"Takahata-sensei? G-good morning." "Good morning." "Long time no see, Takamichi!" "Y… You know each other."

This was what Naruto heard as he made his way towards the window where Takamichi stood. He looked down the window to see find two middle school girls and a boy about 10 years old in a green suit (I am not going describe until there are changes in their appearance, their looks are from the manga). a small blush spread across Naruto's face as the two girls down were beautiful.

"Welcome to Mahora Academy! Nice place isn't it…" said Takamichi in a dramatic tone "… Negi-sensei?"

"Eh? S-sensei?" Naruto heard the black haired girl say as he followed Takamichi to meet them out of curiosity.

As the two made their way down Naruto saw the orange haired girl was still busy trying to beat down the young boy Negi. His concentration was drawn by the amount of magical energy the three were letting off. The young boy Negi and the black haired girl were like gigantic magical tanks and the orange haired girl's magic seemed to be forcefully repressed. Naruto was brought out of his musing as he caught a glimpse of huge amount of magic being gathered by the boy. As he looked at the boy he was about to sneeze.

"ACHOO!" sneezed the boy letting on a huge gust of wind.

The wind hit the orange haired girl stripping her down to her undergarments. The sight caused a huge blush on Naruto's face and a tickle of blood run down his nose. 'Bear panties' thought Naruto.

The two girls went into a shocked state as they couldn't contemplate what had just happened. The two were brought out their shock by Naruto's voice.

"For some reason I feel the kid will make a certain pervert proud", said Naruto as he wiped off the blood and brought his blush under control.

The two looked at towards Naruto as a small blush spread across their faces. 'Handsome' was the thought of the two until the girl with the girl with orange hair realized her situation. She was standing in her inner wear in front of her long time crush Takahata T. Takamichi and a handsome young boy who was probably about their age. She did one thing that every person would do in such a situation,

"KYAA! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" she shouted as she tried to cover herself.

…_A little while later inside the dean's office…_

The orange haired girl had left and had come dressed back in the academy tack suits. Takamichi had already left the group as he had some work. The two girls and the young boy were escorted to the dean's office by Naruto as for Takamichi's request and he was also summoned for some work by the dean.

Naruto quietly stood at the corner of the room reading his book while also hearing the conversation between the two girls, the boy and the dean. He came to know that the orange haired girl was named Asuna while the black haired girl was named Konoe Konoka apparently the granddaughter of the dean Konoe Konoemon. But the thing that caught his caught his most interest was the young boy to be precisely that he was named Springfield Negi. He had heard of the surname before, the one he learned was apparently the hero of the magical world – **the thousand** **master** – Springfield Nagi.

'Must be someone related to him' thought Naruto as he took a look at the boy. As he took a look at the boy only one thought came to his mind 'He is like a chibi-thousand master, must be his son. It will be better to ask the old man later.'

As he continued to hear on to the conversation, he learned the boy was here to be a teacher as part of his training. In the past year Naruto had learned about how mages were given various tasks to complete to become a **Magister Magi (Master Mage)**. But still the idea of a 10 year old a homeroom teacher caused Naruto to chuckle.

"Konoka-chan, Asuna-chan, Negi-kun I would like to Uzumaki Naruto", said the dean as he pointed towards Naruto.

The eyes of the three went onto Naruto the fifth person in the room who had stayed out of the conversation busy reading his book. Naruto closed his book and looked towards the dean as his name was mentioned.

"YO!" said Naruto to all. "What is the job you summoned me here for old man?" asked Naruto to the dean.

Hearing the blonde boy call the dean old man caused different reactions on the face of the peoples present in the office. Asuna and Negi's eyes were widened at the way the boy called the dean while it caused a small smile grace Konoka's face as she thought it to be funny.

The dean himself chuckled at the boy's words and spoke, "yes that I have Naruto-kun. Even though I know Negi-kun here is qualified to be a teacher, but still he is a 10 year old. So I am going to make you an assistant teacher to help Negi-kun in his job."

"Fine with me", said Naruto as he took a look at Negi.

"It will be my pleasure working with you, Naruto-san", said Negi as he bowed to Naruto. He was happy for the fact knowing that there will be someone to help him in his job.

"Now listen Negi, this will be the first and the last time I will be saying this. Don't ever put –san in my name I am not the kind who love formalities", said Naruto with a glare fixed on Negi.

"H… Hai Naruto-sa… Naruto", said Negi.

"Good", said Naruto with a kind smile.

"Wait principal sensei, first a 10 year old and now someone about our age is going to teach our class. This is a joke isn't it?" said Asuna.

"Now Asuna- chan I assure you the two are well qualified. I have a few things to talk to Naruto-kun", said the dean.

Naruto again went on to reading the book. He heard the dean call upon Minamoto Shizuna and saw as the young Negi found himself buried in the valley of her big assets. 'Lucky bastard' thought Naruto as he greeted Shizuna. A chuckle left his lips as he heard Asuna try to argue against letting Negi stay with them.

As Negi, Konoka, Asuna and Shizuna left the room, Naruto closed his book and his face took on a serious look. He spoke, "What is that you want me to do with this new job?"

"As it must have already come to your notice that young Springfield Negi is a mage. I am also sure you would have also made the connections", said the dean to which Naruto just nodded. "Also the class consists of a good number of people aware to the magical world. Here take the class rooster", said dean handing Naruto a book.

Naruto opened the book and took a look at the pictures of the student. "Am I to reveal me being aware to the magical world to any of my students?" asked Naruto.

"No, stay in the shadows until they can't handle the situation", said the dean to which Naruto raised an eyebrow with a look saying 'Please explain'.

"For some reason I have a feeling the class will find itself in dangerous situations in the near future. As they say 'Better safe than sorry', you will be my extra insurance", said the dean.

"Very well", said Naruto. By the looks on the dean's face he knew he was hiding something, but let the matter slide.

"You will act as a substitute teacher for Japanese, English and P.E.", said the dean to which Naruto just nodded. "Your current living arrangement is far away from the campus. I'll make arrangements for you living here in the campus."

"Fine by me", said Naruto.

"Now go visit your class", said the dean.

After all said Naruto left the room and headed towards class 2A. While walking he took a look at the class rooster trying to remember every girls name. As he took a look at the girls in the book only one thought ran in his mind 'each and every one is cute and sexy. I must thank the ramen gods for this or maybe Ero-sennin.'

As he reached the class he heard sounds of girls betting on something. He quietly opened the door and found that two of the girls were currently in a lock in front of the teacher's desk. One he identified as Asuna whom he met a few minutes before while the other according to the class rooster was named Yukihiro Ayaka the iincho (class representative). Most of the girls had started betting on who will win while Negi was trying to stop the fight. Naruto coughed a bit to get the attention of the class onto him.

Most of the girls in the class were concentrating on the fight while those who didn't were busy in their own world and thoughts. No one noticed Naruto entering the room. All eyes quickly landed on him as he coughed and a stunned silence fell in the room. Only the chuckle of Shizuna could be heard.

"Ah Naruto-kun! Please come in. girls please take your seats", said Shizuna to which all girls hurried back to their seats. "Now come and introduce your self Naruto-kun."

"Hello everyone, I am Uzumaki Naruto. I'll be working as an assistant to Negi and will be a substitute for Japanese, English and P.E.", said Naruto.

Silent fell in the class as every one tried to comprehend what the new guy just said. Most of the minds went on an overdrive 'Not only do we get a cute little boy as our teacher, but a hottie as our teacher too.' A blush could be clearly seen spread across most of the students face. After about 2 minutes a single hand was raised.

"Asakura Kazumi, if I am not mistaken", said Naruto to which the said girl nodded. "What is that you wish to ask?"

"How old are you? Where did you come from? Where are you living now?" asked Asakura Kazumi like she was in a hurry.

"I am 16 year old, originally from Sapporo in Hokkaidō. My current living arrangements are not suitable for a teacher so the dean will make arrangements for me on the campus", said Naruto. ""Now any more questions?" asked Naruto and saw another hand raised. "Yukihiro Ayaka right, ask your question."

"You are only 16 years old, are you even qualified to be a teacher?" asked Yukihiro Ayaka.

The second she asked the question every head in the class turned to look at her. It was a wonder in itself that some of the heads didn't snap at how fast they moved their heads. Only one thought ran through the minds of all girls 'She is ready to believe a 10 year old to be qualified but not a 16 year old.' Everyone heard some one say "Shouta-kon" to which Ayaka scowled.

"Yes that I am. The dean wouldn't give me a job of a teacher if I was not qualified, now would he?" said Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto-sensei", said Yukihiro Ayaka.

Naruto went on to stand near the open window as the Negi started took the roll call. He again went on to reading the book he was reading before his meeting with the dean. A few eyes turned towards him and the book he was reading. Naruto kept an eye on Negi as he started teaching. He watched in amusement as Negi tried to write something on the black board but was unable to reach it. He decided to go help the boy but was beaten to it by Ayaka. She out of no where brought a stool for the boy to stand on, which looked really expensive. The act earned a raised eyebrow from Naruto 'She has really got it bad for the brat.' He watched on as Asuna tried to hit Negi with pieces of eraser and as a fight broke between her and Ayaka. This earned a chuckle from Naruto. He decided to go stop the fight but the bell rang indicating the end of the period.

He watched as Negi left the class and met with Takamichi outside. Naruto was about to go join the two when he was surrounded by a few girls. The girls included that of the sports 4, the cheerleader trio, Narutaki twins, Ayase Yue, Kiotome Haruna and Rin Shen Chao.

"What do you girls want from me?" asked Naruto to the girls surrounding him.

"What is the book you are reading Naruto-sensei?" asked Ayase Yue who was currently drinking something weird.

"Is it Russian?" asked Rin Shen Chao.

"Yes it is a Russian novel, Chao. And the book is named Life of Arseniev by Van Alekseyevich Bunin, Yue" said Naruto.

"Amazing Naruto-sensei you seem to remember all of our names", said Akashi Yuuna.

"Yes I know all of your names Yuuna, as I have a pretty good memory. Also it would be rude not to remember names of all you beautiful girls", said Naruto which caused all the present girls to blush. "While it will fun to talk to you all, but I have some things to discuss with glasses", continued Naruto.

Every one looked confused to who this their sensei was referring to. It was Izumi Ako who spoke "Ano… sensei who is glasses?"

"AH! That would be Takamichi", said Naruto.

All the girls' eyes turned into dinner plates as their sensei referred to Takamichi as glasses. Takamichi was one of the most respected and feared teacher in all Mahora and for their sensei to refer him in such a manner, either he had guts or was stupid as hell was the thoughts of the girls.

"And Ako and you all girls don't call me sensei after the class is over. Also don't add –san suffix to my name, I hate formalities. Tell this to the other girls in the class and also your friends from other classes. After all I am just 16", said Naruto which caused a blush to spread on the faces of the girls present. "Now if you will excuse me."

Naruto quickly made his way towards Takamichi. By the time he reached Takamichi, Negi had already left. The two left discussing things as they made their way outside the school building.

"It will be better if I go check on Negi, he seemed a bit down", said Naruto.

"That will be nice of you, I'll come to talk to you later", said Takamichi.

The two went in different directions. Naruto focused on finding Negi by his magic signature and after locating it headed in the direction. As he reached to the place he found sitting by the fountain scribbling something in the class rooster. He took a look around and his eyes landed on the figure of a girl carrying a huge amount of books descending down the stairs. He remembered her to be Miyazaki Nodoka from his class.

'She might fall off the stairs with the amount of books she is carrying' thought Naruto.

As Naruto was thinking Nodoka lost her footing and started falling off the stairs. Naruto jumped of after her to save her from hurting herself. He felt the presence of Asuna and also another of his students hiding in the bushes. He also felt Negi using his magic to save Nodoka.

Naruto caught Nodoka in mid air as in bridal fashion as he descended on to the ground. He used neither chakra nor magic to help in his jump or to the stop the fall. He was saved by the wind spell cast by Negi only scratching his knee cap on the right leg.

Nodoka had closed her eyes the moment she fell of the stairs in hope of not feeling the pain of the fall. She opened her right eye when she felt a pair of strong arms as she was in mid fall. Her eyes caught sight of blonde hair, one oceanic blue eye and another blood red eye. Her mind quickly processed what was going on. It seemed that she was just saved by a man from falling, to be precisely by her new sensei – Uzumaki Naruto. She always feared contact with men but these arms felt safe and warm. A huge blush crept on her face at that thought and she closed her eyes. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard two voices call out.

"Are you alright, Nodoka?" "Are you alright Miyazaki-san, Naruto-san?"

She looked to see herself in arms of Naruto-sensei and Negi-sensei standing in front of her. Both looked worried for her safety.

"H… Hai", Nodoka stuttered.

"Good, and I am fine too Negi. Also didn't I tell you not to use –san suffix, just call me Naruto", said Naruto.

Before the three could continue any further they saw Asuna approach them with a very weird look on her face. She quickly ran up to Negi, took hold of him and his staff and ran towards the woods. "Sorry Naruto-sensei, Honya-chan", she shouted as she ran.

"What was all that?" asked Nodoka in a very low voice as she stood back on her feet still a huge blush on her face.

"No clue", said Naruto. 'Either she is going to berate him for use of magic in public or she has no clue about magic' thought Naruto as he made himself stand on his feet. He felt a bit of sting in his knee cap, which didn't go unnoticed by Nodoka.

"Are… Are you alright Naruto-sensei?" asked Nodoka in a low voice.

"Don't worry it is just a scratch. Also call me Naruto no sensei outside class and no –san suffix", said Naruto as the two started collecting books.

"H… Hai", said Nodoka.

"I'll help you carry the books to where ever you are taking them", said Naruto.

"Thank you. I am heading to the library, Naruto-sen… Naruto", said Nodoka to which Naruto smiled and another blush spread across her face.

The two walked to the library in relative silence as they made their way towards the library. After depositing their books in the library the two walked back to the class as Nodoka told that she was to meet up with others in the class and asked Naruto to join. As they closed on to the class room they were stopped by someone calling them.

"Miyazaki-san, Naruto-s… Naruto, please wait for us?"

The two looked backwards to find Negi and Asuna coming along. Naruto waved at the two. Asuna and Negi quickly made their way towards the two.

"Hey you alright Honya-chan, Naruto-sensei?" asked Asuna.

"Yes I am", said Naruto and Nodoka just nodded. "And outside classes just call me Naruto; neither sensei nor use the –san suffix. Also do tell this to everyone", said Naruto. Asuna just nodded.

"That was very brave of you Naruto-nii-san, to jump like that to save Miyazaki-san without carrying about hurting your self", said Negi with stars in his eyes.

"Nii-san?" said Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Cool, I like it", said Naruto with a big grin on his face which caused the two girls to blush. "Always wanted a little brother or a sister", as he started ruffling Negi's hair to his embarrassment, a chuckle from Asuna and a small smile for Nodoka.

"You don't have siblings? Are you your parent's single child?" asked Asuna.

"Nothing as such. I am an orphan or to be more precise I don't know who my parents were", said Naruto.

As the three heard this they looked sorry for asking this, especially Asuna and Negi. They were about to apologize when they heard Naruto speak.

"Now what's with the sorry and sad face? I am happy with how my life as gone so far, so no need to feel sorry or sad. OK!" said Naruto with a smile to which the three just nodded.

"And about me saving Nodoka, I couldn't let her get hurt", said Naruto.

"But the way you jumped was illogical…" said Negi.

"Yes, that was indeed illogical by me. But as far as helping is concerned, why should there be a logical mind?" said Naruto with a smile which caused a huge blush cross across Nodoka's face and also a visible blush on Asuna's face, while looked up to him in admiration and stars in his eyes. [The underlined sentence is taken from DETECTIVE CONAN said by Kudo Shinichi.]

As the four reached the class, they opened the door to find the entire class standing close to the door. They had party poppers (No clue what it is called) in their hand. They burst the poppers on the two sensei's and all shouted together in a loving voice,

"WELCOME NEGI-SENSEI AND NARUTO-SENSEI!"

Nodoka and Asuna told Naruto and Negi about the surprise party that was held in their welcome. The two teachers were quickly dragged in the middle of the class where the desks were specially arranged for the two. A few girls swarmed the two starting a conversation with the two.

After a while Nodoka came up to them holding two pieces of paper in her hand. "Um… Naruto-sensei, Negi-sensei…" said Nodoka.

"Ah! Miyazaki-san", said Negi.

"Hey Nodoka…" said Naruto lifting his hand in the air. "… And I already told you no sensei when class isn't in session and no –san suffix. This is for all you girls", said Naruto out a bit loud.

He heard a chorus of "HAI" from the class. By now every eyes were on the three, they missed Shizuna and Takamichi entering the room.

"About the incident earlier… you saved me… Naruto-sen… Naruto", said Nodoka with a blush on her face. "Also Naruto said that you were also about to help me, Negi-sensei. Please accept these book certificates as a token o my gratitude…" she said handing each the paper in her hands.

A collective "OOOH!" was heard from the other girls.

"Thank you, but I didn't do much it was Naruto-nii-san who saved you Miyazaki-san", said Negi as he accepted his gift.

"So what can I use this certificate for?" asked Naruto as he took the paper.

"You can use the certificate to buy a book for free from the books that the main library of Mahora Academy sells", said Yue sipping her juice.

"COOL! This will surely come in handy, thanks Nodoka-chan", said Naruto looking at the book certificate.

'He called me ch… CHAN' thought Nodoka as a huge blush spread across her face to which the entire class whistled.

Naruto looked up to find that Ayaka had presented Negi with a bronze statue of his face and as it was a fight started between Asuna and Ayaka. Just one thought raced his mind 'Where did Ayaka hide all those stuff?'

Naruto and Negi were joined by Takamichi and Shizuna. The fight between the two girls quickly broke at the sight of the other two teachers. A few of the students went on to showcase their talents. Sasaki Makie showed some of her gymnastic moves, Rainday Zazie juggled some balls, the cheerleading trio (Kugimiya Madoka, Kakizaki Misa and Sakurako Shiina) showed their cheerleading skills and Yuuna showed her skills with a basket ball. It was great to watch the performance. Suddenly Negi was dragged by Asuna to a corner.

"Ero-sennin would love to be in my place", said Naruto with a smile and a low voice as all this acts had given him a good view of the girl's panties.

The only people to hear him speak those words were Takamichi and Shizuna. Takamichi got a similar smile on his face as that of Naruto while Shizuna also had the same smile and she ruffled Naruto's hair. After all this two were the only people other than the dean who knew every detail about Naruto's past.

Naruto watched as Negi joined them and asked Takamichi about Asuna putting his palm on his forehead. Negi ran back to Asuna and came back a few second later and did the same. This time he went back to Asuna, who left the class after he talked to her. Negi ran after her.

"Did he just try to read your mind?" asked a confused Naruto.

"I think he did", said Takamichi with a same confused expression.

"And it seems you screwed him royally", said Naruto as a chuckle left his mouth.

"I think I did", said Takamichi as he lowered his head when he fully understood what just happened.

"Naruto-kun here taste the nikuman dumplings from Chao Bao Zi", said Chao as she handed the nikuman to the three teachers.

Naruto quickly took a bite of it and one thought went through his mind 'Not as great as ramen, but they are still DELICIOUS!' He quickly ate the whole of the nikuman.

"These are pretty good. But what's Chao Bao Zi?" asked Naruto as he savored the taste of the nikuman.

Takamichi answered for Chao "It is food stall which Chao-kun and Yotsuba Satsuki-kun own. It serves various types of food, and also one of the best ramen I have had so far", to which Naruto's face lightened up.

"The moment Takamichi said ramen, you got yourself a faithful customer in Me Uzumaki Naruto", said Naruto standing and bowing to the two. By now all the class had their eyes on them.

"I like ramen as much as nikuman, so I studied three years to make the best ramen…" before Chao could complete her sentence, she found Naruto kneeling on one of his knee and had her hands in his hands.

"Marry me" said Naruto.

All the present students just looked on the scene with their eyes widened and jaws hitting the floor. A shocked expression was also present on Chao's face.

At the same time all the girls shouted together "WHATTTT?"

"What do you mean what? Do you even know how hard it is to find a girl who loves ramen as much as I do? Also some one who can cook delicious ramen at the same time?" spoke Naruto.

All the girls face faulted, while a giggles could be heard from Takamichi and Shizuna.

"You are so right Naruto-kun, lets run away an marry", said Chao as the class again went to a shocked state. After a few seconds the two laughed out loud and the class followed.

After a few minutes Naruto decided to go search for Negi, as a few girls followed him. As they found the two they went into a shocked state. In front of them were Asuna and Negi hugging each other and their faces inches from each others face? Kazumi quickly took a few photos. Naruto watched in amusement as another fight broke again between Asuna and Ayaka, Negi tried to use a memory vanishing spell which was stopped by Asuna.

After all there was settled the group went back to the class and the party continued. The party went on without further incidents. The students went on their way towards the dorms and Negi joined Asuna and Konoka to their way home. Naruto made his way towards the dean's office for his new living arrangements.

... _At the dean's office_…

"Ah! Naruto-kun how was your first day? As well as Negi-kun's first day?" asked the dean.

"Pretty interesting, as for Negi he will need a bit of time", said Naruto.

The dean nodded. He removed a paper from his drawer and handed it to Naruto, who read what was written in it.

"That will be where you will be staying for the time being as we have no room at the teacher's dorm", said the dean.

"Are you sure it is ok? And will she accept this?" asked Naruto.

"Yes it is fine and yes she will agree", said the dean.

After a few minutes of telling the dean the entire story of the day, Naruto headed out. He left in the direction of his old residence to collect his stuff pack his stuff.

….. **AND CUT **….

Now before some of you may think the Naruto in the story is modeled after Kakashi **HELL NO! **

Now for Naruto being in the Negima universe, it will be told by flash backs as the story progresses.

This chapter was mostly Naruto-centric. Each and every Asuna-Negi moment did happen. I was in a pitch to decide whether to let Naruto have a look at Asuna the second time stripped completely naked. Finally I decided against it.

It is a harem manga so both Naruto and Negi's harem will be big. Don't go posting reviews a big harem will destroy the plot.

**Ima no tokoro baibai! (Bye for now.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Minasan kon'nichiwa,**

Now as I mentioned earlier and should be basic knowledge to all who read MAHOU SENSEI NEGIMA! That it is a harem manga. The below lists are the girls that will be paired with the two:

_**Naruto's pairings;**_

_Nodoka_

_Setsuna_

_Evangeline_

_Yuuna_

_Ako_

_Chisame_

_**Negi's pairings;**_

_Asuna_

_Yue_

_Makie_

_Ayaka_

_Chachamaru_

_Ku Fei_

**A few more will be paired with the two as the story progresses. The ones that are most likely to join the harem are;**

_Konoka (I will call myself an idiot if she is not in the harem. The only confusion is who she is to be paired with?)_

_Sayo_

_Kazumi_

_Akira_

_Madoka/ Shiina/Misa_

_Mei_

None of the above pairings will be changed

Now let's begin with chapter 2 and this will also remain mostly as a Naruto-centric chapter.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND MAHOU SENSEI NEGIMA!**

….

2: **Love potion and bath.**

"KYAAAAAAAH!" was a shout heard throughout the girl's dorm.

Naruto woken up by the shout, jumped down the bed with a kunai in his hand. Even his roommate had woken up and had taken a defensive stance.

"The one, who screamed just now, was that Asuna?" asked Naruto.

"Yes it seemed to be Kagurazaka-san's voice", said Naruto's roommate.

"Guess she found out Negi's small bad habit?" said Naruto with a small chuckle.

Hearing this Naruto's roommate's one eye brow was raised and she asked "What do you mean by Negi-sensei's bad habit, Naruto-sensei?"

"It was something glasses-Takamichi told me about", said Naruto closing the topic there itself.

"And if my memory serves right, didn't I mention not to call me sensei outside class…" said Naruto. He turned to look in to the eyes of his roommate with a mild glare "… did I Setsuna?"

_Flashback;_

_It had taken quite some time for Naruto to pack his belongings. By the time he reached his new accommodation it was already late enough. He knocked on the door and waited for the person to open the door._

_The door opened to reveal Sakurazaki Setsuna in her white shirt and white pajamas. She looked to see who was that had come to visit so late in the night. As she saw the figure of her new sensei at her doorsteps she blinked._

"_Na… Naruto-sensei what brings you here so late at the night?" asked Setsuna._

'_Beautiful' thought Naruto as he looked at Setsuna. Quickly steadying his thought he said "Sorry about the trouble Setsuna, here this is addressed to you by the dean". He handed the letter the dean gave him._

_Setsuna cringed a bit at the being called just Setsuna, but she had heard it that Naruto-sensei hated formalities so she let it slide. She took the letter and began to quietly read it._

_Naruto watched as Setsuna read the letter and still her expressions remained neutral and calm. He also noticed her shift a bit when he addressed her by her first name and without any –san suffix. 'man she acts like those ROOT ANBU, will have to break her out of her shell' thought Naruto._

"_I see, please come in sensei", said Setsuna._

_The two entered the room where they went on to help set Naruto's stuff. Setsuna made space for his stuffs while Naruto arranged it. The arrangement took about a hour. As for sleeping arrangement it was decided between the two that Naruto would sleep on the upper berth while Setsuna takes the lower._

"_Say Setsuna, aren't you angry or surprised by all this?" asked Naruto._

"_And what is to be surprised or even angry for Naruto-sensei?" re-questioned Setsuna._

"_Surprised for the fact that I am a mage and the dean has already told me you are a Shinmei-ryū swordsman. I am sure that things are mentioned in the letter", said Naruto._

"_Yes that did surprise me", said Setsuna with a neutral expression which caused a small scowl and a raised eyebrow by Naruto._

"_And angry for the fact that the dean asked a teenager as myself to stay with a beautiful girl has yourself alone", said Naruto which caused a small blush to appear on Setsuna's face which she quickly hid._

'_At least she is not some emotionless tool. She just hides her emotions' thought Naruto as he caught on the small blush._

"_No I am not angry because I fully trust Konoe-sama. He already must have taken this into account", said Setsuna to which Naruto nodded. "Do you have anything else to ask Naruto-sensei?"_

"_Nothing more to ask just a small request", said Naruto to which Setsuna looked at him with a raised eyebrow._

"_I don't know whether you heard it or not, no calling me sensei outside class and I hate formalities so don't add –san suffix to my name", said Naruto to which Setsuna hesitantly nodded._

_The two got into their bed has it was already late enough and they ha school tomorrow._

"_One more thing Setsuna, don't tell other those who are aware of magic about me", spoke Naruto._

"_Very Well", said Setsuna from her berth._

"_Good night Setsuna."_

"_Good night… Naruto."_

_Flashback end…_

Setsuna head tilted downwards as she remembered last night's event, she said "Yes Naruto."

"Good, now since I have already woken up I will go get some training done. See you later at school", said Naruto as he jumped out of the window.

Setsuna watched as the silhouette of Naruto jumped of the window and made his way towards the woods of Mahora academy. The letter had stated that Naruto-sensei was a mage which surprised her greatly even though she didn't show it. When Negi-sensei entered the class she had clearly felt the amount of magical energy the young teacher emitted, but she felt no form of energy radiating from the teenage teacher. The letter stated that the dean trusted Naruto greatly and he also seemed to have Takamichi-sensei's respect from what she saw.

'How strong are you Naruto-sensei?' thought Setsuna.

_...later in the school building…_

After training in the woods, Naruto went to the room to freshen up for the classes. He found out that Setsuna had already left for school or whatever she wanted to do. After freshening up he quickly made his way towards the school building. He reached there to find Ayaka help Negi with the lockers, after all he was short.

"Hey Negi, Ayaka", Naruto called out.

The two in question looked back to find Naruto walk towards them as he was waving at them.

"Good morning, Naruto-nii-san", said Negi has he waved back.

"Good morning, Naruto-sensei", said Ayaka as she bowed to him.

The three walked towards the class as they were joined by Konoka and Asuna.

"AH! Good morning, Naruto-sensei", chirped Konoka happily.

"Good morning, Naruto-sensei", said Asuna with a small bow. She came to respect the teenage teacher in front of her as she saw him save Nodoka yesterday and what he said afterwards.

"Good morning, Konoka, Asuna", said Naruto as he waved at the two. "And didn't others tell you no sensei outside class and also no –san suffix, just Naruto."

"Hai", said the three girls in together.

The three girls respected the sensei, actually the whole class did. The way he without care for his safety jumped to save Nodoka had already spread in their class and was fast spreading throughout the campus.

"Hey Negi, we didn't get to talk to each other yesterday. How about we have a nice talk with each other after class, what say?" said Naruto.

"Yes", said Negi.

As they reached the class they saw Nodoka looking out of the class.

"Ah! Good morning, Miyazaki-san", said Negi as he waved at Nodoka.

"YO! Nodoka-chan, good morning", said Naruto as he waved towards her with a grin-smile on his face.

"Good… Good morning", said Nodoka as a huge blush took on her face as she looked at Naruto.

The three girls looked in amusement between their teenage sensei – Naruto and the Honya-chan – Nodoka. A small smile spread across the faces of all the three girls.

After the class greeted their two senseis, the classes begin. Negi took out the Standard English textbook and started reading, while Naruto sat at the window where there was a spare chair. He took the book he was reading yesterday and began to read it; he had to return it tomorrow after all. It seemed a few students eyes were focused on him and he didn't like that look. It was the look that Ero-sennin had when he spotted a beautiful lady or was of to his research. He pointed towards the students than his eyes than towards Negi telling them pay attention to Negi. The girls quickly looked towards Negi as they were caught.

He watched in awe as Negi started reading and explaining paragraphs from the text book, the boy sure knew his stuff and was pretty good thought Naruto. He watched in amusement as the saw the class avoided Negi's eyes has he asked someone to translate a paragraph. Finally he asked Asuna to do the translation, which brought a chuckle on Naruto's face at the small verbal fight broke between them. She finally decided to translate after Ayaka tried to do the translation it for her.

Naruto listened as Asuna started translating the paragraph to English and one thing he understood, when it came to English Asuna was **BAD**. He listened on as other student told that she was not only bad at English but was bad at everything except P.E. he saw as Asuna was about took hold o Negi as she was flushed by anger and embarrassment.

"You know your English is indeed bad Asuna", spoke Naruto as his head was still buried in the book.

As he spoke the words every head in the class turned towards Naruto. Asuna's face flushed more, now even the assistant teacher also thought her as a BAKA.

"That is the reason Negi and myself are here for. So don't hesitate to ask us if you need some help and that applies to everyone else", said Naruto his eyes still buried in the book.

Most of the girl's eyes were now fixed on the blonde assistant teacher whose head was still buried in the book. The girls looked at him in awe as he finished speaking the words. The girls sported a small blush while a few faces had turned completely red. Negi also looked on to him in awe. This was the sight what Naruto saw as he looked up from his book.

As he looked the red faces of a few students he thought 'Did those girls get sick?'

Naruto looked towards Negi as he looked toward Negi and smiled while Negi had a wide smile on his face and nodded. Negi turned his head towards Asuna with determination in his eyes and was about to say something.

That is when Naruto saw it a strand of Asuna's hair brushed Negi's nose which caused the young mage to sneeze. The sneeze resulted in again stripping Asuna, only leaving her innerwear on her. Naruto sported a small blush as he got a look at Asuna in only her inners for the second time. He quickly buried his face in the book. After Asuna put on the school track suit the classes commenced.

After the class was over Naruto joined Negi as they walked out of the class. Currently the two were sitting on the stairs of the platform for a statue (?).

"I've done something terrible to Asuna-san again…" said Negi as a sigh released his mouth.

"Well for some odd reasons, she has been stripped in front of you two times and she seems to blame it on you. So I do understand her anger", said Naruto which depressed Negi more.

"But nothing an apology direct from heart can solve", said Naruto trying to cheer up the kid.

"She kept glaring at me for the rest of the class. She is not happy with me at all…" said Negi as his shoulder slumped further.

"Then why not do something that will make her feel happy", suggested Naruto.

Hearing this, the young boy's face brightened up and he thought 'Maybe if I make a love potion, Asuna-san will be happy with me.'

Negi stood up to think something and something fell from his jacket. It turned out to be a test tube which contained multi coloured pills. The tube caught Negi's interest the most.

"This is the set of seven coloured magic pills that grandfather gave me years ago! If I have these, maybe I can really make that love potion! All right!" exclaimed Negi in his enthusiasm.

"one-chan must have slipped it in to my bag", said Negi in a small voice. Suddenly his facial expression looked as though he remembered something.

"I don't think it is enough for her to forgive me, but this all I can really do…" Negi said in a low voice as his eyes were fixed on the pills.

"Oi! Negi what are you talking about?" asked Naruto, though he had an idea what Negi was up to.

"AHHH! Nothing Naruto-nii-san… just thinking of a way of helping Asuna-san", stuttered Negi.

"Good luck with it!" said Naruto as Negi made his way towards the woods.

Naruto thought of following Negi at first. Those were magical pills that he could clearly tell and Negi said they were used to make love potions. This had interested Negi but he let it slide as he felt presence of 3 of his students coming his way.

"Umm… Naruto…." "Excuse us Naruto we have some questions about today's lessons."

Naruto looked up to find Haruna, Yue and Nodoka standing in front of him. It looked like Yue and Haruna were pushing Nodoka to the front.

"Hey girls! Shouldn't you be asking Negi the questions? Since he was the one who took the lessons today", said Naruto.

"We were going to ask Negi-sensei, but we saw him run away from here in a hurry", said Yue.

"Yes, he left to do something important. So I will answer your questions. So what is it?" said/asked Naruto.

"Go ask you questions Nodoka", said Haruna and Yue together as they pushed her a bit forward.

"Eh!" said Nodoka as she moved closer to Naruto pushing the book in front of her.

That is when Naruto got a good look at Nodoka's face, something seemed different from the time he met her today before class and yesterday. Then it clicked him, it was her hair. The bangs which normally covered her face and eyes were now parted a bit to reveal the beautiful dark blue eyes.

"Say Nodoka-chan, did you change your hairstyle?" asked Naruto getting a small nod from the said girl and the other two to nod furiously.

"It really suits you! Also the hairstyle shows your beautiful eyes", said Naruto with a small smile on his face.

Nodoka's eyes grew big and a huge blush crept on her face. The other two girls were also shocked, but they thought 'this is our chance'.

Haruna quickly moved close to Nodoka and separate her bangs from her face, revealing her full face. Yue also came close to Nodoka.

"Doesn't it? Doesn't it just! Don't you think it's cute!" said Haruna.

"She is such a cute girl, but she never shows her face!" explained Yue.

The moment the bangs of Nodoka's hair were parted to reveal her full face, Naruto's eyes just stared at her face. He looked on to the beautiful face with mouth slightly open, those two beautiful eyes and the cute blush that was spread across the face. He lost himself looking at her face that he did even register what the other two were saying.

Only one thought came to his mind. But unfortunately or fortunately for him that thought also rolled of his tongue albeit in a low whisper "Cute and also Beautiful." Naruto quickly covered his mouth with his hands.

Although it was a small whisper all three girls heard it, they were completely shocked. The blush on Nodoka's face increase en folds, as her face now resembled a tomato. She quickly took made a beeline towards the school building in full speed. The other two were still shocked to stop Nodoka, but quickly decided to follow her.

"NODOKA…" shouted Yue as she made her way towards Nodoka's direction. She was stopped when she heard Naruto speak, so she looked back at him.

"Sorry about that! I didn't mean to…" said Naruto scratching the back of his head as he bowed really deep.

"No need to be sorry Naruto, everything is fine", said Yue with a small smile gracing her face as she left to meet Nodoka.

Haruna didn't miss the small smile on Yue's face as she left o look for Nodoka. It was clear yesterday that Nodoka had developed a small crush on the teenage teacher. It was confirmed that night when she told them how he had saved her from harm. Yue and she had decided to help Nodoka in her love quest with Naruto which she denied of having. They had waited for confronting Naruto alone and start their plan and it seemed to have gone well. She had no disillusion; she knew Yue was testing his character without him knowing and by the last smile it seemed he passed the test with flying colours. Even she felt it when he was staring at Nodoka; his thoughts had neither ill-intent nor any lust. His thoughts were the same as the words he spoke, his eyes clearly showed it.

'If Nodoka didn't like him, I would have gone after him. After all he is hot!' thought Haruna.

"Sorry about that Naruto-kun!" said Haruna as she also left after Yue.

As the three girls left, Naruto decided to explore the campus a bit. He walked around the grounds taking a look around. He saw girls practicing for various sports/activities. The girls would look at him and start whispering as a few would sport blushes, taking glances at him.

"Damn! I almost forgot how big the campus is", said Naruto out loud as some girls in the vicinity giggled.

For the past month whenever he came to Mahora he would directly head directly towards the Dean's office. Even when he stayed at Mahora during his beginning days in this strange, new world he never explored the place.

'Have to ask someone to give me a tour of this place. But who?' he thought.

Naruto made his way towards the class as he tried to decide whom to ask for the tour of the campus. As he reached the class he found Asuna and Negi fighting over something again. Asuna had something in her hand which seemed to be the cause of their struggle.

'They are at it again' thought Naruto.

Naruto looked at the people present in the class only to find Negi, Asuna, Konoka, Ayaka and the cheerleading trio. Ayaka though he knew would be the most knowledgeable about the campus but she was too much concerned about Negi. She would show him around the campus if he was to ask, but it would be from a point where a student shows a teacher around. Even though he was a teacher, he wanted a tour one would give their friend not a teacher. He didn't want to shift Asuna's anger from Negi on to him, so she was a no. Konoka seemed to be the right one to give him a tour, but he also felt that she was the only one who could calm Asuna down so she was a no too. That left the cheerleading trio but he didn't want all the three to give him the tour. The three seemed to loose focus of their task to do something unusual when they were together, if the party was any indication. Kakizaki Misa unnerved him a bit especially the way she looked at him yesterday and today as she was stripping him with her eyes, she was a NO. Sakurako Shiina always seemed cheerful and smiling but also the one to loose focus the quickest, so she was a no too. Kugimiya Madoka seemed the most calm of the three and also seemed to at least try to complete the task at hand. So it was decided that he was going to ask her.

"Hey! Madoka…" Naruto called out to the girl as the heads of the three cheerleaders turned towards him.

Before he could say any further he heard Asuna say "You drink it!" Naruto looked at them as to see what was Asuna making Negi drink? He also felt something big was going to happen. He was not the only one, as every head in the class turned towards them.

As he looked at the two a test tube flew towards him and its open end directly fell on his half open mouth. The contents of the tube slipped down his throat, whatever the liquid was it was bitter-sweet in taste.

"What in the world did I drink?" he asked as he glared at both Asuna and Negi.

Asuna and Negi looked horrified at the turn of events. Asuna wanted to make Negi drink it not Naruto while Negi was horrified what will happen now.

"That… it was… AHH!" tried to explain Negi.

"See? Nothing happened!" said Asuna to Negi. She had looked at Naruto's face for a few second and she didn't sprout feelings of love for him after he drank the liquid, as Negi had told her.

"Huh… that's funny?" said Negi as he examined the test tube which he took from Naruto.

"I don't know what you were planning, but something like that isn't going to make me feel any better!" Asuna said to Negi as if explaining something.

"I… I guess it is no good after all… sorry" Negi apologized to Asuna as his shoulder slumped a bit.

"Oi! You two don't just ignore me. Tell me what that thing I drank was?" demanded Naruto.

The two looked at Naruto and back at each other trying to find a way to explain what was going on. The both didn't want to reveal Negi being a mage.

"Well, Naruto-nii-san it was… special juice…" said Negi but was interrupted by Madoka's voice.

"Naruto-kun you called for me" they heard Madoka say in a very loving voice.

Naruto looked over to Madoka to see her face dangerously close to his. Her eyes seemed to sparkle and her face had glow to it.

"AH! Yes I wanted to ask you to help me in something", Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Someone as strong and handsome can ask me anything, Naruto-kun", said Madoka in a loving voice as she went on to hug Naruto from one side.

Naruto tried to avoid Madoka before she could hug him but he failed at it. His face turned red as he felt Madoka's breath on the side of his face and he felt Madoka's body to his own. But the main reason for his redness was that his right palm had landed on something soft. Naruto had an inkling of where it rested, it was Madoka's breast. He unintentionally (?) gave it a squeeze which caused a soft moan to escape her lips. 'Even though she is a bit tomboyish, she still has a great figure. Even her boobs are soft and… NO BAD THOUGHTS! NO BAD THOUGHTS! DAMN! I am becoming like ERO-SENNIN' thought Naruto.

Naruto was distracted of his thoughts when he felt a few more presence close to him and they gave the same feeling as Madoka. His head turned to find Konoka, Shiina and Misa having the same eyes and look as Madoka.

"Naruto-kun, now that I have taken a good look at you… You are really handsome and kind of cute", said Konoka in a loving voice and hugged him from the direction opposite to Madoka. Naruto could clearly feel all curves on her body and also her breasts pressed against him.

"Naruto-kun, Please have some! I made it in Home-economics", said Shiina in a loving voice as he presented him some cake.

"Naruto-kun I just happened to make some clothes. Please try them on", said Misa in a loving voice as she presented him some shirts.

"Hold it right there! What are you four doing? That kind of conduct between a student and a teacher is unacceptable and inappropriate…" said Ayaka as she came to stop the others but stopped as she looked at Naruto. She bent down on her knees in front of Naruto and presented him with a bouquet of flowers "Naruto-sensei, please accept this…" she said.

Everyone stopped and looked at Ayaka as one thought came to their minds 'Where did the bouquet come from?'

The four pushed Ayaka away from Naruto. Madoka, Misa and Konoka started to remove Naruto's Jacket while Shiina tried to feed him the cake. Naruto managed to break free from them and started running towards the door.

Meanwhile Negi and Asuna were completely shocked at the turn of events as the love potion seemed actually to work. 'It was the real thing? DAMN!' thought Asuna. They saw Naruto free himself from the girls and made his way towards the door.

"I don't know what is going on here, but I somehow know it is the fault of you two", said Naruto looking towards Negi and Asuna with a glare when he reached the door.

"You two better help me now or there will be hell to pay later", said Naruto as he ran away. The two instantly gulped.

Konoka, Misa, Madoka and Shiina were the one currently following him. They called out for him to stop.

Meanwhile in the class, Negi and Asuna were bought out of their shock with Naruto's parting words.

"I better go help Naruto-nii-san", said Negi as he quickly ran after Naruto.

"Guess I have got to go help too…" said Asuna.

Meanwhile Ayaka had steadied herself by now and was frantically searching for Naruto, only to find Asuna in the room. She went on and started strangling Asuna.

"Asuna-san, where did Naruto-sensei go?" Ayaka asked.

Asuna somehow got herself out of Ayaka's hold and smacked her head saying, "Get a hold of your self, Iincho!"

Meanwhile Naruto was running from the group of crazed girls who were determined to catch him. More girls had joined the 4 as he ran through the corridors. 'What was I thinking running through the corridor, for hells sake this is a all girls school' thought Naruto.

He increased his speed a bit o avoid the girls. He tuned a corner, only to find Nodoka walking in same direction he was heading too (he no knew where). If was to avoid crashing into Nodoka it was either by using magic or chakra, which was a big NO. He did what he felt logical in this situation. He ran into Nodoka an instead of cashing into her, he scooped her up in bridal style and continued running.

Nodoka felt a pair of hands gently scoop her and carry her bridal style. She felt the same sensation of warmth and security like yesterday and she realized who it is that was carrying her. A full blush spread on her face and she closed her eyes. Still she thought 'Why was she being carried?'

"Sorry about this Nodoka-chan, I am being followed by crazed girls. I turned the corner and saw you; it was either crash into you or pick you up. I took the second option. Now enjoy you ride on the Naruto-express", said Naruto as he increased his speed further.

Nodoka now turned red as a tomato as she heard what Naruto said. She opened her left eye and scanned behind Naruto to find a huge group of girls chasing him. The looks in their eyes unnerved her, she didn't like it. 'They are trying to steal my Naruto-kun… when did Naruto-kun become mine… I am calling him Naruto-kun' thought Nodoka as a blush become darker. She snuggled closer to Naruto.

"It's alright Naruto-kun, but we got to avoid them", stuttered Nodoka.

Naruto was oblivious to all of Nodoka's thoughts, but he felt his face heat up a bit when she attached –Kun suffix to his name. He quickened his pace to increase the distance between him and the girls to find a place to hide. Finally after he managed to put a distance between him and the girls, he entered the closest room and quickly latched it close.

He put down Nodoka and breathed a sigh of relief. He looked around to find he was in the library in the school building. He marveled at its size and the various books there.

Nodoka felt a bit sad as Naruto put her down. She opened her eyes and took a look at his face. Looking at the sighing face her heart skipped a bit.

"This place has a fine collection of books. Amazing!" said Naruto as he checked a few books on the closest shelves.

"The academy has quite a history, it was established long ago by people from Europe. Because of our history, there are even more books currently in storage. But Library Island which is used by the university has thousands of times more books than we do…" said Nodoka.

"COOL! You sure know your stuff, Nodoka-chan", said Naruto as he looked towards her.

He found Nodoka looking at him with an expression just made her look her more cute and beautiful at the same time. Her eyes had a loving and dreamy look while a huge blush was visible on her face. But what unnerved Naruto was that she kept staring and making her way towards him.

"I… Is something wrong Nodoka-chan?" asked Naruto as he tried to move away from her.

She said nothing and just kept inching closer to Naruto, even when he tried to put distance between them.

"Not you too!" said Naruto as he started running away from him.

"Naruto-sensei, don't run away!" shouted Nodoka as she ran after him.

Meanwhile in the corridor Asuna and Negi were currently searching for Naruto, but were unable to find him.

"Argh, where did Naruto get to?" question Asuna.

"If I fail to help Naruto-nii-san, he is going to punish me", said Negi out loud.

Both remembered the glare he gave them before he ran out of the class, it promised pain. They both shivered at that thought. Their ears picked up noises of a commotion as though things were falling from a nearby room. Them they heard his name called out from the same direction "NARUTO-KUN".

"That was Honya-chan's/ Miyazaki-san's voice", said Asuna/ Negi.

In the Library room, both Naruto and Nodoka stumbled by the books that were scattered by their mice and cat game. Nodoka fell in front of Naruto as a book hit his head. They fell on a heap of books.

"You ok, Nodoka-chan?" asked Naruto as he rubbed his head where the book hit.

He looked up to see if she was ok, but turned beet red at what he was looking at. Nodoka had fallen directly in front of him and her skirt had moved up and her legs were a bit further from each other, giving him a full view of her light blue panties. He had small nose bleed and felt his pants tightening a bit.

Nodoka looked at the red face of Naruto and a small trickle of blood. She trailed his eyes to find the cause of the problem; her panties were in his view.

"HYAH!" she shouted as she quickly covered the view from his eyes.

"Watch out!" called Naruto as he saw her slip from the heaps of books she had fallen on.

She fell forward as Naruto caught on to her. Now Naruto was positioned beneath her and her above him, as she kept staring at him.

"Um… Nodoka-chan… P-please get of me…" said Naruto.

"O… OK…" she said as she inched closer to him.

"Nodoka-chan, we are not supposed to do such a thing", stuttered Naruto as she inched closer. He berated him self for his stutter mentally.

"Y-yes… That's right…" she said inching closer.

"DAMN! She is saying something while she is doing the opposite!" thought Naruto.

"I am sorry…" she said as she reached dangerously close.

Her face had taken a complete red colour. Her face was so close that he could feel her hot breath on his skin.

'Cute!' he thought and losing him self in her face he also inched closer to her. Their lips were just a few millimeters apart when the library door came by knocking Nodoka off of him.

"… Just what the hell are you doing!" he heard Asuna shout.

He was relieved to see Asuna and Negi at the door and it seemed that Asuna was the one who kicked open the door. He looked at Nodoka to find her unconscious. He breathed out a sigh of relief knowing they intervened at a good time, though a small part of him didn't like it.

He picked up Nodoka bridal style again as they made their way towards the class.

"At first I wanted to know what was going on", said Naruto as he looked towards the two who tensed up.

"But you were the ones who saved me in the end, so I will let it slide this time", said Naruto as the two breathed out a sigh of relief which they didn't know they were holding.

They went and placed Nodoka in her class sit. Naruto went onto slide Nodoka's hair to the side as he took a look at her calm sleeping face. A small smile graced his lips and a word came out of his mouth barely in a whisper "Tenshi (Angel)".

Only Asuna saw his act, the smile and heard the single word he spoke. 'Looks like somebody has a crush on someone, good for you Honya-chan' thought Asuna as they left the class room.

Mean while everyone who were affected by the love potion came out of their stupor. Only one thought came to their min 'What was going on?'

Also in the classroom Nodoka stirred into consciousness. She wondered why she was in the class, as she remembered the events her face turned crimson red 'How could I dream something like that about Naruto-kun?' she thought as she started berating herself mentally. 'But even if it was a dream, it felt nice and so real' she thought turning redder (if possible).

Asuna, Negi, Konoka and Naruto made their way towards the dorms. Asuna and Negi walked forward while Naruto walked with Konoka as she looked tired from the day's events.

"Sheesh… Today was another terrible day…" called out Asuna.

"I am sorry, all I have doing is causing you trouble…" said Negi.

"But still, why did you come and help me?" asked Negi.

"I wasn't helping you! I was helping Naruto, and Honya-chan", said Asuna.

"AH… I see", said Negi.

"I am really thankful of you and hence I decided to not ask you any questions", said Naruto to the two.

"Thank you!" both Asuna and Negi together.

Naruto saw then Asuna look at Negi from corner of his eyes. Her eyes seemed a bit caring and a small smile graced her face. He had seen such faces in past, it was a way an elder sibling looked at his younger sibling when he looked him/her to be worried.

"YOU SHOULD ALSO BE A LITTLE MORE FOCUSED, SENSEI!" said Asuna out loud as she slapped Negi's back.

"Y… yes", said Negi as he jumped at the slap.

"Seems like those two get along well", said Naruto with a smile.

"Yes, that they do", said Konoka with a smile. She had remained surprisingly quiet through their whole walk.

"I feel really out of it today…" said Konoka. "Say Naruto-kun, did something happen today?" she asked.

"Well, you see…" Naruto was about to tell her when he was interrupted by Asuna.

"Eh… Is that so? I don't remember anything happening", said Asuna.

"Say Naruto-kun, where do you stay for now?" asked Konoka.

This caught the interest of both Negi and Asuna too. Naruto had mentioned on the first ay that he was going to be also staying on the campus.

"I am currently staying with Sakurazaki Setsuna from our class", said Naruto.

Negi just nodded as he was also made to stay with two of his students.

"WHAT?" Asuna shouted.

It was Konoka that caught Naruto's attention. It was something that passed in a second through her eyes, emotions of sadness, hurt and lost. "Oh! I see!" said Konoka in her normal happy voice.

"The old man dean made me lodge with her and for your information I did try to protest", said Naruto clarifying his reasons.

"What about Sakurazaki-san?" Negi asked.

"Setsuna said that she trusts the old man dean and will follow his decision", said Naruto.

"You better not do anything to her", said Asuna as she leveled a glare at Naruto.

"What do you think of me? A pervert!" said Naruto glaring back at her as she blushed in embarrassment.

"And I don't think I will dare to do anything. I heard she is been training in kendo from a young age", said Naruto with a small shiver to prove his point.

"Ok!" said Asuna while Konoka smiled at him. The smile on Konoka's face was one of happiness but he could see a hint of sadness in it.

They walked towards the dorm with Naruto talking with Negi while Asuna and Konoka talking amongst them.

The three went to their rooms while Naruto entered to his room to find it empty. It seemed like that Setsuna was yet to return home. He was really tired by the day's events. He always wanted to see the effects of the love potion the first time he read about it. But he never in his wildest dreams thought he would be drinking it. 'Those girls that followed me were like the fan girls that followed the _Uchiha _back at Konoha' thought Naruto as he said the name of the Uchiha in disgust.

'But Nodoka's reactions were quite different from the others' he thought remembering the incident with her as a huge blush spread on his face.

'But for some reasons it didn't affect Asuna. Wasn't a love potion supposed to affect all population of opposite gender that came in contact with the person who drank it?' thought Naruto. He let the matter side for the time being as he was more concerned about Konoka.

Konoka who even by meeting once a person can tell of her being a kind and happy person with a cheerful personality seemed a bit different to him today. She seemed normal until the name of Setsuna came up in the conversation. She stayed out of the conversation and seemed happy to hear about the said person. He had seen every emotion that crossed her eyes as they talked, especially when he mentioned about her kendo training. Even after the conversation ended, she kept stealing glances at him with her questioning looks. He saw the look on her face; she wanted to ask him about Setsuna but would decide against it.

'She looks better with a smiling face, not with those sad eyes. I will try to see if I can do anything about it' thought Naruto.

He decided to rest a bit and then go to have a bath at the bath house in the dorms. Setsuna had told him there wouldn't be students around this time. He rested for about half and hour and then made his way towards the bath house.

When he reached the place, he was amazed by its size. Setsuna had told him it was made to accommodate 100 of students at one time. But the place he was looking at was way bigger than what he imagined it to be. Not only was it big, it was a piece of art.

He first decided to scrub of all the dirt of the day and then he walked to sit in the water pool. He had brought along with him swimming shorts which he was currently wearing. He decided against staying naked while he was in the bath, after all this was a girl's dorm. He didn't want an accident to happen here if a girl was to come by.

Meanwhile in Asuna-Konoka-Negi's (AKN) room Negi asked Asuna who was currently doing some studies as to where everyone from class stays. Asuna explained of the staying facilities and how all of their classmates stayed on the same floor as them. Her nose picked up on the dirty smell coming of from Negi and when asked was shocked to know that he hated to bath. She quickly dragged Negi to the baths as he tried to protest.

Naruto was currently sitting in a corner as he heard a loud splash in the water along with Negi's shout and Asuna's voice. He first decided to go make them know that he was in the bath too, but decided against it. It was really fun to watch the two of them fight for small things.

Naruto watched as Negi admired the bath as he admired it when he entered in. he then was hard pressed to hold his laughter as he saw the chase Asuna gave him when he ran away from her, when she decided to scrub the dirt of him. Asuna finally captured him and started giving him a good scrub. Naruto channeled chakra to his ears to hear what the two were talking about.

"Are you sure you are a 10 year old?" asked Asuna as she stared shampooing Negi's hair.

"Yes under Kazoe, I am 10 years old", said Negi.

"10 yea old under Kazoe… then you are only NINE YEARS OLD!" said Asuna as she worked out what Negi said.

"YOU JUST GET MORE AND MORE CHILDISH!" said Asuna as she gritted her teeth and violently massaged his hair.

"AH! OW, OW, OW!" shouted Negi in pain.

Asuna calmed down her anger and again started giving him a bath in a gentle manner.

"Sheesh… I've got a paper route tomorrow morning, so why don't you just behave yourself and let me wash you?" said Asuna.

"Ok… So that's your job, a paper route? Sounds tough… Why are you doing such a tough job in middle school?" Negi asked.

"Un… It is because my parents are dead… I am paying the school stuffs by myself", said Asuna in a low whisper.

Naruto's eyes went wide at what he just heard. Even though it was barely a whisper he clearly heard it. He could hear voices from far away by focusing chakra to his ears. It was something he had learned during those hellish/happy two years of life.

"Eh? What did you say?" Negi asked as he seemed confused.

"I said 'my parents are dead'. Ever since I was little Konoka's grandfather that is the dean has looked after me… but I can't sponge off him forever, can I? I thought of paying him back bit by bit by taking a job. Even though he said it was fine", Asuna said with the last sentence barely as a whisper. She continued to wash Negi when she heard him cry.

Naruto cut the flow of chakra to his ears and pondered on what he had heard about Asuna. 'She is indeed a tough one' thought Naruto. He then looked at them to find Negi telling her how sorry he was as he had misjudged her and Asuna shouting at him that she didn't need any sympathy. Then it happened again the awkward moment between the two. Asuna and Negi slipped with Negi landing on his back and Asuna above him; luckily she saved her self from completely falling on him. Naruto really wished to know how those awkward situations between those two kept on happening.

Then he felt and heard people at the door of the baths. By the looks on Asuna and Negi's face they too heard it, as they quickly hid themselves behind a tree.

He watched as five people entered the bath house – Ayaka, Konoka, Yue, Haruna and Nodoka. They had only a towel on each of them of which only Konoka and Yue wrapped the towel around them. As for Nodoka and Ayaka held the towels in front of them, it barely hid anything. As for Haruna she didn't cover anything.

Naruto's face now resembled a tomato as his nose started to bleed. Yue and Konoka were the most covered yet his imagination kicked in especially in terms of Konoka after the afternoon incident. They both were beautiful in their rights. As for Ayaka the towel she held hardly concealed anything, but he ha to admit she had a **GREAT FIGURE**. With Haruna there was nothing she was hiding, every curve and body feature was in plain view of Naruto's eyes and he wouldn't deny she was damn sexy. But it was Nodoka that caught his eyes the most; she held a towel in front of her which hardly hid anything. She didn't have big breasts like Ayaka and Haruna but her body in Naruto's eyes seemed the **MOST ELEGANT **and **MOST BEAUTIFUL**.

Naruto knew the girls entered that way because this is a bath house inn the girl's dorm. He knew the naked images of the 5 are forever going to be etched in his memories. He wanted to leave the house but the tent in his pants made him stay there. He had to stay until it calmed down. He didn't wish of using magic/chakra because he might be found out and also Negi would sense him and know about his secret. He decided to close and soak him self in the water more. Before he closed his eyes they traveled to take one more look at Nodoka.

He heard Ayaka question to Konoka about Negi's current residence with her and Asuna. She went on a rant about how Negi needed a motherly figure in his life and she who was well proportioned and perfect would be the right choice. Not to be outdone by Ayaka, Haruna said of how she had bigger breasts than her and would so be the better choice. At this a small verbal fight broke between the two.

'This is really amusing, better than television. Wonder what will be the conclusion of this problem?' thought Naruto as he felt something definitely was going to go wrong in a good way.

As on cue Naruto felt a lot of presence entering the bath house. He opened his eyes to know exactly who this guys were and regretted his decision (?). The people who entered the bath house were the remaining of the class 2A. Each and every one barely covered while who had wrapped the towels around them still couldn't stop Naruto's eyes from staring at them.

Naruto's eyes were now wide as saucer and his whole body turned red putting even the best of tomato to shame. His body went into a complete shut down keeping his eyes fixated at the girls. His mind kept on processing every single curve of the female anatomy of his students.

Naruto's mind also kept track of the previous topic that was heated between Ayaka and Haruna. The said topic had now turned into a contest 'THE GIRL WITH THE LARGEST BREASTS GETS TO HAVE NEGI-SENSEI'. In Naruto's mind there was a clear winner if the stupidity continued – Naba Chizuru. Still no girl was willing to loose a chance to have Negi say with them.

'They truly have taken liking to the brat' thought Naruto's undead mind.

Naruto's body finally started working as he tried to stop himself from a full blown laughter at Negi's antics. And as it has been so far Asuna was at the receiving end of Negi's little scheming. As most of the class tried to save Negi from Asuna's wrath a question asked by Yue stopped them in their tracks.

"What about Naruto-sensei? He did say he was also going to be boarding in the campus."

A silence so silent that even the noise of rustling of leaves/branches of tress outside could be heard.

"Now that you mention it, grandpa didn't mention where Naruto-sensei will be staying", Konoka said breaking the silence.

"Since Asuna won Negi-sensei we should have a contest which one will get Naruto-sensei to stay with them", said Sakurako in a cheerful tone causing a blush appear on every face present (except Negi).

"But we don't know where Naruto-sensei stays?" said Makie in a bit dejected tone.

In a corner Naruto saw Setsuna stiffen a bit which was only seen by the eyes of Tatsumiya Mana, Nagase Kaede andEvangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell while Konoka, Asuna and Negi glanced a look towards her.

"We will just have to ask Naruto-sensei later but let us first decide", said Misa as her eyes turned to that of predator which send chill down Naruto's spine.

"We can't have the breast-size competition since Asuna will than have both Negi-sensei and Naruto-sensei", Narutaki Fuuka said as she knew that was not what she would like.

"But what competition should we have for Naruto-sensei?" asked Chao as all girls began to think over it.

"You just can not decide without Naruto-nii-san's…" Negi was saying but stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

Naruto was now sporting a dozens of huge tick mark over his forehead at the girl's conversation. He had made it clear to all as he thought but apparently his thoughts left his mouth loud enough for all to hear.

"I had made it clear to all that I hate suffixes and not to call me –sensei out side class periods. Still the girls bluntly ignore it."

A silence fell that made the previous silent atmosphere sound like loud speakers. Even the rustling of trees and voices of insects had come to a halt.

Each and every person in the bath house recognized the voice as their heads turned towards the source in a mechanical fashion.

Naruto who by now had his eyes closed the moment he regained control over his body felt as if someone no many were staring at him. Then the realization dawned upon him that he had spoken his thought out loud. Not wanting to escalate the situation any more awkward he quickly walked from his spot towards the door.

"I think I will leave you girls enjoy", said Naruto.

Even though he was in his shorts he quickly wrapped a towel around himself and walked out of the baths. He had seen the stunned faces of the girls and also the blushes crept over them.

Meanwhile the faces of every girl turned sported blushes as they got a clear view of their teenage sensei's body. If at first they thought he was hottie now there was no doubt in any mind he was **HOT**. For most his body was well toned as he seemed to work out but not excessive to make it a muscle mass.

For Ku Fei and Ayaka he was clearly a martial artist with the way his body was toned and also the way he carried himself. As for Setsuna, Kaede, Mana and Evangeline he was not just another martial artist but someone who has fought in real battles. As in case of Ako her hand silently traced her back which was noticed by a few girls.

But the thing that got every girls attention was not haw hot their sensei was but apparently a scar on his body. The scar was positioned on the right part of his chest where the right lung is. Not only was that but an identical scar present on his back at the same position. The two scars gave an impression as if something a size of a fist was shoved right through his chest.

'Where did he get that scar from?' thought every girl as also Negi.

Only the eyes of Evangeline were able to see through the eyes of Naruto. 'I would love to know how much you have seen in your life' she thought.

…. **AND CUT**…..

The above pairings will not change and if I it does that will be on my own consent. As there are a many names that are not mentioned above that doesn't mean they can't be the part of Naruto/Negi pairing.

As for Chao, she won't be paired with the two simply because she is here to achieve her objective and is quite a stubborn one. That doesn't mean she won't be having a fun relation with them mainly Naruto.

Thanks all of the readers for appreciating the story so far (chapter 1). A few have given some interesting pairing ideas which I will think about. Still if your choices are not taken into consideration I am sorry for that.

**Ima no tokoro baibai! (Bye for now.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Minasan kon'nichiwa,**

Thanks all of you readers posting the reviews saying you like the story and also to those who added to their favorites/alert list. I wish to keep up with the good work.

A lot of you have suggested the possible pairings and I will take them into consideration.

But one thing is decided that Konokawill be part of Naruto's harem. Nearly everyone wants it.

As for Asuna, many have asked me to add her to Naruto's harem. Each has their reasons but I loved the reason '_**turki-sama**_' posted. But the thing is most of Negi-Asuna scenes are really touching and funny and second she is his first pactio partner. Still I will think of it.

'_**Hollow-Unlimited**_' I understand he Negi-Nodoka moments are good. Bu the same thing can happen between Naruto and Nodoka, simply because Nodoka is a shy girl and Naruto is a clueless boy.

As '_**Haymitch Abernathy**_' pointed out there is indeed a back story. But all of you will have to wait a bit before I explain as it will be in parts and flashbacks. You must have already noticed that I changed Naruto's appearance a bit.

Now let's get started with chapter 3. This will also still remain Naruto-centric.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND MAHOU SENSEI NEGIMA!**

…

3: **Baka Rangers, Chao Bao Zi and the Dodge ball game.**

Naruto quietly made his way towards the staff room. Today was going to be real awkward because of last night's bath incident. 'Hell! Even last night was a bit awkward' he thought.

Though Setsuna didn't question him about his presence at the bath house, she seemed to avoid meeting his eyes. No it was not just his eyes but apparently she avoided looking at him entirely. But he also saw a questioning look on her face as she looked at him when she believed he was busy with something.

Today morning he had put extra effort in his training to put last night at the back of his head. His body even with the super healing factor still felt a bit of pain. He decided to put the thoughts aside and head to the staff room. He will confront everyone when the girls decide to bring forth the subject.

He entered the staff room greeting all and made his way directly towards Negi. The boy seemed depressed about something, **Again**.

"Anya… Onee-chan… Help me…" Negi said as he released a sigh. 'I wonder a ten year old like me can really be a teacher after all?' he thought.

"So did you make Asuna angry?" Naruto asked as he stood behind the young boy.

"Yes, I wanted to help her but instead of helping her I made her angry", Negi said.

"Poor you…" Naruto said as he put a hand on he young boy's shoulder.

At first Negi didn't seem to take notice of the hand but when he did he screamed "AHH!" This made every eye in the room turn towards them.

"Oi! Calm down Negi", called Naruto.

Negi calmed as he recognized the voice and looked back to find Naruto which mad him relax.

"Naruto-nii-san, don't do such a thing" Negi said.

"What thing?" asked Naruto with a bit of confusion?

"Nothing…" said Negi as he looked at Naruto's face.

"So I was right, the reason you seemed depressed was because you made Asuna angry again", said Naruto as Negi tilted his head downwards.

"Now don't be so depressed brat. Asuna is the kind who forgives people easily. Just next time before you decided to help her, first ask her whether she needs your help or not", said Naruto.

Negi was now holding his staff quietly processed the words of Naruto.

"And if you are worried about you capable of being a teacher or not. Just remember I am here to help you at it", said Naruto in a low whisper which only Negi could hear.

Negi looked at Naruto and then back at his staff. He continued the process a few times and finally spoke with new determination.

"Yes! I've got to do my best", said Negi standing up from his chair.

The entire teacher's in the room smiled at Negi's new found enthusiasm and also how the new teenaged sensei had helped him. Their respect for the blonde teen increased greatly.

"You did a great job in lifting up Negi-kun's spirit, Naruto-kun!" said a voice behind Naruto which only he could hear.

"I did what I could, Shizuna-nee", said Naruto without looking back in a whisper.

"That's the spirit, Negi-sensei!" said Shizuna.

"AWA! Shizuna-sensei! Hello!" said Negi looked back in a bit of embarrassment. "What is it?" he asked still flustered.

"Uhuhu…. I have the '**2-A AFTER CLASS LIST**' from Takahata-sensei for you and Naruto-kun", said Shizuna as she was giggling a bit at Negi's flustered face.

"After class list?" asked the confused duo of Naruto and Negi.

"Yes. Takahata-sensei used to give out minor tests… Afterwards, he would give after-class lessons to those who score was low in the test. Here are the faces of the 'Members'", said Shizuna as she handed the two with a sheet containing names and marks of the said students.

Naruto gazed at the names and faces in the sheet. He looked at the scores and knew why glasses thought of after-class lessons. He looked as Shizuna talk with Negi about something. He than looked at his watch and knew it was time he made his way towards the class, something he clearly didn't want to after last night.

Negi and Naruto walked in silence as they made their way towards the class. It was Negi who opened the class door and Naruto entered in a bit hesitant.

As the class door opened every girl's eyes traveled to the door. They saw Negi enter first and behind him was Naruto. Each faces sported a blush, with some barely noticeable while few were red as a tomato. Somehow they greeted their two senseis.

Naruto quickly made his way towards the window seat meant for him while Negi went on to teach. Throughout the whole class Naruto decided to read the book he had brought with him to keep him distracted from the awkwardness. Once in a while he would peek up from his book to find a few look a him in embarrassment and a questioning look.

That questioning look nerved him a bit; it was the same look Setsuna had last night and also today morning. That was not a look that wanted to know what he was doing at the bath house last night, but they needed to know something else.

'Will have to ask when they confront me?' thought Naruto.

As he was reading the book, he kept his senses at full alert. The class was filled with people with magical background; he didn't want him to get caught in an accident after all leaving a few female his experience with the opposite gender was not good.

From the corner of his eyes he caught a pale white shadow of a girl. He focused more magical energy to his eyes and was now able to clearly identify the girl. She had light bluish-white hair and red eyes and wore an old-fashion 'sailor-fuku' style school uniform. Naruto quickly took a look in the class-rooster and identified the girl as Aisaka Sayo.

Meanwhile Sayo was busy looking a he teenaged-sensei. Jus like all the other girls she was present at the baths last night. She kept sealing glances at the blonde-sensei as she sported a huge blush. She like everyone also wondered where the blonde-sensei did have those scars from.

Sayo once again looked at the blonde but when she looked at him, her two red eyes made contact with his ocean blue and blood red eyes. A huge blush spread on her pale white face, but it increased more when she saw him smiling at her. Then it hit her as her eyes went wide 'Could sensei see me?' she thought.

The class ended in a very awkward manner as all the girls kept glancing at Naruto thinking he was not looking. Finally the homeroom period was over, as Negi and Naruto started walking out of the class they stopped in the tracks as Ayaka spoke.

"Naruto-sensei would you mind if we ask you some question?"

The two stopped as Naruto froze in his and in a mechanical fashion turned towards the girls.

"I think the students need to talk with you, so I'll just leave", Negi said as he quickly walked out of the class.

'Damn you Negi! Leaving me to be alone with these wolves that look like they would tear me apart' thought Naruto as he saw Negi run of he class.

"What do you guys want to ask?" Naruto asked a bi hesitantly to the class.

This was the moment of truth for the girls to know what the blonde-sensei was doing at the bath house last night and how much did he see. Unlike Negi, the blonde is a teenager only a year older than the girls. But now everyone was hesitant to ask him anything.

"What were you doing at the bath house?" asked Ayaka taking initiative as the iincho of the class.

"To take a bath", said Naruto in a matter of fact tone.

The entire class face faulted at his answer. There was a resounding silence for a couple of minutes because of the awkwardness of the situation. The silence was broken Mana as she asked the question she knew almost all girls dreaded to know the answer of.

"What was the time you entered the bath house?" she asked in a calm voice.

The answer to this question was something everyone dreaded the most. How long was he there and how much he had seen was something though they dreaded they needed to know.

"Well! I don't know the exact time when I entered, but I was there about 10-15 minutes before Negi and Asuna entered the bath house", said Naruto in a low voice.

Even though he said it in a low voice, every girl present heard him. Most of them sported huge blushes on their faces. Naruto heard a few giggles which resembled Ero-sennin when he spied on women claiming it to be research; this sent a shiver down his spine.

"How much did you see?" Haruna asked as she though sported a huge blush was also trying to hold back her perverted side.

"I closed my eyes as quick as possible when I saw you guys", said Naruto as a blush spread on his face which he quickly controlled.

All girls' eyes were now wide and their faces went pale. Most of the girls were now red as tomato and a few redder than that if possible.

'Not only was he there the entire time, he also saw everything' thought all the girls.

"I know it is wrong of me to say this but let's forget the incident. It just will cause misunderstandings and awkwardness between us. I also am really sorry for it", Naruto said to the girls.

The girls decided to let it slip in their back of the minds. 'After all he was present there before us' thought all.

Naruto looked at the girls who nodded albeit hesitantly and relaxed. He had been tensed since last night of what he girls might do to him. But still he questioning look on the girl's faces nerved him a bit.

The girls let the matter slide, but still they wanted to know about something. It was the two scars that were present on Naruto's body but couldn't get the courage to ask him. They knew by personal experience that a scar could be a very touching subject. Most of the eyes unknowingly traveled towards the source of the experience.

Ako for most of the conversation was sporting a huge blush, but started to get nervous when most eyes landed on her. She knew why everyone was staring at her; it was because just like Naruto-sensei she too had a scar which was a something she didn't like about herself.

Naruto saw most students eyes travel to Ako. Why they were looking at her he didn't know, but the gazes seemed to make her little uncomfortable.

"Something tells me that all of you also have something else to ask me?" Naruto asked.

The girls looked at Naruto and lowered heir head a bit. A few of the girls nodded.

"So this something is it personal in your view?" asked Naruto again to which the girls just nodded.

"If it is personal to me I might not answer all your questions but will try to answer if possible. So go ahead and ask what you want to know" said Naruto.

The girls quietly contemplated over it as to how put it in words so that they wouldn't sound rude. The one who finally spoke was surprisingly Ako.

"It's… It's about the… scar… on your chest and back…" she said in a low voice.

"Oh! I see!" said Naruto.

He girls could clearly read from his facial expressions that he topic was indeed personal.

"If it is not a problem, would you tell us how and when you got the scars?" asked Mana.

Naruto thought for it a minute as the girls looked at him anticipation.

"Well I can't tell you how I got the scar, it is a bit personal. As for I received the scar when I was about 11", said Naruto in an unconcerned manner.

The girls just stared at the blonde in pure horror. To think the blonde-sensei got the scars close to his heart on thee right lung at such young age and he just dismisses it was the thought process of most of the girls.

"Naruto-sensei, you speak of the scars as if they are one, as it is a result of the same injury. Is it true?" asked Karakuri Chachamaru.

The girls looked more horrified at what Chachamaru asked. If the scars were the result of the same injury than that meant something was shoved right through the blonde's chest.

"Yes", said Naruto which horrified the girls.

"Now don't go thinking about my scar. I am alive that's what matters and it will only remain as a memory of the past. So don't worry your selves over it", he said to the girls.

The girls looked at him in confusion as he clearly showed that it didn't concern him that much. Ako just contemplated over it, should she also put it away as a memory of the past.

"Now I think I should leave", Naruto said as he left the room.

… _Later in the class after school_…

"…so 2-A's '**BAKA RANGERS**' have assembled", said Yue.

Ku Fei, Kaede, Asuna, Makie and Yue stood in front of their sensei as they introduced themselves. A chuckle left out of Naruto's mouth 'this sure is interesting' he thought.

He watched as Asuna shout at the others for calling a Baka Ranger. She tried to make her way out of this but was manipulated by Negi to continue as he used Takamichi's name. Negi gave the five a test which they would only leave if they were to score at least 6 out of 10.

Naruto watched as the group of five started with the tests. He saw various emotions cross he faces of the five; well in terms of Yue I was only one which screamed 'I am bored'. He looked on towards the other occupants of the room other than Negi. It was Nodoka who kept stealing a few glances towards him, Haruna who also looked bored but had decided to stay for the friend and lastly Sayo who was staring at him.

It was after a few minutes which was really quick in Naruto's opinion Yue made her way towards Negi. She handed her test paper to Negi who stared correcting it. Naruto stood behind Negi as he corrected her paper and was surprised by her score.

"UN! Ayase Yue-san from seat 4 scores 9 marks! You pass!" Negi half said – half shouted.

Nodoka and Haruna who now stood behind her cheered for her while Yue just looked bored.

"See? You can do it after all!" Negi said to Yue.

"… It's because I hate studying…" Yue said in a bored voice.

After hearing this, a loud chuckle left his mouth and he started to giggle a bit. He calmed himself he looked up to find the all the occupants of the room staring at him. He looked at Yue to find her a bit offended.

"Now don't be offended Yue. You jus remind me of an old friend of mine. He was considered a genius with I.Q. more than 200, but he hardly passed the tests", said Naruto which surprised all.

"How could a someone with that I.Q. hardly pass? Are you joking with us Naruto?" asked a surprised Asuna.

"I am not joking with you guys, it is indeed the truth. You see he felt it to **troublesome** to even lift the pencil to write a thing in the tests. He would just fill the papers enough to pass because his Kaa-san would berate him if he failed and that he also thought as **troublesome**. He rather enjoyed sleeping or watching the clouds", said Naruto with a distant look.

The girls and Negi could hardly believe that such a person actually existed, but the look on Naruto's face made them believe it. It was like he was remembering his past.

"Now get back to your tests you four", Naruto said as he pointed at the remaining 4 **Baka rangers**.

The said girls quickly started with their tests. He saw Yue, Haruna and Nodoka leave as Nodoka bowed to the two. He was now filling a bit sleepy because of the morning training, so he dozed off.

He was woken up by Takamichi's voice, by the time he opened his eyes he saw Takamichi had left. He looked around to find only Asuna and Negi present in the room. For some reason Asuna seemed depressed and Negi was trying to calm her. Asuna ran out of the class and was followed by Negi as he ran after her.

"What happened here?" asked Naruto to himself.

"After you slept Naruto, Ku Fei-san, Nagase-san and Sasaki-san handed Negi-sensei their papers and failed. They went on to pass the second time after –sensei tutoring them. Meanwhile Kagurazaka-san kept on scoring low. She was really depressed while Negi-sensei tried to cheer her. Than Takahata-sensei came by and said something to her, by that time you woke up", said a voice behind Naruto.

"How long have I been asleep?" asked Naruto as he looked back to find Sayo standing (floating) there.

"About two hours", the resident ghost answered. Than it dawned upon her that she was having a conversation with the new blonde-sensei.

"Y… you can… hear me?" Sayo asked him a little bit startled.

"Yes I can", replied Naruto.

"Can you see me too?" she asked.

"Yes", said Naruto to which the girl looked really happy.

"You are Aisaka Sayo right", said Naruto to which the girl just nodded.

"Will… you be… my friend?" Sayo asked nervously.

"Sure" said Naruto.

The two of them spend the next hour talking to each other, it was mostly Sayo talking. It had been years since she was trying to make friends or at least make people aware of her presence. Finally someone had seen her and also had decided to be her friend.

Naruto learned that the girl could hardly remember when she became a ghost or how she died. She had no memories of her past i.e. her living life. But Sayo was fun to talk and was enthusiastic girl albeit a bit clumsy.

…_A few days later…_

It had been quite a few days since Naruto joined Mahora as a teacher but still would get lost if he roamed around the campus. He had decided to ask one of his students to give him a tour of the campus, but had completely forgotten about it after what he dubbed as the '**Love potion incident**'.

Unfortunately today was one of those days. He had taken a break from his training today and decided to explore the campus on his own. Finally he reached a square and saw a stall with the signboard '**Chao Bao Zi**'. He wanted to visit this place at the earliest, but decided to wait after the '**Bath incident**' on the very second day.

By now the girls seemed to have forgotten about the incident or at least put it in the back of their heads. Well it was now or never, after hearing from Takamichi about the ramen quality here and Chao a girl who not only loved but could cook delicious ramen he couldn't ignore this place anymore.

'Sorry Ramen-Gods for abandoning ramen' thought Naruto as he looked up at the sky as tears in anime fashion fell from his eyes.

The wandering people just looked at him and wondered was the boy crazy?

He walked towards the stand to find it to look like a compartment of a tram (Maybe it was). But still the things looked neatly arranged. He found Chao, Satsuki and Ku Fei present there in various outfit (Similar to the outfits which they wore during the festival arc manga chapter 73 page 1). There were a few benches for customers and there were already a few people present.

He didn't take notice of the customers and sat on an empty bench. He took a look at the menu and was about to order something, but stopped when his nose was invaded by the smell of miso ramen. If the smell was anything to go by it would surely be delicious. His turned to look towards the source of the smell and it was surprisingly coming from behind him.

He found Chao standing there with a huge bowl filled with ramen and a plate full of nikuman dumplings. He looked at the bowl of ramen which smelled **Awesome**, the nikuman dumplings which looked delicious and than at Chao who seemed to radiate a glow. For him she looked like has if Kami herself had descended from the heavens for him carrying ramen and those nikuman dumplings which he had come to like the first he tasted it.

"I take it you are staring at the food in my hands and not me, ne Naruto-kun?" Chao asked in a sweet voice.

This brought Naruto out of his stupor. He didn't like the sweet voice with which she talked. He started scratching the back of his head as he felt a bit nerved.

'How long was I staring at her… AH! NOO! I mean the food' he thought to himself.

"Who is that food you are carrying for?" asked Naruto to make her forget her question.

"OH! This is for you. I saw you were heading towards the stands so I prepared the best ramen I could make in advance. The nikuman are a gift from us students to you", said Chao as she placed the bowl and plate in front of him and pointed towards the tram stand.

Naruto looked there to find Ku and Hakase Satomi waving at him. He waved back at them and shouted thank you out loud.

"But Naruto-kun you still haven't answered my question, ne", said Chao again in the sweet voice.

Naruto decided to not answer the question since he didn't wish to lie to the Ramen loving-cooking Kami-Chao. He concentrated on the food in front of him and dug into the ramen.

What Naruto had failed to notice that apparently the crowd present now at the stall compromised entirely of students from 2A. The people present were Kazumi, Fuuka, Fumika, Misa, Sakurako, Madoka, Haruna, Yue and Nodoka. Currently every girl's eyes were now glued on towards Naruto and Chao.

When the first noodle touched slipped down Naruto's mouth, he felt like he was in heaven. It had been year's since he tasted such **awesome **ramen. The last he tasted such a ramen was at Ichiraku Ramen Stand, which he really missed because of **that day**. Finally he found a place that served ramen as good as Ichiraku, no the ramen was better than their ramen. He asked for more bowls of ramen.

The girls present at the stand just look in amazement as their blonde-sensei gulped down the 18 super large bowls of ramen. 'Where is he putting all that ramen' thought the girls.

Meanwhile Chao had stars in place of her eyes as she found her stand the greatest customer, a customer who loved ramen as much as she did. 'No! He loves ramen more than I do' she thought as her eyes looked at the bowls of ramen in front of Naruto.

"Say Chao, is the offer still there", asked Naruto.

Chao stopped came out of her stupor and looked at Naruto whose eyes were now replaced by stars.

"What offer, ne?" asked Chao a bit confused.

By now every girl inched closer to the two as they heard Naruto's words. But it seemed both Chao and Naruto remained oblivious to the crowd around them.

"The one where we would run away and marry", said Naruto as the stars grew bigger.

The girls around them just couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Oh! Naruto-kun…" Chao said as she hit him on the head with a mallet (the Konoka style).

"You know I am serious this time", said Naruto as he was again hit by the mallet a bit harder but now her cheeks were sporting a small pink colour.

The girls just looked and gasped and thought 'Is Chao blushing? Is Naruto serious?'

Naruto and Chao looked around them to find they were surrounded by girls from their class.

"What's up girls!" said Naruto as he was busy massaging the small swell on his head.

"Sorry ne, I didn't mean to hit that hard ne", said Chao as she scratched her head.

"Don't worry I heal fast", said Naruto dismissing her apology.

"So you guys here to eat?" asked Naruto to the girls around him.

The girls were too dumbfounded by the scene that had unfolded; they could only nod for his question.

"Well it seems I need to go, glasses had called me to be early today", said Naruto as he looked at his watch.

"The Ramen-Gods will kill me if I don't tell you this. The ramen you made was the most delicious of all ramen I have eaten so far. Hell, it even surpassed the place I thought which I thought served the best ramen in the world. You are like a **Tenshi (angel)** the Ramen-Gods sent to earth to satisfy the hunger of us ramen lovers, Chao-chan", Naruto said as he bowed low in front of the said girl.

Chao was dumbfounded at what she heard Naruto say. A small but clearly visible colour of pink was now present on her cheeks.

"Th… thank you", she stuttered.

"Got to go", said Naruto as he made a mad dash towards the school premises.

Chao quickly organized herself and went back to her work.

Meanwhile all the other girls along with the two workers of Chao Bao Zi had their mouths wide open and eyes in the shape of dinner plates.

'Chao blushed and also stuttered and Naruto called her –chan and what in the world are RAMEN-GODS' thought all the girls.

"Nodoka you better learn to make delicious ramen or you will loose in the love-race", whispered Haruna which only Nodoka and Yue heard.

"But I…" Nodoka was about to protest but was stopped by Yue.

"A way to a man's heart is through his stomach. And it is clear that Naruto loves no worships ramen", Yue said.

'Big scoop/news' thought Kazumi/Fuuka and Fumika.

"And here I thought I could have Naruto-kun", said Misa in sweet voice which luckily only Madoka and Sakurako heard (It is not in a perverted sense?).

"You already have a boyfriend, leave others for us", said Sakurako a bit annoyed.

"Yes", said Madoka forcefully.

The two looked at her and wondered and even she thought 'She/I was never so forceful before'.

Meanwhile Hakase and Ku Fei couldn't believe heir own eyes. They were Chao's best friends but never had seen her react in such a manner.

"My eyes didn't deceive me right, aru?" asked Ku Fei still stunned.

"No they didn't", answered a still stunned Hakase.

_...At the grounds of the school…_

Currently the ground was filled with students engaged in various activities. Of them Sasaki Makie, Ogouchi Yuuna, Izumi Ako and Akashi Yuuna were playing with dodge ball.

"Hey, its been about a week since Negi-kun and Naruto arrived. What does everyone think about them?" asked Makie.

"Hmm… Negi-sensei is not bad, being cut and all…" said Akira as she hit the ball.

"Yeah! He is really giving it his best with the whole teaching thing too. Isn't he?" said Yuuna as she sounded a bit impressed.

"Well, Naruto is yet to teach us anything as of yet", said Ako.

"Yeah, but he is just an assistant-substitute teacher. He was appointed by dean-sensei to help Negi-sensei with his job. Also he has yet to substitute for other senseis", said Akira.

"But he certainly seems calm and collected…" said Yuuna.

"Yes the '**bath incident**' clearly showed it…" said Ako as she quickly put hands on the mouth.

The four girls were now sporting huge blushes as they remembered the day. They quickly controlled their emotions as they remembered the confrontation the next day in class.

"But still… Next year is the exam year? Naruto is just an assistant. Is it ok to rely on a child-sensei?" asked Ako to the three.

"So what? This place is an escalator until university" Yuuna put forth her point.

"But in the end Negi-kun is only a ten year old. There's some stuff you can't talk to him about like you can talk with Takahata-sensei… As an older girl" Makie said as she was giggling a bit.

"Maybe we can talk about it with Naruto", said Yuuna causing huge blushes on the four girls.

"Hey, did you guys hear he rumor about Naruto and Chao?" asked Makie.

"Yes, it says they are having a secret relationship", said Ako in a bit disappointed tone.

"I think it is just stupid rumor that Asakura spread for fun", said Yuuna a bit forcefully.

"Yes, can you even imagine Chao having a huge blush and also stuttering?" asked Akira.

"No way", said the four in unison.

_...Meanwhile in some part of Mahora…_

"NO WAY! MY BIG SCOOP! It already died down, no one wants to believe the things about Chao", said a teary eyed Kazumi.

"But it was the truth", she shouted out loudly.

…_Back with sports four…_

"Hehehehe… but in Negi-kun's case is like we should be listening to his problems", said a giggling Yuuna trying to change the topic from Chao-Naruto. She didn't really feel good talking about it.

"Hahaha! You mean as his '**experienced onee-samas**'?" asked Makie out loud as she tried to hit the ball. "Like concern's about my body", she said.

"Sheesh… throw that thing properly, why don't you?" said Makie as she went to pick the ball she missed.

"You guys as '**experienced onee-samas**'? Don't make me laugh" said a voice in front of Makie.

Makie looked up and her face had an expression which spoke of surprise and worried.

"Y… YOU GUYS ARE…" she said out loud.

Yuuna and Ako looked in the direction of Makie and also had the same expression as Makie.

…_Meanwhile with Naruto…_

Naruto and Takamichi were currently making their way across the campus grounds. Takamichi was walking him to the first class he was substituting; he didn't where the class was.

"I heard something rather interesting today about you, Naruto-kun", said Takamichi this caused Naruto to look at Takamichi with his eyebrows raised.

"I heard you are currently in a relationship. I thought you would tell me about it and I was sure Shizuna would have known by now. But she also seemed surprised by it; I think she intends to confront you after school. But we both are happy for you that you started such a relation", said Takamichi.

Naruto looked at Takamichi with a confused look. 'I am in a relationship of some kind. Shizuna-nee seems angry because I didn't tell her about it. Also both are happy too. What kind of relationship is this? Is it…' he thought.

"**Relationship?** As in I am in **Love with a girl?**" asked Naruto to which Takamichi nodded.

"So mind telling me who the **girl** I am in a **love** with is?" asked Naruto.

"Chao-kun", Takamichi only said the girl's name.

"Chao-chan", asked a surprised Naruto and also Takamichi also looked surprised at the suffix.

"I just praised her for the delicious ramen I ate which she made", said Naruto.

'No wonder the –chan suffix' though Takamichi with a smile.

'Who in the world spread this rumor? Must be one of the girls present at the stand at that time. Kazumi and the twins look like the most possible culprits' thought Naruto.

"I see! But myself, Shizuna and the dean would love to see you give it a real thought. After all you are surrounded by girls around your age", Takamichi said as he smiled a Naruto.

Naruto just stared at Takamichi with eyes big as saucers. Even with the smile on his face he knew Takamichi was serious.

"Shizuna-nee always keeps bugging me about it and now you joined her club too", said Naruto as he looked at Takamichi in a horrified expression.

"I am lucky that the old man dean hasn't yet tried to fix me up with his grand daughter – Konoka. Hell! He even asked Negi", said Naruto in a surprised tone.

"Now leaving that aside, how is Negi-kun doing with the class?" asked Takamichi.

"Oh Negi! Is…" Naruto was about to say something when he heard large shouts.

He looked forward to find a fight going on between girls from middle school and high school. Apparently the girls from middle school were from class 2A. He also found Negi was there trying to stop the fight. He started walking towards them as Takamichi followed him as he also noticed him.

Takamichi took hold of Ayaka and Asuna by their collars and pulled them back by lifting them. Of 2A girls present they were the most violent of them.

"You two are as lively as ever, I see…" said Takamichi.

"TAKAHATA-SENSEI!" called out the surprised Ayaka and Asuna.

"To the level you started what seems like a catfight…" Naruto added.

The girls looked next to stood Naruto and were even more surprised. Takamichi just shook his head at the choice of his words. Every other girl and Negi present there looked at the blonde boy and Takamichi with a bit of awe.

"NA… NARUTO-SENSEI" called out the girls of 2A.

'He is hot. They called him sensei so he must be the teenage-sensei we heard of…' thought the high school girls as blush adorned their faces.

"Here I thought by now I surely drilled into your heads that no calling me **sensei** outside class", said Naruto a bit annoyed.

"Leaving that aside, you know that I don't approve of fighting among girls…" said Takamichi.

"And I don't approve of an irrational fight, be it boys or girls…" said Naruto in a serious voice.

"Sorry about the behaviour of my former students. But shouldn't you act a little more mature towards the middle school students?" said Takahata as to the high school girls as he released the two in his grip.

"Well I won't be apologizing for my student's behaviour as it seems they did have a valid reason", Said Naruto as his eyes traveled to the sports four.

The girls of 2A looked happy as Naruto was supporting them, while the high school girls looked a bit embarrassed.

"But starting a fight was immature of **all of you**", said Naruto as now even the 2A girls were embarrassed.

"Yes sir…" said the high school girls and than they left.

"B… But Naruto! Takahata-sensei! They were the one's who started it", said Asuna trying to reason her actions.

"Even so, it's your loss if you hit them first, Asuna-kun…" said Takamichi.

"And whether you started or were dragged in a fight, there are never excuses to justify the fight…" said Naruto.

Meanwhile on the sidelines Negi watched Takamichi lecture the girls while Naruto stood by him speaking once a while. All things the two were saying the girls quietly listened to them.

'I… Incredible! Takamichi and Naruto-nii-san solved the whole thing in seconds!' thought Negi.

"U… Um… Thank you for the help, Takamichi! Naruto-nii-san!" said Negi.

"Don't mention it, Negi" said Naruto.

"Well, stuffs like this are pretty common…" said Takamichi as he patted Negi's head.

The two walked off to their destination while Negi watched the two in awe.

'Takamichi and Naruto-nii-san are such good teachers. But I won't loose to them! I'd better do my best too!' he thought.

…_Middle school. Year 2 class A…_

Currently girls from 2A were busy changing their uniforms.

"Hey, Naruto and Takahata-sensei were sure cool back there, weren't they?" asked Ako as she was awed by Naruto.

"Yeah", said Akira.

"Now, Takahata-sensei is always someone you can rely on! But Naruto was also super awesome", said Yuuna.

"Did something happen?" Konoka asked Asuna.

"We had a fight with the seniors", said Asuna.

"EEEH? AGAIN?" asked Fumika.

"You'll all get beaten up" said Fuuka.

"But Negi-kun was a bit pathetic back there, huh?" said Yuuna.

"Ah, but he is only 10 years old, so there's no helping it…" said Makie.

"What's wrong with you girls? Making fun of Negi-sensei like that…" shouted Ayaka.

"EEH… But it is true…" said Yuuna though she looked apologetic.

"He is only ten years old after all…" said Ako.

"It's going to be end of term exam soon, so a sensei you can actually discuss stuffs with would be… well… you know… Naruto…" Ako said as the last word she said in a low voice as a small blush was on her cheeks.

"Yes… He is handsome and Helpful too…" said Yuuna.

Meanwhile Ayaka and Makie looked a bit angry as the way the two dismissed Negi, but couldn't say a thing as it was true.

…_On the roof…_

Naruto was currently having a peaceful sleep in a corner. But the peace was taken from him by noise of fireworks and music. He woke up and went to see what this commotion was all about. He saw the whole of class 2A and Negi along with the high school girls from the morning.

'What is going on here?' he thought.

He quickly made his way towards the girls that sat at the sidelines. He sat himself on the wall directly behind Evangeline and Chachamaru. He had to stop a nose bleed as he looked at Madoka, Sakurako and Misa in their cheerleading outfits.

"So which of you girls will explain to me what is going on here?" asked Negi.

The girls at the sidelines were surprised by the voice and turned towards the voice to find Naruto there. The cheerleading trio sported a small blush as they saw Naruto look at them in the outfit they were wearing. While the remaining girls thought 'We didn't sense him come behind us'.

It was Chachamaru who answered him. She recalled the events from the time the class entered the roof till now.

Naruto was now having a huge headache after he listened to Chachamaru. Apparently the high school girls were here to tease the middle schoolers. As a fight was about to break out between them Negi put forth an idea to which all girls agreed. But Asuna stupidly agreed to a condition which she thought would benefit them but in actual was going to hurt them. And somehow Negi was the trophy of the match.

"So why are you guys not with them?" asked Naruto to the girls at the sideline.

"We are the cheerleaders", said Sakurako in a cheery voice.

"We are cheering for the team", said Madoka.

Naruto smiled at their reasons and then looked towards where Setsuna, Mana, Kaede and Rainday Zazie were sitting.

"This is pointless", said Setsuna in a bored voice while Mana and Kaede agreed with her.

Naruto just shook his head. 'Her attitude hasn't changed yet' thought Naruto.

"…." said Zazie (?).

"Oh! So someone actually caught on to the stupidity that happened here. Good job, Zazie" said Naruto.

"…." said Zazie.

"Don't mention it", said Naruto.

The girls just looked between them and thought 'He understood her'.

"What about you two?" he asked Chachamaru and Evangeline.

"I am supposed to stay by master's side", said Chachamaru to which Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"I am allowed to sit by during P.E." said Evangeline.

"Well, wish that I never substitute for your P.E. sensei because I won't let you sit by, Evangeline", said Naruto.

She just looked at him with wide eyes. As she was about to retaliate, Misa spoke before her.

"Say, Naruto-kun why are you not looking at us and what is this stupidity that happened here?" she said in a sweet voice.

"Well you will find out eventually what stupidity happened here. And I prefer my blood inside my body not outside it", said Naruto with a smile.

As the girls understood what he meant by the last statement a huge blush spread on faces of the cheerleading trio, while the others shook their head at his honesty.

Naruto watched as the dodge ball started. It was clear from Asuna's first throw and the proclamation by her and Ayaka; this was no friendly match but a war (catfight) between the girls.

'Poor Negi…' Naruto thought. The boy had the right idea but the girls completely destroyed it. He looked at the teary faced Negi as he tried to explain Asuna that was what he didn't had in mind.

"We are going to win this dodge ball match no matter what! Don't take us lightly just because we are younger or you'll be sorry!" said Asuna out loud.

'That's some spirit, but sill what can you do with the odds against you?' thought Naruto as he heard the proclamation of Asuna.

Naruto watched as the match continued, the high school girls leader gave a speech and attacked with what she called the 'Ultimate Death blow technique'. The said technique was nothing but a simple throw but it took out 7 girls because of their disadvantage. It took 7 people to get out for Asuna and Ayaka to finally see their stupidity.

"Just a minute! Having more people in dodge ball is actually a disadvantage! The more people we have, the easier is it for everyone to get hit!" said Asuna.

Meanwhile the girls that were out came to the sidelines and were surprised to see their second sensei there with the other girls. Before they could say anything, Misa spoke.

"Is this the stupidity you talked about, Naruto-kun?" said Misa.

"Yes it was", said as he smiled at the girl who blushed a bit.

"Naruto-kun, how long were you here?" asked Haruna.

"I just came before the match started", said Naruto and went on to watch the match.

By the time he looked at the match, Fumika was already out. This time the leader aimed for Nodoka and the throw had quite a power behind it. That was going to hurt Nodoka. He gripped the wall tightly and was about to move in, but stopped when he saw Asuna catch the ball as she moved Nodoka out of harms way. He relaxed where he sat and released his breath, he didn't know he was holding one.

A few of the girls saw this action; they were Haruna, Chizuru, Kazumi, Setsuna and Evangeline.

Chizuru smiled at the actions of the blonde-sensei.

'This will be a good scoop. Who will win the Naruto's heart, Chao or Nodoka? There might also be a third one to steal his heart? Hey why am I leaving myself out of this, he is handsome and sexy…' thought Kazumi with a grin.

'Hohoho…. Nodoka you seemed to have already captured Naruto-kun's attention' thought Haruna as she had a true smile being happy for her friend.

Setsuna just looked at him in an annoyed expression. She didn't know why she was annoyed by it. 'It must be because he continuously tries to strike a conversation with me when at the dorms' she thought. It still surprised her that no one had yet found that he stayed with her.

Evangeline after the '**Bath incident**' decided to learn more about him. She knew no one saw it but someone who had lived long as her could easily see it in his eyes the pain, sufferings, betrayal and many more emotions. She had tasked Chachamaru to find information about him, but she could only find basic information like his birth-date and birth-place. The reason she asked Chachamaru was not because of the emotion in his eyes, but it was because the way he hid them. Not only had he completely hidden his emotions but his eyes also radiated life and happiness which someone who had seen/suffered so much would not have.

'I'll solve the mystery about you, Uzumaki' she thought.

Naruto was oblivious to the looks of the said girls as he was focused on watching the match. He saw Asuna throw ball with good amount of force but still the leader caught easily, though he could tell it surely stung her hand. He others went onto say how what they termed as Asuna's '**Baka power**' failed them.

"**Kantou's regional dodge ball championship team! Mahora academy's Dodge ball club 'Kuroyuri'**", said the leader of the group removing their outfit to reveal another beneath it.

The new outfit showed the beautiful, slender legs and thighs of the high school girls. Naruto's face has turned oink seeing them. The girls in the sidelines looked at the blonde as the high schoolers revealed their new uniform and could clearly see a blush. Naruto also found the others staring at him so he spoke.

"In my defense, I am a teenager", said Naruto trying to clarify him.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?" asked Mana.

"It would be a lie if I said no", said Naruto focusing on the match while a blush was spread across most of the girl's faces.

The high schoolers went on to use something they called '**Triangle attack**' to which Naruto just stared at them while most girls started giggling. The said attack took down Ayaka and later Kasuga Misora and Hasegawa Chisame.

Now the middle schoolers only exceeded by a player to that of the high schoolers. Worry was clearly etched on faces of most of the girls of 2A.

Naruto saw the leader take out Asuna by using the sun blinding Asuna's vision, but that wasn't enough as she attacked again. This caused Naruto to anger but what the leader said next made him scowl on anger.

"Shut up! Victory is victory no matter how it's achieved! That's the policy of the '**Kuroyuri**'!" she said.

The girls that were around Naruto which consisted of the girls that recently got out to just stared at their blonde-sensei. He never lost his calm when class was in session even when a fight would break between students for stupid reasons. But now just hearing the girl had made him scowl in anger.

Naruto looked at Negi as he gathered magical energy around his arm and he could clearly see the anger on his face. But that was not the right way of solving matters in Naruto's opinion. He looked to find he was not the only one with the same thought as Asuna stopped him.

"There is no glory in winning the match unfairly! If you are a real man, you'll win it fair and square!" she said.

Even though what Asuna said, Naruto found the other girls still felt unsure of them selves. But that changed when Negi spoke,

"E… Everyone! Don't give up! Didn't you just hear what Asuna-san said before! If you just turn around and run, you'll only become targets! Id you'd just face the other team and the ball, you might just be able to catch it! L… Le's give it our best!" he said.

This had the desired effect on the girls in the game; they looked more sure of them selves and ready to continue. Even the girls at the sidelines; some looked at Negi in awe, smile and recognition. Naruto smiled at Negi's new found confidence, he needed it.

Naruto saw Nodoka mention about a certain five second rule. The high schoolers tried to object but she just showed them by bringing out a rule book that she was right. And than and all out attack started from 2A with help of the sports four in their unique ways and Ku Fei and Chao used their martial arts skills to attack.

By the end of time the score was team Negi – 10 and High school team – 3, thus the girls of 2A won the match. They were about to celebrate when Naruto saw the leader of the high school girls shot the ball with force at an unsuspecting Asuna. She had no chance of saving her from the ball, so Naruto moved in.

A few saw the ball heading towards Asuna at high speeds. Even with the warning she would be unable o avoid the ball. But the ball didn't reach her as they saw a figure appear in front of her holding the ball in his right hand. His eyes were closed and the blonde hair covered his eyes. The figure was none other than Uzumaki Naruto, their second sensei.

The girls who were still in the game didn't know where the said blonde appeared from while those at the sidelines just looked at the place he was sitting and then back at him. They had an expression of awe. 'So fast', they thought.

While those who were magically and ki aware students could detect no magic/ki when he moved. They didn't even see him move, the only one to catch his movements were Evangeline and Zazie.

'That was pure speed' thought Mana and Kaede.

'I knew he was strong, but to move so fast without any magic or ki…' thought Setsuna as she just stared at him.

'Amazing speed' thought Evangeline and Zazie just smiled looking at him.

Asuna heard the scream for her to look back and as she did the ball traveling towards her at great speed. She knew she couldn't avoid it and also knew that it was going to hurt a lot so she closed her eyes. After a few seconds she opened her eyes as she didn't feel the ball didn't even touch her. In front of her stood the blonde-sensei acting holding the ball in his right hand.

"N… Naruto…" she stuttered as a blush spread on her face.

"I thought I told you before **I don't approve of an irrational fight**…", said Naruto his eyes still closed as he looked at the high school girls who gulped in fear.

"… And this is surely considered **irrational**", said Naruto as he opened his eyes.

The high school girls gasped in fear as a shiver ran down their spine as they looked in the ice cold blue eye and crystal red eye of the blonde-sensei. Even girls from 2A felt a bit uncomfortable as they looked at Naruto.

"It is not my place to punish you for your action, but it is Negi's", said Naruto as he calmed down and threw the ball at Negi.

Negi quickly caught the ball. Though he was relieved to see Asuna safe, he couldn't calm his anger at what the high schooler intended to do. The ball in his hand started to spin at high speeds as he unconsciously channeled magic in his hand.

"That sot of behaviour… **Is unacceptable!**" he said as he shot the ball at the high school girl's leader.

The ball sped at her with great speed as I was powered by wind magic. The leader tried to stop the ball with her hand but because it was enhanced by wind magic she couldn't.

Naruto was not expecting this sort of results as the magic which the ball carried on. The magical energy went on to strip not only the leader but all the high schoolers behind her. They were now only covered in their bra and panties. Naruto's face turned completely read and blood started to flow down his nose while his eyes were became big as dinner plate.

The high school girls were completely stunned as they were stripped and were now only in their inners. And worst of all the blonde haired, hot sensei was watching them. They did the only thing they could and screamed and made the beeline towards the roofs door.

Naruto quickly organized the thoughts he was having and calmed himself. He wiped of the blood of his nose and looked at the girls who all were staring at him.

"Don't you think you should celebrate your victory", he said to the girls.

He quickly made his way towards the door before the girls got of their stupor and their celebration began. He saw Takamichi and Shizuna at the door. He quickly walked down the steps as the two followed him.

"Naruto-kun, what is this I hear about you and Chao-kun?" asked Shizuna.

"I thought you told me you would clarify it with Shizuna-nee?" Naruto asked Takamichi as he stopped in his tracks.

"Naruto-kun, stop avoiding my question…" Shizuna said.

"… And here I thought you would first tell me if you ever start a relationship. But I hear it from other people", Shizuna said as she looked as anime tears were about to fall from her eyes.

"I swear there is no such thing between me and Chao-chan. It is just a misunderstanding", said Naruto.

Shizuna had a glint in her eyes as she heard Naruto add –chan to Chao's name. This nerved Naruto as Takamichi chuckled at it.

"But Chao-kun is such a beautiful girl and even cute too. She is the best at academics and good at sports too. She is also a good cook and cooks delicious ramen. She is a perfect girlfriend for you", said Shizuna.

The image of Chao holding the ramen bowl from morning came into his mind as h blushed a bit. He quickly shook of the thought.

"Don't go giving me crazy ideas, Shizuna-nee", shouted Naruto at her.

"Oh! Naruto-otouto is so cute", said Shizuna as she ruffled his hair to which Naruto pouted.

Meanwhile Takamichi just looked at the two who were siblings in everything but blood. It had been only about two years but he could clearly see the bond between the two. He smiled to know that Naruto finally found happiness.

…**.AND CUT…..**

I changed the age of graduation in the ninja world from 12-13 to 11. So Naruto and other rookies graduated at the age of eleven.

Now if some of my readers who might be good at Latin, I wish you guys could suggest me a **spell activation keyword**. It will be good if it is in Latin.

I also made a minor change in chapter 2 where he is introduced to Setsuna as mage and not a ninja-mage. Have my reasons for it.

**Ima no tokoro baibai! (Bye for now.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Minasan kon'nichiwa,**

Thanks all of you readers posting the reviews saying you like the story and also to those who added to their favorites/alert list. I wish to keep up with the good work.

Now let's get started with chapter 4. This will also still remain Naruto-centric.

Thanks for the reviews all you guys. Do continue to send more **spell activation keywords** or you could support for _turki-sama_'s keyword '_**tueri omne cor cara (to protect all that is precious to my heart)**_'.

I will think of your suggestion _1v2._

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND MAHOU SENSEI NEGIMA!**

…

4: **The library island.**

Naruto was currently making his way towards the school building. It had been about a week since the Dodge ball game and a lot of things had happened since than. He had been asked to substitute for a few classes of Japanese and English seeing that the end of the term exams were near.

He was now on friendly terms with few girls of his class. He was also staring to enjoy the time he spend here. Every moment with class 2A was entertaining; something always has to happen around them.

He was currently heading towards the dean's office instead of the class. He was asked to directly report to the dean as he had something to talk with him. He just hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.

He reached the dean's office and entered not carrying about asking permission to enter. Inside the office he found the dean and Shizuna present there. The two seemed to be waiting for him. With Shizuna present here chances of the dean asking him about **that **increased.

"Good now that Naruto-kun is here we can start with the discussion", said the Dean.

Even though on the outside Naruto looked calm, on the inside he was dreading he didn't ask him **that**.

_...Meanwhile in class 2A…_

The class looked on to the seat of the missing member of the class. The member was never late to the class, hell he was always the firs to arrive. Most felt worried hoping the member was alright seeing he hadn't yet arrived and the homeroom had started ten minutes before.

"Negi-sensei, do you happen to know why Naruto-sensei is not present today?" asked the local reporter Kazumi.

"I… I don't know…" Negi said a bit embarrassed.

But before he could say any further he was interrupted by another voice.

"Naruto-sensei said he had some sort of a meeting with dean-sensei", said the calm voice of Setsuna.

The class looked at Setsuna and most of them wondered how she came to know about it. But before some one could ask her about it another voice.

"Now that you mention it today at the stall Naruto-kun was also muttering something along the line", said the voice of Chao.

Every eye in the class turned towards the girl with a 'what-was-it?' look.

"He was muttering something along the line 'stupid old man making me do stupid things because of which I loose my precious sleep and than call me early in the morning to only change the meeting time'", said Chao imitating the voice of Naruto.

A few giggles left the lips of few girls while some girls looked horrified at the disrespect for the dean, Negi just shook his head.

"Ne Setsuna, what is this stupid thing Naruto-kun was talking about?" Chao asked Setsuna.

Only one thought was raised in most of the girls 'Why is she asking Sakurazaki?'

"It seems Naruto-sensei was sent to deliver some sort of package yesterday and that took longer time than he had expected. He returned late last night", said Setsuna in a calm voice.

She closed her eyes as she remembered the time he had returned to the dorm room. He went on a rant on how the dean had made him do some stupid job for him and also not telling him about the stupid person habits who he was going to deliver the parcel.

She remembered his angry face from the night, but it was not the one similar to the time he had during the Dodge ball game. The expression on his face was similar to that of an angry child. It was the first time she had seen this side of the blonde since they started sharing a room.

A smile spread across her face as she remembered the childish face of the blonde. But the smile was quickly replaced by a shiver remembering the grin that spread across his face when he declared he was going to revenge the dean for making him do something stupid.

Most of the girls just looked at Setsuna in a shocked look. A smiling Setsuna was not something they had ever seen while a few girls had a grin spread across their face.

"Say Sakurazaki, why do you know so much about Naruto?" "And why do you know he returned late last night?"

Setsuna opened her eyes when she heard those questions. She looked around to find her being surrounded by Haruna, Misa, Yuuna, Kazumi, Fuuka and Misora along with all of the girl's eyes on her.

"Don't tell me you are also a part of the love-race for Naruto-kun?" asked Haruna with a grin on her face.

"TH… there is no such thing between me and Naruto-sensei…" said Setsuna.

"The only reason I know all these because Naruto-sensei is my room mate", said Setsuna.

Most of the girls had their mouths wide open. For the past week since his arrival they tried to find out where the blonde lodged only to find out when they didn't expect it.

…_In Dean's office…_

For the past hour Shizuna and Naruto explained the dean about Negi's teacher work. Naruto was relieved that it was not what he imagined the dean to talk about. He had asked the two about Negi and how he was doing with his teacher's duty.

"I see… Negi-kun is doing quite well…" said the dean.

"Yes, principal-sensei… He gets along with his students, and he does his best with his course… You wouldn't think he was 10 year old", Shizuna said.

"But because he is a 10 year old… There are sometimes awkward situations…" added Naruto which caused the two to chuckle.

"Indeed there are… But still as a guidance counsellor, I'll pass him as a teacher", said Shizuna.

"Hohoho… I see… That's good. Well then, I think we should get him to be an official teacher from April onwards", said the dean as he stroked his beard.

"Good work, Shizuna-kun and Naruto-kun", the dean said as he walked on to shake hands with them and accidentally (?) got his head in the huge mounds of Shizuna.

"Oh! Where did you go?" the dean asked.

"I am up here, principal-sensei", said Shizuna a bit nervously and a huge tick mark had appeared on Naruto's head.

The dean spoke again after a few minutes as he now had two injuries on his head which were covered with band-aids, still blood was falling out of it.

"There is only one last thing left to do… Let us set one more task for him to clear… One fitting for a child genius mage in training…" said the dean.

…_Some times later…_

Naruto had left after the meeting with the dean and left Shizuna to hand Negi the letter. He knew what task the dean had given Negi but the look in the old man's eyes told him that task was just assigned for his entertainment. He could easily tell that Negi was going to be an official teacher with the way he had taken his responsibilities so far.

He had some business to take care before he got back to the class. The dean was going to pay for the **STUPID JOB** he had made him do yesterday. He casually walked around the school building checking the surrounding area. The dean was going to get a taste of his revenge in the '**Uzumaki-style**'.

He finally reached the class and decided to enter as it was supposed to be Negi's period now. After all he was supposed to assist the young mage.

He was now standing in front of the class door as he heard a lot of commotion behind the door. He casually opened the door and was about to look what the commotion was all about, but his eyesight was blocked by something that came flying to his direction and landed on his face.

He took what looked like a piece of cloth from his face and looked at it. His face turned red as he looked at the cloth. In his hands was now a pink bra not huge in size but not to small either (I don't have clue about bra sizes). He turned towards the students, the direction the bra came flying from. His face turned red as blood started to flowing out of his nose.

The class benches were stashed behind and the girls were playing something that looked like strip-poker. Asuna and Makie stood in middle in only their panties while Yue was only in her inners also Kaede and Ku Fei had skirts on along with their inners.

'I think this was a wrong time to enter the class' thought Naruto as he quietly walked out of the class. He didn't wish to create another scene.

Only a few girls who didn't much focus on the game saw him enter and leave. They were Setsuna, Kaede, Mana, Chisame and Evangeline.

…_Later that night…_

Naruto was currently standing in front of the secret entrance to the huge library at the Library Island. He was roaming around the campus when he had received a call from Setsuna saying he was asked to be present at the library island around 6 pm. There he met Kaede who had brought him here to meet the other. Standing here he found the group consisted of Yue, Asuna, Ku Fei, Makie, Kaede, Konoka, Haruna, Nodoka and Negi.

"So tell me why I am called here and also why are you girls along with Negi here?" asked Naruto to the group.

"We are here to retrieve a book from the library…" said Yue.

"I decided it would be good to have extra help, de goazaru", said Kaede.

"So this is Library Island…" said an amazed Asuna.

"Is this really ok? The lower levels are off limits to middle schoolers… I hear there are all sorts of traps and stuffs down there…" said an unsure Konoka to which Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"… I_sn't_ that too much for a 'library'?" asked Makie.

"No problem! I'll take care of it!" said Asuna.

Naruto just looked at her in a confused expression and then understood that she was going to rely on Negi's magic. But things changed when he heard Negi say that he sealed of his magic.

The group consisting of **Baka rangers**, Konoka, Negi and Naruto made their way inside the library. While Nodoka and Haruna stayed outside but sill in contact with them.

"Library Island was established during the Meiji era, along with the academy. It is the largest Library in the world. During World War 2, important book from around the place were kept here for safe keeping. Because the collection kept growing, the plans were re-drawn for expansion underground. Nowadays, there is not a single person living who is familiar with the entire complex", said Yue.

Naruto just looked awed at the information Yue gave them about the Library Island. It was similar to the jutsu libraries of the hidden villages.

Yue continued, "And so, for exploring this place, Mahora University inaugurated...US THE **MAHORA ACADEMY LIBRARY EXPEDITION CLUB!**"

It clearly was a replica of the vast libraries of hidden village Naruto had come to know. He saw how other than Konoka and Yue everyone looked at awe at the place. But what Yue mentioned next had his mouth hanging wide.

"This is basement level 3 of Library Island. It is said that us middle schoolers are forbidden o go any further than this", said Yue. "Something wrong Naruto?" she asked him as she saw his wide mouth.

"I have seen and _in a way_ _visited_ a lot of libraries and they were huge. But if what you say about this place is true than those places pale in comparison to this place", said Naruto still wide mouth.

Konoka and Yue just smiled at knowing the blonde was clearly awed by the library. They felt proud of themselves after all they are members of **MAHORA ACADEMY LIBRARY EXPEDITION CLUB**. But Yue's mind also registered a few words which the blonde used 'What does he mean by _in a way_ _visited_?' she thought.

Naruto made his way towards a book stand as he checked the books. He heard Yue call out to Negi not o touch the books. As soon as Negi touched a book an arrow shot towards him which was intercepted by Kaede before it reached Negi. Yue went on to explain how traps were set here to protect the books from he thieves.

Naruto didn't take the advice Yue gave Negi and removed the book which caught his interest. As he removed the book from the shelf two traps activated at the same time. Naruto found two arrows heading towards him from the corner of his eyes. He moved aside to avoid the incoming projectiles and walked as if nothing happened.

The only person to see his actions was Kaede. The girl had kept first dismissed the teenage-sensei as a real genius in term of academics as unlike Negi she felt no form of energy radiating from him. But the same night in the bath house the theory was questioned as she got a look at his body and the scar. Later during the dodge ball game/incident she had seen him move so fast that her eyes couldn't follow. She wanted know more about him and solve the mystery.

'Impressive!' she thought.

He finally learned why they were here at such a time as Negi asked them about it. He followed the group of girls and he child from behind as they made their ways more down in the library. He was amazed by the skills shown by Makie with her ribbon and also that of Ku Fei and Kaede while they saved Negi from a falling shelf. As for Negi, the boy was nothing but a 10 year old brat without magic. At first he decided to go help him but stopped when he saw Asuna stared to help him.

Naruto walked behind the group as it descended a few more floors as he kept an eye on the group members. As they kept on descending the floors, the danger level to pass through the floors increased. But surprisingly all girls made their way easily through the obstacles. After reaching a certain floor the group stopped for a snacks break. The group shared the snacks they had brought, with the two sensei that were dragged with them.

"This is really an amazing library…" said Makie.

"I thought this was a weird school, but this…" said Ku Fei.

"In the mountains back home, we saw huge trees and stuff all the time, De gozaru", said Kaede.

"But still one can not ignore that the library is really something, be it amazing or weird", said Naruto as he ate a sandwich while reading the book. He three could only nod.

The book that Naruto was currently reading caught he attention of both Yue and Konoka.

"Naruto-kun where did you get the book from?" asked Konoka.

"Oh! This book, I removed the book from one of the shelf of the floor we entered", said Naruto.

The girls would question him further but were distracted when they saw Asuna and Negi talk something in secret. They went on to tease those two. Meanwhile Naruto just kept on reading the book he had with him.

The group than continued their journey after a few minutes of rest. The group walked over top of **HUGE** book shelves, walked through a lake on one of the floors and climbed a **huge **book shelf. All this while Naruto just kept quite and followed the group as he listened to the complaints of the girls. Their final front was crawling through a very small space. As it was, Naruto stayed behind and was currently regretting his decision (?). The girls were in their school uniform of which the skirts were short. He was getting a clear view of their panties.

"Congratulations. Come, the books lies right ahead of us", he heard Yue speak.

He looked to see the girls lifting a tile and climbing above. He followed the girls and climbed the gap to find him in a huge room which he could only describe the way Ku Fei said that is '**LAST BOSS CHAMBER**'. He looked around the room; this was indeed a big room.

"THAT'S THE LEGENDARY '**BOOK OF MERKISEDEK**'!" he heard Negi shout.

He looked to where Negi was pointing and was shocked. What Negi was saying was indeed the truth; there it was laid on the stand the legendary book. His mind shut the sound of outside as it went into a thought process. 'What in the world is that book doing here. I thought it was in the possession of the old man a few days back. Han what is it doing here? Don't tell me…' his thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the ground sliding/moving. He looked up to see the members of the **Baka rangers** standing (?) on a twister.

"HOHOHO… IF YOU WANT THIS BOOK… YOU'LL HAVE TO ANSWER MY QUESTIONS FIRST! HOHOHO…*insert heart*" said one of the statues.

'That voice is of the old man… Don't tell me…' Naruto thought.

Naruto walked on the sidelines towards Konoka and Negi. The statue started asking questions as the five girls started answering with a small help of Negi. Naruto focused and made a mental link with the dean as he watched the girls answer the question.

'**What are you up to old man?'** **said Naruto. **

'**HOHOHO… you could tell Naruto-kun…' said the old man.**

'**Well you have a unique laughter…' said Naruto.**

'**Indeed and this is a special test I made up for the Baka rangers to study…' said old man.**

'**You and your stupid ideas…' said Naruto.**

Naruto looked at the girls that were participating in the game and a small blush appeared on his face. He girls were tangled with each other and he had a clear view of their panties.

'**So enjoying the show…' said the old man.**

'**Shut up…' said Naruto as he looked a little bit embarrassed.**

Suddenly he saw Makie and Asuna choose the wrong word for the translation. The statue used the hammer it held to break the floor beneath them as they fell in what looked like a pit.

He looked at his falling students and Negi; he knew he had to do something. He saw Negi panic in the situation and was hugged by Asuna to save him. Everyone was in a state of panic except Kaede and him as they were descending down the unknown pit.

'_**Gratia sibi similia cadant, descendat (with the grace of a feather let them fall! descend)**_' Naruto thought of the spell as a small blue glow encased his hands.

The spell did its work as it slowed down the fall of the others. A small warm sensation spread through the girls and Negi's body as they felt a bit light. No one could understand where that feeling came from.

Even though Naruto knew the spell worked, he still decided to see that he did everything to ensure everyone's safety. He focused a bit of magical energy in his feet enough for no one to notice and sped towards the girl that was the firs one to make contact with ground (?).

Konoka couldn't understand what she was to feel because of the fall as she closed her eyes. If they were all going to die she was the first one who would meet Shinigami-sama. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands holding her into a hug. She opened her eyes to find Naruto hold her and was smiling at her. That smile had sent relief and warmth through her body and she smiled at him even though it was a weak one.

…_Outside of the Library on Library Island…_

The duo of Haruna and Nodoka were in panic as they had been trying to contact the group inside and there was no reply. They didn't know what they were to do now as they were sure something had happened to the group.

"What should we do!" said a panicked Haruna.

"We better try to contact someone…" said Nodoka as she was also panicking. "But I am sure Naruto-kun won't let anything happen to anyone…" she said in a low voice.

Unfortunately for her Haruna heard her say the last sentence but decided to not to tease her now. Her friend was slowly and steadily falling in love with the teenaged blonde. Her statement was also not wrong in her mind as she also thought of him as someone who would not let anything happen to his students and Negi.

_...With the Library group…_

After touching the ground, Naruto freed himself from Konoka's grip and found her to be unconscious. He quickly summoned a magical spirit to scan her for injuries and other problems. As the spirit continued its check-up on Konoka; Naruto looked at others and found everyone to be unconscious. He quickly summoned more spirits to check up on the others.

As the spirits finished their check-up on the girls and Negi, Naruto felt relieved. The reason of their unconsciousness was panic and shock from the fall. The only person to be injured was Asuna who had scratched her shoulders. He had felt it when he used the spell that it didn't work to its full extent on Asuna.

He left the injury without tending it as it was not something that could trouble Asuna and will heal given few days. He decided to explore the place they had fallen as he could feel a huge amount of magical energy.

…_The next day…_

The unconscious group had finally woken up and found themselves in a place which Yue called '**The Legendary Deep Library**'. Everyone started to panic as she went on to tell that no one who had seen the library leaved and returned to tell the tale.

Somehow Negi had decided to take control and asked the girls to not worry and start studying for the exams. They sure would find a way to get out of his place. The girls at first were a bit hesitant but finally agreed. Still their first agenda was to find the food but during this entire event one thought roamed their mind.

'We are forgetting something…' they all thought.

…_Meanwhile with class 2A…_

The news of Negi's task had reached the ears of the Iincho of the class and she commanded everyone to put more effort into the exams which most agreed. The only problem according to them was the **Baka rangers** but that problem increased when they heard that the **Baka rangers** along with Konoka, Negi-sensei and Naruto went missing. Everyone was now panicking with the situation in hand.

The door opened and Shizuna entered the class room as all the girls looked at her and called out, "SHIZUNA-SENSEI!"

"Now girls no need to panic, I already no of your situation", Shizuna said as she looked at the girls.

The girls looked at her in confusion as she continued, "Naruto-kun called me when he was in the library and briefed of the situation. He said he felt a bit worried about their situation so he called me to look after the class. He told me not to worry about the others as he would look after them and I trust him."

The girls in the class relaxed at hearing her words and decided to put more effort in their studies to help Negi-sensei.

…_With the group in the Deep Library…_

The girls finally found a place where there was sufficient food which could last a week for all of them. This place had everything they currently required which amazed them. But still the feeling of forgetting something didn't leave their minds.

"Good to see you all are awake", the girls and the boy heard a very familiar voice.

The group turned around to find the blonde-sensei sitting on one of the book shelf reading a book. The girls and Negi's jaws were hanging down while their eyes were. 'How could we forget about him…' they all thought.

"I heard of your idea of studying for the exams and I think it I good idea", Naruto said looking towards Negi with a smile which caused the boy to look up in pride.

"I will also help you guys in your studies and don't worry about escaping this place. I intend to find the escape route of this place", he continued which relived the girls.

A small grin spread on his face which nerved all present there. "I also take it that you forgot about me…" he said as everyone looked a bit scared, "… Don't worry over it much just focus on your studies", he said with a warm smile on his face.

The girls and Negi relaxed at the last sentence and looked at him a bit apologetically.

…_The next day…_

Naruto recollected the events of yesterday and today as he was relaxing on a book shelf out of everyone's view. He had formed a mental link with the old man dean soon after he had checked on the group after the fall. The old man had already informed him of the exit out of he place which he had confirmed. The old man asked him to wait until two days and he would come to know of the exact time to show them the exit.

'The old man said that he had everything planned. I just hope it is not another of his stupid plans…' Naruto thought.

His relaxing time was cut short as he heard Makie's cry for help. He quickly jumped from the shelf and made his way towards the source of the shout. He reached the place and found everyone there along with he statue that had Makie captive.

'Is this you're so called brilliant plan old man…?' Naruto's thought were interrupted when he heard Negi shout.

"TAKE THIS! MAGIC ARROW!" Negi shouted as he pointed his finger at the statue.

The girls looked at him weirdly as nothing happened while Naruto looked at him in disbelief. 'Did the brat forget that he sealed his magic?' thought Naruto. On the first day he inspected them for injuries it came to his notice that Negi for some reason had sealed away his magic for three days.

"**HOHOHO! You will never get out of here alive! You'd be better off just giving up hope right now! It takes three days o get through the maze and back!**" said the statue.

"T… Three days!" asked a panic Yue as she sipped from a juice box.

'Where did the juice box come from!' thought Naruto.

"We won't make it in time for the tests, aru!" Ku Fei said.

"E… Everyone! Don't give up!" said Negi.

He continued as he shouted with holding his staff high, "As long as I have my staff, we can use magic to get out of here in a…" but was interrupted by Asuna as she shut his mouth.

"H-Hey Negi! What the hell are you talking about!" she shouted, "Do you have a fever after all!"

"M… Magic arrows?" asked a confused Ku Fei.

"KYAAAH! IT'S NOTHING! NOTHING!" said Asuna.

Naruto could understand was happy to see Asuna worried for Negi's safety as one being revealed to be a mage to normal people had it's consequences. Still his respect for Negi increased watching the young mage didn't care about revealing him being a mage for his student's safety.

"A… Anyway! We can't give up! We won't give up! We're going to get the hell out of here before tomorrow's final exam! Let's look for exit while we escape!" said Asuna.

"Asuna's right! But first we should focus on rescuing Makie", said Naruto to which everyone nodded.

"We're going back? I've got to grab our stuff!" said Konoka as she rushed to bring everyone's stuff.

"Everyone! Look at where the golem's neck is!" said Yue in somewhat excited tone.

Everyone looked to find the book they had come here to grab on the golem's neck.

"AH! Is hat the book of Meru-whatever!" shouted Asuna.

'I get it now! When the golem fell… the book must have fallen down with him!' thought Negi.

"We're taking that book!" proclaimed Yue with enthusiasm (It is really tough to tell with the girl?).

"Ku Fei hit its leg! Kaede you take he arm! I will go for Makie! Makie will secure the book!" said/ordered Naruto to the two girls who just nodded.

Ku Fei made a straight forward attack on the golem's leg hitting it as she shouted, "This is the power of he Chinese martial arts research society member!"

The punch by Ku Fei nearly destroyed he golem's leg as cracks appeared on it but it accomplished its main purpose of making the golem loose balance. Kaede quickly jumped and kicked its hand with enough force to make the golem loose its grip on Makie.

Naruto jumped after Kaede and took hold of Makie. He girl was completely naked as she was currently taking a bath and as he caught her one of his hands was pressing on to her breasts. A huge red colour took the face of both of them as she was completely naked in his arms. But Naruto knew well it was not the time for loosing his focus as they had a matter at hand.

"Makie now it is your turn…" Naruto said.

Makie was brought out of her embarrassment as she shifted in his arms and used her ribbon to get hold of the book. While she did Naruto could feel each of her curves of her naked body on his body. This was really embarrassing for both of them.

The golem was completely confused at he turn of events as the group stared to escape. They were joined by Konoka who came carrying everyone's clothes with her. The girls clearly could feel the awkwardness between Makie and Naruto as he put her down.

"Your skill with the ribbon is awesome…" said Naruto to Makie.

"T… Thank you!" stuttered Makie.

He girls quickly got dressed in the uniforms that Konoka had brought with her. He girls and Negi followed Naruto to a place where he told them that he found something like an exit. When they reached the place it turned out to be an exit also there was a question on it.

'This was not there the first time I came here. That old man and his stupid plans…' thought Naruto.

Surprising all Ku Fei answered the question and accounted it on the power of the book. They entered a room with huge spiral stairs. They quickly made their way up the stair case as they continued answering the questions. Naruto followed at the last as he kept causing troubles for the golem. After a lot of climbing and Kaede needed to carry Yue, they finally reached a lift.

The entire group entered the lift and could easily fit in it but the lift didn't move as it showed excess weight. Asuna gave a brilliant (?) idea of removing all their clothing as the lift only had a small excess weight. Now all the girls and Naruto were only in their panties and underwear but still the excess weight remained. Somehow Naruto was fighting a nosebleed and unconsciousness. Finally the golem reached the elevator and all the girls were in panic.

"I'm getting off! Everyone! Pleas return to the surface and take the test tomorrow!" Negi said.

Naruto looked at Negi and found the boy walk out of the lift with intention to face the golem for the others sake. The boy clearly received another plus point in Naruto's book. But before Negi could walk off the lift Naruto got hold of his shirt and threw him towards Asuna and he walked out of the lift.

"Oi, Asuna! Hold on to the brat!" said Naruto looking towards Asuna who just dumbly nodded.

"You earned a huge point in my book with this selfless act, Negi", Naruto said as he smiled at the boy.

The said boy looked happy at hearing this and also was the others. But than they others understood what Naruto was up to.

"Hey, golem! Let's do this!" Naruto said as he was about to enter his fighting stance as the golem inched closer.

But before Naruto could get into a fighting stance, two pairs of hands took hold of each of his hand. He looked back and found Konoka and Makie holding him while Ku Fei, Yue and Kaede behind the two. Before he could ask what they were up to he was pulled by the two who were pulled by the other two into the lift. As he was being pulled back, he saw an object fly above his head and hit the golem on his head making it fall down the stairs.

As he was about to ask what the girls were up to the buzzer sounded signaling the weight was ok to move. The lift doors closed and it started to make its ascend to the higher floors. All were celebrating the moving of the lift.

"The object that you hit the golem was **the book** right!" said Naruto.

All the girls looked a bit embarrassed to answer. The book was he reason they had come to the library, to get their hands on it but now they had thrown away the book. So they only nodded to his question.

"HAHAHA… You guys are really something", said Naruto as he laughed out loud.

The girls felt a bit embarrassed, angered and stupid at his laughter.

"You threw away the book you were here for to save a comrade/friend. That is **Awesome**", said Naruto as he shouted the last word.

The girls looked at him relieved and happy for the praise. Finally they made their way towards the top and out of the library.

…_The day of he test…_

Members of class 2A were worried because of the absence of the **Baka rangers** and also the** Library Expedition Club**. They were all worried because this was going to affect the overall result of the class. Suddenly everyone heard Kazumi shout,

"Look! The **Baka rangers** are here! Also the **Library Expedition Club**, Negi-sensei and Naruto are with them!"

The girls looked out of the window to find he members of he two groups along with their senseis making their way towards he school building. Yue was being carried by Naruto as her leg was still hurt. He handed Yue to Kaede as a teacher asked them to come to a separate room meant for late comers.

"E… Everyone! Please do your best on the exam! It was my fault that…" Negi was saying but stopped when he felt a light punch on his head.

He looked at Naruto who punched asking him why.

"Don't go apologizing for stupid things, just wish them luck", said Naruto.

Negi nodded and the two wished luck to the girls, Naruto went on to shout so that even the girls in the above class hear him.

The girls thanked he two and said that to leave the test to them, they will do their best. It was clear from the voices of the girls that they were really tired and that was going to affect their tests. Naruto from the corner of his eyes saw Negi used the _**Reflectio**_ spell on the girls. The girls were reenergized by the spell and went on to work on their tests.

…_The day the results are announced…_

The girls of 2A were anxiously awaiting the results of the final term. This was not for them but their sensei Negi as his career depended on it. All this while Naruto was in the dean's office making some arrangements. All girls had their fingers crossed as the names of the classes were being announced from top to bottom scores.

The announcement started with the top class being 2F which surprised some girls of 2A as they were expecting the first place. The announcement went on till it reached to the class who received the booby prize – second last. Until now class 2A was still not included in the list and it was now o never.

The booby prize was awarded to class 2K which meant class 2A was the last. Every girl of 2A was shocked and stunned they had failed Negi. Meanwhile Negi made a mad dash out of the hall. The dean and Naruto saw this and knew that the results were already announced.

By the time the dean and Naruto reached Negi, he was at the station. The boy was going to leave but was stopped by the **Baka rangers **and the **Library Expedition Club**. They were telling him to not leave and to talk to the dean about it.

"Hohoho… You called?" said the dean as he walked towards the girls.

"Principal-sensei! Naruto!" the girls called out as they looked towards the old man.

"Ah, I must apologize to you Negi-kun… Actually… I was the one who marked the late comers… And I completely forgot to add them with the rest of 2A", the dean said.

The girls now looked at him in anticipation; maybe they were not the last class. The dean went on to announce the scores of the **Baka rangers **and the **Library Expedition Club**. Nodoka, Konoka and Haruna scored high with 95, 91 and 81 respectively which was expected of them. It was the **Baka rangers** that surprised all with Yue and Kaede scoring 63, Ku Fei scoring 67, Makie scoring 66 and Asuna scoring 71 which even surprised them. Thus the scores of these girls added to the total made 2A the top class.

Negi asked about the magic book and got an answer of it being a test of him as a teacher which he passed. Thus Negi was now the official teacher of Mahora academy.

…**.AND CUT…..**

Not my favorite arcs to write so don't go on telling me you hated he chapter.

**Ima no tokoro baibai! (Bye for now.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Minasan kon'nichiwa,**

Now let's get started with chapter 5. This will also still remain Naruto-centric.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND MAHOU SENSEI NEGIMA!**

…

5: **E-girl and the marriage interview.**

Naruto reached early today at the school as this was the last day of the academic year. Last night had been quite surprising for him as Setsuna had willingly started a conversation with him. She asked him about all what had happened when he was at the library. He told her the entire event and could see her being worried at parts concerning Konoka but surprisingly for him she seem worried about him too.

Last nights talk had proved his thought that there was a past between Konoka and Setsuna and I was not just Konoka who wanted to mend whatever differences they had but Setsuna also wanted it. But for some reason Setsuna was forcing herself to stay away from Konoka or to be more precise remain in the shadows. He had learned from the dean that Setsuna was Konoka's bodyguard but he didn't ask much, he rather wanted to hear it from them.

He was currently standing along with other senseis of Mahora as he dean was presenting to the entire school the now official teacher Springfield Negi.

"HOHOHO… Everyone please allow me to introduce someone to you all. From the New Year onwards, he will be an official teacher at the main campus English Department. Please welcome Mr. Negi Springfield!" announced the Dean to all the teachers and students present.

Clapping could be heard throughout the main hall as they welcomed the new sensei to Mahora academy. Naruto glanced at the students of 2A to see their reactions on this news. Nearly everyone was happy with the new development but the reaction of one of the student caught his attention. He remembered her name to be Hasegawa Chisame, a girl who mostly kept out of the eccentrics of the class.

Chisame couldn't believe what she was hearing; the 10 year old boy was now an official teacher in the campus. Her mouth was open wide as her eyes had turned big as dinner plates and she thought '**W… WHAT…?**' Her eyes unknowingly drifted towards the blonde-teenage-sensei in the teacher's line and found him looking at her. As their eyes met he smiled at her which caused her heart to skip a beat (the Namikaze effect).

…_With Naruto…_

Naruto had followed the dean to his office instead of going to the class with Negi. He told Negi that he would be in class a little later as he had an appointment with the dean. Finally he reached the dean's office and surprisingly found Shizuna also present there.

"Hohoho… Have a seat Naruto-kun…" said the dean as he gestured Naruto to sit besides Shizuna which he quietly took.

"What did you call me here for old man? And why is Shizuna-nee here too?" asked Naruto as he felt a bit nervous with the smile on the faces of those two.

"I was just here to talk with principal-sensei when I heard you to had an appointment, I decided to stay", she said which relieved Naruto but the smile was still there on her face.

"I asked you to come by to discuss on two important issues…" said the dean which caused both Naruto and Shizuna to raise their eyebrows.

Naruto looked at the odd eye contact that passed between the Dean and Shizuna. It was clear to him that she knew something about the meeting and also there was something that even surprised her.

"The first thing of discussion is the book you asked me to publish a few weeks back will go on sale from tomorrow onwards at the book stalls. Here is the first copy of the book…" said the Dean as he handed Naruto an orange book.

Naruto was now sweating heavily with fear as he took the book from the dean. 'What is the old man thinking handing me the book in front of Shizuna-nee?' thought Naruto. He had gone on to great lengths after he had edited the book and asked the Dean to put it for publishing to see that the book was not traced back to him especially by Shizuna.

Shizuna was mildly curious when she heard the dean say that, Naruto had asked him to publish a book. She knew he had a taken a liking for books but she never thought he would write one. Still something about the book seemed familiar to her as if she had already heard about it.

"What is this book you wrote Naruto-kun? And I was not even told about it?" Shizuna asked Naruto.

Naruto didn't know how to answer her question as he was now feeling really nervous. Luckily (?) for him the Dean answered for him.

"Why don't you wait for tomorrow when the book releases, Shizuna-kun. I will send you a copy and you will know why you were not told…" the Dean said with a smile.

"OK!" said Shizuna. Now she was really curious about the book.

'**What the hell old man! Shizuna-nee will kill me if she knows what this book is…' said Naruto to the Dean telepathically.**

'**Hohoho…' the dean laughed mentally.**

'You are going to pay for this old man. It will be **Uzumaki-style** on a grand scale… Kukuku…' thought Naruto.

"On to second matter of discussion, Naruto-kun I want you to sign this form…" said the dean as he passed on a paper to Naruto.

"What in the world is this?" Naruto asked as he looked at the form and was about to read it but was stopped by Shizuna.

"Don't you trust us Naruto-kun?" Shizuna asked as anime tears fell of her eyes.

Naruto sighed at the antics of his adoptive sister; she could make him do whatever she wanted.

"I do trust you but with the recent events I don't think I can trust the old man…" Naruto said as he sent a light glare at the dean glancing a look at the book.

Still he quietly signed the papers. After signing the paper he felt a dread as if he had gotten himself into something he was going to regret (?).

"Now Naruto-kun why don't you go join your class in their celebration…" said the dean as he stroked his beard.

Naruto quietly walked out of the office as he still felt the dread and made his way towards his classroom.

After a while that Naruto had left Shizuna spoke, "what do you think he will do when he knows what he signed him self for…" as a small smile graced her lips.

"I don't know… but he is the best/my choice for that…" said the dean as he continued to stroke the beard.

…_With class 2A…_

Chisame couldn't believe the stupidity of the class as they were praising Negi-sensei along with Naruto (who was currently not present) for topping the exams. She could understand Naruto as the blonde-sensei had seen that if they were to miss the class there would be someone to substitute for them.

'I mean is it even ok to have a 10 year as a sensei! This is totally contrary to productivity! What kind of joke is this! At least Naruto is 16 and seems like a teacher!' she thought suddenly remembering the said blondes smiling face during the end ceremony and a small blush spread on her face.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door opened and Naruto entered the room. Most of he girls quickly pulled him in the class and started showing him the trophy and started congratulating him while he congratulated them and gave credit o Negi saying he had yet o teach the class. Finally the class settled down and Chisame was sporting and headache because of their stupidity.

"Negi-sensei! I have a suggestion!" said Fuuka as she stood up.

"Yes, Narutaki-san?" asked Negi.

"Sensei is a 10 year old, and it is not normal to have a 10 year old sensei, right?" Fuuka said/asked.

Meanwhile Chisame couldn't believe her ears, finally someone understood her. 'I was right! It is true! It must be true, what they say about twins having twice the clarity of vision… Go on, say more!' she thought.

Fumika stood alongside Fuuka as she spoke, "and so Fumika and I have been thinking…"

"…So why don't we have a '**topping the school celebration**' party today?" Fumika completed Fuuka's sentence. Most of the students quickly agreed to the suggestion of the twins.

Chisame was expecting something sensible at first from the twins but when they went on to call for a party, she hit her head on the desk at the suggestion. 'That had absolutely nothing to do with what you were saying before! Why is everyone celebrating? That damn class just drags me along all the time!' she thought.

Meanwhile Naruto had seen the emotions that flowed through her face from the morning ceremony and now. He was no the greatest person in terms of reading peoples emotion but it was like the girl was broadcasting her emotions. He saw Negi approach her and talk to her but she walked out of the class saying she had a stomach ache. He saw Negi and knew that he was worried about the girl so was he. It seemed the girl tried to isolate her self in her own world. Naruto had done something similar in the past but it never benefited him.

Naruto walked up to Negi and put a hand on his shoulder and said, "I will go after her to see if she is ok…"

Naruto walked out of the class and followed Chisame back to the dorms. He walked alongside her all the time and even traveled in the same train but said nothing to her.

Meanwhile Chisame couldn't believe the blonde-sensei had joined her back to her way towards the dorms. This was not what she wanted as she was already frustrated because of the class. He had accompanied all he way and now they were reaching the dorms but still he had said nothing. Somehow she couldn't help herself from time to time glancing at the blonde.

'Why is he following me? It's not that I mind the company of a handsome… NO! NO! DON'T THINK LIKE THAT!' were the thoughts of Chisame.

"Why are you following me?" Chisame finally asked as they were close to the dorms.

"No reason actually…" said Naruto as Chisame just looked at him in disbelief.

The two walked towards the dorms in silence for a while until Chisame spoke in very low voice, "the class is just too damn weird…" Chisame didn't want Naruto to hear it but unfortunately (?) for her he did.

"Yes it is indeed a bit weird…" said Naruto.

"I don't know whether you know… even in firs year… there's an abnormally high rate of people repeating from previous years time and time again… it's like a giant kindergarten…" said Chisame in an irritated tone as a image of few students from the class appeared behind her.

She didn't know what was making her say this all to him but she was doing it nonetheless. While all the Naruto just quietly listened to her.

Chisame continued as her voice rose a bit and still irritated, "And what the hell is with that robot? Why doesn't anyone else find it strange! It's a robot! A goddamn robot!" as an image of Chachamaru appeared behind her specifying the robotic parts.

'I never thought someone could actually pull off a genjutsu…' thought Naruto as he saw those images.

"AND… AND THAT CHILDISH SENSEI! HE'S A TEN YEAR OLD! THIS SUCKS! WHERE DID MY NORMAL SCHOOL LIFE GO!" she was now shouting in frustration as she held her head. Suddenly she felt a hand on her head and looked it to be Naruto's hand.

"Calm down! Chisame!" Naruto said as he ruffled her hair a bit with his hand on her head.

Chisame couldn't believe someone was ruffling her hair and she kind of liked it too. Slowly she calmed down as the hand moved gently on her head/hair. She hated it when he hand left her head but the smile on the blonde's face caused her to blush.

Meanwhile Naruto was completely oblivious to Chisame's reactions. He continue to gently ruffle her hair until she calmed down and was happy seeing her calm down. The girl only wanted to lead a normal life but he knew life always was unexpected.

"HASEGAWA-SAN! NARUTO-NII-SAN!" the two of them heard a familiar voice call out to them.

The two looked back and found Negi running towards them. Both of them had different reaction as Chisame again started to grow irritated while Naruto was in disbelief as he took a glance at her.

'GEH… Speak of the devil…' Chisame thought.

'Not now Negi… After I was able to finally calm her down…' Naruto thought.

"…What do you want?" Chisame asked in an annoyed tone as Negi reached her while internally she wondered 'I know he didn't ride he tram from school… how did he caught up to us…? Why did he even catch up to us…? I was having such a good time with… No! NO!'

Meanwhile Naruto also wondered about the similar thing but he knew the answer 'the brat must have flown here to catch with us… doesn't he think she will wonder how he caught up with us since he was not on the tram…'

"Umm… You said your stomach hurt back there, right? Here's some medicine I got from my grandfather. It's very effective. Would you like some? It really works!" Negi said as in middle of his words he brought out a jar which was the possible medicine.

'What kind of moron is he?' Chisame thought as she looked at Negi but also relaxed a bit at his genuine smile. "That's all right. It's gone now", she said and walked of towards the dorms.

Naruto smiled at the genuineness of Negi and also that Chisame seemed to also realize it. He decided to follow her back to the dorms.

Naruto quietly watched as Negi asked her to whether she was going to join the party which she said no in her way. With every word that kept coming out of Negi's mouth annoyed her even more o the point where he saw her shaking in annoyance. She quickly made a mad dash to her room. Outside the room Naruto was debating whether it was ok to enter her room but entered when he saw Negi enter it.

Meanwhile the moment Chisame entered her room she quickly started to change her clothes to become her alter ego Chiu all the while she was berating about Negi. She went on as far as to berate about Negi on her homepage fabricating the truth. As expected of the number one net idol Chiu, her fans replied harshly towards the sensei and praised her. She decided to award her fans with a new image edited photo of her in a bunny costume.

The sight that greeted Negi and Naruto as they entered Chisame's room was the girl dressed in a bunny suit and shouting something.

"I'm the Queen! The one with the most charisma out of everyone in the net world! All the boys will bow before me!" Chisame shouted not knowing about the two.

'And that goes for the annoying kid teacher too! He won't catch on! Hehehe… I won't stand out in the real world or cause a fuss. That way I can avoid its dangers. I will be at the top of the **other world** instead! That's my stance!' she thought as a grin graced her face.

'Bu I won't mind him looking at the photo on the website…' she thought as a smiling face of a blonde came in her mind which she quickly shook of.

Meanwhile with Negi and Naruto stood completely silent by the door both with different looks. Negi was completely clueless of what was going on while Naruto was completely red faced seeing a girl in bunny costume.

Meanwhile Chisame for some reason turned back to find Negi along with Naruto looking at her. Her eyes met Naruto's eyes as both of them froze for a second before she screamed, "Gyaah!"

"Ah, sorry… the door was open, so…" said Negi with an innocent, clueless face.

Looking at the two Chisame started to panic as she thought 'D… did they see me? Those two… my secret… A… Ahhh… I… It's all over! Once my secret hobby's been discovered all the students at school will be pointing behind my back and laughing!'

Suddenly an image of a few girls of 2A appeared in her mind calling out to her, _"welcome to class 2A, the class of eccentrics! Welcome, freak-san! ...*insert heart*"_

'I… I've got to get rid of them… I've got to kill them quickly… I need a weapon… a blunt one…' she though as she picked a **huge **carrot to kill the two.

Meanwhile Negi walked towards the computer which Chisame was working on with Naruto behind him. On the screen was a modified image of Chisame.

"Wah! Hasegawa-san! Hasegawa-san! Is this you? It's beautiful!" called out Negi as he looked at the image and Naruto couldn't argue with it.

When Chisame heard this her face flushed a bit as she thought 'Ah… well, of course! Who do you think I am? I am the number 1 ideal on the net, after all! And of course, it was me who did the complex image editing on it too…'

Chisame's thoughts were interrupted when she felt the glasses on her face being removed. Chisame's brownish-orange eyes met that of the heterochromatic (one blue and other red) eyes of Naruto. She was so lost in looking into those vibrant/cheerful eyes that she completely forgot the said person was removing her glasses.

"Indeed you look beautiful even without all the make-up", said Naruto as he removed the glasses of Chisame's face.

The said girl in question was now sporting a huge blush as steam was coming out of her face not only because of what the blonde said but also because of how close their faces were, she could feel his breath on her face.

Negi asked her to join the party the class was holding which she agreed after a lot of convincing from Negi and a reassurance from Naruto. The two left her to change her costume to something wearable even though both the boys didn't see anything wrong with her current clothes (bunny costume) to her annoyance. Naruto kept her glasses with him as an assurance so she would join them in the party.

Naruto was currently waiting outside the dorms as Negi had already left to join the others and he decided to wait for Chisame. Chisame came out of the dorms about half an hour later dressed in a dark blue skirt and white top with orange-half sleeves (the one she wore in Mahou Sensei Negima! Shiroki Tsubasa Ala Alba Episode 1 during the meeting). Naruto looked at her approaching him and found her to be a bit hesitant about joining the party.

"Nice weather isn't it?" he said as she walked besides him towards their destination.

Chisame looked up towards the sky to find it to indeed be a nice weather as she said albeit in a very low voice, "I'll accompany the weirdoes just for today. After all, it's the closing ceremony."

Naruto had a small smile on his face as the two walked quietly towards the party destination.

"You know you look better when you let your hair loose", said Naruto.

By the time the two reached the destination by some miracle Chisame's hair was set loose from the ponytail which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. As the duo closed on to the other girls they saw a look of shock on the face of most of the girls to see their second sensei walk alongside a beautiful girl both sporting small smiles. The approaching duo caused a few to glare at the girl, a few got curious while few didn't look as it affected them.

"Sorry we're late!" said Naruto as he approached the group.

It was Fuuka who was the first to speak as she in a playful manner elbowed Naruto and asked, "Ne sensei, is she your girlfriend?"

The question by Fuuka caused all the girls to look at the duo in a suspicion and a few with a bit of sadness (except those who figured out who the girl was). The question also caused a visible blush to spread on Chisame's face and a small one on Naruto (she is after all beautiful).

"No she isn't my girlfriend", said Naruto causing a few girls to relax while a few to look saddened as they lost a big scoop and even Chisame to feel a little hurt which she didn't understand why. But before more questions was asked and the situation was made any awkward Naruto spoke as he handed Chisame her glasses,

"But I am surprised that most of you couldn't recognize your classmate."

All the girls looked at the blonde as he had lost it as he sported the grin. 'They would indeed remember this girl if she was their classmate she was beautiful looking not that there were others but still…' was the thought of most girls. They looked at the girl who arrived with Naruto to see her busy fixing her hair; they kept looking at her until she finished tying her hair in a ponytail and putting the glasses which caused the girls just stare at her in shock as a few shouted "CHISAME-CHAN!"

…_A few days later…_

The '**topping the school celebration**' party had turned out more fun than Naruto had expected as it had been quite a while since he had so much fun. The girls of 2A were as fun loving, eccentric has Shizuna had told him. Apart from the incident where Naruto had a good view of the panties of the girls (thanks to Negi's super sneeze) the party went on without any problem.

After the party Naruto had completely disappeared of the campus as no person was able to find him. Few of the girls had tried to find him to ask him join in their activities or just simply hang out with him but just didn't know where to find him. Even the likes of Takamichi, the Dean and especially Shizuna knew where the said blonde currently was as it seemed two of the three were searching for him.

Currently Naruto walked inside the room he shared with Setsuna without alerting anyone in the dorms as he was certain he was going to be bombarded by questions of where he was. As he entered the room he didn't feel the presence of the sword-girl which surprised him and concluded that she was doing whatever she usually did when she disappeared. He really wanted to get to know her better and also help whatever that was troubling her but that had to wait until she spoke of her troubles her self. Naruto decided to take a few hours rest as it was still early in the morning since the sun was only rising on the eastern horizon.

He was woken up by the ring tone of his cell phone as he went up to pick it up in his sleepy state still he only picked it up when he saw the person who called.

"Yo! Old man! What did you call for?" asked Naruto.

"_Hohoho… well for a quite a few things… first is that you disappeared after the end of the terms…" said the old man from the other side._

"You delivered a copy of the book to Shizuna-nee, didn't you!" said/asked Naruto even though he knew the answer.

"…" _there was no reply for the other end._

_After a few minutes of silence the Dean spoke from the other end, "… That aside you do remember the form you signed the day…" _

"… Yes, I do remember of them", said Naruto. He knew well enough the old man was up to something though he knew it was something it would do him good in his life still couldn't help but feel a shiver run down his body.

"_I sent a parcel for you while you were sleeping. In it is a note where you are supposed to be for what you signed up for. Also the parcel is a gift for you so do use it… Hohoho…" said the Dean's voice from the other end. _

The call was ended at that by the Dean. Whatever the Dean had made him to agree was something he was already starting to fear.

'What are you making me do old man…' thought Naruto.

But first he decided to check upon his mobiles call log has he had left the phone back at the dorms when he decided to disappear. Has he had feared the call log for the missed calls showed about a 100 miss calls from Shizuna. This meant only one thing and that was his death.

_...At the designated place…_

Naruto had reached the place where he was supposed to be according to the note in the parcel. As he reached the building he was escorted by a couple of guys in suits to a room which looked like a meeting place of some sorts. He was waiting in the room for the past fifteen minutes as his mind tried to process what he had signed for. The parcel the old man had delivered had a kimono for him to wear. Naruto was currently wearing a navy blue kimono along with a gray umanoribakama (Divided skirt or horse riding Hakama) and the obi was pure black.

Even after thinking what he had signed himself in to for the past few hours since the old man's call the blonde still had no inkling of it. Suddenly the door of the room opened and from it entered a girl who Naruto could assume was about his age or a year or so younger. The said girl wore a dark blue kimono with golden flower patterns, a large yellow obi and really long sleeves. Her black, long hair was let loose while it was seen that they didn't come on her eyes by a couple of hair accessories.

All in the entire girl looked truly beautiful in his eyes as he could hardly hide the blush that was appearing on his face looking at her. But something about the girl screamed familiar to the point that he knew her from somewhere and his point was proven right as the girl called out loud.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

…_Meanwhile with Konoka…_

Today had been quite a fun day until her grandfather had called her. She had decided to clean the dorm room which she shared with Asuna and Negi which Negi helped her in. The child teacher had even gone on to complement her about her house working skills which she was truly happy about. The red head kid had also said that she would one day make a great wife to which an image of the blonde teenage sensei came to mind which caused her face to resemble a tomato.

She remembered the first day she had seen the blonde along with Negi with everyone in the class and felt a small affection towards him. He was really handsome in her opinion and was a great boyfriend material she came to a conclusion which was shared by most of other girls. As the days passed by she observed the blonde to find him to not only to be mature as well as a really fun loving person which she liked about him. But the time when he caught her to save from the fall and seeing his reassuring smile her heart had skipped a bit and also the time he decided to face the golem. She also felt the reason anyone hardly was hurt when they woke up was somehow because of the blonde.

But currently she was standing in front of the meeting room which was closed. Behind the doors she would be a meeting a person with whom her grandfather set another omoiai (marriage meetings) as she was currently wearing a Furisode (Formal Kimono primarily worn by single women). She really wanted to make an escape from here even before she met the guy, she was still not ready for such stuffs but her grandfather had insisted her to at least give this one a shot.

So she opened he door to the room and walked inside to find the person standing near the window. The moment she opened the door opened the guy had turned to look at her and she was completely taken by surprise by her grandfather's choice. In front of her stood the blonde haired, red-blue eyed teenage assistant sensei of her class in a navy blue kimono given him a regal look.

In surprise she called out loud, "NARUTO-KUN!"

…_back with the normal view…_

Naruto just didn't understand the situation as it seemed the girl in front of him knew him well and he also had a vague feeling he knew her. He decided to put the pieces together that led to his current situation.

'Old man, Shizuna-nee… signing a form… old man's call… a parcel containing a kimono… a meeting room… a girl in a Furisode… the said girl knows me… also I think I should also know her…' he thought as he tried to put the pieces together. It finally hit him as he shouted in panic his head though he didn't how it on the outside 'NO!'

"Konoka!" he said/asked to the girl in front of him who just nodded still in a small shock of the events.

"By any means this isn't one of the omoiai that the old man – your grandfather organizes for you, is it!" asked Naruto.

Even though it was a question Konoka knew the blonde already knew it was indeed an omoiai but it seemed he didn't knew before he arrived here as if he just came to the conclusion. Even though she was happy that for the first time her grandfather chose someone who can she relate to unlike those who are double her age, also she had taken a liking to the blonde. She couldn't help but ask even though she knew the answer, "Did ojii-san trick you into his?"

Looking at her Konoka's face Naruto knew well enough that she already knew the answer, "yes…"

Konoka face took a look of sadness even though she hid it surprisingly well. Normally she hated these arrangements but today was different as the person she met was not someone she knew nothing of but also had some feelings for him. But to know Naruto was tricked into this was something she didn't like at all.

"… Say Konoka I heard that you hate the omoiai that your grandfather arranges…" said Naruto as he didn't miss the sadness on her face.

"H… Hai… don't you think I am too young for these stuffs…" Konoka stuttered still a bit saddened.

"… I also heard that you occasionally run of from these arrangements?" Naruto asked.

Konoka look a bit embarrassed not understanding where their conversation was going. She just nodded her head to his question.

"So how about we make a run for it!" asked/said Naruto as he grabbed the hand of the embarrassed girl.

Konoka just looked at the blonde as the words left his mouth of them making a run from here. His face had the same smile the one she had seen when she was falling down the pit when they were in Library Island as it sent warmth through her as her heart skipped a few bits. This time she also had a smile on her face which was not as week as that day but a true smile.

…_A few hours later…_

The duo of Konoka and Naruto were currently hiding in the school building from the black suit guys which the Dean had hired to see that things went well during the omoiai. It had been quite a fun for the couple of hours playing hide and seek with those guys as they ventured to various places. Both were thoroughly enjoying themselves but still they wished they could escape those guys.

Suddenly Naruto felt a magic signature heading towards them or more specifically towards the school building from the sky. He looked at Konoka to find the said person land in front of them and look at him in confusion.

'The brat is so careless that one day the whole class is going to know his secret…' thought Naruto a bit annoyed.

"You surprised me!" said Konoka to the child mage.

…_Meanwhile with Negi… _

The day had started great from the moment he woke up for the child mage. Today he had helped Konoka in cleaning the dorm room they shared which he did on few occasions but what made his day special was the letter from his cousin – Nekane. But somehow his day has turned into chaos as the news about him looking for a pactio partner spread twisted in a way which the girls thought that he was a prince searching for a princess. Now a lot of girls were trying to catch him to ask make them the princess.

Somehow he had managed to avoid he girls as he took to the sky with the help of his staff. Finally when he landed he came face to face with two complete strangers to which his mind began to panic o what was he going to tell these people.

'Crap… Two complete strangers saw my magic!' thought Negi as his panic increased.

…_Normal point of view…_

"I… I don't know who you are, but that thing back there was… uh… that is to say… that… it's that thing! It's very popular right now! Wire-work! That is to say, it is all done by CG!" yelled out Negi as panic was clearly evident in his voice and also by his actions.

Meanwhile Konoka was trying to calm down the panic struck Negi, "Negi-kun, Negi-kun! It's me! Me!" she said in a loving voice with the last 'me' in Kyoto accent.

As for Naruto he took a more straight forward approach as he punched the red-head's head immediately shutting down his panic-rant.

"Keep your voice down Negi…" said Naruto.

Negi was taken back by the punch but he could tell that was not meant to hurt him but to quite him down. Also surprisingly both the strangers knew him and especially the girl's last word was spoken in a different accent. He took a good look at he face of the two strangers and was surprised to know their identity.

"KONOKA-SAN! NARUTO-NII-SAN!" shouted Negi in surprise.

"What's going on? You surprised me back there, suddenly appearing out of nowhere like that", Konoka said a bit surprised but still happy at seeing Negi. "Ah, CG, is it? I get it now."

"WAAH! Amazing! That's a Kimono, isn't it? It's beautiful! Why are you dressed like that, Konoka-san, Naruto-nii-san?" shouted Negi with a lot of enthusiasm.

"seriously, if you don't lower your voice this time I will punch you and it will hurt…" said Naruto in a slight intimidating tone to which Negi quickly shut his mouth while Konoka giggled.

Suddenly the trio heard shouts of people call out to Konoka and Naruto as if searching for the two. Without wasting anytime Naruto grabbed Negi's hand with his left hand and grabbed Konoka by the waist with his right hand and ran inside the building. Konoka was sporting a huge blush at the touch while Negi was thoroughly confused as to what was going on.

Naruto finally stooped in a classroom where Negi learned that the duo of Konoka and Naruto from the guys in the suit. Negi also confessed that he was running from girls who were thinking he was some kind of prince and searching for a princess. This caused Naruto to laugh so hard that his stomach started to hurt, Konoka to giggle while Negi to pout at their reactions.

After the laughter died down Konoka went on to tell why the two were on the run from the black-suit-guys. About her grandfathers hobby of arranging omoiai for her which she clearly didn't like and also most of the time it was with man double her age.

"But how does Naruto-nii-san fits in all of this?" asked a confused Negi.

The innocent question caused Konoka to blush while Naruto to become nervous. Neither of them wanted to start a rumor from this event as in Mahora rumors spread at ungodly speed.

"The person that was supposed to meet Konoka today for the omoiai… was me" said Naruto a bit nervously as he scratched the back of his head while Konoka found the floor to be more interesting.

Negi looked from Naruto to Konoka back to Naruto a few times as his mind registered Naruto's word. Both were wearing formal kimonos and Konoka told she was attending an omoiai which she explained was about marriage with Naruto. His mind came up with a simple conclusion befitting a child as he screamed in surprise.

"WAAH! NARUTO-NII-SAN AND KONOKA-SAN, YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED!"

As the words left Negi's mouth, Konoka's whole face turned a shade of crimson red while a very visible blush was on Naruto's face. Naruto decided to stop the red head to coming to anymore conclusion punched him once again like before but a little harder.

"Oi Negi, don't just jump into conclusion without hearing everything…" said Naruto.

"Hai! Negi-kun don't jump to conclusions. That was just an omoiai – a marriage interview for choosing future husband and wife and I really don't like it since I always run from it. And I and Naruto-kun aren't going to marry…" said Konoka as she also didn't want any rumors. But her words didn't end there as she said in a very low voice which she thought no one could hear, "… at least not yet."

"Oh! I see!" Negi said a bit embarrassed because of him jumping to conclusions.

Konoka decided to read the fortune of the two boys as she was the head of the fortune telling club which she decided to start with Negi to find the right partner for him. But before she could start her fortune telling they heard people call out for the three of them and it seemed they were heading towards them.

This caused both Konoka and Negi to start panicking while Naruto decided how to make a run from the guys and the girls behind Negi. Naruto finally made his decision on the words which Konoka said which he hardly heard 'at least not yet'. He scooped up Konoka bridal style which caused the panicked girl to turn into a confused girl with a crimson red face.

"Negi you try to escape the girls behind you or try to explain whatever misunderstanding the girls have come to. Meanwhile I am taking Konoka to loose of those guys behind us", Naruto said as he jumped out of the window of the classroom (it was on the ground floor) leaving behind a confused Negi in care of she-wolves.

…_late in the night at the dorms…_

Konoka was currently skipping towards the dorm after spending one of the most fun evenings of her life. At first she was angry with Naruto for living Negi alone but decided to leave the matter aside when he said 'Negi has o learn to solve problems on his own. It will help him grow as a teacher.'

The duo quickly discarded of the kimonos as Naruto bought clothing for both of them. She was currently wearing the dress the blonde had paid her which was a light blue top, dark blue skirt and a blue denim jacket. They even had lost the MIB (black-suit-guys) which she couldn't understand how (apparently Naruto talked to the Dean via telepathy). After loosing the MIB the duo went into the city as they explored it. They had gone to game arcade, had ice-creams, gone to a movie and also to a restaurant to have dinner all which was paid by Naruto. Even though they were in a way hiding from the MIB she couldn't help but think of it as a date.

She had known the blonde to be a fun-loving but also a calm and mature person. But today she had seen a new side of the blonde which was not only fun-loving but also hyperactive and to a great extent carefree and truly caring. If there was any doubt at first in her mind that she was falling for the boy now there wasn't any as she could say she had fallen for him.

The two had separated a few minutes ago as she headed towards the dorms and he had gone to meet the Dean. Finally she reached the floor where the girls of 2A now to be 3A resided and found every girl out of their rooms even though it was around 8 in the night. She found they were looking at a person who didn't reside here, Shizuna-sensei who looked somewhat seemed to show no emotions. She found the library trio along with Asuna and Negi standing together as they were neighbors so she walked towards them.

"Hey, what's going on here and why is Shizuna-sensei here?" she asked them.

"Konoka where have you been from the morning?" asked Asuna though in a low voice which didn't feel right to Konoka.

"Ah! Konoka-san where is…" said Negi but was interrupted by Konoka's eyes which told him not to speak of it.

This caused the girls to look at her and Negi oddly but dismissing it except for Haruna who felt there was something suspicious in Konoka's behaviour.

Being the calm one Yue spoke of the soon to be crisis, "it seems Shizuna-sensei learned that Naruto will be back at the dorms tonight. As you all know that she has been searching for him from the start of the holidays but he seems to have disappeared."

Each and every girl remembered the very first day of their holiday Shizuna-sensei had marched into the dorms with a very pissed of look holding what looked like a book searching for the blonde-sensei. She heard from Setsuna that she had not seen the blonde since after the party, apparently no one else also had. From that till now Shizuna-sensei would come to the dorms and apparently the blonde had not yet returned to the dorms. The girls had even asked the Dean about this who said not to worry seeing the blonde-sensei had just gone on a small vacation. He had also forgotten his cell phone at the dorm room which was natural to the three people who knew well about him. But today Shizuna-sensei here knew full well the blonde was going to be here.

By now all the girls had seen the arrival of Konoka and had gathered around her pestering her with various questions as about where she had been and new clothes. Konoka somehow avoided all the questions not giving any details about her whereabouts until now and the new clothes which caused more suspicion in the eyes of few girls.

Finally after half and hour later they heard footsteps on the staircase leading to their floor as every eyes went towards there. And as Shizuna-sensei had said before their blonde haired sensei came ascending from the stair case in black jeans with a simple white shirt. Even though the attire was simple every girl had a blush on their face as he looked really **handsome/hot **in it but a few girls noticed it that the attire he wore was new.

…_Meanwhile with Naruto…_

It had been quite a day for Naruto as he didn't think of spending the entire day with Konoka. It had been quite enjoyable from playing hide and seek with the MIB than later spending the day together with her in the city. After dropping the girl close to the dorms and decided to go visit the Dean as he had a feeling that as if the entire day had gone as the wishes of the Dean. But when he confronted the old man his twisted answers was the conclusion for Naruto that it indeed went according to Dean's wishes.

Naruto now reached the floor where the dorm room he shared with Setsuna was on and found the entire (almost) of the girls of class 2A/3A out of their rooms while most surrounded Konoka. The moment he entered the floor all eyes turned towards him in anticipation. He was about to go and save Konoka from their clutches but a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Hello Naruto-kun!"

The voice had no anger or annoyance has he had predicted would be when he finally faced the person but when he finally heard the person's voice it was void of any emotions. His turned backwards in a mechanical manner to look at the person he has been hiding for the past few days.

"Hey there, Shizuna-nee", he said as he looked at her. He was completely taken by her impassive face which betrayed no emotions the likes of veteran shinobis but he knew well enough what it meant 'I am in deep trouble'.

"Care to tell me young man where have you been gone/disappeared for the past few days…" Shizuna said still no emotions in her voice.

"Oh! You see… I…" Naruto tried to answer but couldn't.

"That aside, care to explain me about this…" she said as she removed an orange book from the bag she carried.

Meanwhile the girls watched the interaction between Naruto and Shizuna with interest and were quite surprised for the first time to see Naruto look so worried and afraid and stutter an answer. But the moment Shizuna-sensei removed the orange book from her bag they saw Naruto's face turned into that of complete horror as he was sweating bullets.

"That… you see… it is… OW! OW! OW..." Naruto was trying to explain when suddenly Shizuna grabbed him by his ears.

"That hurts nee-chan, not in front of my students…" said Naruto as he pleading to Shizuna to release his ears.

"You are coming with me…" Shizuna said as she dragged Naruto with her as they left the floor.

Meanwhile the girls were stunned at the events that had just taken place in front of them between two of their senseis. Only one thought ran trough the minds of all the girls that was this really the calm and collected Naruto they had come to know. Now they came to know that there were a lot of sides to the said blonde.

"Did all the stuffs between Shizuna-sensei and Naruto just happen!" asked/said Misa to no one in particular.

No one answered the question/statement as it was something on their mind as well.

"By the way the orange book seemed to be the cause of Narutos current state…." Yue put in her two cents about the incident to which all girls nodded.

"Yeah it seems, but what is the book, aru?" asked a confused Ku Fei.

None of the girls present could answer the question of the fight-crazed girl not even the likes of Yue and Nodoka. If those two book lovers didn't know than no one would.

"Now that I remember it has the same cover as the new books that was released just recently", said Ayaka.

No wonder no one knew of the said book after all it was just a recent release but still they had to know what it was. A group consisting of the **MAHORA ACADEMY LIBRARY EXPEDITION CLUB** girls along with the resident paparazzi Asakura Kazumi was formed to research about the said book.

…**. AND CUT….**

Next up will be one of my favorite arcs of the vampire Evangeline. Till then,

**Ima no tokoro baibai! (Bye for now.)**


	6. The immortal vampire

**Minasan kon'nichiwa,**

I am certain a lot of readers were waiting for the Evangeline-arc and the arc starts with this chapter. I am uncertain the chapters it will take me to complete the arc, at least a minimum of four chapters would be necessary. I know I have been waiting to write this arc from the beginning when I started with the fiction.

Now the results of the poll until now are:

Chizuru – 38

Zazie – 32

Nekane - 26

Takane – 24

Kazumi – 21

Haruna – 21

Mei – 14

Akira – 14

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND MAHOU SENSEI NEGIMA!**

6: **The immortal vampire.**

"THIRD YEAR CLASS A! NEGI-SENSEI! *insert heart*", cheered/shouted most the girls of 3A while a few felt stupid even being a part of this class, again.

"Um… I am now the formal teacher for third year class A. My name is Negi Springfield. I will be your teacher from here until March. It will be a pleasure to teach you all", Negi said to the class.

"YES! PLEASE TAKE CARE OF US! *insert heart*", cheered/shouted a few girls.

While the girls cheered on for the start of a new academic year, Negi was thinking about trying to get to know each of his students whom he had yet to get to know better. That was the moment he felt a pointed gaze focused on him by one of his student name Evangeline. He looked up the class-register for info on the girl to find a small warning note above her name written by Takamichi. But before he could think on the subject a question by a student brought him out of his thoughts and focus on the real problem.

"In your enthusiasm and over the head cheering you seemed to have forgotten a person that goes by the name of Uzumaki Naruto…" said Chisame in a calm voice though she was annoyed at the antics of the girls of the class.

The moment the name left Chisame's mouth, the girls that were cheering with all their spirit along with other girls who were enjoying froze in their places even Negi became silent. The silence lasted for about two minutes to which Chisame took great pleasure because she finally scored a point against these crazy girls. But this was class of the most eccentric girls after all and so couldn't remain quite for more than a couple of minute as all hell broke loose.

"HOW COULD WE?" roared most of the girls along with Negi which caused a tick mark appear on Chisame's forehead.

Most of the girls started to put forth ideas as what they thought was the reason of them forgetting about their second sensei. Various ideas came forth from not seeing for the entire vacations, Shizuna-sensei's wrath and even something ridiculous as aliens kidnapping him.

Before the eccentric girls of 3A come up with some more weird ideas of Naruto's absence or in their terms disappearance scaring the innocent ones somebody entered the classroom. The girls looked and found it to be their second sensei Uzumaki Naruto enter the room.

"Hey girls, I am a bit in a hurry and so I will take my leave after I introduce myself, though you don't need it, but it is supposed to be done for a new term", Naruto said as he made his way behind the desk.

The girls looked at their blonde-sensei wondering what the blonde was in such a hurry for as they quickly made their ways towards their seats. Finally when the girls settled in their seats the blonde spoke,

"The name is Uzumaki Naruto. I still am assigned as an assistant to Negi so I will be an assistant-formal-sensei to third year class A. I also will be taking the classes of Japanese language. I am looking forward to teaching you all", he said to which the girls giggled.

"Well now that all is over I will take my live", aid the blonde as he a made out of the classroom.

'Seriously what is going on with Naruto-sensei/-kun/-nii-san?' was the thought of all the girls along with Negi. But before they could come up with ideas (some rather stupid) for the urgency of their blonde-sensei, they heard a voice of Shizuna from just outside the door.

"Now where do you think you are going Naru-kun!"

The girls along with Negi looked towards the door when they heard a knock on the classroom to find Shizuna-sensei standing there dragging along with her the blonde-sensei by holding on his coat.

"Negi-sensei! Today is school health checkup. Please tell everyone in 3A to prepare accordingly", said Shizuna.

A few seconds later, Naruto in the grip of Shizuna was laughing out loud when he saw Negi run out of the class as the girls called him ecchi. 'Seriously the brat needs to think before he speaks…' thought Naruto as he was dragged inside the class by Shizuna.

Shizuna walked in to the class dragging with her the blonde as he stood besides her as she started speaking. She went on to explain the details the girls were to note about themselves for the school health checkup and submit it before she performs a checkup on all of them.

Meanwhile in the background Naruto distracted himself by daydreaming about ramen especially the new-flavor which Chao had promised would be sold at Chao Bao Zi when the new term starts. The thoughts surprisingly kept his mind away from the bust-waist-hip size lecture that Shizuna was giving the girls even though he knew it was more important but you can't blame a teenage boy as him. Suddenly his mind created an image of Chao holding the bowl of the new-flavored ramen wearing a nude apron (the **bath incident** gave him all their size) with hair let loose which caused Naruto to have a mental nosebleed. But by sheer willpower he kept a neutral face on the outside, because he had no wish to anger Shizuna-nee more than she already was.

Meanwhile the girls were in great turmoil as they listened to Shizuna-sensei speaking of the importance and what they were supposed to do for the health checkup. But the reason of their turmoil was not Shizuna-sensei's lecture but the person that stood next to her who was the cause of their tomato-red faces.

Their thoughts were expressed when Ayaka asked Shizuna-sensei, "Shizuna-sensei, what is Naruto-sensei doing here?"

"Oh! The thing is Yuki-sensei was supposed to be my assistant for the health checkup but apparently her own health dwindled as she caught a viral fever. All remaining senseis are busy and the only available person was Naruto", Shizuna answered.

"Also don't worry as Naruto-kun here is quite knowledgeable in the field of medicines, aren't you Naruto-kun?" Shizuna said in a sweet tone as she looked at Naruto who just nodded in agreement.

"Also Naruto promised to help me with my increasing workload here at the academy due to the recent stress that I have gone through", Shizuna continued in the same sweet voice but the girls noticed her facial expression which spoke 'I-won't-take-no-for-an-answer'.

"H… Hai", answered Naruto as fear was evident in his voice.

The duo of Shizuna and Naruto left the room after giving the class the instructions of the things they had to note down on their own leaving a class full of flustered and embarrassed girls. It was complete silence for a couple of minute after the duo left which was broken by Haruna.

"Naruto-kun is one lucky guy…" said Haruna taking a thinking pose.

"What do you mean by that Paru?" asked a few girls at the same time.

"Trust me he is, don't you remember what happened on the second day he was here (cough) **bath incident** (cough)", Haruna said.

This caused most of the girls to turn red-face as even though no one talked of it anymore that didn't mean they forgot about the day. It was one thing being seen naked by a 10 year old child but to be seen by a teenager a couple of years older was completely different.

"Now he will have access to all the health checkup reports so he will also find out (cough) all-our-sizes (cough)", said Haruna with the last part in a hurry as she to sported a red-face.

Complete silence fell in the class at the new news as almost all the girls face now resembles the redness of a tomato. Somehow the girls managed to start with the work that was assigned to them and decided to put this topic to in back of their minds for now. While they were busy measuring their bust-waist-hip size and weight and other things assigned to them, a new topic came into play of he rumored blood sucking vampire.

Meanwhile Naruto was currently lecturing third year class F about the arrangements of the health checkup alone as Shizuna had left to attend a patient that had arrived at the infirmary. After this class there was another which he had to go and lecture about the health checkup. It was not like he was embarrassed by the situation, far from it actually as he had decided to publish his own Icha-Icha series in this world. It was not because he was uncomfortable as it was he other way around as the girls felt uncomfortable of him which made the job harder.

Finally he had finished with the remaining classes and made his way towards the infirmary. Arriving there he found Shizuna tending to an unconscious Makie along with Ako.

"What happened to her?" asked Naruto a he walked closer to the tending duo.

"Ah! Naruto!" screamed Ako in surprise as she didn't notice him walk behind her.

"Makie was found sleeping in Sakura-lane… she seems alright though I feel I'll give her a thorough checkup…" Shizuna answered Naruto's question.

Even though it was faint Naruto felt a lingering of magical energy flowing out of Makie. Magic and Ki were the two things that could be learned by anybody in this world as one could learn to use chakra in his world. Still the magical output she was releasing was not her own but was of someone else which he had a suspicion about.

"I better go and tell the others…" said Ako in a voice which showed worry for her friend.

"I'll go with you…" said Naruto as he followed the girl towards class 3A.

Naruto followed Ako who was hurrying back to the class and it was clear by her body language she was extremely worried for her friend also she was in a state of panic.

"Ako, you need to calm down a bit", said Naruto as he walked/jogged alongside the girl.

"But Makie…" said Ako but was interrupted by Naruto.

"… is fine. Shizuna-nee is already looking after her and though my experience in medical field is not much still I can assure you that Makie is completely alright just unconscious", aid Naruto.

"Are you sure?" asked Makie as Naruto saw that she wanted to believe him but still was worried about her friend.

"Yes, I am completely sure", said Naruto with a smile which calmed the girl.

But as they finally reached closer to the classroom the girl started to worry/panic again as she called out for Negi trying to tell him about Makie but couldn't complete as the girls inside the room heard her. They all barged out of the room in their inner-wears completely forgetting about Naruto and Negi as they asked about Makie. When they finally noticed Naruto all hurried back inside the room flustered as the boy now saw them in only their inners. Meanwhile Naruto was also sporting blush, even though he is the author of rewritten/reedited first book of Icha-Icha series he is still a teenager with hormones.

Finally arriving at the infirmary he let the others enter while he stayed outside listening to their conversation. By the words it seemed Negi to notice the odd magical energy leaking out of Makie something he had expected of the renowned Boy-Genius-Mage.

As for Naruto, he had already caught on to the culprit of the said occurrence with Makie. He had an idea who the culprit was as he felt the magical energy escape Makie but his suspicion was confirmed when he went back to the class with Ako. It seemed the person was targeting Negi with a small dose of killing intent when he reached closer to the class but that was enough to confirm his suspicion. Now only thing was whether he should confront her now or catch her red handed in the act. He thought for a while and decided 'red-handed it is'.

_...Night time at Sakura-lane…_

'Is she this arrogant…' was the thought that Naruto was currently having as he was hiding in a tree adjacent to the road in Sakura-lane.

The reason for his current thought was the silhouette of the person (?) standing on the lamp post. This was the person responsible of Makie being found asleep on this street. The person was neither trying to hide its presence nor its magical energy albeit very little as if waiting for someone. Suddenly his thought process was interrupted as he heard a familiar voice coming close to them as it continued chanting 'I am not scared' in a sing-song voice but still fear and anxiousness was present in the voice.

'No! Don't let it be her!' prayed Naruto to the Kami in heavens but it seemed like Kami herself was angry for him writing the Icha-Icha (?) [He learned women were perverts too].

"Seat number 27, Miyazaki Nodoka, isn't it? Sorry, but I'll be taking some of that blood of yours", said the person on the lamp post as it swooped towards her as the long black cape and that hat gave the person a menacing look.

He watched Nodoka scream in horror and was about to attack when he heard another familiar voice enter the area. He watched Negi attack the black cape person with a wind-based capturing spell which was easily deflected by the person with an ice-based spell. Meanwhile Nodoka had already lost her consciousness. Naruto really wished to use a powerful spell at the moment watching the person attack Nodoka but he had already made his decision beforehand. He started to chant for a spell which he had opted to use thought he didn't need to as he could easily cast a spell of this level without reciting it vocally but he decided to take no chances knowing who the opponent was.

"_**Tueri Omne Cor Cara! Ex Somno Exsistat Exurens Salamandra Inimicum Involvat Igne! Captus Flammeus! (Let the Blazing Salamander Appear and Cover the Enemy with Fire! Fiery Captor!)**_"

Finally what Evangeline had happened as the red head-sensei had finally appeared in front of her as she had wanted. She had with ease taken care of the minor spell the boy had used and could clearly see the fear in the eyes of the boy. It was time for her to give a speech that would scare the boy for his entire life and she would get what she wanted but the moment she decided to open her mouth a cylindrical pillar of flame surrounded her. She was completely taken by surprise as she knew the boy couldn't perform this spell as per her servants data and she had seen that no other magic teacher here in Mahora found out about these events and even if they did no one would dare come after her except the old Dean and Takamichi. Bu for some reason she felt that the magic from this spell she had sensed somewhere before.

Meanwhile Negi was frozen in his spot as his spell was easily blocked by the attacker and it looked like a powerful mage but he also had to protect his students. He really didn't understand what to do in this situation when suddenly the unknown attacker was surrounded by a pillar of flame. He watched a figure dressed in a yellow coat with red flames at the bottom jump from the trees and land next to Nodoka-san (like his fathers cape). He watched the stranger check on Nodoka for any injuries or such by summoning medical spirits.

Evangeline was furious or in simple terms she was outright pissed of the person who had used this stupid spell to capture her as he wasted her opportunity to scare the boy. The person was going to pay dearly for stealing her moment of glory in front of that man's son. She threw a couple of bottles of potion canceling the flame prison as she directly looked in to face of the soon-to-be-dead-defender.

"Looks like the night is full of surprises. First to find someone so young with such strong magical power… and than another with the same amount of magical power…" said Evangeline as winds took pace around her blowing away her hat as she looked menacingly at the two defenders as she tasted the blood on her finger.

Negi was completely scared as he looked at the attacker of the Sakura-lane as he finally summoned courage and spoke, "Eh… You… You're… from my class… E… Evangeline-san!"

Meanwhile Naruto who by now had completed his checkup on Nodoka as the girl seemed completely fine rolled his eyes at Evangeline's words and the way she presented herself. The girl in his opinion loved theatrics and drama as was clearly good at it as she had Negi scared already.

"Hehehe… it's the beginning of a new term, after all, so let's exchange formal greetings, senseis… or should I say… Negi Springfield and Uzumaki Naruto", said Evangeline.

This surprised Negi more than knowing Evangeline to be a mage. The person standing next to him in the yellow cape was Naruto-nii-san and he was a mage too.

Evangeline continued as she specifically looked at Negi as she licked the blood of her finger, "to have such a power despite being ten… just as one would expect from that man's son…" as he gaze than moved towards Naruto "… and an unknown dark-horse… of whom even I had no info of…"

Negi was completely dumbfounded as why was she doing this as he voiced rather shouted his view, "J… Just who _are_ you! You're a mage like us! Why are you doing this!"

Seriously Naruto wanted to laugh at the current situation that was taking place as he had remained quite throughout the whole conversation. But the last thing Negi asked really made Naruto feel was the boy really the renowned genius. Didn't the boy the rule of the world which he knew well enough the girl would tell him about now.

"Negi-sensei… there are good mages in this world and there are bad ones…" said Evangeline as she brought out to flasks containing potions ready to attack.

It was time Naruto calmed the situation or took the fight to another place as he didn't wish to harm an innocent life in their exchange and the said person was Nodoka.

"Mah, Mah, you are quite good maybe a recommendation from me will help you. Takamichi did say a recommendation from a sensei is taken in high regards", said Naruto as he took the thinking pose while he nodded alongside.

Hearing the blonde speak a tick mark appeared on Evangeline's forehead. She was already pissed with the person who interrupted her the first time but her anger had turned into curiosity as the said person was the assistant-sensei to the class, Uzumaki Naruto. But again he did it by interrupting her as she was about to show the boy her powers.

"What is this recommendation you talk of, Naruto-sensei?" she said in a sweet tone though one could feel the annoyance in the voice.

"I already said to everyone to call me just Naruto outside class, no –sensei or –san… but they just keep ignoring my request…" Naruto said as waterfall of tears came down both his eyes which caused another tick mark to appear on Evangeline's forehead.

Naruto stopped his flow of tears as he wiped of the remaining tears with his hands as he finally spoke, "Oh! The recommendation is for the '**Drama Club**' as you are an awesome actress…" as he had the biggest grin on his face which caused an unknown small blush and smile appeared as she still was giving him the annoyed looked.

The blonde again went into the thinking pose as he continued, "… but I wonder if they have a child's role for you to play as you are to young and small to play the lead character…" which caused more tick marks to appear on her forehead as her lip curled into a scowl and face red in anger all the while Negi watched stupefied as didn't understand what to make of the situation.

"But you need not worry young maiden as I Uzumaki Naruto will not let your talent go to waste as if it is to come to it I myself will write a script with you as the lead. That's a promise of a lifetime, Chibi-chan", said Naruto as he stood in the nice-guy-pose.

Evangeline was seeing red as the blonde-sensei went on with his stupid talk. She had thought of him to be a calm and collected person but now in front of her stood a complete idiot as she wondered was Shizuna the cause of this change. Hell the blonde even made it a promise of a lifetime but what he said next sealed his fate.

"Did. You. Just. Call. Me…" Evangeline was saying in a dark tone but was interrupted by the blonde.

"Ne chibi-chan, you sick?" asked the blonde.

That did it for Evangeline as the bottles she had in her hands which were meant for Negi were thrown at the blonde as she shouted, "_**Freeze Lance!**_"

Naruto was clam as the bottle sailed towards as he was certain that his magical barriers could easily stand against the attack. But it seemed Negi didn't agree with him or didn't realize it as he used a disarming spell on the bottle it seemed as they exploded causing a very unique explosion which shredded his lower of the pants along with literally the entire clothes of Nodoka.

As the said girl was lying in front of the blonde he got an unobstructed view of her body from her small-petite boobs to her flat stomach and also something no man should be allowed to see until the girl wishes him too. Watching a naked Nodoka so close with everything in view caused a huge blush to appear on his face which he was somehow able o control but he couldn't control his small organ in between hi legs from rising. For the first time in his life he felt the yellow cape he wore to be really useful but he decided to put it to a better use as he removed it covering the naked body of Nodoka in it as he glared at Negi.

Meanwhile Negi was busy apologizing to him and the unconscious Nodoka while Evangeline was pissed that her attack was stopped and was about to attack. But as she heard voices of people nearby she decided to leave promising vengeance and death later.

The duo of Konoka and Asuna entered the clearing to find Negi looked at the direction where the duo thought they had found someone run of to. Their eyes lingered to the side to find Naruto kneeling in front of a naked girl who only had a long yellow coat covering her and the said girl was Nodoka.

"N… Naruto-kun is the vampire!" shouted Konoka as she looked at Naruto with a red face.

"It is nothing like that Konoka-san, Naruto-nii-san was here to help me capture the culprit…" said Negi trying to defuse any misunderstandings "… I am going after the person who's been causing these incidents! There is no need to worry, so please head home first!" as he dashed at amazing speed in the direction of Evangeline.

'Damn! That brat is so reckless…' thought Naruto as he saw Negi dash off after Evangeline.

"Oi Asuna, go after the brat. He will need your help…" shouted Naruto as he looked at Asuna.

At first Asuna wanted to argue since it seemed like it had something to do with the Magical World of the ten year old sensei but the serious face of Naruto left her room for no arguments. The face spoke that he didn't ask her but rather ordered her to go after the ten year old and she didn't wish to know what he would do if she argued and also she was a bit worried about Negi. She took a glance at the blonde as she nodded to him and dashed after the red-head-boy-sensei.

"Naruto-kun what is going on here? And why is Nodoka naked?" asked a completely confused Konoka.

"I'll answer all your questions later but first we need to take Nodoka-chan back to the dorms", said Naruto as he picked her up in a bridal style.

"H… Hai", said Konoka a bit assured.

The duo walked in complete silence as they made their way towards the dorm with Naruto still carrying Nodoka. All the while there was one thing which the blonde noticed that hadn't change was the red face that Konoka had from the moment she had seen him.

"Ne Konoka-chan, do you have a fever? Since your face is all red and it's been like this even before we decided to head back to the dorms", said Naruto with a little worry laced in his voice.

"N… No… I don't have a fever…" said Konoka as she frantically waved her hands in front of her indicating it wasn't so.

Naruto watched as her face suddenly took a darker shade of red as she lowered her head and started playing with her fingers which reminded him of the weird girl from Konoha. Hyuuga Hinata who was the last person he met that day and one of the few people to actually believe in him which caused a little emotion of sadness cross his eyes which he quickly hid. He watched as Konoka's eyes landed on his face and than moved downwards as her gaze landed on Nodoka's body for a second as she quickly averted her gaze as her face turned crimson.

Naruto for the part understood that her eyes were focused for that millisecond as they were not eyeing the body of Nodoka but were working as the Byakugan of Hinata, Neji and the other Hyuuga.

"Y… You see… I am a… teenager… and… you know… " stuttered Naruto as he tried to explain his situation.

"I… I understand…" said Konoka as a deadly silence again fell between the two.

They finally reached the dorms and decided to take Nodoka to Konoka's room for the time being where they settled Nodoka in her bed.

"Naruto-kun what is going on? You promised you would answer me, didn't you?" asked Konoka seeing that Nodoka was safe now.

_Flashback;_

_Currently Naruto was in the Dean's office talking about how old people should not force their grandchildren into stupid stuffs such as an omoiai._

"_Besides that there is something I need to talk to you about concerning Konoka…" Naruto said as his face turned serious indicating all the playful talks were over. _

_The face of the Dean also turned serious portraying the vast knowledge and experience he had as he gestured for Naruto to continue._

"_Why doesn't Konoka know about magic!" said/asked Naruto._

_This question caused the old man to sigh and relax in his chair as he face showed how old he really was._

"_Konoka was born with incredible a magic power as a member of the Konoe family bloodline... one which could be compared to you... in other words Konoka is a mage who posses unimaginable power… I am sure you must have already sensed her powers and come to that conclusion…" said the Dean to which Naruto nodded._

"… _And you of all people should know that such great powers cause fear and greed among others. In Konoka's case it was greed, there were many attempts in her young life to kidnap her to control the power that lies that dormant within her. That is why her father and I decided to bring her in Mahora to remain in the safety of the campus", said the old man as silence for a couple of minutes._

"_That still doesn't answer my question…" said the blonde._

"_I don't mind of Konoka knowing about magic but her father wants her to leave a life of a normal girl away from the dangers of the world of magic…" said the Dean with a far away look._

"_One day she will be thrown in the world of magic even if her father doesn't wish to as the power she contains is too vast for someone to miss it. That time she won't understand what is happening around her as she is completely oblivious to the hidden world. At that moment neither would she able to protect her nor the others who will be unknowingly thrown in the situation", said Naruto._

_A silence fell for couple of minutes which was finally broken when Naruto spoke again, "What reasons did you give her for staying at the academy and not being allowed to visit her father?" _

_The old man didn't say anything but it was quite obvious to Naruto that she was never given any reasons to begin with. Naruto had enough of his talk with the Dean as he decided to leave but was stopped as he was opening the door of the room by the old man's voice._

"_You intend to tell her!" said/asked the old man._

_This time it was Naruto who didn't answer as he stood in his place for a minute which was completely silent. He than opened the door and left the room as he waved bye to the Dean._

_After a couple of minute the Dean leaned further back into his chair as he released a sigh of relief as he spoke, "I am getting to old for this… at least Konoka is in safe hands" _

_Flashback end._

Konoka's question was followed by a minute of silence which to Konoka felt to long as the blonde had a far away look. She at first thought that she had pried into matters she shouldn't but her curiosity took better of her as she decided to ask again but was beaten to words by the blonde.

"I will answer all your questions but not now…" said the blonde as he looked towards Konoka and saw her disappointed look.

"… I will answer you tomorrow after school that I promise you and I never break my promises…" said the blonde to which he could see sparkles of curiosity in the girl's eye.

"… but until then you are not to speak of this with anyone, is that understood" said the blonde which Konoka just vigorously nodded to as she didn't trust her voice at the moment.

"Now I better go check on Negi", said Naruto as he jumped out of the window for the horror of Konoka who rushed towards the window to find him flying in the direction of Negi as she now really wished for tomorrow to come early.

…_Meanwhile with Evangeline…_

Her night was supposed to be simple as she was going to gain some more blood from a virgin maiden to lure her target towards her and finally if her main target – Negi Springfield was to arrive she decided to play a little with him. First she would scare the boy for his entire life than see what the boy was capable of and finally suck him dry of his blood gaining freedom.

Things had gone as planned, even if she didn't get some of the girl's blood but her target had made his appearance. She had even scared him by blocking his capture spell with ease and was further going to traumatize him by a long speech if it weren't for the interference of a third person.

She already had suspicion that the blonde-assistant-sensei would be someone who was in the know of the magical world but she had hardly felt any form of magic/Ki emitting from him. But now when he was in front of her, she could sense the raw magic the blonde possessed was equal, no, greater than the **Thousand Master** easily rivaling the dormant power of the Dean's granddaughter. She was really excited to see such raw power and couldn't help but wonder just how powerful he was as she was certain the blonde had seen much in his young life, now she really wanted to learn about him. All that ended when his image of calm and collected person was replaced by that of an idiot as he started speaking which was infuriating her with every word he spoke but the final straw was drawn when he called her **that** which curtained his death.

As she looked back, only to find the red-head-child-mage following her as the blonde was nowhere in sight. Did he think that the brat was enough to take care of her than he was sorely mistaken. But for now she decided to refocus her attention on her primary target.

"He's fast. Speaking of that, it seems his specialty is wind", she said with a small smirk on her face.

…_Meanwhile with Negi…_

The boy ran after Evangeline augmenting his speed with wind magic to keep up with her. As he chased her a lot of thing ran through his young mind of which one was her proclamation of good and bad mages. The second was that she seemed to know about his father – **The Thousand Master**. The last was apparently that he was not the only mage around here but so was Evangeline and Naruto-nii-san was one too. He decided to let the questions be for another time as he was here to capture the culprit which he should focus on for now.

…_Meanwhile with Asuna…_

She ran in the direction in which Negi had run as he mentioned about trying to capture the culprit by himself. She had to wonder was she running in the direction before dismissing the thought as she continued running as she didn't want to face the punishment Naruto would dish out for not obeying him also she was a bit worried about the red-head child.

_...With Naruto…_

Naruto finally reached the place where he felt the energies of both Evangeline and Negi to find Evangeline being by Asuna which caused him to blankly stare at the scene as thousands of questions erupted in his mind. He quietly watched from his position the duo of Evangeline and Chachamaru leave and Negi cry holding on to Asuna as she tried to calm him. He decided to let Asuna handle the crying Negi as it seemed the brat seemed to listen/fond of the girl as he used _**Kokuu Shundou (Void instant movement) **_to reach the place where Evangeline and Chachamaru were watching the scene from.

"YO!" said Naruto suddenly appearing in front of the two startling them.

Evangeline who was sitting on the arm of Chachamaru was completely startled by the sudden appearance of the blonde and greeting them in a friendly manner that she lost her balance but somehow held to Chachamaru and stayed in her position.

Meanwhile Chachamaru just looked towards the person who had just suddenly appeared in front of her using what seemed like a _**Shundou (instant movement)**_ as per her database. But that was not what startled the young female android as it was that the said person was Uzumaki Naruto their assistant-sensei. She had no information on him being a mage.

"Hey there, Chachamaru!" Naruto said as he waved at the girl.

"Hello, Naruto!" said Chachamaru.

"Ne chibi-chan, what happened to your clothes!" asked Naruto in an innocent voice though he had a good idea of why the said girl was so scantily dressed.

The question caused a huge tick mark on the small girls forehead as her face started to heat up in anger as even Chachamaru could feel her master's distress.

"You do know that I can also see your panties, don't you chibi-chan?" said Naruto still with an innocent face.

Evangeline looked down and indeed her panties were in the view of the blonde which caused her to blush a bit in embarrassment which was quickly replaced by anger for calling her such a degrading name. She did he only thing that came to her mind since she was out of potion bottles, she jumped at him with the intent to punch the lights out of him. But Naruto easily caught Evangeline in midair before she could punch the lights out of him.

"Why would you jump at me like this chibi-chan…?" Naruto said still in an innocent voice which irritated her "… if you wanted onii-chan to heal the boo-boo on your cheek by kissing it, you just needed to ask because onii-chan…"

Before Naruto could speak a word further Evangeline's fist was planted in his face making him loose his grip over the girl which she used and returned to her place on Chachamaru's hand. At this moment holding his face Naruto could only think of one thing 'Damn! She hits hard'. Finally he looked towards Evangeline to see her face completely red which he didn't understand as was it because of embarrassment or anger and he didn't wish to find out.

"Ah! Look it's already so late…" Naruto said as he looked in the watch on his wrist "… little girls should be in bed by now. Chachamaru I leave chibi-chan with you, see that she goes to sleep as early as possible…" and without waiting for a reply he again used _**Kokuu Shundou (Void instant movement) **_to disappear from their view.

Evangeline was gritting her teeth in anger as her face was so red that steam was coming out of her face. Throughout all the stupidity the blonde spouted of his mouth, the only she did was plant a punch in his face which didn't have any effect on the blonde. The blonde had gotten on her nerve as that bastard and his jolly group of friends once did.

Chachamaru was sensing high level of stress emitting from her master as she didn't understand what she was to do in this situation. Also there was the plan they had decided to follow and she knew the appearance of the blonde-sensei had changed a lot of things as the small amount of data she recovered of the blonde-sensei put him in a level above her.

"Master…" she said looking at master.

Seeing Chachamaru's gaze Evangeline had a feeling what the gynoid was about to ask as she also came to the same conclusion but for some reason she felt the blonde wouldn't be interfering much.

"There has been unforeseen interference… but nothing changes, so long as the brat does not find a partner. We still have a chance…" Evangeline spoke as he looked in the direction where Negi and Asuna were "… and as for Uzumaki Naruto, I will give him a slow and painful death for calling me with that degrading name", he said in a deadly voice.

…_Next morning…_

"Naruto, last night I felt a lingering of magical energy… do you happen to know what the cause of the magical energy was?" asked Setsuna in a curious tone as she was already dressed in a school outfit.

"Ah! Don't worry about that! I and hopefully Negi will see to the problem, you need not worry yourself over it", said Naruto as he walked out of the bathroom dressed up for a new school day as a sensei.

"Very well but if you need any help don't hesitate to call me", said Setsuna as she walked out of the room.

A smile appeared on Naruto's face as he watched the figure of Setsuna leave the room. It was a real tough job he had got himself into but finally it was showing results as Setsuna herself volunteered for help. He wondered of what he would do now as he could head directly to the school building which will help him avoid the rush hour or he could give Negi a visit which will cause him to walk to school during rush hour. Remembering the crying face of Negi from last night it was decided, rush hour it was as he made his way towards Negi's room.

When he reached the room he heard a lot of shouting and crashing from inside the room which caused him to sweat drop. He knocked on the door which was opened by Konoka.

"Good morning, Konoka-chan!" said Naruto with a smile.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun!" chirped Konoka as she watched Naruto.

"Last night I decided to let Asuna handle the things with Negi so I decided to see how the brat is holding himself", said Naruto in a whisper which only Konoka could hear.

"Please come inside and see for yourself, Naruto-kun", Konoka said.

He walked inside the room to find a really funny scene, an irritated Asuna forcing a crying Negi into the teacher's suit he normally wore.

"I think I will let Asuna handle this situation as well", said Naruto to Konoka as he was seriously trying to hold in his laughter as he left the room.

…_A little while later… _

Naruto had wondered a bit around the campus for a while thinking of the Evangeline problem as well as how he was going to break the news about magic to Konoka. He finally arrived at the class to find a completely flustered/shaking Negi had already arrived and was currently talking with Chachamaru.

"Should I call for her?" Naruto heard Chachamaru tell Negi as he concluded that 'her' was Evangeline.

"No! It's all right! It's perfectly fine!" Naruto heard Negi say waving his hands in front of his face 'seriously, he brat needs to grow a backbone' he thought.

"But do call chibi-chan to attend the Japanese period as I think she shouldn't miss on something important and I wouldn't like knowing one of my students miss my first period…" said Naruto as he approached the duo startling Negi.

"Naruto-nii-san…" said a surprised Negi.

"… and also tell her that if she doesn't than I would personally drag her here carrying her on my shoulders and tell her it is no joke as I will indeed do it", he whispered this into Chachamaru's ears.

"Very well Naruto-sensei, I will forward your message to master", said Chachamaru bowing low as she left the classroom.

The class started in a normal way as Negi read a few paragraphs from the book and explaining the meaning of them to the class. He than asked Ako to read the paragraphs he had explained just now so that the girls could get a better hang of the English pronunciation as he sat in the teacher's seat.

Naruto from his seat watched Negi go into the depression mode the moment he slumped into his seat while Ako began to read. In a minute or so even the class caught on to the depressed mood of Negi as they began to whisper amongst themselves. Naruto couldn't help and wonder what was this thing about prince were the girls talking about and how did they come to know about a mage and his partner.

Naruto didn't wish to let this situation get out of hand as he knew well enough that the red-head brat had a habit of saying things which could create an awkward situation. He magically summoned a couple of pieces of chalk from the blackboard in his hand as he shot one aiming at Negi's forehead.

"Ow, ow, ow…" said Negi as he rubbed his forehead where the chalk shot by Naruto hit perfectly between his eyebrows while the class looked at him wondering what just happened.

"I watched this in few anime and also read it in a few manga that a sensei would hit a distracted student with a piece of chalk to get his attention. Who would have thought that such a method actually works but not only on students but on a sensei too", said Naruto as he made a thinking position with a goofy grin on his face.

The girls just stared at him as if taken aback by the carefree nature of the blonde as only a few had seen him this way and also wondered that did he actually hit Negi-sensei with a chalk which was a yes as there was a white mark of chalk on Negi's face.

"B… but N… Naruto-nii-san…" tried to speak Negi.

"Brat leave your outside problems outside the class don't bring it inside the class", said Naruto as he looked at Negi with a serious face.

"Naruto-sensei, that's harsh on Negi-sensei. He is only ten year old…" said Ayaka trying to defend Negi but was interrupted buy Naruto.

"I don't care how old he is as in the class he is the sensei making him your girl's superior. Still I will understand being childish at times but he should also understand his responsibilities…" said Naruto as he looked at Negi and mildly glared at Ayaka "… is that understood?"

Ayaka could only nod under the gaze of Naruto as he class just looked at Naruto with awe as he so easily silenced Iincho.

Naruto than looked at all the girls with a curious look as he asked, "Now who intends to tell me that what is this about Negi being prince, looking for something, partner and romance you were whispering about?" as most of the girls face turned red, some because they were blushing while others seem embarrassed.

It was Chizuru who answered the blonde's question, "it started in the morning of the day you returned to the dorms when Fuuka-chan and Fumika-chan came to us saying that they heard Negi-sensei and Asuna-chan speaking about him finding a partner…" to which the two girls looked as down with sheepish grin on their faces "… at that time Kazumi-chan was with us which caused all the girls to get a wind of it…" to which the said girl looked wide eyed at Chizuru "… and than it started spreading like wild fire as on its way it twisted to Negi-sensei being a prince and stuffs."

By the end of the explanation Naruto was massaging his head due to a large headache he received because of the brat as he sent a dark glare at him and Asuna while the girls looked a bit ashamed of themselves.

…_Meanwhile with Evangeline…_

Chachamaru had finally found her master resting on her rooftop as she approached her.

"So what did the boy say of me skipping the class?" asked Evangeline to her servant.

"Negi-sensei seems perfectly fine with letting you skip his class but…" said Chachamaru as she wondered how she would relay Naruto-sensei's message to her master as she was sure it would irritate her.

"But what?" asked Evangeline seeing the doubt in the gynoid's voice.

"Naruto-sensei asked me to tell you to be present during his Japanese class…", aid Chachamaru which caused Evangeline to scowl just hearing the blonde-idiots name.

"As in Naruto-sensei's words…" said Chachamaru as she played the recorded audio of the blonde's words as her voiced matched that of the blonde "But do call chibi-chan to attend the Japanese period as I think she shouldn't miss on something important and I wouldn't like knowing one of my students miss my first period… and also tell her that if she doesn't than I would personally drag her here carrying her on my shoulders and tell her it is no joke as I will indeed do it…" as the recording ended.

Evangeline was seeing red by the time the recording ended as she now just had one intention was to rip the blonde par by part. But it would have to wait until she initiates her escape plan until then she would have to listen to him as she was currently powerless and he seemed serious and she couldn't rely on Chachamaru this time since the blonde was clearly powerful.

…_Back with 3A…_

Luckily for everyone the bell rang indicating the class was over and it was break time (in he manga Asuna leaves the class so I am assuming it to be a break as all the girl also had free time to gossip more). Negi walked out of the class apologizing to everybody and not to worry about him as he hit the door on his way out. Naruto walked behind him as he heard the worried whispers of the girls about Negi. He saw Asuna walk out of the class worried about Negi but before leaving the class she made the matter worse as she answered Ayaka's question.

"No. uh… um… I think he is troubled because he can't find a partner or something…it seems not finding one is a really bad thing…well, bye" Naruto heard Asuna tell the class.

Finally both Asuna and Negi caught onto the red-head boy as Asuna started to try and cheer up the boy as after a few minutes the boy seemed cheered up.

"Now both of you please do explain to me what made you talk about partners with Asuna enough to people eavesdrop on your conversation and misinterpret it as you need a girlfriend", said Naruto in an annoyed tone.

Negi was at the moment was scared of Evangeline as he knew that without a partner he stood no chance against a vampire-mage who fought her father and also he didn't wish to be on the bad side of another mage i.e. Naruto. So he decided it was better to tell him the truth of what happened on that day. He gestured Naruto to follow him in an empty classroom as Asuna also followed the two. Once inside, Negi removed a piece of paper which Naruto easily recognized as one of the magical letters. Seeing the letter Asuna inched closer to Negi and started whispering into his ears.

"Oi Negi, is it ok to show Naruto the letter. I mean it is not that I trust him but didn't you say that you being a mage is a…" but she couldn't finish her whispering since Negi clicked the play button on the letter.

From the letter an image of a blonde girl rose as the recording started to play. The recording started with girl congratulating Negi for being an official teacher as she told him to not let his guard down against future challenges. The girl than thinking pose with a small grin and started asking Negi whether he had found a **Partner** yet and how the mage naturally attracts his partner so he/she might be close by. The letter ended with the girl wishing him luck to find a wonderful partner during his training period.

For the entire time the letter played Naruto's eyes were fixed on the image of the blonde beauty that he had come to a conclusion was Nekane Springfield – Negi's cousin. It was clear that the girl was joking when she talked about Negi already having a partner but there was truth in her words when she wished Negi to find a wonderful partner during the training period. But Naruto just couldn't understand how was the letter the cause of the rumors that had spread throughout the campus or to be specific how did the Narutaki twins find out about this.

"I still don't see how the letter was the cause of those rumors? Unless you showed the twins the letter…" said Naruto still in an annoyed tone.

"NO! I didn't show the twin the letter…" Negi said rapidly waving hands in front of him.

"Then?" asked Naruto still sounding annoyed.

"Asuna-san was also listening/watching the letter with me. She misinterpreted the concept of **Partner** onee-chan spoke of as she thought of it as a girlfriend…" said Negi.

"But in the end I was right, wasn't I?" Asuna interjected not wanting to take the blame on herself which caused Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

"Ah… yes… I mean no…" Negi tried to answer Asuna's question but looking into Naruto's annoyed face he decided to continue with his story "… I decided to clarify to Asuna-san what a partner truly means. So I told her about the legend of the savior of the world amongst us mages… where she was a mage and was said to have a courageous knight to protect an assist her. How according to the even today mages have partners to support them and how it is important for a **Magister Magi **since one without a partner would look silly."

It was Asuna who than continued with the story as she spoke, "So I wondered whether the mages and partners had to match up in couples and if so it was a girl for Negi. Negi confirmed it as he said that how a male mage usually have a beautiful girl with them and female mage had handsome men with them. He also said that it was popular these days to marry with your partners. So I was right to conclude it was a girlfriend for him."

"So all the while you argued about the partner business don't you think someone would have eavesdropped on you", said Naruto as he was again back to massaging his forehead.

Asuna looked a bit sheepish as she answered, "Well Konoka heard me saying that Negi looking for a girlfriend but she quickly left for something her grandfather had asked her for to do."

Meanwhile Negi was busy thinking when he suddenly spoke, "Maybe the twins were eavesdropping as they hid behind the door…"

"You mean to tell me that you two were talking/arguing about something secretive close to the door of your room" said Naruto in a completely annoyed voice as this was not a question that needed any answers.

The duo of Asuna and Negi looked down in shame as it was indeed their fault for the spread of the rumor of something of secretive manner.

"But Negi didn't you say that you being a mage is a secret and if the secret is leaked out you will be in trouble…" said Asuna out loud this time as there was no reason to whisper anything anymore "… and Naruto weren't you a leas bit surprised by watching the image rise from the letter and started speaking."

Naruto looked at the Asuna for a second and then spoke, "no wonder you are a Baka-red."

"W… what do you mean by that?" spoke Asuna as she was embarrassed and angry at Naruto's words.

It was Negi who answered her, "Naruto-nii-san is a mage too, Asuna-san."

"WHAAATTT!" shouted Asuna taken completely by surprise.

'Man, the girl can really shout…' thought Naruto looking at the shouting girl.

After the girl finally calmed down Negi decided to ask the question that was lingering in his mind, "why didn't you tell me that you were a mage too, Naruto-nii-san?"

"Brat all mages are prone to secrecy. I just decided that I would tell you when the time was right… but last night I had to stop Evangeline from attacking Nodoka-chan so I decided to forget about being secretive and all", aid Naruto.

Negi nodded at the blonde's explanation as it was indeed right since mage hardly showed themselves even to the others unless you were in know of each other meanwhile Asuna was busy thinking about something.

"Hey don't you guys think that someone would walk into the classroom…" asked Asuna looking at the two which caused a look of horror cross on Negi's face.

"You don't need to worry about that Asuna, since I placed a fuuda on the classroom door the moment we entered the classroom…" said Naruto as he pointed at the door to which the other two found a piece of paper attached to the door.

Before the two could ask any questions, Naruto decided to answer the unasked questions, "… the fuuda stops anyone from entering the room also any form of noise to leave the room. This is a type of eastern magic."

"Whoa! Naruto-nii-san you can also use eastern magic!" shouted an amazed Negi.

"Yes I can", said Naruto as he looked at the enthusiastic boy.

Before the enthusiastic Negi further question Naruto, Asuna asked her own question, "Since Naruto you are a mage just like Negi… won't you be looking for a partner to?"

This question caused Negi to also think about it as he wondered did Naruto already have a partner or was he still looking for one.

"No, I am currently not seeking for a partner…" Naruto said as he made his way towards the door where he touched the fuuda which immediately burned down on his contact.

At the very moment the bell rang indicating the break is over and the next class would begin in a couple of minutes.

"Now, Asuna let's go. I don't want to be late for my first class and I don't want any of my students to miss on it…" Naruto said as he was followed by Asuna and Negi out of the room where Negi made his way towards the staffroom while the two towards the class 3A.

"… and if you two are wondering why I am not seeking for a partner…" Naruto said as he looked at the two who looked sheepish "… it is because I already had a partner."

Asuna and Negi could tell the sadness in his voice as he spoke of his partner as they remembered his specific word 'had'.

…**AND CUT…**

I have finally added an element from Naruto's past in the story – a partner. The mystery over this partner will be solved as the story progresses.

Next chapter will be Naruto finally teaching the class 3A and the entrance of Chamo in the story.

**Ima no tokoro baibai! (Bye for now.)**


	7. The immortal vampire 2

**Minasan kon'nichiwa,**

Before I begin with the chapter it would be best to clarify certain things to all readers. Naruto will be the only character from the Naruto manga that will be part of the fiction. The characters of the Naruto manga will only be part of flashbacks and if they are mentioned. So '**Cloves**' be assured that Naruto's partner was not Hinata. As for the partner, he/she will be revealed as the story progresses.

Now if you are wondering that why Naruto does knows both Eastern and Western forms of magic, it I because… Naruto will answer that question when one of the Negima characters asks him about in the story.

This is the second chapter in the Evangeline-arc series.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND MAHOU SENSEI NEGIMA!**

7: **The immortal vampire 2.**

…_Asuna's point of view…_

Asuna walked towards the classroom ahead of Naruto. Currently her mind was trying to process the information she received a few moments ago about the blonde-sensei that he was a mage just like Negi. She had learned of a existence of mages at the very day both Naruto and Negi started teaching her class as she had caught Negi trying to use magic to save Nodoka. She had quickly confronted him and forced him to blurt out his secret as he had failed to erase her memory as he erased her… no, now was not the time to think about that embarrassing moment.

From that day she was helping Negi to keep his secret of being a mage as the boy was prone to causing accidents with his magic. Even though she didn't want to do anything with the secret world of magic, with each passing day she was plunging deeper in the boy's world. Just yesterday she had confronted one of her classmate – Evangeline attack Negi as she later learned that the girl was a vampire who wanted to suck the blood of the boy to attain freedom from something which she didn't know.

She thought that now nothing of the secretive world would surprise her any longer… how wrong she was? Just a few moments ago she had walked out of the class to talk with the depressed Negi to see if she could calm the child teacher-mage and received another surprise. The calm, cool and collected person which she had come to see the blonde as and also despite his age one she had thought could actually be a teacher despite he was yet to teach them turned out to be a mage too.

She walked into the class and was pestered by the other girls with questions of whether Negi was alright or not to which she answered that he would be fine and made her way towards her seat. While she had entered the room the duo of Narutaki twins had helped her avoid the traps they had set up for the blonde-sensei as a welcome for his first class for 3A. She had to wonder how the blonde was going to deal with the traps set for him as she remembered that even Negi had seen the pranks coming but had decided to go along with it and she could feel he blonde was someone she wouldn't want to mess with him.

As she was thinking of how the blonde-sensei was going to deal with the pranks, her eyes traveled towards the door as she heard the door open. She caught the sight of the eraser fall towards the head of the blonde who stood in the doorway. But it happened in a flash of a second as the eraser that was making its way towards his head was in his hand as he examined it with a blank face.

…_Normal point of view…_

Naruto examined the eraser with a blank face which showed no form of emotions on his face which made the girls watching him a bit nervous. After couple of seconds of examining the eraser, Naruto made his way inside the classroom still with the blank face. As he took a step into the room he heard a soft sound of breaking of a very thin wire. He didn't need to wonder about what a wire was doing at the entrance of the class as a second later he found about half a dozen balloons which seemed to be filled with water making his way towards him.

Naruto took a few steps to his right avoiding the incoming water balloons with ease as he watched the balloons pass him making their way out of the open door bursting on the corridor wall. Suddenly his prankster instincts ticked as he took a few steps quickly into the class. He looked back to find the ground he stood a second ago was covered in pink chalk dust.

The girls just watched with wide eyes as the blonde-sensei avoid the three layered prank setup by the twins with ease. To all he didn't even seem to putting an effort at avoiding the traps as they first watched him catch the eraser heading towards his head without even looking at it and casually sidestep the other two traps. But currently none were thinking about how the blonde had avoided the traps so easily but rather were concerned with the blank look on the blonde-sensei's face.

"I didn't even think of you girls acting as immature as to try and prank me by setting up _those _traps… but I am letting you of the hook this time… if you do such a thing next time…" said Naruto with an emotionless voice as his eyes focused on the girls in the class.

Most of the girls were now really nervous watching/hearing the emotionless face/voice of the blonde-sensei as he avoided/spoke of the prank. The prank was setup for as a welcome to his start as a sensei for their class though some were a bit against it but it was not meant to harm or anger him in anyways. But looking/hearing the emotionless face/voice they wondered whether they had unknowingly angered him as they could interpret from his words.

Naruto clearly could see the nervousness on the face of most of the girls as he started speaking. "… Do a better job than this time or you will never be able to prank me", said the blonde as a grin spread on his face.

The girls just looked at the blonde-sensei with wide eyes for a few seconds as they tried to comprehend what he meant. It finally struck them that he fooled them with the prank they had set up for him which made them feel completely stupid as they looked at the blonde's grinning face.

'Tch… to think he would prank us with our own prank… I knew onee-chan would get us in trouble some day…' thought Fumika as she frantically looked between blonde-sensei and her sister with a worried face.

Meanwhile Fuuka had a completely different take on the event as her younger twin as she thought 'Damn! He avoided our prank so easily. Next time I will get him for sure…'

"It is good to see you all enthusiastic enough to start my term as a Japanese language sensei with a good old duster-in-the-head prank, though it didn't work…" said Naruto with the grin still on his face which caused the girls to giggle.

"… It also shows how enthusiastic you are towards your studies", Naruto continued still the grin present on his face but the words this time caused the most of the girls to groan in disapproval.

"Though I myself hate this boring desk job as I would rather do some outdoor work", muttered Naruto as his grin turned into a scowl for a second.

His eyes traveled on towards to all the girls to find whether all were present especially the blonde haired chibi – Evangeline and surprisingly found her in the class as he didn't think she would heed to his warning.

"Ah! You showed up chi… Eva-chan. Good!" said Naruto with a wide grin on his face which caused the scowl which was present on the Evangeline's face to increase more.

The class looked between the smiling blonde-sensei and the scowling blonde-girl as they wondered what had taken place between the two for the blonde-sensei to call her 'Eva-chan'.

…_Evangeline point of view…_

Evangeline had made her way towards the class in complete silence as her robot servant Chachamaru walked behind her. Even though on the outside the blonde-about 700 year old-child-vampire was looking calm as she normally is seen but on the inside she was furious. After 15 years of imprisonment in this school her ticket to freedom had finally arrived and she was really happy after a long time. She had already planned out her escape the moment her freedom ticket had set foot in Mahora and due to her sadistic nature she had even decided to toy with the boy before she finally would earn her freedom.

Currently her plan was going as she had planned but apparently her freedom ticket had been accompanied by a minor, NO, major headache in the form of a blonde haired idiot. The blonde who had seemingly started as an assistant to her freedom ticket was someone she had come to see as a calm and collected individual but his meeting last night broke all the illusion she had about him. Not only had the blonde interrupted her when she had decided to toy a bit with her freedom ticket but he had also made fun of her as he also treated her like a child and had even had the balls to call her with a nickname as '**Chibi-chan**'.

Even today when she had decided to take her day off from attending classes and just relax, the blonde had irritated her even without being anywhere near her. Her servant Chachamaru had come to her and informed her that her freedom ticket had approved of her not attending the classes also he was clearly frightened of her as she had planned. But it seems the brats sentiments were not shared by the blonde idiot as he had send a message through Chachamaru that she was to attend the class and if she didn't he would drag her to class carrying her on his shoulder like a child.

Now that she was in the class, the blonde in front of the entire class of eccentric idiots had called her '**Eva-chan**'. To some extent she was relieved that he didn't call her that degrading name in front of all. But calling her '**Eva-chan**' had turned all the girls' attention as a few had gone as far as glaring at her.

Oh! How much she hated the blonde idiot at this moment as her mind devised ways of giving the blonde a humiliating and painful death were coming to her mind with each worse than the previous one. She was not going to make the mistake of letting another idiot live as she had done with that group of idiots years back as she knew what they were capable of.

_...Normal point of view…_

After seeing that all the students were present, Naruto began teaching the class with the first chapter of the standard Japanese language textbook. The class went on smoothly as the girls finally understood why the blonde despite being so young was given the post of the Japanese language sensei was indeed the right choice. Not only was the blonde's knowledge of the Japanese language good but also his teaching was the best as he explained the chapter in a way it was also easy for the likes of **Baka rangers **to understand and that was saying something.

Naruto for most of the class kept on with the textbook chapter as he started reading out and explaining the chapter to the girls of 3A. The teacher's side of him which he had recently developed was really happy watching the girls pay complete attention on to him as he continued teaching the class only talking when they had some doubts and questions. But the normal side of him was really afraid watching the eccentric girls of 3A being so quite aside from Evangeline who was glaring at him all the time.

Finally the bell rang indicating the end of the period, Naruto watched the surprised look on the most of the girl's faces that they didn't even notice that time had flown by and it was the end of the period. He quietly walked out of the class with a small smile on his face.

…_Sometimes later in the afternoon…_

Naruto was currently sitting on the rooftop as he had finished with his class schedules along with helping Shizuna in her work just few minutes ago. Today was his first true day of the job as a teacher and he was already thinking of resigning at this moment. He just didn't know what the old man Dean was thinking when he assigned him a desk job as a Japanese language sensei, wasn't he asked to take the job to look after the class 3A and Negi.

But currently he had something else on his mind other than the stupid plans the old man Dean would come up with. It had been months since he had even spoken about it as he had put all the thoughts about it in the back of his head foe quite a while now. Shizuna-nee was the only one with whom he had spoken about it recently as she was the only one he felt comfortable as he didn't bring the matter when he spoke with Takamichi and the Dean.

But today he had spoken about it though it was not much than a few words in front of Negi and Asuna. As Asuna learned about him being a mage just like Negi the first thing the girl could ask of all thing she would out of curiosity to learn more about mages she asked him whether he was searching for a partner like Negi. At first he avoided the question by giving an indirect answer but for some reason he didn't wish to lie to them as he finally answered that the reason he didn't seek for one was because he already had a partner.

_Flashback;_

_Naruto woke up to find himself in a familiar yet an unfamiliar room – a hospital room. He didn't feel any sort of pain throughout his body but his head was hurting a __**lot**__. He just sat on the bed to let the headache pass by and hoped that someone would come to see him so he would finally get to know where he was._

_After about a couple of minutes when the headache had finally subdued enough for him to clearly think of his current situation he took a look around the room. As he had predicted the time he woke up of this being a hospital room was indeed true with the medical equipments, the white room, the white bed and curtains. His eyes finally rested on the chair next to his bed where there was a girl with red hair which looked around his age sleeping on it. His eyes stayed glued on the girl as he took in the form of the girl in front of him. She was dressed in a simple attire of light blue top along with black jeans which complemented her long straight red hair which reached her back. Even though the top was not a body-hugging one he could tell that the girl had a great body as being the apprentice of the self proclaimed __**Super-Pervert**__ of the elemental nations had given him a good insight of woman and especially their body. One eventually becomes a pervert if his mentor, the person he looks up to and the one he considers his family is the man who is the self proclaimed and world wide known __**Super-Pervert**__ and author of__** Icha-Icha**__. Looking at the face of the girl he could only think of the girl to be a true beauty also having a kind of cuteness in her features._

_But being trained under the __**Super-Pervert**__ for years he could say that there was never a girl who had grabbed his attention like this girl. It was not love at first sight nor was it a feeling as he should know her as it was no such thing. The thing that had his eyes glued on the sleeping girl was the peaceful look. For the past couple of years he had completely forgotten how it looked like to have a peaceful night. It was not like that he hadn't enjoyed himself for the past couple of years as he spend some quality times with Ero-sennin and a couple of few people he had made friends on his adventure/journey through the elemental countries. But in that time the concept of peace had become foreign for him with all the pursuers after his or his tenants life and a thing he wished to achieve for all. _

_He didn't know how long he was staring at the girl as he finally decided it was time to wake her up as he really needed answers as to where he was. Because before finding himself in this hospital room he clearly remembered him being captured by the Akatsuki as they had extracted the Kyuubi of him. It was nothing less a miracle to him as he still found him alive after the Youko was extracted out of him. He had somehow made his escape with an incomplete jutsu and what remained of the Kyuubi and it's chakra due to the uniqueness of the seal._

_Enter another flashback in a flashback;_

_The blonde found himself in his mindscape in front of the Kyuubi's cage which was completely destroyed as if a storm had hit it. He could now clearly see that the Kyuubi was no longer sealed within him as he could not see the beast anywhere but for some reason he felt a small amount of the bijuu's chakra still around him. _

_Before the blonde could figure out what was going on, the remaining of Kyuubi's chakra gathered together an formed the head of he Youko (Demon Fox) [the one similar to the encounter of Naruto and Sasuke in chapter 308 but this time only it's head] which took Naruto by complete surprise._

"_K… Kyuubi!" said the blonde a bit shocked as he stared directly into the eyes of the Youko._

"_No time for pleasantries brat as there is no time for it…" said the Youko as for he first time Naruto heard no form of anger or malice from his voice but felt the eagerness._

_Kyuubi didn't wait for Naruto to counter as it continued "… Normally I would want nothing but to kill you but for the first time I wish to see you live. This is the third time __**that**__**man **__has got his hands on me and I don't intend to be the man's puppet once more and for that reason I will believe in the trust __**those two**__ placed on you."_

_Finally Naruto came out of the shock as he asked the questions that rose in his mind while he listened to the Kyuubi speak, "Kyuubi, how are you still here? Who are these people you speak of?"_

"_Even after the extraction a small amount of my chakra remained in you because of the seal the wretched Yondaime used to seal me in you. Don't concern yourself over how I am able to speak to you or who are the people I speak of as currently your focus should be on escaping this place alive", spoke the Youko._

_Naruto felt a bit annoyed as the Kyuubi didn't answer the two questions he asked especially as he wanted to know the two people who the Kyuubi said had placed their trust on him. But now was not the time to get annoyed as currently escaping the place took priority._

_Kyuubi continued with his explanation as he knew that the blonde too knew the urgency of the situation as the Youko continued, "Enter the Sage mode you learned from the pathetic toads by using the remaining of my chakra. I will help you with __**the Yondaime's jutsu**__ by helping with the space-time manipulation you learned for the jutsu"_

_Hearing this the blonde's eyes widen, here there was finally a chance for him to escape from here. A small part of his mind was trying to debate whether it was really safe to listen to the Kyuubi but he knew well enough that he currently had nothing to loose._

_The Youko continued his explanation, "but I warn you brat that where you will end up is something even I don't know. You could teleport yourself to somewhere safe or the likes of Iwagakure/Konohagakure or in the worst case you could find yourself in a completely different dimension."_

_A look of horror crossed across the blonde's for a second as he heard on the warning of the Youko but there was still nothing to loose in this situation. _

_Exit the flashback in a flashback._

"_Hey there…" Naruto called out but the girl didn't seem to wake up._

_He once again decided to try as he called out with his voice raised a few octaves, "hey…" but still the girl didn't show no sign of waking up._

_Naruto got up from his bed and walked towards her chair as he gently shook her shoulder as he once again called, "Wake up sleepy head…"_

_Even after shaking the girl lightly she showed no signs of waking up which annoyed Naruto a bit as he was certain that the girl was here to keep an eye on him. It was simple to conclude since he was currently wearing the hospital clothes and whoever stripped him would have found most of his ninja gears. Also the girl was certainly at least trained in kenjutsu if the sword besides her chair was any indication._

"_Damn it, wake up red…" called out Naruto in frustration but before he could say any further he was forced to dodge the swing from her sword which was clearly aimed to cut him in half._

_Now crouched on all four on the wall on the opposite side of the bed from where the red hair girl was sleeping. Now that he looked at the girl who was wide awake as gone was the peaceful look of her face while she was asleep and replaced with the look that Naruto had come to know as woman's fury while he would hang with Ero-sennin peeping on the woman's side of onsen (hot springs) and ofuroya (Bath houses). Her face was red in anger to such a degree that it resembled her hair as Naruto had to wonder what he did to piss off the girl so much. Finally he got to see the eyes of the girl which were violet in colour. _

_The girl was holding a Katana which was surprisingly longer than a normal Katana pointing at him. It was the same Katana which lay by her side inside its sheath a few seconds ago before she was awake. If it wasn't for all the battles he had gone through his life and especially the training with Ero-sennin he was certain the girl would have cut him in half._

"_Ok! Care to explain me why are you trying to cut me in half red…" Naruto was saying but again was interrupted as the girl dashed towards him with intent to cut him in half._

_Naruto just couldn't understand the reason the girl was so agitated. By now he had avoided about a dozen of swings she had made on various parts of his body. The girl was a clearly impressive as her speed which was that of a low-jounin and her skills with the long Katana were clearly that of an expert sword wielder. He for first time in his life was happy to see an enraged girl since this had clouded her ability to think of the situation while she attacked him._

_Even while being attacked by a beautiful girl for reason he knew not there were a couple of things which surprised the blonde. First was that he was not a sensory type ninja but currently he could clearly feel the weird form of energy the girl had infused her sword with and was using to increase her speed. Second was that whatever this energy she was infusing her sword with was helping the cutting ability of the sword greatly. It was not as great as the cutting ability of wind chakra but it was close enough and the slashes on the wall and a few half split medical equipment were the evidence of it._

_Naruto avoided another couple of strikes of the Katana of which the last one nicked him on his shoulder drawing a small amount of blood from the cut. He found the girl hesitate a bit the moment her Katana nicked him and this was the moment he was waiting for. He had no intention of going on offensive against the girl even after she started attacking him as the people here were the one to nurse him back to health as he clearly remembered the state he was in after the bijuu was extracted._

_Naruto raised his right arm with his palm facing the girl as he started to mold his chakra giving it a physical form. This was the jutsu for which he had done harsh shape manipulation training under Ero-sennin. It was a jutsu he took pride of creating._

"_**Chakura no Kusari (Chains of Chakra)**__" Naruto said as a couple of golden-yellow chains shot out of his palm._

_Naruto watched the eyes of the red hair girl widen as the chains made their way towards her with incredible speed as they chained her to the remains of the bed. Even Naruto was surprised with his own jutsu as normally the chains were that of blue colour but now the ones that shot out of his hands were golden-yellow and also as he was molding his chakra he found it to not only increase in quantity but also become denser. This warranted testing of what exactly had changed with his chakra after he solved the situation he was in at the current moment._

"_What the hell is this?" shouted the girl as she tried to free herself from the chains._

"_The more you struggle to free yourself, the chains will be keep on tightening on your body", said Naruto as to prove his point he tightened the chains a bit to which the girl growled but stopped struggling._

_Taking it as a positive sign Naruto decided to ask the question which was dancing in his mind from the moment the girl had woken up, "I don't remember ever meeting you in my life till today and neither do I remember a girl such as you at any of the onsen or ofuroya. I am certain I would remember a girl as beautiful as you while we were peeping…" the last sentence was said in a low voice as if whispering to someone._

"… _Please do explain to me why for the past couple of minutes since you woke up you are trying to cut me in half?" asked Naruto in an annoyed voice._

_Th girl looked a bit embarrassed as she remembered she was here to watch over the blonde's health and not to attack him as she said, "S…Sorry."_

_Naruto could tell the girl seemed to be at least sincere with her apology and somewhat seemed to be embarrassed of her actions. _

_Naruto spoke again after determining the girl had no intention to harm him, "I have a lot of questions to ask you and I am certain you along with the administration here would also have a lot of questions to ask me…" to which the girl nodded "… so I will free you of the chains and I hope you don't attack me again…" to which the girl a looked a bit embarrassed "… red."_

_Suddenly Naruto felt a spike in the weird energy the girl used before as gone was the embarrassed look and was replaced by that of anger as she glared at him. Naruto saw that not only was she trying to force herself free from the chains but her grip on her Katana had tightened._

'_Seriously what am I doing to piss her so much' thought Naruto as he looked at the pissed off girl again._

"_Don't. Call. Me. That." Said the girl in a menacing voice with a pause at each word as she glared at the blonde focusing a small amount of killer intent on him._

_The killer intent didn't even faze Naruto as for his life he had far worse as he asked her seriously not knowing what she meant, "call you what?"_

"_RED…" growled the girl as an answer._

"_What is wrong in calling you Red?" asked a confused Naruto to which he got a growl as answer._

"_Fine! I won't call you red if it offends you…" said Naruto to which he saw the girl relax a bit._

"… _The only reason I called you Red because you have the most beautiful straight hair I have ever seen and they are red. Damn! How I wish I had straight hair like you instead of this spiky, untamed hair…" said Naruto as he put his hands on his hair and ruffled it._

_The girls face again turned a shade of red similar to her hair like the time she woke up but now it was in anger but because she was blushing as she shouted "WHAAATTT!"_

_But before the two could continue any further, the door of the hospital room opened (which survived the mad swings which was a miracle) and three people entered the room. First was an old man with really long beard, moustache and eyebrows dressed in orange coloured kimono also he only had hair on his head in a ponytail. Second was a man in his mid thirties wearing a suit as he had grey – a bit spiky – hair also he wore glasses. Th third was a woman who looked in her twenties as she had reddish-orange hair and was wearing a doctor's coat but the thing that caught his eyes about her breasts which were enormous._

_The trio that entered the room just stared wide eyed at the destruction inside the room as most of the stuffs were cut in half. They also found the girl they had left in the room to watch over the boy was chained to the half-cut bed with golden-yellow chains made of some weird energy. The next part surprised them as the chains were coming out of the palm of the blonde haired boy which was hospitalized in this room. This surprised the three as they didn't think that the blonde would come to consciousness so early because of the state he was hospitalized here. The man in glasses took an offensive stance seeing that the girl was now the captive of the blonde._

_Feeling the man with glasses take offense against him Naruto quickly blurted out, "wait! I can explain!"_

"_Yes! We would love an explanation young one!" said the old man as he stroked his beard._

_Naruto quickly dispelled the chains which were holding the red hair girl captive as he started narrating the events from his waking till they entered the room. All the while he recalled the events between him and red the said girl was flushed red in embarrassment while the others were giggling at the misunderstanding._

_After finally recalling the event after waking up Naruto decided to get some information from these people as they seemed friendly, "now I know you guys must have lot of questions for me and so do I. But before that I would like to introduce myself. I am Uzumaki Naruto, a ronin."_

"_A ronin you say…" said the old man as he stroked "… I am Konoe Konoemon, the Dean of Mahora Academy."_

'_Mahora Academy?' thought a confused Naruto but decided to wait for the introductions to finish._

"_I am Takahata Takamichi, a teacher at Mahora", the gray haired man introduced himself._

"_Minamoto Shizuna, advisor and head of medical department at Mahora", the woman with the huge bust introduced herself._

_Finally the red haired girl who Naruto had a little dance with albeit it was a dance of death introduced herself, "Yamasaki Ayumi, a Shinmei-ryuu swordswoman."_

_With every introduction the confusion that crept the mind of Naruto increased. He had never heard of a place named Mahora before in his travels but that didn't mean there existed such a place in the elemental nations. But never during his had he heard of Shinmei-ryuu swordsman/woman and there was the matter of the energy which these people were emanating which certainly was not chakra. He really needed answers now as to where he was._

_End of Flashback…_

His thoughts were interrupted as he sensed something in the school building which he hadn't sensed for a while. The special sense he had developed during his travels around the elemental nations which warned him of arrival of a pervert, no, arrival of a SUPER PRVERT – Jiraya. He already knew a resident pervert of Mahora who could come close to rival Ero-sennin with him being a unique type of pervert but pervert of the highest caliber nonetheless. But for some reason his mind/conscience was telling him his pervert sense being ticked off had something to do with Negi and not this man.

He really wanted to go and investigate the person/thing that caused his pervert sense to tick but currently he was feeling really lazy with all the day's work so he decided to let the matter slide for the moment. For some reason he already had the feeling that he would meet the person/thing sooner or later because he was a magnet for perverts.

Also it seemed that he was so engrossed in his past memories that he didn't notice the three just a few meters away from where he was resting on the roof. He was shielded from the views of the three but he could easily see them. It was the duo of Evangeline and Chachamaru along with Asuna and they seem to be arguing about something, well a least Asuna was.

"By the way, you seem to be quite worried about Negi…" Naruto heard Evangeline speak with a sly grin on her face.

Naruto had to wonder what the blonde was aiming at making such a statement to Asuna but he got his answer as he saw Asuna's face turn red in embarrassment.

"What?" Asuna said.

"Didn't you say you hated children? Has sleeping in the same bed changed your opinion?" he heard Evangeline ask with a sly smile on her face.

Naruto could clearly see that Evangeline was having fun teasing the innocent Asuna as the blonde girl was a true sadist in his opinion. But even he himself couldn't help but laugh and enjoy himself watching the reactions of the orange haired-bells wearing girl.

"Wh… th… that's none of your business! Anyway if either of you two lay a hand on him, I won't forgive you!" he heard Asuna say as her face was redder than before.

It was hard for Naruto to stop back his laughter hearing Asuna's reply as the stupid girl unknowingly said that the accusations of the Evangeline were true. Than there was the warning she issued he two, did she even know who she was warning and what she was getting herself involved into. But leaving that entire matter aside as this was the perfect opportunity for him to butt in which he didn't want to miss as he jumped out of his resting place in front of the girls surprising them.

"So… sleeping in the same bed with someone you hate will eventually decrease the hatred between the two… I see…" said Naruto as he took a thinking pose.

"N… No! It is nothing like that, Naruto!" said Asuna as her face took a new shade of red.

"What are you doing here you idiot?" asked Evangeline in an annoyed voice as she really hated even seeing the face of the blonde idiot.

"Naruto…" said Chachamaru in a normal voice.

Naruto completely ignored the three girls and their reactions as he still in the thinking pose continued speaking, "… That can really help me."

"What are you talking about, you idiot?" asked Evangeline still in the annoyed voice but her voice had risen by a few octaves as the blonde seemed to ignoring her.

Naruto looked at Evangeline with a 'what-is-the-matter-with-you' look as he spoke, "oh! I just had a wonderful idea hearing you speak!"

"Oh! Do tell me what this wonderful idea you speak of is?" asked Evangeline as the annoyance in her voice was increasing with each word the blonde idiot spoke.

"The idea is that the why don't the two of us sleep in the same bed for a few nights, chibi-chan", said Naruto with a smile on her face.

Asuna just looked at Naruto completely stupefied by the words that just left the blonde's mouth. She didn't know what to make of the words as her mind was a temporary shut down hearing the words of the blonde. She wanted to yell at him for even thinking such a thing but no words came out of her mouth.

Meanwhile Chachamaru just looked between her master and the blonde-sensei with a neutral face.

"W… WHAT!" shouted Evangeline shouted in disbelief as her face turned red in anger with a few tick marks on her face.

It took a few seconds for Evangeline to calm herself down instead of going to bash the blonde idiots head before she spoke again fixing a glare on the blonde idiot, "Are you crazy or something for even suggesting such an idea!"

"Oh! But didn't you yourself say it to Asuna that her sleeping with Negi in the same bed as reduced her hatred for the brat…" Naruto said with a 'you-said-that' face which caused Asuna to flush further in embarrassment and Evangeline to look with a confused look.

Naruto ignored the reactions of the two girls as he continued, "… it seems like for some reason you seem to be angry with me since last night with how you keep glaring at me all the time you see me. So if sleeping in the same bed worked for Negi and Asuna, don't you think it will work for us too Chibi-chan?"

Evangeline looked at the blonde with wide eyes as her face had turned redder in anger along with a countless tick marks on her forehead. She wanted to get back at him with some witty reply but for some reason no such reply formed in her mind.

"Chachamaru we are leaving as I have business to attend to", said Evangeline as she walked off the roof followed by Chachamaru.

"So does that mean that is a no", said Naruto as he took a thinking pose.

Asuna just stared at the blonde-sensei as she was hit by a new realization that the Naruto she had come to know so far had a different side to him which was outspoken, somewhat idiotic and a little perverted too. But before she could ask him anything she heard screams of a few girls and looking at Naruto she could say even he heard too. She followed Naruto to the direction of the scream of the girls.

Naruto ran towards the direction where he could hear the shouts of the girls as he was followed by Asuna. His pervert senses were on an all time high since he was here in Mahora, though it was not at the level of Ero-sennin or him but it was fairly close and surprisingly it was coming from the direction where he heard the shouts of the girls. If this all wasn't enough, the direction he was running towards led him to the bath house.

As he reached his destination the bath house as he saw most of the girls were running out of the pool shouting about rats. All the girls were dressed in swimsuits of which most were bikinis and surprisingly the girls were the members of class 3A. He was having a really hard time concentrating at the task at hand of finding the pervert but one thing was clarified in his mind that it was Negi's fault. As he had thought he found the brat standing in the pool looking utterly confused.

Finally Naruto's eyes landed on the cause of the ticking of his pervert sense which surprisingly was neither a person nor a thing but apparently an ermine and a magical one at that. He watched the ermine strip Makie, Konoka and Nodoka of their swimsuits as he could now see them in their naked glory which caused his mind to blank out for a couple of seconds. He watched the ermine go for his next closest target after the three girls which happened to be Asuna but apparently she seemed already equipped as she bashed the ermine with a small tub which hurtled him in a corner of the bath house. Even though the ermine didn't succeed in complete stripping her like the other three but Naruto got to clear view of her panties and bra.

'Seriously what is wrong with Negi as how surprisingly he keeps on finding himself in such perverse situations?' thought Naruto but who was he to complain about it as he was getting a good research material. As for the ermine, he was going to pay for stripping the girls especially Nodoka and Konoka (which he didn't know but had taken a liking too). But currently he had other a couple of people who he had to meet. He quietly walked out of the bath house as surprisingly no one had seemed to notice him as the only one to know was currently berating Negi and the girls.

…_A little while later on one of the empty grounds of Mahora…_

Konoka finally reached the ground which Naruto had mailed her to meet at after school. She found that the blonde was already present at the ground and was sitting on one of the swings in the playground. Now was the time of truth as the blonde had promised yesterday and than in the mail that he would answer her questions of last night. But now the moment of truth was coming close she was feeling a bit nervous but she steeled herself to listen to the truth. She might come to know more of the blonde-sensei who she had taken a liking too but since the omoiai since a few days back she had fallen more for him and didn't want o miss a chance to know him better.

"Hey there Konoka-chan, take a seat", said Naruto as Konoka took a seat on the swing next to him.

"So you would want to know what happened last night…" said Naruto as though it was not a question Konoka nodded in response "… well it starts with…"

But before Naruto could start recalling the story of last night he was interrupted by her as she spoke in a hurried voice, "?" as her face turned red.

"What?" asked a completely confused Naruto as to what she just asked?

Konoka looked at Naruto in his eyes for a second as her face turned redder as she quickly avoided his confused gaze. Her eyes now found the ground more interesting as she finally rephrased her words in a low but clear voice, "were you… at the… b… bath house… when the… rat attacked us?"

Th question caused Naruto's face to also turn red though not as clear as Konoka but still visible as he started scratching the back of his head as he answered, "Y… Yes!"

'He saw me naked, again' thought Konoka as her face turned so red as if the entire blood in her body had forced itself in her face.

The duo sat there in silence for the about five minutes which was finally broken by Naruto as he spoke, "I will tell you everything that happened last night as I promised but only ask your questions after I finish my recollection of last night…" to which Konoka nodded as no words were coming out of her mouth after he said yes.

Naruto thus started recalling the events of last night as he started speaking, "it starts with finding Makie unconscious on the Sakura-lane… (Konoka looked a bit confused at this)… the reason she was found unconscious was not because of amasake or heat but because she was attacked by a vampire (Now Konoka looked a bit horror-struck, unbelieving but most of all truly confused). Yes Konoka, vampires do exist… (Her eyes went wide in horror)… and the reason I know this because I am a mage (to which her eyes widen more). But I was not the only one who found out that as the other person who found out was Negi… (now she was really confused but somehow she was trying to connect the dots)… because Negi like me is a mage too (this caused her eyes to widen dramatically)."

Naruto was really happy to know that Konoka had yet to interrupt her and was taking the news way better than her roommate had even after she had known the existence of mages though her expressions were quite funny. He told her how mages live in secrecy and help those in need. He then told her of how he had waited in hiding in the lane last night and even Negi had done so. He recalled everything that happened last night until she and Asuna appeared on the scene but kept the identity of the vampire and the little chit-chat he had with the vampire to himself.

Konoka remained silent for a couple of minutes after Naruto finished recalling what happened last night as he had promised. From all she made out was that both Naruto and Negi were mages – people who were capable of using magic just like in fairy tales and manga. The next thing was that there was a vampire who was attacking the students.

"What happened to the vampire, Naruto-kun?" asked Konoka as her voice was laced with a small amount of fear and worry.

"Before I could arrive at the scene the vampire had fled and you don't need to worry about her as both me and Negi can handle her if she attacks again" said Naruto answering her asked and unasked question.

"But isn't Negi-kun too young and even you too…" said Konoka as she didn't understand why it was upon the two to deal with situation.

"Konoka-chan, I have seen and dealt with things far worse and Negi will one day have to deal with such situations being a mage", said Naruto in a serious tone to which Konoka looked horrified.

"But…" she was going to argue but Naruto interrupted her.

"I assure you Konoka-chan the situation will not escalate to dangerous level and I will see that no one is hurt in it. You just have to trust me on this", said Naruto in a soft and calm voice.

Konoka just looked directly into the eyes of Naruto as she found herself captivated by those blood red-ocean blue heterochromatic eyes. She found his words to be sincere and also reassuring as she finally said, "I… trust you."

"Thank you", said Naruto.

"But both you and Negi-kun are so mean…" said Konoka which confused Naruto a bit as to why were the both of them mean.

"… Why didn't you tell us that you both were mages", she continued with a pout.

'Cute' thought Naruto looking at the pouting face of Konoka.

"I don't know the reasons but for a long time mages and different type of magically aware people have kept it a secret from normal people. They say that it is better if magic and stuffs like such are kept secret…" said Naruto.

Konoka nodded in understanding as she also thought that there might be a reason for such a thing. Even though she wished magic to be known to all so there might be less accidents and catastrophe.

Naruto remained oblivious to the thoughts of Konoka as he continued "… and also you were not told was because if a secret of a mage is discovered to a normal person than he/she is turned into an ermine…" but was interrupted by Konoka's shout.

"WHAT!"

She looked at Naruto in a face full of worry as she spoke, "But why did you tell me your secret Naruto-kun as they will turn into an ermine and I don't want that to…"

She was interrupted by a finger on her lips as Naruto said, "Shhh… they can only turn official mages into an ermine and I am not an official mage…" to which Konoka visibly relaxed but still seemed worried a bit.

Naruto continued with his finger still pressed on her lips "… and I don't like the secrecy of the mages. So you don't need to worry about me."

He finally removed his fingers from her soft lips as a grin spread across his face which caused Konoka's heart to go doki-doki as her beautiful smile graced her face.

After a few seconds the playful face of the blonde was replaced by that of absolute calm which she would see during class time as she had to wonder what was h going to talk about now.

"Konoka-chan there is a reason I decided to tell you this secret in the first place… (To which Konoka looked confused)… only by letting you on the secret would I be able to tell you a secret that has been kept from you", said Naruto.

"What secret Naruto-kun?" asked a thoroughly confused Konoka?

"That you Konoe Konoka have the potential of becoming the greatest mage rivaling that of the strongest of the magical world that is how strong is your dormant powers", said Naruto with a serious face.

Konoka went wide-eyed at what just Naruto told and she could see/feel/hear that he was serious at what he just said as a lot of questions rose in her mind. She was finally able to rephrase all the questions to the blonde, "but me… What? How? When? Really!"

Once again Naruto placed a finger on her lips to quite down the line of questions she was going on with as he spoke, "I called you here to explain everything to you…"

Naruto explained "… you are a descendant of a long line of strong wizards like your father and grandfather (Konoka's eyes bulged out of her sockets hearing this but she decided to keep quite) that is why you were born with such great magical potential. You should also understand that the magical world also has its dark and light side (Konoka nodded in understanding) and your father has seen a lot through his life (she looked confused). He wanted for you to have a normal life away from the potential dangers of the magical world so you were never told about your magical powers (Konoka just looked at him though she in some sense understood her father's reason but didn't mean she had to like it). Some parents do such a thing and keep their children away from the magical world to let them have a normal life but in your case your father's choice was completely wrong in my opinion."

"Why?" asked a confused Konoka as to wondering why Naruto would feel her father's choice to be wrong though even she didn't like it.

Naruto looked at the girl in her eyes and could tell she was really conflicted with the things he had told her. Her being a mage was a big shocker to her but that her father had decided to keep this a secret from her was also not helping the girl. But he had decided to tell her the truth and that he was going to do.

Naruto continued with his explanation, "You were born with the greatest magical potential ever seen and a lot of people wanted to gain control over you and your magical potential (she looked horrified) that is why you were send to Mahora for your safety. You have the ability to control the power lying dormant within you and become one of the greatest mage. The reason I feel your father's decision was wrong was that if you were trained as a mage you would have been able to help yourself and others protect you against the people who come after you."

"There are people protecting me?" asked Konoka in a low voice.

"Yes", replied Naruto.

"So if I learn to be a mage like you and Negi-kun, I will be able to help those who protect me and also those who will be in need?" asked Konoka still in a low voice.

Naruto stood from the swing he was sitting on and went on stood in front of the swing which Konoka was sitting as he spoke, "yes that you will be."

Konoka looked at him directly in his eyes as a smile graced her lips.

"But I will tell you in advance that your father doesn't want you to do anything with the magical world and though your grandfather doesn't share his view but he still respects his decision. I am willing to teach you magic but you will have to trust me", said Naruto in a serious tone.

"I… I completely trust you, Naruto-kun", said Konoka as the smile on her face widened as she went onto hug him.

Naruto accepted the hug as he hugged her back ruffling her hair.

…_Later that day…_

Naruto was currently making his way to the dorm room after helping Shizuna-nee helping clean her room. She had come to a decision only helping her in her school work wouldn't suffice as his punishment. But he was happy because he got to stuff about 20 bowls of ramen in his stomach at Chao-Bao-Zi before going to her place. That was some healthy and delicious meal after his training session.

Reaching the floor where he was currently bunking on the Dean's order his eyes caught the sight of the ermine that was responsible for today's bath house incident. The ermine came running out of Negi's room as he held something in his mouth. Naruto followed him to find him throw away the thing he held with him in his mouth after crushing it in the dustbin after which he went back to Negi's room.

Naruto walked towards the dustbin and picked up the thing that the ermine threw away. He was a bit surprised it to be a letter addressed to Negi by his sister. He decided it was safe to see the contents of the letter since for some reason the ermine had decided to keep it away from Negi's eyes as it was still not opened. He opened the letter and clicked the play button on it. Just like the last letter that Negi showed him, a small image of Nekane rose from the letter and she began to speak.

By the end of the letter a large tick mark had developed on Naruto's forehead it seemed like he had to do something with the ermine. But for some reason he felt that speaking with Negi was out of question so that only left Asuna who would know of this. Also he wanted to know what kind of tale the ermine had molded in front of Negi before he arrived. But it was already late in the night so he decided to wait for tomorrow.

…_The next day…_

The classes had gone as Naruto expected with him for the second day attending the classes to teach them the Japanese subject. The part that he was a sensei in all girls' middle school was already coming to haunt him as he was only a few years older than the girls. The girls would just keep on giving him the dreamy look all the while he would teach the class. But it in some sense also helped since that helped them to pay attention to what he thought.

As with the girls of 3A and Negi, the day had gone has normal as it would go with the eccentric girls. Negi was also a lot better than yesterday with his teaching and seemed to be happy that Evangeline was absent for his class today too. When it was his period to teach the class he again was surprised to find the girls to pay attention to his teachings which was scaring him a bit. As for Evangeline, she also attended his class today without him needing to warn her but she kept glaring at him the entire class.

But the one he was trying to keep a lookout for the entire day was the one he had yet to see, the ermine. Finally after the school day was over he found Asuna searching for Negi as now was the right time to get some answers from her.

"Hey Asuna, wait up", Naruto called to her as she halted in her tracks and looked back at him.

Naruto walked up to her and spoke, "good, I wanted to talk with you about something."

Asuna looked at him a bit confused as she asked, "What did you wanted to talk about Naruto?"

"The ermine…" Naruto simply said.

Just mentioning about the ermine caused Asuna to scowl in anger as she said in a low threatening voice, "that pervert…"

Naruto's eyebrow rose at the words that left the mouth of Asuna's as he had no doubt that the ermine was a pervert but for now he needed information, "who is that ermine?"

Asuna controlled her anger as she spoke, "he is an old friend of Negi and he is here to help Negi to find a partner. He said he found a potential partner for him and that was Honya-chan…" the last part she said in a low voice as she glanced at Naruto.

A tick mark appeared on Naruto's forehead hearing what Asuna just said so instead of responding orally he handed her the letter he picked from the dustbin last night.

Asuna took the letter and was surprised to find it was the same letter she handed yesterday to Chamo. She wondered what it was doing with Naruto. She decided to read/see the letter and by the end of it her face was flushed red by anger as she loudly growled, "THAT PERVERT…"

The duo of Asuna and Naruto decided to go find the pervert ermine before he put Negi in some stupid situation. Luckily Naruto was able to locate the magical signature of Negi and a small signature along with him which he presumed to be the ermine. Surprisingly the two were moving at high speeds which he concluded them to be flying somewhere.

…_Meanwhile with Nodoka…_

Nodoka made her way towards the shoe locker as just minutes ago she had finished with her library work. It was really a tiring job and also it didn't help since the library island was far away from the school but she loved her job. Even after school now-a-days she would be busy as not only she was busy with her school work but also had started learning to cook from cooking books, especially ramen.

Finally she reached her locker and the moment she opened her locker a letter fell out from it. She picked the letter wondering what it was doing in her locker and was surprised to find it to be addressed to her and was written by Negi.

'Th-this is a letter from Ne-Negi-sensei! Wh-Wh-Wh-Why?' she thought flustered seeing the letter.

She decided to check the contents of as she frantically looked around to find no was looking. Confirming that no one was around she opened the letter and was shocked by the contents of the letter.

**Miyazaki Nodoka-sama,**

**After class I will be waiting behind the dorms,**

**Please be my partner,**

**Negi.**

'No way! A love letter from Negi-sensei…! Negi-sensei wants me to be his pa-partner… bu-but I… Na-Naruto-kun…' thought Nodoka as her eyes were wide and also her mouth was also wide open in shock.

'Kyaa! What should I do…?' she finally thought.

…_In the ground behind the dorm…_

Nodoka stood there quietly waiting for the arrival of Negi-sensei at the place he had designated for her to meet with him to become his partner. She had given it a great thought as she made her way to the dorms from school and with the things had happened she had made a decision. She was here to tell her decision to Negi-sensei.

Unknown to her, the letter was not written by Negi but the ermine who had taken upon himself to help Negi find a partner. Negi knew nothing about the letter and was currently arriving at the designated place because the ermine said that some delinquents were attacking Nodoka.

"Miyazaki-san! Are you alright!"

Nodoka turned around towards the place where the familiar voice was coming from and Found Negi running towards her direction, "Ah… Sensei…"

"U-um, where are the frying delinquents!" asked a panicked Negi as he frantically searched around.

Nodoka was completely confused as to what Negi-sensei was saying as she asked, "Frying… is that your meal?"

"Y-you weren't being attacked…?" Negi asked again still a bit panicked but greatly being relieved as there were no sign of delinquents around.

"Huh…?" was the only thing Nodoka could say as she was still confused.

Now Negi was greatly relieved but something seemed strange as he spoke, "Eh? That's strange…"

Th stood there in silence because of the situation as Nodoka wondered what Negi meant and Negi trying to find what was going on.

He silence was broken finally when Nodoka spoke, "U-um… so, Negi-sensei… about me being your p-partner… is someone like me… okay as a p-partner?"

Hearing those words from Nodoka switched on the bulb in Negi's head as what was going on as he quickly started speaking telepathically with Chamo.

'**Ch-Chamo-kun!' said Negi as he looked at the ermine with an accusing look.**

'**Sorry Aniki, for the sake of quickly making a contract with a partner I put on a play for you' said Chamo trying to sound sorry.**

'**Ch-Chamo-kun, you tricked me!' said Negi as he finally realized what the rodent was trying to do.**

'**Ju-just a push, I just gave you a push!' said Chamo.**

Meanwhile Nodoka was oblivious to the little chit-chat between Negi and the rat, no sorry, an ermine as she continued speaking though in a low voice enough for Negi to hear.

"I mean the first day Na-Naruto-kun… saved me from falling from the stairs… as I was clumsy in carrying the books… he also told me that you were going to save me… if he didn't make it in time to catch me… and (Negi started listening to her now that his chit-chat was over)… the day before yesterday, when there was the uproar about the vampire both you and Naruto-kun saved me again…"

Since Negi had missed most of Nodoka's words he didn't understand what she was getting at so he answered with the most sensible word in human dictionary, "Eh…"

Nodoka continued further trying to explain her situation, "Somehow I feel like I've only been troubling you sensei and also Naruto-kun, I'm sorry…" she looked a bit down as she felt of her being a trouble to Naruto.

Finally the childish mind of Negi caught on to what Nodoka was getting at as he said, "N-no, that's not true at all and I am certain Naruto-nii-san doesn't mind either."

"I want to be able to help both you and Naruto-kun in some way… so… in return… if I can help you in something Negi-sensei… I… I'll do my best so please ask whatever you want help for…" said Nodoka with a smile on her face.

Negi was completely stunned by the sincerity of Nodoka and her willingness to help him and Naruto as only a couple of words left her mouth, "Mi… Miyazaki-san…"

Chamo took this moment to jump of Negi's shoulder down on the ground to activate the pactio circle as he thought 'Fufufu… looks like my reading wasn't wrong… but it seems like she likes this Naruto guy way more than Aniki… though this is wrong to do… I just need for them to make a pactio to be publically acquitted…'

"**Pactio!**" Chamo called out loud as a pactio circle formed beneath the two.

"Kyaa…" "Wah!" shouted the two as the pactio circle formed beneath them.

"Wha… What is this! A magic circle!" Negi called out loud.

'**This is a formation of a provisional contract' answered Chamo telepathically.**

'**Provisional contract!' asked a confused Negi though he had a small guess.**

'**Yes' said Chamo as he went to explain how a provisional contract works and also how a provisional contract system came into existence.**

Meanwhile the light caused by the pactio circle was causing Nodoka's heart to pound.

'**I, I see. I didn't know that' Negi said after hearing the explanation.**

'**Do you understand now? Now hurry up and form the provisional contract! Aniki!' said Chamo as he was cheering as his plans were going perfectly well.**

**Chamo continued speaking not wanting to waste more time 'if it's a provisional contract you can do it with as many people as you want so… don't think hard and *puchuu*.'**

Negi finally steeled himself to make the contract as he spoke in a low voice, "ye-yeah *puchuu*…"

"Eh, wait! *puchuu* as in kiss!" shouted Negi out loud as he finally understood what the contract required.

"It's the easiest way to make a contract", said Chamo as he whispered something in a very low voice which no one heard "… there are others but they are annoying."

"That, that's no good! And Miyazaki-san, being tricked with this kind of thing…" said Negi was interrupted by Nodoka.

Nodoka went wide eyed as she heard the word as she spoke, "k… kiss… I-it's my first kiss and I wanted it with Na… no I mean… I promised to help you and Naruto-kun, so…"

Negi looked at Nodoka and could tell that she was hesitating but she also wished to help him and Naruto so she might actually do it. But he didn't want to force her into this just because he needed help also she was his student. Also Naruto had told him that he should solve his problems on his own and he was also there to help him. Suddenly the young genius mind of his found a pattern in her words and also he remembered her behaviour pattern around a certain someone.

"Miyazaki-san, do you like Naruto-nii-san?" asked Negi bluntly as a child would ask.

Nodoka was shocked at what Negi-sensei asked as she stuttered her answer, "Yes… I mean no… I mean that… Naruto-kun is a teacher… and I am clumsy… I mean Naruto-kun has saved me a couple of times… and he is handsome… I mean I don't… I also can't cook delicious ramen… but I am trying… it is not like that…"

Chamo looking at the situation called out, "Aniki, don't back out now. Just do *puchuu* and I will be publically Ahhh…"

A hand slammed the ermine on the ground breaking the pactio circle as the one who slammed down the ermine happened to be as she and Naruto finally reached the spot.

"Hey, you perverted ermine!" said Asuna as she slammed the ermine.

Because it was the ermine was the one who created the pactio circle and since he was slammed on the ground without him knowing the pactio ritual was forcefully cancelled. Since the pactio circle was forcefully cancelled the two involved in it were forced apart forcefully. Negi easily remained conscious but so was not the case with Nodoka as she started to fall back hardly remaining conscious. But before she touched the ground a pair of hands caught her and she felt the same sense of warmth and security the many times he caught/picked her.

"Naruto-kun…" Nodoka muttered before she lost consciousness.

"A-Asuna-san! N-Naruto-nii-san! This is you know that is…" Negi tried to explain the situation before his eyes landed on the unconscious Nodoka, "AHHH! Miyazaki-san!"

Meanwhile Asuna ignored the other three humans in the clearing as she went on to hold the ermine for his crimes. She showed him the letter of Nekane and told that he was accused of steeling about 2000 girl's underwear and had fled here. Negi joined their conversation to find whether the accusations Asuna made on his friend were true or not. The ermine seeing no escape weaved an 'I-am-guilty-but-I-had-a-good-reason-as-it-was-for-family-since-he-had-no-job-to-support-family-he-came-to-the-only-person-he-could-count-on' tale.

When Asuna asked the ermine why he did what he did today, the ermine answered that if he helped Negi, Negi would take him as a pet and no one could raise a hand against him as a pet of a magister magus in training. Th ermine then said that he was sorry for using Negi like this so he would leave and hand himself to the authorities searching for him.

On the sideline Naruto's eyes were twitching in annoyance after hearing the story but one thing was certain that the rat was good. Only a few in this world could fall for a stupid made-up tale but apparently Negi was one of those few. The child-teacher-mage not only sympathized with the ermine's situation but also accepted him as his pet.

"A sucker is born very minute…" said Asuna as she walked towards take a look at Nodoka who was currently sleeping/unconscious on Naruto's lap.

"But it wouldn't be fun if the brat was not like this…" said Naruto to which a smile graced on Asuna's lips.

The duo of Asuna and Naruto searched a place where they could leave Nodoka so she would think such an incident didn't happen as Naruto carried her bridal style. Meanwhile they were followed by Negi and Chamo who kept on bickering/talking of their agreement. Finally they left Nodoka in front of her shoe locker as Naruto magically transformed her clothes into her school uniform.

Finally after a few minutes Nodoka woke up as she looked around where she was and thought 'R-really, falling asleep in a place like this…' Suddenly she remembered the events that happened '… and what's more, to have such a dream… I also confessed in front of Negi-sensei that I like Naruto-kun…' she thought really panicked.

From the hiding place Asuna, Naruto, Negi an Chamo watched Nodoka in amusement.

"I-I'm sorry Miyazaki-san…" said Negi in a low voice.

"You sure know how to cause trouble and this time trouble found you…" said Naruto as he eyed the ermine.

On the way back to the dorms Naruto finally asked Negi about the ermine, "So how about introducing me to the ermine, Negi…"

"Ah! Right! Naruto-nii-san meet Albert Chamomile, everyone calls him Chamo…" said Negi as he pointed at Chamo ant then next pointing at Naruto he continued "… and Chamo this is Uzumaki Naruto, he too is a mage."

"Nice to meet you Chamo and I hope you don't cause more trouble like the one you caused now and yesterday at he bath house…" said Naruto in a small intimidating tone which caused a shiver to run down the spine (I don't know they have one or not as I was always bad at zoology) of Chamo.

"Y… yes…" stuttered Chamo in response.

Negi went on to tell Naruto how he first met the ermine for the first time which was nothing but another stupid tale in Naruto's view but at least Negi at that time was a very young.

Meanwhile Negi was recalling the tale of the time him and Chamo had met to Naruto, the ermine was eyeing the blonde with a critical eye trying to remember something. He for some reason felt that he had seen the teenager somewhere but couldn't recollect where. When Negi had introduced him as Uzumaki Naruto, Chamo knew he had heard that name somewhere too. He was certain that he had seen and heard the name of the blonde just recently. After a minute of thinking it finally clicked to him, he had seen a picture of the blonde and he didn't hear but read the name of the blonde just a few days ago.

"OH! You are Uzumaki Naruto-sama, the writer of Icha-Icha", called out Chamo as he was on the ground by the feet of Naruto bowing to him.

"Uzumaki Naruto-sama! Icha-Icha!" wondered both Asuna and Negi out loud.

Meanwhile Naruto looked at Chamo with a raised eyebrow as to how the ermine knew of it. He watched the ermine bring the book out of nowhere just like his cigarettes and was now pleading him to sign it.

"Hey, it's the orange book because of which Shizuna-sensei was angry with you…" shouted Asuna as she pointed at the book.

And thus hell broke loose for Naruto.

…**AND CUT…**

Now if you people are wondering why Chamo chose Nodoka for a pactio with Negi it is simple because she likes Negi though the like is not in a romantic sense. She is grateful of Negi for helping her or at least try to help her during vampire incident and the first day respectively.

Now about Naruto's use of the jutsu _**Chakura no Kusari**_, the jutsu is similar to his mother's _**Chakra Chains**_ but Naruto doesn't posses the special chakra like his mother.

As for the Yamasaki Ayumi, she is an O.C. I came up with. She was the partner Naruto talked about. Her name means Yamasaki – Mountain Cape, Ayumi – Walking Beauty. What happened to her? That will be mentioned later. Yes the O.C. is modeled after Uzumaki Kushina because I think she is one of the best looking female character in Naruto.

Also it seems the pool is not working, so I will remove it. Sorry about that.

**Ima no tokoro baibai! (Bye for now.)**


	8. The immortal vampire 3

**Minasan kon'nichiwa,**

I had to take down the poll since it seemed not to work. Before I took down the polls, Chizuru was on the lead with 40 votes. So here is the update.

_**Naruto's harem;**_

_Nodoka_

_Konoka_

_Setsuna_

_Chisame_

_Evangeline_

_Sayo_

_Yuuna_

_Ako_

_Chizuru_

_Kazumi_

It is turning to be a Naruto Mass Harem as I can see most of the girls in the manga will look good with him. Also a few girls will be added to Negi's Harem as the story progresses but it will not be big list as Naruto's Harem.

This is the third chapter in the Evangeline-arc series.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND MAHOU SENSEI NEGIMA!**

8: **The immortal vampire 3.**

The past two day after the night when he and Negi had confronted Evangeline at Sakura lane had been quite busy for Naruto. It was not Evangeline who had kept him busy for the past two days, rather the chibi-700 year old-vampire had done nothing to warranty any form of offense or take defense against her. The things that had kept him busy for the past two days were his new schedule as the Japanese language sensei and his punishment of helping Shizuna-nee with her work.

This was first day since he started as an assistant to Negi was he running late to reach school. Normally he arrived to school earlier before any student could arrive as this helped him to avoid he rush hour and also allowed him to spend free time with Sayo. The training today had taken longer than usual as he had a lot of things on his mind. Since yesterday he was thinking of what he was going to start teaching Konoka. Also since the arrival of Chamo yesterday another matter was on his mind as how to stop the ermine from pulling the stunt he pulled yesterday next time.

Speaking of Chamo, the ermine was a pervert who took pleasure in stealing girl's underwear so it didn't come has a surprise to Naruto that he was a fan of Icha-Icha. Though he had to wonder where the little rat got a hold of the book. The moment he had fished the book out in front of Asuna and Negi, Naruto took hold of the book and the rat and took them to secluded place. He there warned the ermine that the book never gets in the hands of any of the students and especially Negi and neither was he to reveal what the book was to anyone. The ermine agreed after he had threatened him that he would do things to him that would put even the **Maga Nosferatu (The Undead Magi)** to shame.

Finally Naruto reached the school building only to find a pink light coming from the windows of the staircase between ground and first floor. Also has he glow of the light increased he heard three familiar voices shout of one which he met just yesterday.

"All right! The contract is complete! KAGURAZAKA ASUNA!"

"KYAAH!" "WAA!"

A tick mark appeared on Naruto's forehead as he knew well enough what that light symbolized but the voice of the ermine later confirmed it. The ermine had help Negi make a provisional contract and surprisingly it was with Asuna. At least this time the ermine didn't try to involve some innocent bystanders in this as he was certain the contract was formed by Asuna's approval. But that still didn't mean it irked Naruto but at least helped to keep his anger against the ermine in check.

…_Later after school…_

The school day had gone smoothly for Naruto as smooth as a person who hates the desk job would go. It was not that he hated teaching the girls it's just that he preferred the outdoors rather than the indoors. Also there was still the matter of helping Shizuna-nee in her work. Because of all of this one of his projects had to be kept on hold for the time being.

Luckily for him, as he had anticipated the knowledge about the orange book was named Icha-Icha had yet to spread between the students. It was his luck that the one to find out about it was Asuna and she was not the gossip girl also she was also concerned with the matter of Negi. But he was certain if the knowledge was to get in hands of some other girls, which was eventually going to happen, they would find out what the book was about.

Currently he was making way to one of the club houses of the various clubs Mahora had to offer to its students. The activity that the club performed was the one he had come to like. Normally if one would take in account his nature when he was a few years younger they would say that partaking in this clubs activities was beyond him. But life on the road had thought him to be patience and also his training for becoming a **Sage** with the toads had helped him greatly.

Finally he reached the club house; sliding the door open he called out, "hey there, you guys wouldn't mind me joining, would you?"

"Naruto-sensei!" called out most of the girls in shock seeing their new Japanese language teacher at the door well except one.

The one who didn't shout his name in surprise was currently glaring at him with utmost hate as she spoke, "What the hell are you doing here you idiot!"

The other girls in the room just looked in surprise and to some extent a bit disgusted at the girl who just spoke those words. Surprise as the girl always had a regal aura around her and mostly would keep to her self. Disgust because though the boy was only a couple of years older than them but he still was a teacher and a good one too.

"Now! Now! Eva-chan, I am here to take part in the tea ceremony…" said Naruto with a smile on his face "… also don't forget that this is still a school activity so I am still your sensei here…" as his face turned serious "… also you look beautiful with your hair tied…" as the smile was back on his face.

"Fine", growled Evangeline as she really didn't want to start another row with the idiot in front of these girls where she already had an image to keep but unknown to her there was a small shade of pink on her face.

The girls were just being surprised with each passing second since the arrival of Naruto-sensei. First being to watch the always clam and collected Evangeline to shout at someone and that being a sensei as far as calling him an idiot. Even Naruto-sensei didn't seem to mind her words and only seemed to try and correct her. He even went on to compliment her for the way she looked. But what they saw next was something they didn't expect as a small shade of pink appeared on Evangeline's face and it seemed she herself didn't notice it.

"So can I join?" asked Naruto to the other girls ignoring the glare he was receiving from Evangeline.

"Sure, Naruto-sensei", said the girls.

Naruto joined and sat next to Evangeline in a seiza style all the while ignoring the glares the girl was sending him. The other girls in the room he knew from the classes he had thought so far. Also there was Satsuki who was one of his favorite people at Mahora since not only was the girl a great cook but also had an ambition which he respected her for.

Finally the one who was going to be the host of the tea ceremony of the tea club arrived. Naruto was stunned for a second as his eyes looked at the host. He knew she was a beautiful girl though she wasn't an actual girl but he didn't care about that. But now looking her dressed in a formal kimono, she just looked completely stunning.

"Naruto-sensei!" spoke a surprised Chachamaru seeing the blonde-sensei present here.

Naruto looked at her and scratched the back of his head as he said, "you wouldn't mind if I intrude the club activity?"

Chachamaru looked at the blonde for a second as she processed the answer she had to give him. According to her master Naruto-sensei were their enemy and someone who was going to come between her and her freedom. But until now she had seen no form of animosity in his actions towards her master aside from the teasing which irritated her master. Apart from that Naruto-sensei was a regular customer of Chao-Bao-Zi and she had come to see him as a nice individual also if her readings were right even if Chao didn't say it but she certainly liked him.

"I would be happy if you join us sensei…" said Chachamaru as she suddenly found something wrong with her main drive seeing the smile blonde's face.

The entire activity was really good in Naruto's opinion as even though it was not a real tea ceremony still the atmosphere here was the same at an actual one. Also the skills Chachamaru showed as a host was marvelous in his view. Finally after the activity was over he decided as everyone left their own way Naruto after talking for a few minutes with Satsuki decided to go join Evangeline and Chachamaru.

"It seems that Negi Springfield's advisor may have finally arrived! Don't leave my side for the time being, Ok?" said Evangeline to Chachamaru.

"… Yes master!" Chachamaru said though she didn't understand who this advisor was because if it was Naruto-sensei then he was already present here.

"And what about Naruto-sensei?" finally Chachamaru asked as her master had yet to tell her what they were supposed to do with him.

The moment the blonde's name was said by Chachamaru a growl escaped Evangeline's mouth but also a pink shade appeared on her cheeks as she remembered him calling her beautiful a moment ago.

"You don't need to worry about the idiot as I will take care if him myself", said Evangeline in a normal tone.

Chachamaru looked at her master in confusion as h moment she mentioned the name of the blonde-sensei a growl escaped the mouth of her master then a second later a pink shade appear on her cheeks and then she talked about him in a normal tone. She wondered what exactly the true Naruto-sensei was. Was he the calm-collected assistant sensei of 3A? The playful-fun loving-a ramen pit-normal teenager who was a regular customer of Chao-Bao-Zi? Or was he the strong-secretive-carefree-mage that she had come across recently?

"Hey wait up Chachamaru, chibi-chan…" heard the duo of master and servant as they didn't even need to look back to find the owner of the voice.

"Speak of the devil and he makes his appearance… I should have seen this coming…" muttered Evangeline under her breath.

After the person reached them Chachamaru bowed to him while Evangeline spoke in an irritated voice, "What do you want now, idiot!"

"Still such animosity towards the innocent me, huh chibi-chan (a scowl left the mouth of the said girl). We could still follow your words and share a be… Ahhh…" Naruto couldn't complete his words as a fist was planted in his stomach.

He looked down to find a red faced Evangeline with her small fist planted in his stomach as he spoke, "Damn! That hurt Chibi-chan…"

"That was meant to hurt, you idiot…" Evangeline said as she started to walk away from him.

"I'm sorry sensei…" said Chachamaru as she followed her master.

Evangeline was getting irritated with every step she took and cause of her irritation was the humming sound or rather the one who was humming as he followed them.

She finally stopped as she glared at the humming blonde as she pointed an accusing finger at him she shouted, "Why the hell are you following me, you idiot?"

"Me following you, what gave you that idea?" asked Naruto with a confused look as Evangeline looked at him with a tick mark on her forehead.

'What gave her that idea, wasn't it obvious…' thought Evangeline but before she could voice her opinion the blonde spoke again.

"I am following Chachamaru…" said Naruto with 'isn't-that-obvious' look which caused Evangeline to face fault and Chachamaru to look at him with a blank look but internally totally confused. But before any of the two girls could say anything, they heard another familiar voice call them.

"Hey Eva…" they saw Takamichi heading towards them as he waved at them.

'Uu… Takamichi…' thought Evangeline.

"Yo! Glasses!" called out Naruto as he waved back at Takamichi.

"… and Naruto-kun too!" said a bit surprised Takamichi seeing the two blondes together.

"What do you want?" asked Evangeline to Takamichi looking a bit annoyed.

"The principal is calling you. Please come by yourself", said Takamichi as he looked at Evangeline with a smile.

Evangeline had an idea of what this meting would be so she decided to comply since she didn't want to raise suspicions towards her, "I see… tell him I will be there right away. (She turned towards Chachamaru) Chachamaru, I'll return in a short while. Don't go wandering off where there are other people, all right? (Pointing towards Naruto) And stay away from the idiot."

Takamichi eyed Naruto wondering what happened between the two. He saw Naruto motion to him that it was nothing to worry about but he still couldn't help but wonder. Only one thing popped in his head and that was the recent incidents at Sakura-lane but it was futile as the blonde was good at keeping secrets when h needed too and there were no way he could get the secrets out of the blonde.

"What is it this time? Were you up to no good again?" Takamichi asked Evangeline as they made their way towards the Dean's office.

"Oh, shut up! This has nothing to do with you", said Evangeline as she stomped her way towards the office.

"… And about Naruto-kun?" asked Takamichi.

Takamichi looked at his small blonde companion in amusement as various emotions flowed through her face. He watched as her face flowed through anger, annoyance, confusion, shock, annoyance, anger, annoyance and was that a small ting of pink on her face indicating that she was blushing. He wondered what Naruto was doing to rile someone like Evangeline to such extent and also what in the world did he do to make her blush.

"… That idiot! I don't know how he was able to hide his idiocy behind that calm and collected mask during classes…" Evangeline muttered as unknown to her a small smile graced her lips.

Though on the outside Takamichi looked calm but on the inside his mind had just exploded as what he was just seeing as he thought 'is she smiling!'

"None of your business…" growled Evangeline.

"Take care… Master…" said Chachamaru in a low voice as she looked at the figures of Evangeline and Takamichi move further away.

But unlike Chachamaru, Naruto was not so silent in his bye-bye as he shouted, "see you later, glasses, chibi-chan…"

Takamichi turned his head around in such a speed that it was a wonder his head didn't snap as it had portrayed a face of horror and shock. His head then turned towards Evangeline with the same speed as he found a tick mark on her forehead and face flushed red in anger. He wondered whether Naruto even understood the consequences of his words but that again this was Uzumaki Naruto someone who never could face any form of consequences.

After Evangeline and Takamichi were finally out of view Naruto asked, "You wouldn't mind if I joined you while you did your chores?"

Chachamaru looked at Naruto for a couple of seconds and then finally answered, "I won't mind, Naruto."

The two of them walked around town in silence as Chachamaru went on doing chores and buying stuffs required for daily household work. All the while as Naruto followed her in silence he couldn't help but be amused by the advancement of technology as he looked at Chachamaru. But he could tell that there was more to Chachamaru then just being a female robot not just because she was powered by magic.

"Say Chachamaru, may I call you Cha-chan?" asked Naruto.

Chachamaru though on the outside just looked at him with a normal face as she said, "yes Naruto that you may. But if my information serves me correctly nickname are only used among friends. So why do you wish to call me **Cha-chan**?"

"Well it is simple isn't it as we I think of you as a friend", said Naruto with a smile on his face as he looked directly into the girl's eyes.

Chachamaru was completely surprised by the sincerity in the blonde's eyes as her sensors told her that the boy was telling the truth as she spoke in a low voice "Friends!"

"Yes…" said Naruto in a soft voice with the smile still on his face as he continued "… also it is a compliment to your tea making and serving skills. (Now Chachamaru looked at him with her eyes widening a bit) back then at the club house you were really good with your skills also you looked stunningly beautiful in the kimono."

Chachamaru looked at him as her eyes had widen hearing his last statement and unknown to her a small pink shade appeared on her cheeks as she spoke in a low voice, "t… thank you."

Naruto followed Chachamaru along the town as she performed her chores as he started a conversation with the girl about her school life and her life out of school. She answered as many as questions as she could wit her normal unemotional face. While they walked through the town sometime around he felt the presence of Negi, Asuna and Chamo following them as he had to wonder what the three were up to. Also it seemed like Chachamaru had yet to notice them. If he wanted he could warn her but decided to wait and see what the three had planned.

In the hiding place the trio just didn't know what to do as they had planned to gang up on Chachamaru when she was not with Evangeline. But now that Evangeline was not with her, she was being accompanied by Naruto.

"It's Chachamaru along with Naruto-sama! This is our chance, aniki! Let's take her out in one shot! We can also take help from Naruto-sama!" whispered Chamo to his two companions.

"No! We'll get in trouble if someone sees! Just wait a bit longer!" whispered a panicked Negi. "Also I think, that Naruto-nii-san won't help us…" he said in a very low voice.

"I… I don't like this… attacking someone for no reason… and a classmate too… but I guess this is the person who attacked you and Maki-chan we're talking about here. We've got to do something about her… right? And what do you mean by Naruto won't help us!" whispered Asuna as the last part she asked directly to Negi.

As Naruto and Chachamaru walked together they heard a small girl crying directly in front of them "Uwah! Uwaaaahh! My balloon… My balloon…"

The two walked to the crying girl and looked up to find a balloon tangled with one of the branches of the tree. Without thinking both of them flew towards the branch with Chachamaru using the jets on her back and legs to reach the branch. It seemed that she miscalculated her speed as she went onto crash with on of the branches. The little girl was completely awed seeing the two fly and bring her balloon back to her.

"Thank you, Onee-chan, Onii-san!" said the girl as they handed her the balloon as she felt really happy about it.

Meanwhile in their hiding place Asuna and Negi were completely stunned as they saw the two fly, especially Chachamaru. After so long being classmates and a teacher to Chachamaru did Asuna and Negi realized that she was not a human as it was spelled to them by Chamo that she was a robot. Also the second thing they wondered was what Naruto was doing using magic in front of others.

Meanwhile as Chachamaru and Naruto resumed their walk, they were joined by a couple of little boys who apparently seemed to be acquaintance of Chachamaru. On their way Chachamaru had stopped to help an old lady climbing a bridge as she carried the old lady and helped her cross the bridge and also she helped rescue a kitten which was trapped in middle of a drain.

Meanwhile Naruto had helped her carry her and the old lady's bags as she helped the old lady and decrease the current of the water of the drain as she rescued the cat. One thing he came to know of Chachamaru today as the two walked with the rescued cat on her head that she would willingly help anyone in need and she was popular with the town people.

It seemed his sentiments were shared by both Negi and Asuna as they followed them. They seriously were thinking that attacking such a nice person was completely wrong. As for Chamo, even though he also saw everything but to him Negi's life was more precious so he tried to justify the situations as an act.

As the duo Chachamaru and Naruto walked in silence with the cat still resting on the girl's head they heard 'ding-dong ding-dong' of the clock tower. She changed direction and told him that she was going to a special place and if he wanted h could join her. Naruto decided to follow her.

Finally the duo reached an abandoned cottage as Naruto wondered what they were doing here. Suddenly from the cottage and the area around cats started to come out and mad their way towards Chachamaru and also a few birds hurtled towards her as though all were waiting for her. As for Chachamaru, she removed cans of cat and bird food as she presented them to the little animals. Naruto was surprised as he found a small but a happy smile grace the face of Chachamaru as she watched the little animals eat.

"You love feeding these little animals", said Naruto as it was not a question but a statement.

"Yes, I do… these are stray cats so I take car of them sometimes…" Chachamaru said still watching the cats and bird fed upon the food. She then turned towards him and asked "… and is it fine Naruto as you used your magic in front of the young girl and also while we were rescuing the cat?"

"It is job of mages to help others and if I break some rules of the magical world I don't mind…" Naruto said with a smile on his face "… also I don't like the secrecy about magic…" whispered Naruto in her hears which surprised her.

Meanwhile Negi and Asuna were completely awed by what a wonderful person Chachamaru was. But Chamo made them see the truth that even though she was a great person she was still targeting Negi's life and this was their chance to take her out. Also they wondered as to whom Naruto would support seeing he was already at the scene. The trio just hoped that he would at least support them as they finally resolved to attack Chachamaru as they came out of their hiding.

Chachamaru felt the two behind her as she turned around to look at them and found them standing there. Removing the clock tuner like object from behind her head she spoke "… Hello Negi-sensei, Kagurazaka-san! I let my guard down there… but I will be your opponent!"

"Umm… Chachamaru-san…would you mind not targeting me anymore?" asked a hesitant Negi as he still didn't wish to attack her.

"I'm sorry Negi-sensei… but to me, master's orders are absolute!" said Chachamaru as she bowed to Negi showing her regret.

"Uu… I guess there is no helping it!" said Negi a bit nervously.

The eyes of Asuna and Negi then traveled towards Naruto with a questioning look. Naruto even caught the sight shift of Chachamaru's eyes as they landed on him. He knew what all the three were wondering as he even felt eyes of Chamo on him.

"I'm staying out of this…" said Naruto as he stepped away from Chachamaru.

"B… but isn't Chachamaru the…" said Asuna but was interrupted by Naruto.

"No! I consider Chachamaru as a friend not an enemy, Asuna…" said Naruto which silenced all as a small smile graced Chachamaru's lips "… that is why I won't be helping anyone as both she and you guys are my friends."

Naruto watched as the fight begin with Negi using his magic to power Asuna as she then dashed at Chachamaru with surprising speed. He was further surprised to see that Asuna was able to match Chachamaru in both speed and reaction time as this was supposed to be impossible for a normal middle school girl. This added another mystery to Asuna as first being her powerful magical aura and second how she was able to easily pass through Evangeline's shields. He saw that Negi was already prepared with his spell as the moment Asuna separated from Chachamaru he shot eleven _**Sagitta**__**Magica**_of light at her. Naruto could tell that even the skill level which Chachamaru was those _**Sagitta**__**Magica**_ were unavoidable for her as they were well planned and timed and also she didn't have skills to erect barriers as Naruto's hand glowed light blue.

Meanwhile seeing that the incoming projectiles were unavoidable Chachamaru spoke, "I'm sorry master… when I case to function, please remember to feed the cats…" but she suddenly stopped as she felt a barrier form in front of her and that magical signature was his.

At the same time Negi also came to a decision as he shouted, "I… I can't do it after all! RETURN!" as he forced to change the direction of the _**Sagitta Magica**_ towards him as they struck him dead on.

"Ne… Negi!" "A… Aniki!" shouted Asuna/Chamo seeing Negi recall his attack and the attack hitting him as they rushed towards him only to find him a bit unsteady with no form of injury on him.

"Kyaah! Hey, Negi! Are you alright?" asked Asuna.

"A… Aniki! Why did you recall the arrows?" asked Chamo.

Meanwhile Chachamaru looked at Negi in surprise though it wasn't shown on her face for a few seconds. Her eyes then traveled towards Naruto who was smiling brightly as she bowed to him as she left the scene activating her jets at full power.

Seeing that Chachamaru made a run for it Chamo said in panic, "A… Ahhh! She got away! Aniki! Even magic shields can break, you know! That was dangerous!"

Negi still felt a bit unsteady because of his return spell as h spoke, "t… that spell was stronger than I thought! Chachamaru-san is a student after all. There is no way I could hurt her…"

Asuna shouted in a worried voice as she held onto Negi in her lap, "Just a minute here! Are you some kind of an idiot! Let's go to the nurse's office!"

"No! I am fine! Naruto-nii-san's barrier protected me!" said Negi surprising Chamo and Asuna.

Negi felt a hand ruffle his hair as he along with the other two looked up to find it to be Naruto as he had the brightest smile they had ever seen which caused Asuna to blush. Suddenly his hand on Negi's head started to glow blue as a warm sensation spread through Asuna and Negi as all their fatigue was washed away with the minor injuries healed.

"You did a great job today Negi, Asuna too. Especially your final decision…" said Naruto which caused a smile appear on both their faces as he used his speed to disappear from their eyesight.

Naruto reappeared on the rooftop where Chachamaru stood looking at the direction where she fought with Negi and Asuna moments ago with her robotic eyes.

Chachamaru was ones again surprised by the sheer speed of the person in front of her as she spoke, "Thank you Naruto for creating the barriers for both me and Negi-sensei. But didn't you say that you wouldn't interfere…"

"Yes that I did, didn't I!" said Naruto with a grin on his face "… but I couldn't just stand and see my friends get hurt and do nothing…" as his grin widened more as he used his speed to again disappear from her eyesight.

Even now Chachamaru's eyes couldn't track the speed of Naruto as she turned to look at the place where Negi was as she spoke "… Negi-sensei… Negi Springfield…" as her eyes than turned towards the place where Naruto stood "… Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto…" as a smile appeared on her face "… a friend."

…_The next day…_

Today was the big day as Naruto was currently making his way towards the meeting spot which he had decided with Konoka. It wasn't actually a big day for him but for Konoka as he was going to start teaching her magic and thus introducing her to the world of magic. He had not yet told the old man Dean of his decision but was certain that he would have already known that as it was the ability of old people to know things they wanted to know. Finally he reached the meeting place to find Konoka already waiting there. She was dressed in a blue top and black jeans which though a simple attire suited her perfectly as she looked rather beautiful.

Konoka was really ecstatic for today as she was finally going to learn to perform magic. Naruto had given her a couple of books to read to help her understand about magic and the world the day she had agreed to learn magic. Today she had even awaken before Asuna as she had a lot on her mind and one of the thing was what she was to wear. Finally she had decided on this simple attire and hoped that Naruto liked it. Even Asuna was a bit surprised by her actions and had asked her what was happening which she answered that nothing was wrong which made Asuna suspicious. Finally her eyes caught the incoming figure of Naruto dressed in blue jeans, orange shirt with denim jacket. She wondered was orange really that favorite colour of his but even than she couldn't deny that it suited well with his sun-kissed-blonde hair. A huge blush spread on her face as she thought of it.

"Yo, Konoka-chan! Ready for you big day!" said Naruto with a smile on his face as he reached her.

"Hai, Naruto-kun!" Konoka said with full confidence which caused Naruto to grin in response.

"Let's start training with our objective…" said Naruto as his pointed at the sky with his right hand as Konoka wondered what they were going to do first.

'Is Naruto-kun going to teach me how to fly!' she thought as this prospect made her really happy as she images of her flying like a bird and also watching a sunset up close with Naruto came to her mind.

"… Off to Chao-Bao-Zi…" shouted Naruto as he pointed in the general direction of the stand shattering all the images of Konoka who looked at him with disbelief "… we need all the energy for the training."

…_At Chao-Bao-Zi…_

The duo of Konoka and Naruto reached Chao-Bao-Zi and occupied one of the empty tables. Today there was not much rush at the stands seeing as it was a holiday so most had gone in the city to enjoy and also only Chao and Satsuki were present.

"What will you have Konoka-san?" asked Chao as she approached them.

"I will have a couple of nikuman buns and one medium sized miso ramen", Konoka said as she placed her order.

"And I will have…" Naruto was going to say but was interrupted by Chao.

"I will get you what you have daily", said Chao in a really sweet voice which for some reason sent a chill down Naruto's body.

The duo of Konoka and Naruto talked in a low voice as they discussed about today's training. All the while Naruto would keep glancing in the direction of Chao wondering what he did wrong this time as he was certain she was angry because she never spoke in such a sweeeetttt tone. One of the times when he glanced at her their eyes met and Chao had a sweeeetttt smile on her face which further sent chills through his body.

Finally after about 20 minutes of waiting Chao and Satsuki with Satsuki carrying Konoka's order while Chao brought in Naruto's food. Chao placed the food in front of him with the sweeeetttt smile still plastered on her face. In front of Naruto were two medium sized bowls of Chao special ramen, one plate of nikuman, one plate of scrambled eggs with some toast and a bowl of vegetable ramen.

'This is all because of collaboration between Chao and Shizuna-nee… and forcing me to eat vegetable ramen… I really hate it…' thought Naruto as he glared at the bowl of vegetable ramen.

While he was glaring at the bowl of vegetable ramen as he started eating it he heard giggles from both of his sides. He looked up to found a giggling Konoka and Chao who apparently thought his glaring at the bowl was sort of funny after all they didn't understand how it felt for one who disliked vegetables to see a vegetable ramen and worse to be forced to it. He glared lightly at the two girls whose giggles increased more and slowly a smile appeared on his face as h to started giggling at his own antic. Finally after the trio stopped giggling Naruto noticed that Chao had returned to her normal self.

After having a good meal and in Naruto's term breakfast the duo of Konoka and Naruto left the stand with a good mood. The duo reached the place where Naruto had arranged for Konoka to start learning to perform magic.

"You do remember Konoka-chan that I told you that you have the potential of being the greatest of mages, don't you?" asked Naruto.

"H… hai…" said Konoka as even though she had accepted the truth but still finally beginning to learn magic made her feel nervous.

"The reason you have the potential of being the greatest of mages is because you were born with high level of magical power. Normally to gain such high amount of magical power one has to go through rigorous amount of training. But even having all that power would account to nothing if you can't control it…" said Naruto "… do you understand?"

"Hai…" said Konoka as her mind processed the information.

"… but how do we control the magical energy?" asked Konoka.

"Will power…" answered Naruto with a single word to which Konoka seemed a bit confused.

"There are various forms of energies but the most common are 'Ki' and 'Magic'. To control Ki you need physical power or simply put it you train your body. As to control Magic you need will power by training your mind and will" said Naruto to which Konoka nodded as her mind processed the information.

"So to better control your magic and improve its effectiveness you have to improve your will power which can b done through training…" said Naruto.

Naruto was really happy because this was going as he had expected till now as he didn't need to give some foolish examples to make the girl understand his points. Even though Konoka would sometimes act like an airhead the girl was one of the smartest in the class.

"So before we start the training do you have anything you would like to ask me something, Konoka-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Say Naruto-kun what is the pactio system?" asked Konoka as she learned it helped in creating a contract between a mage and his/her partner but what exactly what it was that was not answered in the book he had given her to read.

Naruto face faulted at the question as he quickly composed him self and answered albeit a bit nervously, "that will be answered when the time is right…"

"OK!" said Konoka.

'Why of all things she had to ask about that to begin with…' thought Naruto as h started with training Konoka to get a feel of her magical power.

…_The next day…_

Naruto had decided to sleep late today as he had decided to skip today's training after the long day yesterday. For the first time after joining Mahora as an assistant sensei was Naruto happy to hear someone call him sensei. Even though yesterday was mostly spent teaching Konoka to control the abundant magical power she had, he felt real joy in seeing her progress. Konoka had easily accessed her magical power seeing the amount she held but it was the matter of control that mattered. Unlike him her body was unable to harness the huge amount of magic she possessed directly as it had to be done in control and small quantities to let her body handles the magic. She learned magic in a complete opposite way as he did when he first started learning magic. Also it surprised him to find out that Konoka's magic was greatly leaning towards healing magic which confirmed his decision of telling her about magic a right choice as she could one day easily be one of the greatest magical healer. One of the few things that a mage could do which he respected the most.

He finally woke up sound of the alarm clock. He got down from his bed on the upper berth to find the lower berth empty also he couldn't locate Setsuna's signature in the room. He wondered where she had disappeared as normally he would either find her sleeping figure in her bed or her getting ready for her morning training. Then he remembered that he had woken way past his usual time and the girl by now must b busy doing her guard duty or training. He quickly took a shower and left for school.

…_At school…_

Something was wrong! **Defiantly** **wrong!**

As usual Naruto had arrived before any of the students except Sayo. Normally Sayo and he would start chatting on various topics or she would lean on his shoulder to read the book he was reading at the moment but for some reason Sayo today didn't move from her place today as he took his seat which he normally occupied during Negi's lecture. Finally she joined him as he started reading the new manga which had interested him. But she was avoiding eye contact with him when he tried to look at her or talk with her and also her complexion seemed paler than usual.

After a few minutes the girls started to enter the class as always they greeted with the enthusiasm the 3A girls had but apparently just like Sayo all were avoiding eye contact with him. He left this odd behaviour of the girls at the back of his mind and again concentrated on the manga in the hand. Once in a while he would look up from his book to find the girls looking at his direction whispering amongst them as a few were giggling while others had huge blush on their face. When their eyes would make contact as they would quickly look away as their face would darken with red blush but there were also the likes of Haruna and Kazumi who had smirks on their face with a predatory look.

Something was wrong! **Definitely wrong! And he needed to find what was going on!**

But before he could ask anyone what was going on the door of the class slid open as Negi entered the class with a cheerful look on his face which h hadn't seen since the night at the Sakura lane.

"Good Morning! Is Evangeline-san here?" asked/shouted Negi as he entered the classroom.

But the cheerfulness of Negi was quickly dashed aside as he heard that Evangeline was not present because she had caught flu which surprised Negi and also to some extent Naruto too. Negi decided to dash out of class which Naruto thought that he intend to go visit Evangeline to see whether it was true or not about her catching flu after all she was a shinsho, Naruto decided to go catch the brat as he completely seemed to forget that he was supposed to b his period.

Naruto walked out of the class muttering about 'stupid brats forgetting things' as the girls giggled hearing him. He caught up to Negi on the staircase as he grabbed Negi by the collar of his coat and flung him on his shoulder.

"Wha! Nii-san… please put me down… I have to go see Evangeline-san… to give her the challenge letter…" said/begged Negi.

'Challenge Letter!' thought Naruto as he thought had to wonder what gave Negi so much confidence in just a day to see the brat decide to go and challenge Evangeline.

"I understand that but did you forget that you are the homeroom teacher of 3A and also the English teacher… you just can't ditch the class…" said Naruto as he walked carrying Negi on his shoulder who felt a bit embarrassed about it as he muttered an apology.

"… As for that challenge letter… I will go and deliver it for you", said Naruto to which Naruto nodded.

All the while he carried Negi on his shoulders back to the class the girls around them were giggling at the funny situation between two teachers who were kind of brothers. Also as Naruto carried Negi back to the class, he was using a memory spell on the young child mage to what had happened yesterday. Normally Naruto hated using the memory spell as he believed in one's privacy but he had to know what or who had brought such a change in the boy.

The girls of class 3A watched in amusement as Naruto-sensei entered the class carrying Negi-sensei on his shoulder like a little child. Also the expression on Negi's face was similar to that of a child who was caught stealing a cookie. Th girls just couldn't help but giggle. They saw Negi apologize for forgetting his teacher's duty as he then handed Naruto a letter as the blonde-sensei left the class.

Kaede was happy to see that Negi-bouzu seemed to be rid of his depressed mood and back to his cheerful self as a child of his age should be whether teacher or not. Now seeing that the child-teacher also had some one else to look after him especially a person like Naruto-sensei, she was happy for Negi. Suddenly she felt a surge of energy gently engulf the palm of her right hand as never in her life she felt energy with such warmth. After the energy left her hand, she brought her palm near her face as she stared at it for a second as slowly a smile spread on her face.

**Thank you for helping Negi yesterday,**

**Naruto *with a chibi Naruto bowing to her*.**

It seemed like Naruto-sensei was a mage just like Negi-bouzu and he wasn't as discreet at hiding his magic and also he seemed to be concerned about Negi too. As the words disappeared she sighed in loosing this small amount of warmth she was feeling from Naruto-sensei's magical energy. Also she wondered how strong he was.

…_At Evangeline's residence…_

Naruto reached the place where the class rooster pointed Evangeline's address to be as he first time laid his eyes on the house of Evangeline. He knew that she had to stay here because of the curse that the** Thousand Master** put on her and also her not aging body. He was also surprised to see a house which seemed to be modeled after the houses of medieval Europe as he had seen in the books. Now that he thought about it the surname McDowell was native to Europe. Also now that he thought about it he didn't know much about her apart from her reputation as a dark mage.

He went and rang the doorbell which really was a bell as he called out for someone to open the door as he even introduced himself as the teacher here for a home visit. He really felt weird saying so as he was not here home visit as he was here to deliver Negi's challenge letter but that didn't mean he was worried about her. He had learned to judge people not from their reputation but from actually meeting them and so it wasn't surprising he found to be around her though it was mostly because he teased her.

After ringing the bell a couple of times and getting no answers he decided to see if the door was open which it was he stepped inside the house calling of his arrival. He found the interior of the room to be really fancy as he had expected since Evangeline always was surrounded by the air of royalty. But in the room were scattered dolls signifying one of her tittles **doll** **master** but looking closely he found most of them being the type which a child uses to play.

"Who is it?" Naruto heard the voice Chachamaru call out.

He turned around to find Chachamaru dress in a maid outfit which caused the gears of his mind which introduced **Icha-Icha** in this world at work.

"Naruto… Good morning!" said Chachamaru surprised to see the blonde-sensei here.

"Good morning, Cha-chan!" said Naruto with a smile on his face.

For some reason Chachamaru felt a new emotion which by her data could be termed as happiness hearing the blond call her Cha-chan as she spoke, "Do you have some business with master…?"

"Well it is not exactly my business…" said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head "… but that aside, I heard chibi-chan has caught flu."

"Hai, master is ill", said Chachamaru.

"So as I thought she truly does loose most of her power…" muttered Naruto as it seemed his assumptions were indeed true as Chachamaru wouldn't lie about Evangeline's health.

"I'm completely fine…" Naruto heard the voice of Evangeline coming from the stairs as he looked up to find her leaning on the staircase railings.

One glance at Evangeline told Naruto that she was certainly not well even though she was trying to portray otherwise as he asked, "ne chibi-chan, you okay? You look sick…"

"SHUT UP! I am completely fine…" growled Evangeline as she really hated the nickname the blonde used for her but deep down she felt happy for his concern.

"… That aside, what is the reason you are here for idiot?" asked Evangeline.

"I was concerned about your health chibi-chan…" said Naruto with an innocent look but Evangeline looked at him with a 'do-I-look-stupid' look.

"What you don't believe me!" said Naruto with anime tears flowing down his eyes.

"No", said Evangeline with a deadpan look as she watched the antics of the blonde idiot.

"Guess you got me there but you must know that on of the reason I am here is because I am concerned about you…" said Naruto which caused a small blush to rise on the face of the chibi-700 year old-vampire though it wasn't noticed by anyone because of her already feverish face.

"… The main reason I was here is to hand you this challenge letter…" Naruto was saying but didn't get to complete his sentence as Evangeline interrupted.

"Hohoho… you think just because my magic is weak at this moment you could defeat me…" said Evangeline with an angry-annoyed voice.

"No it is not mine", said Naruto.

But apparently Evangeline didn't listen what he had to say as she stood gathering all of her remaining magic with test tubes filled with catalyst potion as she said in a menacing voice, "Well whatever! I was looking for settling things with you for all the annoyance you caused me."

"Oi! Oi! It's not like that…" Naruto said with a huge sweat drop as he knew that she was not going to listen to him so he gathered a small amount of magic to defend himself.

Meanwhile Chachamaru just stared at the two for a long time as always see the two start an argument but suddenly the situation elated with her master misunderstanding her friends visit. She tried to defuse the situation but was having no success.

Naruto watched as Evangeline gather as much as magical energy as possible to attack him. But he had a bad feeling that things were going to go wrong in a comical way. Still that didn't stop him from trying to erect a powerful barrier for his defense since even without magic he knew Evangeline was a dangerous foe as one doesn't survive hundreds of years on magic and vampire abilities alone. Just as he had felt as suddenly all the magic Evangeline had collected left her as she fell towards the floor loosing consciousness. Naruto quickly moved as he caught hr in mid fall before she hit the ground and was surprised to feel that she was burning with fever.

"This is some serious fever", spoke Naruto as he felt Evangeline's forehead.

"Naruto, please let master rest on the bed on the second floor. Apart from flu, master also has allergies to pollen" said Chachamaru who now stood by his side checking on Evangeline.

Naruto silently nodded to Chachamaru's request as he carried Evangeline bridal style towards her bed on the second floor. There he placed Evangeline on the bed as Chachamaru arranged the bed to hr master's comfort.

"So it is true, without her magic chibi-chan is nothing but a 10 year old girl…" said Naruto as he looked upon the suffering form of Evangeline.

"Hai", Chachamaru said even though she normally wouldn't tell such information about her master to anyone but for some reason she felt that she could trust the blonde.

"Naruto… I am going to meet a trusted contact at a university hospital in order to obtain some effective medicine. Can you look after master until I return? I have to feed the cats to…" requested Chachamaru.

"Indeed… but is it okay to trust me…?" asked Naruto as even though he had wouldn't mind helping the two but still currently they were enemies in a way.

"Yes… Since you are a teacher, I have decided you are dependable…" Chachamaru said "… also you are a friend…" which caused a smile to appear on Naruto's face as he just nodded to her.

As Naruto thought that the day wouldn't turn any more comical with him taking care of Evangeline though he didn't mind but still she currently hated him with capital H. He heard the voice of Negi from downstairs apologizing to Chachamaru from downstairs as it seemed the brat arrived here to see what was taking him so long.

"Naruto-nii-san is Evangeline-san really sick!" asked Negi as he arrived upstairs after Chachamaru left.

"Hai", Naruto simply replied.

"B… but she is a vampire…how come a vampire fell ill and Chachamaru-san told that she is even allergic to pollen. Just what kind of vampire is she?" said Negi as he just couldn't make head and toe of the situation.

Naruto understood the child mages disbelief as he spoke trying to make him understand the situation, "as you know your dad's seal seals away all her magical powers that also includes her shinsho abilities. And without her magic and shinsho powers chibi-chan is similar to any 10 year old girl."

"I… I see…" said Negi as he listened to Naruto's explanation.

But before the two could talk any further Evangeline started to cough which drew their attention to the sick girl who was still asleep. They heard the girl mutter about her being thirsty to which Naruto went and brought some water for her but that didn't quench her thirst so Negi tried to offer tea and cola which of course didn't work. Finally Naruto decided to give her some blood since she was a vampire as he nicked his finger with his sharp canine like teeth as he put the blood dripping finger on her opening of her lips. It worked as a charm as she started to suck on the finger quenching her thirst. After sometimes she started feeling hot to which Negi closed the curtains stopping the sunlight entering the room.

A few minutes later Evangeline started to shiver because of feeling cold because of her pyjamas were soaked wet with sweat as Negi decided to point out which was rather obvious. And as Negi again decided to point out that they needed to point out that they needed to change her pyjama which was also obvious. Naruto asked Negi to wait downstairs until he changed her pyjamas.

After Negi left Naruto removed the soaked pyjamas which the girl wore and was surprised to find her not wearing anything to cover her chest area. After all Evangeline had a 10 year old body so there was nothing much to hide apart from the small size of her breasts. But what surprised her was that she had after all this year she had retained the smoothness of her skin to that of a young child which he attributed to her vampire abilities. But the last soaked thing that was left to remove from Evangeline's small frame was her panty which was the current concern of Naruto. He knew she was a hundreds of year old vampire but her child form always made him ignore that fact but now looking at her panty one could tell her mentality was that of an adult though that black one didn't suit her child body.

What concerned him most about was how he was going to remove the panty. He could put a blindfold on his eyes as it was the logical explanation but he didn't want to accidentally poke unwanted place. He could keep his eyes open but then even if she was a child, the mere sight of the forbidden place would surely arouse any male. Finally he decided on blindfold and surprisingly didn't poke that place and also successfully was able to get into a new set of pyjamas. He let out a sigh of relief as he removed his blindfold and called Negi from downstairs.

He was happy to see that Evangeline now looked more comfortable and also her fever seemed to be going down. He turned towards Negi to find in deep in thought as he would once in a while glanced at Evangeline.

"Something on your mind Negi!" asked Naruto.

"Evangeline-san!" said Negi without looking at Naruto.

Even though Naruto had a clue what the brat would be thinking but he wasn't going to let such an opportunity go to waste as he spoke, "Hohoho… is Negi-chan taking an is taking an interest in Eva-chan? And here I thought Negi-chan loved to follow the rule. The forbidden relationship between Student and Teacher…" as he made a face which portrayed he was completely shocked.

"No! I… it is nothing like that nii-san…" shouted Negi as he frantically waved his hands in front trying to put forth his point as his face was red in embarrassment.

"I know! I know! I was just teasing you!" said Naruto as he ruffled Negi's hair.

"That was so mean of you nii-san…" said Negi with a pout to which Naruto only grinned.

"So what exactly were you thinking?" asked Naruto with a calm face.

"It was about Evangeline-san. I mean… from what I have heard shinsho vampires were all originally humans who used a secret lost art to turn themselves into vampires… a 10 year old girl who turned himself into a vampire… strange isn't it…? (To which Naruto only nodded.) Also I wonder how old is Evangeline-san really is… she said she was cursed 15 years ago to remain at school… Why did the **thousand** **master** curse her in the first place? Just how are they related…? And just who is Chachamaru-san?" said Negi as what was on his mind as by the end he took a thinking pose.

Naruto just stared for a second at Negi as he heard the boy put forth his questions. To think so much and also the right questions popping in the mind of someone so young as it was clear they didn't call him a genius for nothing.

"Those are the questions only the people in question can answer…" said Naruto sagely.

"Hai…" said Negi looking at Naruto a bit worriedly and then he walked around the room searching for something "… I wonder if she has any old photos."

"S… stop…" the two heard the voice of Evangeline as they turned towards her.

"UHIIIII! I… I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do anything bad", said a panicked Negi which caused Naruto to chuckle but Naruto knew well that Evangeline was speaking in her sleep as he heard her speak again.

"Wait… S… Stop it… T… **Thousand** **Master**…" said Evangeline as she shifted uncomfortably in her bed.

At that both Negi and Naruto had the same thought 'a dream about **thousand** **master**?' But Negi was a step further than as he readied himself to use a spell which Naruto was certain was to see Evangeline's dream. Though he loved a person to have their own privacy but the connection of one considered the darkest mage to that of a mage of light intrigued him too as he put his palm on Negi's forehead to help him see the dream too.

"_**Ras Tel Mascir Magister! Nympha Somnii, Regina Maeve! Portam Aperiens ad Se Nos Alliciat! (Dream Fairy, Queen Maeve! Let Her Draw Us to Her While She Is Opening the Gate!)**_" Negi chanted the spell.

…_In Evangeline's dream…_

Naruto appeared with Negi in the dream of Evangeline completely naked. This was part of the mind synchronization spells he hated the most, why in the world they had to loose clothes when they enter ones memory. To his side was Negi also in his naked glory but Naruto decided to keep his eyes away from him unless necessary.

But his eyes wouldn't even travel to the brat as his eyes were currently glued on the female figure in front of him. He was certain that this was the older form of Evangeline though he was certain that this was an illusion. But that didn't leave the fact that she was **sizzling HOT**. Standing there in the black gothic outfit which showed upper half of her breasts and also gave a good view of panties was causing an arousal even in the dream world and was certain it was with the real body too. Not only was she **sizzling HOT** but had a certain **dark BEAUTY** to her. Along with her was a small doll carrying two blades and surprisingly she looked similar too Chachamaru as if the girl/robot was modeled after the small doll.

Apparently Evangeline had finally caught up to a person she seemed o be following for a long time here in Japan (Far East Kingdom) and wanted to win over his flesh and blood and the said person happened to be the **thousand** **master** – Negi's father. When he heard the **thousand** **master** speak in a serious tone he just felt his eye twitch as all the cool stuff the guy was saying. On his side Negi was jumping with joy finally seeing his dad even if it was in his dream and how cool and awesome his dad was.

Naruto looked as Evangeline along with the small puppet which she called Chachazero move to attack the **thousand master** but the man seemed mot even concerned about them as he was searching something on the ground. On the side he saw the panicked face of Negi as even he was wondering why the man wasn't preparing to attack.

What happened next caused Naruto to clutch his stomach as it started to hurt because of laughing so hard (I know it is a dream but it's my way of saying it). The thousand master had set up a pit trap which Evangeline didn't anticipate and fell in as it was filled with some sort of liquid. If making fool of the **Dark** **Evangel** by making her fall in a pit trap wasn't enough, the **thousand** **master** than poured garlic and onion in the trap as it was well known that vampires hated them and was supported by Evangeline's shout as how much she hated those stuff. The **thousand** **master** than started to stir the liquid which somehow caused Evangeline to loose her illusion which caused Naruto to groan as gone was the **sizzling HOT dark Beauty**. But what happened next made his stomach to hurt more because of laughter at the scene in front of him.

"Y… you cheater… y… you are the **thousand** **master**, right! If you are a real mage, then let us duel with magic!" shouted Evangeline as her face showed emotions of panic, embarrassment, fear and what not.

"Nah, I'd rather not", said the **thousand** **master** as he removed his hood showing his grinning face as he continued, "the truth is I only know about 5 or 6 spells. It's 'cause I suck at studying, you know. Actually, I dropped out of magical school."

Than trying to make a scary face which was the goofiest-scary expression Naruto had seen ever in his life the **thousand** **masters** said, "Hey! So how 'bout it? Ya scared yet?"

It was just too much hilarious to look at the completely surprised and disbelieving face of both Evangeline and Negi. 'Yup, this is the real **thousand** **master** I heard about from him and not all the fans of this man' thought a grinning Naruto. Now he really wanted to meet such an awesome guy at all cost. But what happened next was something Naruto was something that he didn't see coming.

"H… Hey! **Thousand** **Master**! Just what is it you don't like about me?" asked a panicked/embarrassed/afraid/blushing Evangeline.

"Hey, I've told you before, I'm not interested in little girls", answered the **thousand** **master**.

"Is it my age? I'm over hundred years old, you know?" shouted Evangeline.

"Well then, it's because you are an old hag", said the thousand master.

"**Don't call me that!**" shouted Evangeline hearing her being called an old hag.

After that the thousand master asked her to give up on following him which she refused and so the man decided to use _**Infernus Scholacticus **_curse on her and with that the dream ended.

…_End of Evangeline's dream…_

Evangeline woke up with a scream after dreaming that day again for she didn't even remember how many number of time.

"Haah… Haah… It… It's that dream again…" said Evangeline as she tried to calm herself since that dream always hyped her.

"UWAAAH!" shouted Evangeline as she saw the both Naruto and Negi sleeping by her bedside.

"What the heck *are* they doing here? Hmph! It's just like they are asking to be killed!" growled Evangeline seeing the two since one was the son of that man and the other resembled him greatly.

Her eyes traveled to the sleeping faces of the two of which the younger had a peaceful look on his face while the teenager had a grin on his face which was threatening to split his face.

'Tsch! were they looking after me? And when did the boy come by?' she thought as she released her breath to calm herself down.

"Ah! You woke up, chibi-chan! Are you alright?" said Naruto as he woke up directly looking into the eyes of the vampire.

Evangeline quickly looked away from the piercing ocean blue-blood red eyes as a red shade appeared on her face as she spoke, "Yeah, I'm all right!" to which Naruto grinned causing the red shade to darken.

Trying to avoid eye contact but still taking a glance at him she spoke again, "I'm going to let you two go for today! I'm better now so wake the bouya up and get the hell outta here!"

Naruto just nodded and decided to do according to what she said as he shook Negi awake, "Oi brat, Chibi-chan seems fine so you should head back to school/dorms."

"Evangeline-san y… you seem fine. Well then I guess I should leave. I guess I will hand you this letter of challenge some other day", said Negi showing Evangeline the letter which made her look at Naruto questioningly as Negi quickly hurried out of the room.

After Negi left Evangeline looked at Naruto a bit sheepishly as she said, "so that wasn't you challenge letter."

Naruto knew that wasn't a question but still he wouldn't let such a chance to see a new expression on the little girls face as he spoke with waterfall of anime tears flowing from his eyes, "and I even tried to tell you that but you just wouldn't listen…" and then he crouched in a corner of the room as the force of the waterfall increased "… and I thought you would trust me as I am your friend."

"**WE** **ARE** **NOT** **FRIENDS!**" shouted Evangeline to which the force of the waterfall increased threatening to flood the room as an aura of depression surrounded the blonde.

Evangeline just looked at the depressed blonde with wide eyes as she couldn't believe it was just because she didn't acknowledge him as her friend. How in the world was she to even think of him as a friend when at the blonde at every turn they would meet would irritate her but then she remembered the event of the day before yesterday at the tea club.

"Fine! We are friends! Just don't flood this floor with your tears!" said Evangeline with a little growl.

It happened in a flash as the then crouched, crying a flood and surrounded by an aura of a depression Naruto was in front of her grinning widely and beaming with excitement. Watching his grinning face caused a blush to appear on her face as she quickly looked at the other direction.

"Now that everything is cleared and I feel fine, so leave", said Evangeline with the last part a bit forcefully.

"Nah, not happening (which caused Evangeline to growl). I promised Cha-chan to look after you until she returns", said Naruto completely dismissing the little vampire.

"Cha-chan!" mumbled Evangeline under her breath as she wondered when such a development take place and also why didn't Chachamaru tell her about it.

As she was thinking why Chachamaru wouldn't tell her of such a development she remembered something as she asked Naruto in a mildly threatening tone, "Tell me, why the brat was holding onto the staff while you both were sleeping?"

"How am I supposed to know…" said Naruto unaffected by the threatening tone in Evangeline's voice "… maybe he was using a spell or something."

"**Don't tell me… you and that brat saw my dream?**" said Evangeline in a very threatening voice as releasing a huge amount of killing intent and gathering as much as magical energy as she could.

Naruto still was completely unaffected by the killing intent as he spoke with a grin on his face, "speaking about the dream, your older form looked **drop dead gorgeous **and **sizzling hot**."

The killing intent along with the gathered magical energy disappeared from the room as even the scary look on Evangeline's face was gone which was now flushed red. But a moment later the room was again flooded with killing intent and gathering of magical energy far greater putting the previous one to shame.

"**That means you actually saw my dream…**" said Evangeline in a very very threatening voice as suddenly a couple of test tubes filled with a catalyst potion were in her hand.

"**DIE!**" she shouted as she threw the test tubes at him freezing the entire room.

After a few minutes Chachamaru arrived outside the house only to stop as she heard the shouting match going on between her master and friend from inside the house as she concluded, "Ah, master is feeling well again, thank goodness…"

…**And Cut…**

Finally the next chapter will be the end of Evangeline arc. I can tell you one thing for certain that the chapter would be a different from most of the fictions where Naruto appear before or at the time of the arc.

Also do suggest me the type of magic Konoka should specialize in. she will b learning both eastern and western magic from Naruto but what should be her specialty apart from healing magic.

**Ima no tokoro baibai! (Bye for now.)**


	9. 9 The Immortal vampire 4  the finale

**Minasan kon'nichiwa,**

This is the last chapter in the Evangeline-arc series.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND MAHOU SENSEI NEGIMA!**

9: **The Immortal vampire 4 – the finale.**

'Uuuun… I wonder if Evangeline-san has recovered from her flu yet?' thought Negi as he entered the 3A classroom.

As he entered the classroom the girls stood up to greet him as he also greeted them back and decided to start with the English class. But today was one of the few days when his mind was more focused on something else rather then teaching. In these past few days a lot of things had been revealed to him about two of his student and his assistant teacher but what he had seen yesterday in the dream was something he just couldn't comprehend.

'But was the **Thousand Master **really that kind of person? I guess I could find out if I asked Evangeline-san… but I don't think she would tell me! Then there is Naruto-nii-san! I know he is not an evil/dark mage but he doesn't seem to wanting to take action against Chachamaru-san and Evangeline-san! But on the contrary he intends to be their friend! I just don't understand what Naruto-nii-san thinks!' thought Negi

His eyes unknowingly drifted towards the seat which Naruto normally occupied to find it empty after which it traveled to the seat of Evangeline to find it occupied by the vampire.

"WAAAAAH! EVANGELINE-SAN!" shouted Negi in panic as he saw the vampire being present there.

"W… what do you want! I can't challenge you to a duel right now! I'm always available after class but…" continued the still panicked Negi as he grabbed on to his staff.

The girls had sweat drops on back of their head as they looked onto the panicked form of Negi shouting about some duel. As a couple of worried girls asked Negi as to what was wrong but none of their questions reached him as he kept staring at Evangeline with a panicked and scared face.

"The idiot told me that you helped him take care of me yesterday! I thought I might as well come to class… seeing how I am stuck here anyway…" said Evangeline in a calm tone as she spoke the last sentence in a low voice.

Negi's face did a complete 360 degree turn as gone was the panic and fear replaced with a happy look as he spoke, "eh… ah… Is that so? Really thank you! Waa! I'm so happy!" even his actions showed his happiness.

The class just looked between Negi and Evangeline with most of their minds wondered of what had happened while Ayaka had a tick mark on her forehead of knowing Negi-sensei taking care of someone. But one thought ran through all minds as their eyes all trailed towards Evangeline with the same question in mind 'Who is the idiot? Who is the idiot?'

Negi was completely oblivious to the girl's actions and thoughts as he continued speaking as he asked a bit nervously, "I… is your flu better now?"

Evangeline was already starting to get annoyed by the looks the girls were giving her as she knew that all wanted to know who the idiot she spoke off was. And then was the brat who just couldn't keep his mouth shut and was flowing with happiness seeing her attend the class which she was certain he thought that she had changed her ways. On the other hand she also felt a bit relief seeing as the idiot was not here today or this situation would have turned more awkward. But also coming today to school early had given her valuable information about the blonde which she could exploit.

"Yeah…" Evangeline said sounding a bit annoyed as the blonde had only left yesterday when he confirmed that she would be completely healthy by the morning.

'So that's what happened! This is great! She changed the way how she thinks of me since what happened yesterday! Showing a bit of courage really was the best approach after all!' thought Negi with a big smile on his face.

Meanwhile Evangeline was getting more and more annoyed with the curious eyes of all the girls in the class on her. Even though she was about 700 year old vampire, she knew how the mind of teenage girls worked as she had spent fifteen year as a middle school student here and especially the mind of the girls she was around currently. But before even one of the girls could ask the question and it start as a chain reaction with everyone asking the same thing over and over again they were presented with the answer by Negi.

"Evangeline-san it is not nice to call Naruto-nii-san an idiot since after all he is a teacher too…" said Negi which caused Evangeline to grit her teeth in annoyance.

"What?" screamed most of the girls of 3A in unison.

It took about five minutes for Negi to regain control over the class as hell broke loose when everyone heard that Evangeline called Naruto-sensei an idiot. To most he was the calm, collected and dependable sensei who albeit being a teenager was a great teacher. To some he was fun loving, carefree and caring teenager which they had come to know when they were associated with his life outside of school. Recently the girls had discovered a new side about the blonde but it was something they were having a hard time to believe because of the events that took place with him from the time he came to Mahora.

"Evangeline-san, how could you even call someone as Naruto-sensei an idiot?" asked Ayaka as it was a duty of the Iincho to see that the teachers were respected and also she had come to respect him albeit at first h doubted him.

"I call one as I see one", said Evangeline completely dismissing the shocked faces of all the girls.

"Ah! I bet you never call him idiot in front of him, aru…" said Ku Fei as she pointed at Evangeline with an accusing glare as even though she had seen him in action only once at the Library Island but she learned one thing there that he was certainly strong one she wanted to fight sometime.

Evangeline looked at the crazy martial artist with a blank look as she spoke, "I call him an idiot on his face (to which most of the girls went wide eyed)… also he doesn't seem to care being called an idiot…"

The last part Evangeline said with an annoyed tone as she called him an idiot to annoy him but rather the fellow blonde seemed happy and took it as a nickname. But now looking at the stunned faces of most of the girls she felt happy as to at least someone reacted at her calling the idiot an idiot. But looking at some girls (Konoka, Chao, Nodoka and to some extent Setsuna and Asuna) she again felt annoyed as they were not stunned but rather giggling.

The said girls had only one thought in mind as they heard what Evangeline had said so far 'Yes that is the Naruto/-kun we know'.

"By the way Negi-kun where is Naruto-kun?" asked Konoka completely defusing the stunned atmosphere while a few looked at her with a raised eyebrows.

Now that Konoka mentioned it every girls eyes turned to seat which Naruto occupied during Negi's class to find it empty. Naruto was always the first to reach the class as whoever was the first girl to reach the class they would find the blonde sitting in his chair. So it was rather surprising to find him not there as they had to wonder what had made him to not be present today

"Ah! Right! Shizuna-sensei told me that principal-sensei had Naruto-nii-san deliver a package for him and he might return by tonight or next day in the morning", answered Negi causing a sigh of relief to be released from all the girls while on to be a bit annoyed.

…_Later after school…_

The duo of Evangeline and Chachamaru were currently in one of the empty computer classrooms of the school. Currently Chachamaru was busy working on the computer with Evangeline by her side as she watched the gynoid so easily hack the schools main security network. She couldn't help but admire the barriers ingenuity of using electricity as a source of its power but that actually surprisingly worked in her favor because of Chachamaru being by her side.

"Well, that's that! Now we can finally execute our ultimate plan, right?" said Evangeline as the duo finally left after their plans to disrupt the barrier was set up.

"That is correct", said Chachamaru who actually did all the work.

"All right then. All go as planned tonight! Hehe… when I think about the shocked look on the boy's face… Hehehehe…" said Evangeline.

"Hahaha! It will be hilarious!" Evangeline laughed out loud standing on one of the discarded stuff on the roof.

Then her face suddenly turned grim as she spoke, "I wished for the idiot to be here to see my true power so I could finally get my revenge for all the humiliation."

All the while she was speaking she found it surprising that Chachamaru had yet to say a word and also the gynoid felt a bit different so she asked her, "Hm! Something worrying you Chachamaru?"

"N… no… um… that is…" Chachamaru spoke unsure of how she was to tell it to her master about her keeping things secret from her.

Finally Chachamaru bowed low as she spoke, "I am very sorry, master! Negi-sensei has already made a provisional contract with a partner."

"What!" asked a completely surprised Evangeline not because Negi found a partner but rather Chachamaru didn't tell her about it till now.

"Why didn't you tell about this? Who's this partner?" asked/shouted Evangeline.

"… The partner is Kagurazaka Asuna!" answered Chachamaru as she then continued speaking in an apologetic tone, "I… don't know why I didn't report this! I am sorry…"

Evangeline calmed down accepting Chachamaru's apology she spoke, "hmm. Well, whatever! It doesn't matter now whether he has a partner or not!"

"Master, I'll accept any punishment you deem necessary!" said Chachamaru.

Evangeline dismissed off Chachamaru's words as she spoke, "That's all right! I'd be in trouble without your help tonight especially if the idiot shows up."

After she finished the sentence, she moved to fly off the roof top completely forgetting about her current inability to use magic and thus falling with her face hitting the roof causing her nose to bleed. After which she started cursing about humans inability about flying and also how her current situation was the fault of the Springfield family and how the **Gospel of Darkness** would roam the town tonight as she would drain the blood of Negi and lift the curse on her.

Meanwhile Negi was really happy today to see Evangeline attend the class today. This he attributed to the courage he showed yesterday and was thankful of Asuna, Naruto and Kaede because of whom he was able to take such a courageous decision. As he was busy talking with Asuna about the pactio contract, he met with the other girls who told him about the blackout that was going to place tonight and also that he was going to be on he lookout around the dorms during the blackout.

…_Night time…_

Naruto finally arrived back at the campus dorms where he was currently residing along with one of his students. The old man dean had asked him to deliver a package to one of his old friends which he just arrived after delivering the package. Normally he would never take such stupid jobs but this had more bonus to it than a normal delivery mission as the friends of the old man dean had great stories of their adventures to tell and also he would get some new interesting spells from them.

The person he delivered the package today was one of his favorites among old man dean's friends as the man wouldn't just tell great stories of his past but also was one from whom he would get new spells. Today also he received a new spell which was considerably strong and one which he would not find in most magical libraries. The type of magic which the spell was used was frowned upon by the magical community but for Naruto it was just magic as he thought no spell should be frowned upon but the caster.

Finally he reached the dorms and was surprised to find it oddly quite for such a good starry night. He made his way towards the dorm room he shared with Setsuna and was not surprised to find the room empty. He decided to take a shower to wash of the sweat and dirt of his journey.

Today he stayed in the bath longer than usual as he was busy thinking of what he was going to do during the next school trip which would take them to Kyoto. He knew that the girls from 3A would possibly be in danger as the class had a teacher who is a western mage and also Konoka. But his biggest worry was his own personal problem in going to Kyoto though he knew his problem wouldn't cause the girls any problem but his own life was going to be in some real mess. He was so busy with his thoughts that he walked out of the bathroom with just a towel covering his lower body.

…_With Setsuna…_

Setsuna quietly made her way back to her dorm room after seeing that her charge was safe and had decided to return to her dorm room. For the past few days she had seen a small change in the behaviour of her charge and the only reason she could pick up on it because she was her friend since childhood. But since yesterday she not only was seeing the change but was feeling it to though she was unable to pinpoint what exactly was the reason for the change.

Finally he reached her dorm room to surprisingly find the lights of her room switched on. This was a bit surprising as she shared the room with Naruto and according to Shizuna-sensei he was estimated to return back tomorrow. She held the knob of her door ready to open it wishing that it was not one of the twin's pranks or some of the girls trying to ask her to join them in their activities.

Setsuna opened the door and walked inside the room to find it empty but the bathroom seemed to be occupied. She walked towards the bathroom to get hold of the stupid girls that decided to intrude her room and teach them a lesson. But before she could touch the knob to open the door, it was opened by the one on the inside who happened to be Naruto.

For reasons unknown to her, her eyes scanned the entire wet boy of the blonde from hair to toes. It was not exactly the first time that she had seen in such a state of undress as she had seen him in same state at the bath house on his second day at school. But there was a large difference from this and that time as that time she was surrounded by all her classmates but now it was just the two of them. Also unlike last time she was currently really close to the blonde as her eyes captured every detail of his wet body from his sun-kissed blonde hair which seemed to sparkle because of the water in it and his toned chest, abs and biceps which were not to bulky and also no to loose. And as a trained warrior she could tell his body seemed to be build for both speed and power without loosing edge over any of them. Then there was the towel which was covering… it was then she realized that she was checking on the blonde-sensei as a face turned blood red.

"Oi, you alright Setsuna!" asked a worried Naruto as he saw a red faced Setsuna in front of him whose redness on her face was increasing with every second.

Setsuna was jerked out of her stupor as she felt a cold hand touch her forehead with an unknown sort of warmth in it and Naruto's words as she stuttered, "I… I'm fine…"

Naruto watched the redness on the face of Setsuna just kept on increasing and further couldn't help but worry as for the first time after staying with her for more than a month heard her stutter as he spoke, "Why don't you go rest on the bed and I will come and check on you after I get dressed."

"H… hai…" said Setsuna as she quickly hurried to cool down herself no noticing the raised eyebrow at her actions.

Setsuna sat on her bed as she started her breathing exercise to calm her down. But all her efforts were going down the drain as she was unable to suppress the half naked picture of the blonde from her mind as it was causing something inside her which she could only blame on the teenage hormones. But if she was to say the blonde had a body that any girl would desire as she got the clear view of his upper body. Now only if that damn towel wouldn't have blocked her view then she would… Then it struck her of what she was thinking as her whole body turned blood red and smoke started to come out of her ears.

'No bad thoughts! Your life is for Konoka-Ojou-sama!' she chanted the mantra in her head which surprisingly had a calming effect on her.

After a few minutes she found the bathroom door opened and she watched Naruto walk out dressed in a sky blue shirt and black jeans as he walked directly towards her. Her eyes met his eyes and she was completely surprised to see the worry in his eyes for her. She quickly turned around trying to avoid his worried gaze as unknown to her a shade of pink appeared on her cheeks. A second later she again felt his hands touch her forehead but around this time they were not cold but were rather warm and again felt warmth rush through her body as there was no longer a pink shade on her cheeks as it was replaced by a red shade.

"Well, you don't seem to have a fever. That's a relief!" she heard Naruto speak as she looked back at him and could see the relief in his eyes and face.

"But still it will be good if you rest for a while as your face still seems a bit red", said Naruto to which her face turned more red.

A small growl of displeasure left her mouth as the unknown warmth left her when Naruto removed his hand from her forehead. When she realized at what had happened, her face took a new shade of red and in a way was feeling lucky that the blonde didn't seem to notice it as she went back on to chanting her mantra to calm herself as she avoided Naruto's gaze.

After a minute or so she heard Naruto speak again as he was still standing in front of her, "say Setsuna, why is that…" but he couldn't complete his sentence as the lights went out causing a complete blackout.

…_Normal point of view…_

Both Setsuna and Naruto were completely taken by surprise by the sudden blackout as the surprise was written all over both their faces. It was more surprising to Setsuna especially because she had completely forgotten about tonight's blackout after she came across the blonde.

"What is going on?" asked a thoroughly confused Naruto as he was certain that Mahora would never have blackouts as he remembered that the barrier around it was powered by electricity.

"Ah! The annual blackout!" said Setsuna to which Naruto looked at her with a 'please-explain' look.

Since she was trained as her warrior, her eyesight was better than others and also because of the small amount of light coming from the window. She then explained to him how the academy always would cause two blackouts every year for maintenance purpose and the students are warned in advanced to prepare for it.

Now that Naruto thought of it, he had heard it of the blackouts from Takamichi once when he asked of wasn't it dangerous to support the barrier with electricity as anyone could cause a blackout to infiltrate Mahora. He also remembered Takamichi say that there was a backup which activated when there was a blackout in Mahora.

"Guess we need some lights…" said Naruto though he could clearly see in this darkness as he brought his right hand in front of him as he spoke one word "_**Lux (Light)**_" as a sphere of yellow formed in his palm bathing the room with its yellow light.

Naruto let a smile form on his lips as he looked at the small orb of light in his palm the size of an orange. He perfectly remembered the first day he used this spell after getting a good feel of his magic reservoir. Surprising to both him and the old man dean who was helping him at the moment he was able to cast the spell on his first try as he formed the sphere of light on the small stick which the old man dean called a practice wand. But there was a small difference in the orb currently in his palm and the one he produced on his first try that being that the orb was as big as he was at that time (more than five feet) and the light which it was emitting was blinding both him and the old man dean. A chuckle left his mouth as he remembered the big lecture the old man dean gave him on controlling one's magic and also the stern warning to never try any spell until he had good control over his magical energy.

His eyes then traveled to the only other human in the room as his eyes widen at what he was seeing. The pale white skin of Setsuna seemed to be glowing with the yellow light of the orb in his hand as he couldn't help as the single word left his mouth, "Beautiful!"

Setsuna's eyes widened and her face took a new shade of red as she stuttered in disbelief, "W… what!"

Naruto composed himself as he spoke again with a smile on his face to the shocked Setsuna, "Oh! The yellow light of the orb is somehow enhancing your beauty greatly!"

The already wide eyes of Setsuna widened more as they seemed to be falling of her eyeballs and her face turned a blood red as she saw the heart warming smile and hearing his word as her heart started going 'doki-doki'. She tried to again calm down herself by chanting the mantra 'Your life is for Konoka-Ojou-sama!' in her mind but it seemed not to work at this time.

But before the two could speak any further, both of them felt a huge surge in magical energy from within the campus.

Naruto had decided to return early from his job instead of staying there listening to the old man's adventure tales as he had a funny feeling that something was going to happen at Mahora something he wouldn't want to miss at all costs. With the sudden surge in magical energy confirmed his funny feeling and he clearly got a clue of what the night adventure was going to be. He really wanted to go out there and partake in this night's adventure but he had already decided to let Negi handle his own situation and he would only step in if things were to start turn dangerous.

Setsuna was having a hard time fighting the blush that had appeared on her face and her feelings even after she kept repeating the mantra in her mind. But she quickly set all the feelings aside as her face turned serious as she felt the spike of magic energy. She quickly reached for her nodachi as he decided to move to intercept the one who caused the magical spike as it had a demonic feeling to it. But before she could even take a couple of steps she felt Naruto's hand on her shoulder stopping her in her track.

"Naruto!" Setsuna spoke as he looked at him with a questioning look as she just couldn't fathom why he was stopping her from doing her job.

Naruto didn't answer her unspoken question as he made his way out of the door as he said, "follow me!"

Setsuna didn't know why she was following Naruto even without saying a single word. Was it because when he told her to follow him there seemed to be no room for questions? Or was it because it felt like a command? Or was it just her instinct? She just didn't know. The only thing she knew was that they were not heading towards the place where they felt the spike of magical energy but somewhere completely different. Finally she assumed that they reached their destination as she saw Naruto take cover behind a tree. She too followed his suite as she took cover in the shadow of the same tree close to him. She followed the place where Naruto's eyes were looking at and the moment she saw what the blonde's eyes were fixed on her eyes widened.

Naruto's eyes were currently glued on the naked figure of Makie. He couldn't help but wonder was it some deity at work as Makie was the girl who he frequently came across her being naked or stripped and also one of the girls who he had a feel of her body. Now she stood in front of Negi in her complete naked glory and though she was not as stacked as some of the girls in the class but her body had a certain grace which made her look stunning and also she her body was well toned because of her being a gymnast as Naruto had felt it that day. Looking at her now Naruto couldn't help as a blush spread on his cheeks but he set those feelings aside as he felt energy which was similar to that of Evangeline.

Both Setsuna and Naruto then heard Makie speak in a way which resembled that of a doll, "Negi Springfield… Evangeline A. K. McDowell hereby formally challenges you to a duel… come to the baths in 10 minutes."

But what happened next surprised them both them and Negi as she jumped of the roof on which she and Negi were standing with a shout, "We will be waiting for you, Negi-chan!" and then was swinging from one building to another towards the direction of the bath house with the help of her ribbon just like Spiderman.

…_Setsuna's point of view…_

Setsuna couldn't believe at what she had seen so far as she followed Naruto who was currently shadowing Negi. Just moments ago she learned that her classmate Makie was by some means being used by Evangeline giving her super human abilities. And the second thing is that Evangeline had challenged Negi-sensei to a duel. She knew who Evangeline truly was and thus feared for the child teacher and also for Makie.

"Naruto, shouldn't we go help Negi-sensei or at least confront Evangeline-san…" said Setsuna though Naruto could feel a bit of fear in her voice when she mentioned of confronting Evangeline.

"No!" said Naruto answering Setsuna.

Setsuna couldn't believe the word that just left Naruto's mouth as she looked him and spoke a bit forcefully, "But…"

She didn't get to say more than the word 'but' as Naruto interrupted her and spoke in a serious voice with his face displaying his seriousness, "this is something Negi has to do on his own. We are not going to interfere until it is necessary. You also don't need to worry about Makie as I will see that she will be fine. Also I promise that no harm will come to anyone in the battle between Negi and chibi-chan. So just stay hidden until I tell you to com out of hiding."

The seriousness in Naruto's voice told Setsuna that she had to listen to him no matter what and there was also something that confused her when he spoke as she asked "ch… chibi-chan? That wouldn't happen to be Evangeline-san…?"

"Yup, Eva-chan is chibi-chan!" said Naruto as it was a fact.

Setsuna couldn't help but stare at the blonde with pure shock as she had to wonder was he really that strong to even think of calling Evangeline who was famous as one of the most powerful mage/shinsho and was feared throughout the world of magic with such a name as chibi-chan. Or was blonde so ignorant and stupid of putting himself in danger by calling her that.

She decided to let that matter slide at the back of her min for now and do what Naruto was doing and that is shadowing Negi. She watched as the child teacher strapped himself with various magical items ready to go confront Evangeline after which he left towards the bath house. She didn't know how she and Naruto would follow Negi inside the bath house when she suddenly felt magical energy covering her entire body sending a warm feeling throughout her body. She then looked towards Naruto who was muttering something under his breath in a western language which made her conclude that he was using one of his spells on both of them. He later motioned her to follow her inside the baths which she did and surprisingly no one saw them enter.

Setsuna followed Naruto inside the bath house and the two tool cover behind one of the plants. From there she got a clear view of Negi and the others that were currently present in the bath house. Other than Negi and the two of them, there were five others present at the bath house of which five were her classmates which were Makie, Ako, Yuuna, Akira and Chachamaru dressed in maid outfit. The fifth was a blonde haired woman dressed in a black gothic outfit and one whose magical energy was similar to the time she felt the magical surge also she looked like an older version of Evangeline.

Setsuna's eyes traveled towards Naruto in hopes that he would tell him what they were to do now. But when her eyes landed on his face she wasn't expecting the type of expression which she was currently seeing on his face as gone was the serious look replaced by a grin as his eyes were focused on the five girls. And of all his eyes seem to be sparkling which nerved her a bit as this was confirming his recent image because of his orange book.

She quickly turned her eyes from Naruto's face as she focused herself on the conversation that was taking place between Negi and one she thought to be Evangeline forcing away the thoughts of Naruto being a pervert.

…_Normal point of view…_

"Where is your partner? You came here all by yourself? Heh… what admirable courage…" Naruto heard Evangeline say as to his side he heard Setsuna mutter the word 'partner'.

"Y… YOU ARE…!" shouted Negi as he looked at the older Evangeline with a bit of fear.

And next what Negi said made both Naruto and Evangeline face fault with Evangeline because of the child mages stupidity while Naruto because of laughter.

"Who are you?" asked a completely confused Negi who thought that he was here to face Evangeline.

Evangeline couldn't believe the stupidity of the boy in front of her as she already knew that he had seen her dream and in her dream he had certainly seen her adult form. Yet here the boy stood in front of her unable to recognize her. She had to wonder whether he was really the boy genius she had come to know about him or just another stupid child mage.

"IT'S ME! ME!" shouted Evangeline pointing to herself as she undid the illusion/transformation.

"AH!" was the only word that left Negi's open mouth seeing the older woman happened to be Evangeline.

From his hiding place, Naruto felt a vein pop up on his forehead because of the stupidity of Negi. If it wasn't for his decision to not interrupt in the confrontation between the brat and chibi-chan, he would have walked in there and punched the brat on his head setting his min in place. Because of the brat's stupidity the sizzling hot, drop dead gorgeous and dark beauty i.e. he older Evangeline had to undo her illusion/transformation and turn back to her young, chibi form. But at leas the others were still dressed in he maid outfits and all looked rather good in them.

By his side Setsuna felt that Naruto seemed to be disturbed about the situation as she thought that he was also worried about Negi-sensei and her classmates.

But so was not the case as Naruto was neither worried about the girls and Negi for he somehow had the feeling that Evangeline wouldn't take the situation far unless provoked.

"Shouldn't we go help Negi-sensei since the odds now are against him?" asked Setsuna as she looked as Evangeline ordered the sports four to go an attack Negi.

"Maybe… but not now…" said Naruto as he watched the four girls attack Negi on Evangeline's order but their attacks compromised of stripping the brat which caused a further vein to pop on his forehead as he muttered under his breath"… it is always like this. The girls find a way to strip the brat."

But what happened next formed a huge tick mark on his forehead but also a perverse chuckle left his mouth as his side of the author of the 'Icha-Icha' came into play. The reason for this was watching Negi use a catalyst potion to use the _**Flans Exarmatio (Flowering Disarmament)**_ spell which stripped Ako and Akira of their maid uniform. This caused a blush to appear on Naruto's face and the only reason he was still conscious looking at the naked forms of the two beautiful girls was his longs hours of helping Ero-sennin in his research.

Naruto watched as Negi use the distraction caused by the first spell as he dived to the sides towards his staff as he quickly cast a _**Nebula Hypnotica (Mist of Sleep)**_ on the girls. The spell caught the two who were stripped as they were still distracted by the loss of their clothes but the other two were able to avoid it with ease. He then watched as Evangeline along with Chachamaru join the fight as she saw two of her puppets/classmates decommissioned from the fight.

Meanwhile Setsuna just couldn't understand why they were still hiding instead of going out there and helping Negi-sensei. Evangeline had not only made her intentions clear of what she was going to do with the child teacher but was also using other girls from the class as a puppet. Her normal sense of justice would make her help the child teacher but at the same time her inner conscious mind forced her to take no actions and to do what the man hiding next to her would tell.

Naruto watched as Chachamaru along with Makie and Yuuna attack Negi with speeds which the boy seemed hard pressed to dodge as he could not counter them. On the sidelines he watched Evangeline started chanting the spell for _**Sagitta**_ _**Magica**_ as she then shot a total of 17 arrows of ice at Negi. He watched as Negi jumped out of the window after breaking it with one of his magical item to dodge/avoid those ice arrows which according to Naruto was a good plan since it would be better to take the fight outside instead of the confined space of the bath house.

"Can you fly?" Naruto asked to Setsuna as he watched Evangeline fly after Negi.

"W… What! N… no!" said Setsuna as she was a bit surprised by the question as she was busy focused on the fight in front of her.

Suddenly Setsuna felt the left hand of Naruto wrap around her waist as a huge blush spread around her waist. She wanted to protest but before a word could utter out of her mouth, he took flight holding her as he followed in the direction where Negi and Evangeline were headed. She silently watched from a high ground as Naruto flew them high in the air to not be detected and also stay away from the fight but enough to clearly see the fight. From there she watched he child teacher destroy the arrows with one of the magical guns he was carrying with him. From the way the child teacher was moving she concluded that he was trying to lure Evangeline to some place as he was mostly avoiding battle and making a run for it. She couldn't help but wonder whether the child teacher had a plan for the situation as he seemed ready for this confrontation and was Naruto already aware of it seeing how he looked calm in this situation.

'This is getting interesting!' as he watched the confrontation between Evangeline and Negi. He watched Makie perform some inhuman moves with her ribbon and then the way she attacked Negi on his staff while keeping her balance on it. The girl had some awesome skills for a gymnast that he was certain watching her performance. He was happy to see that Negi decommissioned the girls in non harmful ways which was something he expected of the brat. And as he had anticipated Evangeline seemed to having fun conforming the boy rather than being angry at seeing the boy make her loose another two servants in the fight.

Now there was no doubt remaining in his mind that the century old-chibi-vampire had no intention of actually hurting the boy. This was also one of the reasons he had decided to stay out of the fight as from what the little he had come to know Evangeline in the past few days, he knew the girl had grown past things as taking revenge for stupid things after living for centuries. The only reason he knew that the blonde-chibi was confronting the boy today was to test him also to some extent let out the frustration of attending same classes for the past fifteen years.

Naruto watched as Evangeline cast ice spells one after another forcing Negi to either dodge them or was forced to raise a barrier to deflect them. But even after the continuous barrage of spells Negi seemed to still not be dithered from his destination which he intended to head to. There was a rather simple reason for this as Naruto could feel Evangeline power down her spells a level which wouldn't be harmful for the brat nor were easy for him to dodge/deflect. The only reason the boy was still moving after using his magic too continuously raise barriers to deflect Evangeline's spells was because the boy was also one of the few who were born with huge magical energy. But watching the fight now, Naruto concluded that the boy was not capable of controlling the huge amount of magic he possessed.

Finally both Setsuna and Naruto watched that Negi had finally reached the destination he was trying to lure Evangeline from the moment he left the bath house. That place happened to be a bridge which was built on the limit of the academy districts thus making the barrier surrounding the academy pass through it. It was an ingenious plan by Negi as both knew of the curse which was placed on Evangeline which forced her to stay inside the campus though Setsuna only had the basic knowledge of it.

But Naruto knew well that if that was the only plan that Negi had than the boy was in trouble since if Evangeline had her powers back at the moment than it mean that the barrier was currently ineffective. But he had a feeling that there was another reason why Negi lured Evangeline here as he was certain the boy didn't know of the barrier. And so his prediction came true as he saw both Evangeline and Chachamaru caught in a field of binding which he boy seemed to have placed there beforehand. Naruto couldn't help as a smile spread on his face seeing the boy had truly prepared himself to his best capability in advance to confront the chibi vampire.

"I… incredible!" muttered Setsuna as she watched Evangeline being captured in a binding field.

Even though Setsuna knew that Evangeline wasn't fighting at her full power as she knew of her reputation but still it was no less feet to capture her off guard. So far she was also impressed by the fight Negi-sensei was giving Evangeline though he hadn't gone on the offense till now. The boy had lived to the expectation she had build up as she heard of him being an exceptional western mage as he displayed power and intelligence greater than one his age.

"This is no the time for the brat to cheer for his victory as he is still from it…" said Naruto as he watched Negi cheer about his victory in this small confrontation.

"But she is captured in the binding field and those are hard to break", said Setsuna as she countered Naruto's statement as event though she was not much knowledgeable about western magic but knew that field was hard to break from.

"You do know who Evangeline really is, don't you?" asked Naruto to which Setsuna nodded in affirmative.

"Do you really think someone who has lived more than half a millennium would be unable to get out of such a trap…" said Naruto which made Setsuna look a bit worried for the child teacher as he seemed to have no other plans and what Naruto said was indeed true.

Setsuna watched as Naruto's prediction came true and the trap was countered with rather ease though it was done by Chachamaru. And as she had feared the child teacher seemed to have no backup plan as a feared look came on the face of the child teacher. But what happened next was something she didn't imagine after seeing the child teacher put such a brave front throughout the whole night.

"What the! He is crying! Wasn't he the one wanting a duel with her?" said Naruto as a tick mark appeared on his forehead as he watched Negi started crying as his staff was thrown in the river below the bridge. On one hand he waned to laugh at the boy's foolishness and on the other was to go down there and teach him a valuable lesson. But he was beaten to the lesson by Evangeline as he watched her slap the boy and shouted at the boy.

"REAL MEN DON'T PICK FIGHTS AND THEN CRY OVER THEM! ARE YOU PREPARED TO ADMIT YOUR LOSS, ALREADY? YOUR FATHER WOULD HAVE JUST LAUGHED OFF SOMETHING LIKE THIS…"

Naruto's enhanced hearing heard Evangeline praise Negi of the things he did today but also commented on his recklessness of coming alone as she crouched in front of him. But what he heard next made him decide to finally enter the fight which already seemed over as she decided to go and drain Negi's blood.

"We are joining the fight or rather stopping from chibi-chan draining Negi's blood", Naruto said to Setsuna as he undid the spell which had kept them hidden for so long and started descending downwards.

Even while descending downwards Naruto's ears didn't miss the small conversation between Chachamaru and Evangeline. Chachamaru seemed generally worried about the brat as he heard her ask her maser not to do anything terrible to Negi. He heard Evangeline reassure Chachamaru that she didn't plan on killing the brat as she didn't kill women and children. But what the ancient vampire said next caused a wicked grin to appear on his face.

"You see, I have also taken up an interest in this boy…" Naruto heard Evangeline say to which an 'eh' left Chachamaru's mouth in confusion while Setsuna only stared at the vampire.

"Hohoho… so that's how it is…? Never thought you taking an interest in the brat… must be because he is a mini-**thousand master**… or maybe not…!" said Naruto assuming a thinking pose with the grin still on his face as he and Setsuna landed on the ground.

All the female present turned their head towards the blonde-sensei in a mechanical fashion with their eyes widened even in case of Chachamaru.

Setsuna who had quickly taken unsheathed her sword the moment the blonde-sensei removed his hands from her waist ready to attack on his signal looked at the blonde with 'what-the!' look. She thought that they would go on the offensive the moment he told that they were going to join the fight. But now standing here she watched that instead of going on the offensive the blonde decided to tease Evangeline.

Chachamaru was happy seeing that Naruto had finally arrived even though it would interfere with her master's plan as she felt that only he could stop master from doing something terrible to Negi-sensei. Even though her master had assured her that she would do nothing terrible but still she had a tendency to loose herself in the flow of things. As for the part of Naruto teasing her master, it didn't seem abnormal to her as it seemed their normal way of greeting each other.

As for Negi, the boy was currently scared shitless as his full proof plans along with all his magical items were useless against the vampire. So when the blonde-vampire crouched in front of him to suck his blood the boy turned so scared that he didn't notice the arrival of his blonde-assistant and another student.

Meanwhile Evangeline couldn't believe her dumb luck as she turned to the speaker of those words who happened to be Naruto while she was looking at him with a menacing glare. She had waited for this day since the time he confronted her at Sakura-lane as since then the blonde had been nothing but a thorn in her side like those fools and she decided to never let such fools in her life ever again. But today when the day finally arrived, the blonde was not present on the campus and was not going to be present until tomorrow. But he was finally here and apparently at a time when she said something which the blonde happened to hear and twisted her words to make a new meaning out of it. She knew one thing from the small time she had come to know the blonde that he was not going to let something like this slide to the side until he died and that she was going to see that it happened. But before she could retort to the blonde's little joke by aiming a lethal spell at him, she was stopped by a shout coming from the academy side of the bridge.

"HEY! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Every eye turned towards the source of the voice and found Asuna come running towards them with all her might holding the ermine in her right hand.

"Hmph… She's here! The boy's partner… Kagurazaka Asuna!" Evangeline said as a small grin made its way on her face as her eyes traveled to the blonde to see him smiling as he looked at the incoming running monkey.

"Chachamaru…" Evangeline looked at her servant and gestured her to confront the incoming running monkey.

Chachamaru didn't know why but before she could agree with master's order she glanced towards Naruto who caught her look and just smiled at her. She didn't know why she did it but she had to look at the blonde at what he might think of her as she was going to follow master's order. And seeing is smile to her, she was assured that he wouldn't think badly of her at the least.

"Yes!" said Chachamaru as she sped forward to confront Asuna.

Setsuna watched Asuna with a surprised look as she didn't know of her being in the know of magic or the secret magical world. She didn't understand at how she had come to know of this but then her eyes found the small ermine in her right hand which she remembered was Negi-sensei's pet and familiar thus concluding that Asuna knew of magic. As she was here to save Negi-sensei that meant she also knew of Negi-sensei being a mage. But still she couldn't conclude of whether she was acting out of stupidity or bravery as she knew that a normal middle school girl like her could cause no harm to the magical people present here. But her worries grew for Asuna as she saw Chachamaru move to intercept Asuna as she decided to go help her against the gynoid. But before she could move to help Asuna, the hand of Naruto on her shoulder stopped her as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Let's stay and watch for now! Things are getting interesting!" said Naruto as he flashed a grin at Setsuna.

"Interesting!" said Setsuna as she looked at him with 'are-you-stupid' look seeing the current situation.

"Now, now, just watch…" said Naruto making her focus back at the running figure of Asuna.

Asuna watched Chachamaru move to intercept her but she and Chamo had come ready with a plan for the situation as she shouted, "CHAMO! DO IT!"

"ROGER, ANE-SAN! I will show you my power!" said Chamo as he brought out a lighter along with a tape of some sort of wire.

"ERMINE FLASH!" Chamo shouted as he created a bright blinding light by using the two stuffs in the hand.

Asuna used the flash as her cover as she stepped side ways of her tracks which was going to collide with Chachamaru without loosing her speed as she made a mad dash at Evangeline.

"Sorry Chachamaru-san!" Asuna said as she passed the gynoid.

Evangeline who had shielded her eyes with the help of her cloak was amused to see the stupid monkey make her way directly towards her as she thought 'she is aiming for me!'

"Hmph! What can a mere human do against me?" she said to herself as she raised a barrier in front of her.

Naruto from the sidelines watched as Asuna jumped to kick Evangeline off of Negi. Normally no normal human strength could get past the barriers which mages perform to protect them especially someone of Evangeline's level. But this was the moment he was waiting for since the day Asuna had come to the rescue of Negi on the school rooftop when he was cornered by Evangeline and Chachamaru. There he had seen her do something which no normal person should be capable of and now here was his chance to see her repeat that as she closed on Evangeline.

Naruto watched as Asuna performed the feat again which she performed that day as she kicked Evangeline on her face to send her flying across the bridge. He could also see the surprise face of the vampire as she was kicked second time by the girl completely ignoring her barriers. It was not that Asuna used force to break the barriers but it was that the barriers completely disappeared on her contact. This proved one thing to him that Asuna possessed the magic cancel ability but also caused another question to arise which only would be answered by one man and a visit to him was now on his list. He silently watched with an amusing smile on his face as Asuna picked up Negi and made a run towards a closest pillar to hide behind it though he didn't know why but had a small idea with the ermine present here.

Meanwhile by his side Setsuna just looked at the scene that just unfolded in front of her with wide eyes and hanging jaw. Asuna a normal mundane had just kicked Evangeline – one of the most feared dark mage and sent her flying across the bridge with sheer brute force completely ignoring the magical barriers.

"Maa… it looks like neither Negi nor Asuna noticed us!" said Naruto making a disappointed face.

"What! Of all things you decide to notice was that Negi-sensei and Kagurazaka-san didn't notice us?" said Setsuna as a tick mark appeared on her forehead as even after he decided to help Negi and still they hadn't done a thing yet.

But before Naruto could respond, both of them heard the angry/annoyed shout from Evangeline, "geh… where did they go?"

"I am sorry master…" Chachamaru apologized to Evangeline as she had failed to intercept Asuna as she was ordered to.

Chachamaru continued as she pointed something her master seemed to have missed, "Master, your nose is bleeding…"

"Never mind that!" shouted Evangeline interrupting Chachamaru as she then turned to the blonde as she growled, "YOU…!"

Evangeline stomped towards the blonde with her face in complete rage as she leveled a glare at him and spoke in a menacing tone which sent chill down Setsuna's spine, "WHERE. DID. YOU. HIDE. THE BOUYA?"

"Naruto, Sakurazaki-san…" Chachamaru greeted the two bowing a bit.

Meanwhile Naruto was unaffected by the glare and the menacing tone in Evangeline's voice as he spoke in an innocent voice, "Me hide the brat? Nah! I think it was Asuna…" which caused the Evangeline to glare at him "… but I must say the little skirmish you were having with the brat seemed rather enjoyable."

Chachamaru and Setsuna looked at the blonde-sensei with wide eyes as he called the fight between Evangeline and Negi a little skirmish which to him seemed enjoyable completely forgetting that Evangeline was after Negi-sensei's blood.

Even Evangeline couldn't believe her ears at what the other blonde just said but what he said was indeed true as to her this was nothing but a little skirmish because if she wanted she could have ended it in the very beginning. And hell would freeze over the time she would admit that she was having fun playing the game of chase the bouya.

Meanwhile Naruto didn't care of the various looks the three girls were giving him as he continued, "But I must say the brat did better than I expected from him. Even though he did better than expected I will only give him 2.5 out of 5."

"You were grading Negi-sensei? Weren't we going to help Negi-sensei?" half asked, half yelled Setsuna with a look of anger/confusion/annoyance/disbelief.

"Hohoho… so you were here to help the bouya. Good, I had already decided to beat the hell out of you for the annoyance you have been to me for the past few days…" Evangeline said entering the 'Evil-mode' "… and you even brought a partner to help you against me. Though I didn't expect it to be you, Setsuna (she said with a smirk on her face)."

Setsuna though didn't know much about western mages but was familiar with their concept of partners so hearing Evangeline caused a pink shade appear on her cheeks as she spoke, "N… no! It is nothing like that! I tagged along with Naruto to check the spike of magical energy."

"And I don't have any intention of fighting you and Cha-chan. Also your little skirmish with the brat is still not finished and now that Asuna has joined the brat, things are going to be more interesting. As I am certain that you must have noticed something rather interesting about her from the two times she kicked you in you face", said Naruto as he said the last sentence in a whisper which only Evangeline could hear causing a tick ark appear on her forehead.

"That aside, the dress does suit you (causing a small shade of pink to appear on Evangeline's face)… though it suited you way better when you were in your adult form (causing the blush to be visible)… especially since it made your sizzling hot figure look more sizzling and also adds to your dark beauty (this caused even Setsuna to blush and along with Chachamaru to look at him in surprise)…" said Naruto completely ignoring the reactions of the girls around as he continued, "Hey, isn't it the same dress from your dream?"

Evangeline at first really wanted to end the life of the blonde at the first chance she would get after the first time he interrupted her glorious entry as a dark mage in front of Negi and especially after he called her chibi-chan and treated her like a child. As days passed the intention kept on increasing but the recent events in the past of couple of days had garnered her interest in him and also there was his past she wanted to learn about as she ha seen the endless emotions he hid behind his many masks. She had given up on the idea of killing him but that didn't mean she was going to confront him in a fight just to see how strong he was. But standing in front of her now that the barrier was down and she had some of her power back, the blonde had the audacity to talk of that dream or rather a fragment of her memory. Not only the blonde had the audacity to peak at her dreams but he wouldn't let her live peacefully yesterday as he kept teasing her about her one-sided crush on that fool as he stayed behind until he was sure she would be healthy by next day. She gently started floating a bit further away from him as she started gathering magic to teach the fellow blonde a lesson.

Setsuna looked really worried as she saw Evangeline fly further away from them followed by Chachamaru. But the real cause of her worry was the dark aura surrounding the ancient vampire along with the magic energy she was gathering. She glanced at Naruto to find him unconcerned of the development as she decided to take upon herself the defense of both of them as best as she could.

Meanwhile unknown to the four or rather the three girls as Naruto had an idea of why Asuna was here, the duo of Asuna and Negi formed a provisional contract. All of them stopped what they were doing as they saw a bright light shine from behind one of the pillars with the shout of the ermine.

"CONTRACT RENEWAL!" was what everyone heard the ermine shout.

Evangeline stopped in her thoughts of teaching the fellow blonde a lesson as she turned towards the direction of the light as she remembered the main reason she was here.

"Hmmm… is that where they are!" said Evangeline as she looked at the source of light.

And so she was right as from behind the pillar walked the duo of Asuna and Negi as the ermine Chamo was sitting (?) on Asuna's shoulder. The boy though looked a scared but seemed determined to fight while Asuna though determined looked a bi shocked seeing the flying Evangeline and Chachamaru. But just like a few minutes ago the duo had still notice the new arrivals.

Evangeline looking at the boy coming out of his fighting entered her evil mode or rather rightly called the bully mode as she spoke, "hehe… What's the matter, bouya? You think you can take a break just because onee-chan came to save you…?"

Watching that Negi still seemed to be a bit tensed to face Evangeline and Chachamaru so both Chamo and Asuna spoke to encourage to him.

"Don't listen to her, aniki!" said Chamo.

While Asuna spoke directly to Evangeline, "What are you talking about? This is what a real fair fight is like! Two on two!"

Evangeline along with Chachamaru landed on the ground spoke again, "That's true… Now that we've both got our partners, it's a fair fight! But are we really evenly matched? The bouya doesn't have his staff and you've never even fought before…" then her head turned Naruto and Setsuna "… but seeing the idiot is here along with Setsuna, maybe this will be a fair fight after all."

Hearing the last sentence from Evangeline's mouth, the head of the trio of Asuna, Negi and Chamo turned to the direction and were completely surprised to see the two people standing there. Their face showed hope as they found one of them to be Naruto but utter confusion at Setsuna's presence there especially with the very long sword in her hand.

"Naruto-nii-san! And Sakurazaki Setsuna-san!" spoke Negi.

"Awesome! Now we also have Naruto-sama on our side! And isn't that another of aniki's students!" said Chamo.

"Naruto and also Sakurazaki-san… wait… Sakurazaki-san is that a real sword?" asked as she pointed at the sword in Setsuna's hand.

As the duo of Naruto and Setsuna closed and joined the where the trio was standing it was Negi who spoke with a bit of concern, "Sakurazaki-san what are you doing here! T… this… everything here it is not magic… it is… C.G… yes… C.G."

"Don't worry sensei I already know about magic. I am a **Shinmei-ryū **swords(wo)man", Setsuna said to calm down Negi as the boy was starting to hyperventilate seeing that another normal mundane found out about magic.

"**Shinmei-ryū**!" asked a surprised Negi, Asuna and Chamo.

"Now is no time for explanation. I think you guys should focus on the problem in front of you", said Naruto as he pointed towards Evangeline to which the trio nodded and turned towards the vampire with more determination.

"Kukuku… so you finally decide to join… now I will able to kill two birds with one stone…" said Evangeline with a huge grin on her face completely forgetting that she was angry with the blonde a few minutes ago.

"Birds… stones… what the hell are you talking about!" shouted Asuna to which everyone face faulted at her stupidity.

"That's a proverb Asuna…" said Naruto to which the girl looked a bit ashamed as she laughed it off which oddly reminded Naruto of his early years of life "… and yes I am joining. I would be a fool to miss something enjoyable as this."

Everyone aside from Evangeline looked at him as if he was stupid as he called such a situation to be enjoyable while Evangeline was the only one who understood him as she was also having an enjoyable time.

"Chachamaru, Setsuna will be a problem but don't underestimate Asuna as she might be stronger than she looks", whispered Evangeline to Chachamaru.

"Yes, master!" responded Chachamaru.

'Kagurazaka Asuna…! To think that she broke my magic barrier… twice… to be accurate!' thought Evangeline as her hand went to her right cheek which apparently was the same spot the violent monkey kicked twice.

But her thoughts didn't end there as she continued thinking 'the old man even let her live with his granddaughter, so I thought she was just a normal brat… but it looks like things are starting to get interesting… even the idiot noticed it.'

"LET'S GO!" Evangeline called out as she then continued, "Forget the fact that I am a student! Show me what you've got, Negi Springfield and Uzumaki Naruto!" though she knew that just like her the idiot was not going to go all out.

"All right!" said Negi with confidence as Asuna got ready to attack while Setsuna tightened her grip on her nodachi **Yūnagi**.

"Setsuna _backup _Asuna as she fights Chachamaru while I will be Negi's _backup_", spoke Naruto with giving more importance to the word backup.

Setsuna at first wanted to protest as she was clearly a better to fight Chachamaru but than remembered him saying that this was Negi's fight also a way to test the child-sensei's potential. He had also told her that nothing fatal was going to happen to anyone and till now he was proven right. Also there was a fact that the way he spoke old her that there was going to be no arguments and for some reason she felt listening to him this time too as she shook her head in affirmative which caused Naruto to grin.

'Thank you for coming… Asuna-san, Naruto-nii-san, Chamo-kun, Sakurazaki-san… this show down… with Naruto-nii-san's help… I will not loose!' thought Negi as he got ready for the fight as winds of tension started to blow.

And thus begin the confrontation with Chachamaru charging at Asuna who also charged at the gynoid closely followed by Setsuna.

"_**Sis mea pars per nonaginta secundas. Ministra Negii Cagurazaca Asuna (Contract execution, ninety seconds. Follower of Negi, Kagurazaka Asuna.)**_", shouted Negi activating the contract fueling Asuna with his magical energy.

"_**Lic Lac La Lac Lilac…**_" Naruto heard Evangeline chant her activation keyword as he charged directly at the blonde vampire.

Evangeline saw the blonde charge at her with speed faster than Chachamaru but what was surprising to her was there was no magic or ki or any form of energy which the blonde was using to move at such speeds. She watched as the blonde cocked his fist backwards ready to punch her as he jumped a bit to punch her in the ground. She avoided the punch with ease as such speeds were no match to her. She watched as his fist collided with the ground causing a small crater and cracks at impact as then she saw him with a grin on his face looking at her direction which caused a small blush to appear on her face. She decided to forget the idiot for the moment and again went to casting her spell.

Meanwhile Negi watched as all the duo of Asuna and Setsuna charge at Chachamaru while Naruto charge at Asuna as he used this moment to fire a spell, "_**Ras tel Ma Scir Magister… Septendecim spiritus aeriales, coeuntes…**_"

Negi stopped in mid chanting as he watched Asuna and Chachamaru use a forehead flick on each other to which Asuna crouched down holding her forehead but next he saw Setsuna move to attack Chachamaru and was surprisingly pushing the gynoid back. He didn't know how good Setsuna was but knew Chachamaru wouldn't hurt them. So he decided to focus back on his fight with Evangeline as he brought out the wand he used when he was child to help him in focusing the spell.

Seeing the wand Evangeline couldn't help but laugh as she was casting her spell as she spoke, "Hahaha! What is that cute little wand going to do? Chew on this!" as she fired '_**Sagitta Magica, Series Glacialis (Magic Archer, Barrage of 17 Ice Arrows)**_' at Negi.

Watching the arrows of ice make way towards him Negi looked a bit frightened but he countered it with his spell, "_**Sagitta Magica, Series Fulguralis (Magic Archer, Barrage of 17 Lightning Arrows)**_."

But unfortunately for Negi the two attacks collided just in front of him which caused him to be thrown backwards because of the collision an loose his footing.

But this didn't stop Evangeline as she looked rather amused and happy too as she laughed, "Haha! To think you can even use lightning! But your incantation took way too long!" as she then continued the incantation of her next spell, "_**Lic Lac La Lac Lilac… Undetriginta spiritus obscuri (29 spirits of darkness)…**_"

But again just like last time Evangeline was interrupted in her incantation as Naruto appeared in front of her with a cock fist ready to punch her. Just like last time she easily dodged the punch but unlike last time the fellow blonde didn't stop at a single punch as the boy continued with his assault of punches and kicks. Though she easily avoided the attacks but had to marvel at the blonde's speed as other than flying in the air she didn't feel any form of energy augmenting neither his speed nor his power. But she still couldn't understand why the blonde was holding back so much also looking at the fight between Chachamaru versus Asuna and Setsuna. Even there she could see Setsuna holding back and attacking only when Asuna was down just like the blonde was doing.

"_**Ras tel Ma Scir Magister… Undetriginta spiritus lucis (29 spirits of light)…**_" Evangeline heard Negi shout as she saw the boy steady himself and counter her spell.

As she saw the bouya ready to counter her spell, her focus turned how to loose the blonde of her but didn't expect to see him grinning. Also she found a huge hole in his attack which was screaming to her to attack though it was not like she couldn't counter him before this but now it as if he was asking her to attack. Then it clicked her that the blonde had no desire to fight her as she knew that he could do way better but was actually only stalling her enough to retaliate against her.

"So idiot, you are testing the bouya and his partner…" she whispered which only the fellow blonde could hear as his grin widened as he shook his head in affirmative which caused a grin to appear on her face.

"… But this is for holding back on me", she said with a smirk as she punched him in his guts with a super magic powered punch which sent Naruto flying about 30 to 40 feet away.

"Owowow! Damn that hurt!" Naruto said holing his stomach where the little vampire punched as he steadied himself in midair from being sent far away by that punch.

"Naruto!" he heard the worried shouts of Chachamaru, Setsuna and Asuna as they saw him sent flying to which he showed them the peace sign with a smile on his face relaxing them and to go back at their fights.

"_**Sagitta Magica, Series Obscuri (Magic Archer, Barrage of 29 Dark Arrows).**_"

"_**Sagitta Magica, Series Lucis (Magic Archer, Barrage of 29 Light Arrows).**_"

Naruto heard the Evangeline and Negi shout as 29 arrows of darkness and light shot were shot by the two respectively. The two barrage of collided close to Negi but at least not close as the next time. But the explosion and the dust caught both the spell users causing the other three girls to be a bit worried especially for the two partners for their mage.

Watching the fight Naruto could see that Negi seemed worried but still determined as for the little vampire he could tell that she was enjoying herself as he heard her say, "ahahah! That was a good one! You're doing well so far!"

But the spell that Negi decided to use next was something that caught Naruto a bit off guard as he didn't expect the brat to know that spell. But also even if the brat did he didn't expect the brat to actually use it as it was a rather powerful spell and till now he was only using the basic _**Sagitta Magica**_ spells. But he wasn't surprised as he saw Evangeline use a spell similar to the one the brat was using and was actually enjoying it.

Negi: "_**Ras tel Ma Scir Magister… Veniant spiritus aeriales fulgurientes (Come, spirits of lightning and wind)…**_"

Evangeline: "_**Lic Lac La Lac Lilac… Veniant spiritus glaciales obscurants (Come, spirits of ice and darkness)…**_"

From his spot Naruto saw a completely confused Negi since the brat heard Evangeline using a same type of spell like he intended too while he saw Evangeline who was grinning. He was happy to see that Negi didn't stop incanting his spell because of the confusion as he heard the two continue their incantation.

Negi: "_**…cum fulgurationi flet tempestas austrina (Entwined with lightning, let a storm of the southern seas blow forth)…**_"

Evangeline: "_**…cum obscurationi flet tempestas nivalis (Attended to by the darkness, let an endless night of ice and snow blow forth)…**_"

"BRING IT ON, BOUYA!" Naruto heard Evangeline shout as both of them released their respective spells.

Negi: "_**…J**__**ovis Tempestas Fulguriens (Jupiter's Lightning Storm)**_"

Evangeline: "_**…**__**Nivis Tempestas Obscurans (Snowstorm of Darkness)**_"

Naruto from his point watched as the two respective tornado-like attacks of wind-lightning and ice-darkness collide. It was clear as daylight as to him that Evangeline's spell was going to win the bout as she had used a little more magic then she had used the entire night in her spells. And thus it was happening as the tornado-like attack of ice-darkness was forcing back its counterpart of wind-lightning.

From his point Naruto was happy to see that Negi had not given up yet as the brat was trying to force as much as magical energy into his spell trying to overpower that of Evangeline's spell. But it was all useless as Naruto knew that the brat was not accustomed to use his huge magic reservoir into something. But then it happened as Naruto saw that a strand of the brat's hair started to tickle his nose which normally caused the brat to sneeze which normally blew girl's skirts or strip someone (normally Asuna). The moment the brat sneezed a huge amount of magic left his wand as it destroyed the two clashing spells as it made its way towards a surprised Evangeline.

The trio of the girls who were by now fighting half-heartedly as their focus was mostly on the fight between Evangeline and Negi stopped completely as they saw one of Negi's spell hit Evangeline and engulfed hr in light. When the bright light diminished, everyone saw Evangeline still flying in her position but with a great difference as she was completely stripped of all her clothes and was flying there in her naked glory. This caused a sweat drop to appear on the back of the trio's head as it was bigger in case of Asuna.

Evangeline stood there with one hand covering her upper boy modesty while her hair her lower body modesty with an embarrassed/angry/annoyed look as she spoke "… you have really done it now, you little punk… heh… Hehehe…just what I expected from you… just what I expected from the son of that man…"

"A… wai! H… her clothes cam off…! I'm so sorry…" said an embarrassed Negi seeing what he just did now.

"Y… you did I, aniki! You overpowered Evangeline! ... I can't believe it!" said Chamo as he stood by Negi's side as he cheered for his aniki.

Suddenly all heard a huge roaring laughter as they turned to see the source of it and found it to be Naruto. The said blonde was holding his stomach as tear drops were clearly visible on the corner of his eyes as he laughed his heart out.

"Brat, I knew you had the perverse power… hehehe… of blowing girls skirts and stuff… hehe… but I thought that stripping power of yours… hehe…. was only limited to Asuna… hehe… but stripping chibi-chan… hahaha… you just proved me wrong… hahahahaha…" Naruto said in midst of laughter.

Asuna didn't know what she wanted to do in this situation as she either go bash the blonde-sensei for stating the obvious or kill thee child-sensei who was the cause of it. But that didn't stop her face from turning beat red in embarrassment.

While the other two girls along with her had large sweat drops though a small chuckle left the mouth of Setsuna and a small smile graced Chachamaru's lips as seeing her blonde-friend-sensei capable of joking even in such situations.

Meanwhile Evangeline didn't know whether she was to laugh at the fellow blonde's comments or be angry since the blonde was not laughing at the bouya and his monkey partner but also at her.

"N… no! I… it is nothing like that!" Negi shouted completely embarrassed.

Naruto used _**Shundou**_ to appear next to Negi as his face took a serious look and spoke in a serious voice, "we just can't leave such a super power go unnamed!"

"Yeah! Naruto-sama is indeed right, aniki!" Chamo said nodding his head in affirmative as he jumped on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto dismissed the Negi who had his eyes wide along with his jaws hanging loose as he spoke, "So what do you think of 'STRIP BEAM'…? Or how about 'STRIP SNEEZE'…? Or maybe…"

"STOP IGNORING ME, YOU IDIOT!" Evangeline shouted as she was getting frustrated with Naruto's idiocy.

Naruto turned his head towards Evangeline as he adopted 'what-are-you-talking' look as he spoke, "I am not ignoring you chibi-chan… how can you even say that? (As anime tears started to flow down his eyes)… and that aside (the anime tears suddenly stopped as a grin appeared on his face)… How can someone ignore a completely naked girl in front of them albeit a Lolita?"

The three girls along with Negi and Chamo had huge sweat drops on back of their heads as Chamo quickly left his shoulder as everyone was thinking the same 'He is asking for his death!'

Meanwhile Evangeline's face had turned blood red and her body started to shake in anger and embarrassment as she pointed her finger towards him and tried to speak, "you… I… I am going to kill you…" as she started chanting for a spell as a huge amount of magic started to gather in her hand "_**…Lic Lac La Lac Lilac… Τ**__**ὸ**__** συμβόλαιον διακον**__**ῆ**__**τω μοί, **__**ἡ**__** κρυστάλλινη βασίλεια! (Heed the Contract and Serve Me, Queen of Ice!)…**_"

"OH SHIT!" Naruto shouted as he heard Evangeline started the incantation for her spell as he could only think of one way to counter the spell as he gathered huge amount of magic "_**…Tueri omne cor cara… Τ**__**ὸ**__** συμβόλαιον διακον**__**ῆ**__**τω μοί, ο τύραννε φλογός! (Heed the Contract and Serve Me, O Tyrant of Flame!)…**_"

Negi and Chamo were sweating bullets as they felt the amount of magic both Evangeline and Naruto were gathering but mostly because both had an idea that the spells the two were going to use were powerful high ancient spells.

Setsuna though did have some knowledge on western magic but not much on their spells. but standing so in her place she could tell that whatever spell that Evangeline and Naruto were going to use was very powerful as she could feel her body shiver as she felt the power of the two. She knew that Evangeline was powerful as she had heard of her fierce reputation but on the other hand even though she knew that Naruto was strong, she didn't know exactly how strong he was. But for the first time witnessing the blonde-sensei's power she could tell that he was stronger than Takahata-sensei and that meant that he was truly powerful.

Chachamaru was truly worried now as she knew both the spells her master and her blonde-friend were incanting. She hoped for some sort of miracle to happen at this point to stop the two from completing heir spells as their collision was sure to cause destruction as she wanted neither her master nor her friend to be hurt.

Evangeline couldn't help but grin as she heard the blonde-idiot incant for a spell to counter her spell. Throughout the night the blonde had stayed out of the fight and when he actually entered the fight, he only did so to give Negi a fighting chance. Finally she had made the idiot truly fight, but even then she hadn't expected him to chant a high-ancient spell of the fire element. It was now certain to her that the blonde was stronger than she had concluded him to be which caused the grin to widen. She was about to continue her incantation but was stopped by the screaming voice of her faithful servant.

"MASTER, YOU MUST RETURN!" Chachamaru shouted as she felt the electricity of the campus about to return since she linked herself to the backup which halted when the lights were out.

"WH… WHAT!" Evangeline shouted as she saw the lights on the bridge return signaling the blackout has ended completely forgetting her spell she was incanting.

"The blackout is ending 7 minutes and 21 seconds earlier than expected! Master!" shouted Chachamaru as worry was clearly evident in her voice.

At that moment before Evangeline could move into the safety zone, she felt the barrier activated and a millisecond letter was zapped by all directions as she screamed in pain as she then started to fall in the river/sea beneath the bridge.

"W… what is going on!" asked Asuna as she just couldn't understand what happened just now with Evangeline.

"Is it the work of the seal on Evangeline-san!" asked Setsuna who had some clue about it.

"Hai…" Chachamaru said as she dashed forward at full speed to rescue her master but still answered Asuna's question "… Once the blackout is over the seal on master's power is restored! Without magic, master is just an ordinary child! She will fall into the lake! … and master can't swim…"

Meanwhile falling into the water blow her, Evangeline's eyes finally opened after her being zapped by electricity after the seal on her was restored. Bu what surprised her was that it was not just her servant Chachamaru who had dived to save her but also Naruto and Negi.

'T… those idiots…! The bouya has already used up his magic power from the clash before… he doesn't have his staff… and that idiot… I was just seconds ago intending to kill him…' Evangeline thought as she saw those two jump to save her.

'… Now come to think of it… this is just like before… with that idiot…' Evangeline thought as her mind drifted to the thoughts of meeting the **Thousand Master** for the first time. She then remembered how she had followed him for a long time asking him to become hers as she had fallen for him. And finally to the day when he cursed her and brought her here to Mahora with a promise that h would one day lift the curse of her as he did this so she could live in the light.

'… Liar!' she thought as she closed her eyes as she felt herself being close to the water surface. But moments before she was going to hit the water she felt a pair of strong arms catch her. An unknown sort of warmth was felt by her entire body as those arms grabbed her closer towards the owner of the arms. She opened her eyes and her eyes met the face of the idiot – Uzumaki Naruto who had just caught her before she fell in the water surface beneath. She could feel a relief wash over his face as he saw that she seemed alright which caused a blush to appear on her face.

"Are you alright, Evangeline-san!" she heard the voice of Negi who was hovering a few feet above them on his staff.

"Yes!" Evangeline said.

"Good thing that I tagged you earlier, ne chibi-chan!" Naruto said with a grin on his face looking towards Evangeline's right arm.

Evangeline followed the blonde's gaze which was pointed at her right arm to find some sort of seal present there. She didn't know what that seal did but knew from his tone that it had helped save her.

"Why did you save me?" Evangeline finally asked as Naruto carried her bridal style as they flew to the bridge above them.

"Just because I wanted too…" Naruto said to which Evangeline looked at him wide eyed "… also we are friends after all…"

This caused Evangeline to avoid his gaze as she looked at the other side with a huge blush on her face as she stuttered, "Y… Yes!"

Evangeline then turned towards Negi who was a few feet away from them as she asked in a bit irritate voice, "And what the hell were you thinking bouya?"

"Because, Evangeline-san is one my students and it is job of a teacher to see that their students are safe, right?" said Negi.

Evangeline was again surprised since just like _this_ idiot and _that_ idiot, the bouya also had the same sincere eyes. Meanwhile Naruto was grinning widely at what he just heard Negi say as he felt proud of the boy to set his priorities right.

"That aside…" Evangeline spoke again this time as she glared at Naruto "… tell me idiot, why is your face red and also why is there small amount of blood on the tip of your nose?"

"Oh come on chibi-chan, do I need to spell it to you…" said Naruto to which Evangeline growled "… OK! Fine!" and then started whispering so that only she could hear "even though I am carrying a Lolita in my arms (which caused Eva to growl)… that doesn't live the fact that she is a beautiful Lolita (which caused her eyes to widen as blush spread on her face)… and that she is completely naked."

The realization caused Evangeline's face to turn blood-red as a small amount of smoke emitted from her ears as she muttered, "Idiot…"

Finally the group of six along with the ermine made their way back to the dorms as now the chibi vampire was wearing her black cape covering her body. Negi had asked Setsuna that how she knew about magic to which the she told him that she was trained in the art of **Shinmei-ryū **which was a form of magical/ki art practiced in Japan though she didn't go much into detail.

"Eheheh… well I guess this really is my victory *insert heart*" Negi said as he cheered for himself which caused sweat drops to appear on back of all heads and also a tick mark on Evangeline's forehead.

Negi didn't notice everyone's reaction as he continued saying, "So you have to stop doing bad things from now on… and start attending my classes."

"You should listen to him…" Naruto said.

"… I understand. It's true that I owe you two a debt for today!" Evangeline said as she eyed the two boys with her eyes saying on Naruto for a longer period of time.

"All right! I'm gonna write 'I WON' in the class rooster! *insert heart*" said Negi as he started to scribble in his class rooster.

Naruto didn't know where the brat hid the rooster and pen all along the fight but he was not going to ask as he spoke, "and don't forget to add 'with the help of the awesome and gallant Uzumaki Naruto'…"

Evangeline heard as what the two just said as she dashed towards them while shouting, "what the hell are you doing! Stop that, dammit! Where the hell did you pull that from, anyways?"

Negi quickly ducked behind Naruto since the blonde on instincts as he tried to reason, "eeeh! But…"

"If the blackout didn't end I would definitely have won! And the only reason you were able to fight me because of the idiot's interference!" Evangeline shouted as she pointed a finger at Naruto while she said the second statement.

"That is why I told him to add 'with the help of the awesome and gallant Uzumaki Naruto'", said Naruto all thumped his chest showing his greatness.

"You. Idiot", growled Evangeline as she jumped to claw the fellow blonde's face but couldn't as he caught her in mi jump.

"Oh! If you wanted to hug me so badly, you could have just asked chibi-chan…" Naruto said as he brought the small girl in a bone crushing hug as he then shouted "… let's with the power of hugs first change a person and then the world!"

Evangeline was stunned as the blonde idiot engulfed her in a hug because as far as she remembered she was never hugged by anyone. The last time she could remember someone hug her was when she was still a human girl and that was by her mother. Even after so long she had never forgotten the warmth and security she felt when she was hugged by her mother. As the blonde hugged her she felt the same type of warmth and security though it was not at the level of her mother's hug but it was still there. She wanted to melt in the blonde's hug and enjoy the moment but didn't as she had a reputation to keep.

"LEAVE ME, YOU IDIOT!" Evangeline screamed as she trashed to get out of the blonde's hug as her face was had turned red.

On the side lines, the three girls along with the ermine had huge sweat drops on back of their head as they watched the verbal fight between Negi, Naruto and Evangeline. They wanted to laugh watching Evangeline trash in the blonde's arms as she tried to free herself from his hug and was not succeeding and the blonde-sensei's stupid proclamation but didn't as they saw how powerful those two were.

"Uh… does this mean they've made up?" asked Asuna pointing at the trio.

"… Who knows?" answered Setsuna.

"… Maybe!" said Chachamaru.

"Ah! Don't worry, Evangeline-san! I will study really hard about that spell…and when I become a magister magus, I'll lift it from you!" said Negi who was still standing behind Naruto.

"Wh…?" said a completely surprised Evangeline as she stopped trashing in Naruto's arm.

"That's a brilliant idea! I will help you to brat!" said Naruto.

Evangeline head turned so fast towards Naruto that it was a wonder that it didn't snap as the blood-red blush on her face intensified.

But still Evangeline had a reputation to keep so she shouted at Negi and Naruto, "How many years do you think I'll have to wait for that! If I drained the bouya's blood I'd be free in no time!"

Completely ignoring the little vampire Negi spoke, "All right! I have to find a cure for Makie-san and everyone else too."

"You don't have to worry about the four, brat! I already have everything covered!" said Naruto reassuring the child-mage.

A huge tick mark appeared on Evangeline's forehead as she began to trash again in Naruto's arms as she shouted, "don't just ignore me! Listen up, bouya, idiot! I haven't given up yet! (She looked at Negi) You'd better watch your back when the moon is full! (then at Naruto) and you wait till I get my powers back!"

On the sidelines, the trio of the girls and the ermine just watched the scene in front of them in amusement.

"Hey… is Evangeline is always like this?" asked Asuna.

"No, she's only this happy since Naruto and Negi-sensei arrived…" answered Chachamaru as she spoke the next words in a very low voice "… especially since Naruto started to talk with master."

Even though Chachamaru didn't say the last part for anyone to hear but both the girls clearly heard her since one was a trained **Shinmei-ryū** and a hanyou and the other who had naturally enhanced hearing. Both didn't say anything at the statement but their minds started to process what they heard just now.

"Ah, Look! It's already past little children's bed time!" shouted Naruto as every eyes turned towards him and even Evangeline who was still in his arms stopped her trashing as everyone wondered what was his reason to suddenly shout this.

"Oi Asuna, take the brat and head home! And you do the same with chibi-chan, Cha-chan! And you three also need to go and rest for the night!" Naruto said to the girls in front of him who just stupidly nodded.

"You…" growled Evangeline as her entire body started to shake in rage.

Naruto felt Evangeline's growing anger as he quickly said, "AH! I completely forgot that I was supposed to go meet with a friend…" and disappeared in the thin air.

Everyone watched the place where Naruto stood a second ago as they watched him disappear in thin air and Evangeline fall on the ground on her ass.

"That idiot! Treating me like a child…" said Evangeline in hushed voice as she was trembling with anger and then she shouted, "you just wait idiot until I get free from my seal. I will see that your soul is tortured worse than ninth hell before I kill you!"

…**AND CUT…**

Finally finished with the Evangeline arc. This is the longest of all the chapters I have written so far. I hope you all enjoy this as I kept Naruto mostly out of action.

Thanks for all the reviews so far. Also a lot of you suggested what Konoka was to specialize in and I read all of it and adding my own idea came to a conclusion for her. But you will have to wait for it to be revealed.

Also I introduced Setsuna a lot earlier and thus it will also create some interesting moments. As for her saying that Naruto is stronger than Takamichi, then according to her he is as she is unaware of Takamichi capable of using _**Kankahou**_.

As for most asking to add Kaede and Mana in Naruto's harem, the reason that I mostly get is Kaede is a ninja and Mana has lost her partner and both are hot. These are stupid reasons apart from the reason they are hot. If they are going to b in the harem then I will make a better reason for it.

As for the review by '**Futon Lord**', I truly loved your idea of the _**Onion Rasengan**_ but sadly couldn't implement it as I already had planned out the chapter. Also your questions on Naruto's yellow chakra abilities and special weapon will be answered as the story progresses.

**Ima no tokoro baibai! (Bye for now.)**


	10. The days before the trip

**Minasan kon'nichiwa,**

This chapter marks the start of the school trip-Kyoto-arc.

A lot of things will change in this arc since Negi-Asuna-Chamo already know of Setsuna and also the fact that Konoka knows of magic and is also learning it though I intend to keep the storyline close to the manga.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND MAHOU SENSEI NEGIMA!**

10: **The days before the trip.**

Today was an unusual day as Naruto for the first time in years wore an orange-blue jumpsuit similar to the on he wore when he was a fresh out genin from Konoha academy. He had abandoned wearing that jumpsuit as he decided to make a new identity of himself instead of the **showoff, hyperactive, #1 loudest ninja** or the **orange wearing dead-last** in to something respectable after that day. But today was a special day as he was going to do something which he hadn't done in years and the last time he did such an act was when he used to wear the orange-blue jumpsuits so he had to wear the jumpsuit if he was going back to his origins.

If wearing the jumpsuit wasn't enough, Naruto had decided to _**henge**_ himself into a 10 year old or to be more specific he transformed into how he looked when he was a 10 year old. Now hiding behind a pillar Naruto couldn't help but think that transforming into his child form was not exactly a good idea. While he walked out of in the henge, he constantly kept hearing of how cute he looked especially the whisker marks on his cheeks. But slowly by slowly as he walked the streets the girls started to grow bolder as finally a dozen of girls cornered him as they snuggled him in their developed-developing-flat chests and started petting his whisker marks. Normally Naruto wouldn't mind such a situation but at this moment he was a transformed to a 10 year old and also there was a secret mission he currently was busy at so he had to make a run for it.

Loosing the crazy teenaged girls who were hot on his tail was a rather easy job for someone trained in the ninja arts but the toughest part was getting out of the girls hugs. Now hiding using the _**Kakuremino no Jutsu (Cloak of Invisibility Technique)**_ Naruto wondered whether it would be good to use another henge to hide his current form as releasing the jutsu was not an option because the jumpsuit wouldn't fit his real self. But that idea was squashed as he saw the trio of Asuna, Negi and Chamo walk towards the café whose side walls he was currently using for hiding as he was going to teach the uptight brat the true meaning of being a child. But seconds later the idea was blasted out of his head as if hit by _**Bijūdama (Tailed Beast Ball)**_ completely destroying its existence as he felt two familiar signatures entering the café from the other side.

'Oh! Good, a side dish before the main course! Just have to time my entry right…' though Naruto with a mischievous grin on his face.

Finally the right time arrived for which Naruto was waiting for as he shouted pointing at the group in general, "FINALLY, I FOUND YOU! DATTEBAYO!"

The trio of Asuna, Chamo and Negi along with Evangeline and Chachamaru who had just stumbled upon each other looked at the source of the rather loud shout. The five saw the source of the voice to be a blonde boy around the age of Negi and what was surprising was that the blonde was pointing at them. Each of the five could tell that they had never met the boy but still there was something about him which made them feel that they somehow knew him. They watched the blonde stomp towards them as everyone took a better look at him. The blonde had sun-kissed blonde hair along with a pair of ocean blue eyes which were both similar to another blonde they knew which went by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. There were also some striking difference as the both the eyes of the child were ocean blue while Naruto had heterochromatic eyes also the child had three whisker like marks on each cheek. But the biggest difference according to all was the clothes they wore as the blonde they knew could be considered to have a great fashion sensei while the blonde in front truly lacked it as he wore what they could describe only as hideous-too much orange-monstrosity.

Even then the three girls which compromised of the 'I-Hate-Kids' Asuna, 'Gynoid' Chachamaru and 'I-Don't-Give-A-Damn' Evangeline couldn't help but think the boy looked really cute as the blonde stomped towards them with an angry-pouting face but they didn't let it show it on their face.

"I was waiting for you in the ground for the past half hour but you didn't show up. You said we were going to play all sorts of games I love from hide and seek to tag to ninja-ninja and lots more…" said chibi-Naruto using his hands to make childish gestures "… after I promised I would play family-family and doctor-doctor with you."

The boy stomped towards the girls and grabbed the hand of Evangeline to the surprise of everyone present as he shouted, "Let's go play, Eva-chan!"

Evangeline was completely stunned as the boy started to drag her towards the direction of the playgrounds. She didn't know what to make out of this situation, out of no where the blonde boy appeared in front of them who was currently dragging her. The boy shouted of someone promising among them playing with him but not fulfilling it and the said person who was her. She looked back towards her servant and the bouya and his partner for some assistance but could tell she was getting none. Chachamaru looked at her with an odd look as though the gynoid was somewhat happy while the bouya looked completely confused and so was the case with his stupid partner Kagurazaka but it was the bouya's rat that irritated her as he was outright laughing.

Evangeline forcefully pulled her hands from the blonde boys surprisingly powerful grip as she spoke in a somewhat cold tone, "I am not interested in playing with you boy!"

The boy eyes widen as he heard the question as a second later his face dropped as an aura of depression loomed over his head as he spoke, "I… I just wanted to play with you… isn't that what friends do!" suddenly the boy's mood did a 360 as he shouted happily "… I also came up with a brilliant game in which we could both have loads of fun."

Evangeline just stared at the boy with wide eyes at the sudden 360 degree change of his mood but calmed herself as she spoke still in the cold tone, "I already told you I am not interested in playing with you. That aside, I don't even know who you are so us being friends is out of question."

The boy looked at Evangeline with teary eyes as he spoke, "B… but (sob) you were the one who said (sob) we are friends (sob)… didn't you (as his face again did a 360 and a mocking grin appeared on his lips) _chibi-chan_?"

Evangeline just stared at the boy with wide eyes as her face flushed red in anger as she finally recognized who he was as she spoke in a small venomous tone, "You!"

"Ahahah… you should look at your face in the mirror right now chibi-chan… hahaha… you look so cute getting flustered… hahaha…" said the chibi-Naruto as he held his stomach laughing loudly.

Behind the duo of the 10 year blondes, the group of four consisting of an ermine watched the entire event between the duo with interest and shock as no one could believe that Evangeline would promise such a thing to someone. But the mystery behind the blonde boy was solved as they watched the vampire getting flustered in anger while the boy laughed his ass off and especially after the boy called her chibi-chan.

"Is that Naruto-nii-san?" asked Negi who looked still a bit confused.

"Yes! Only Naruto has the courage to call master by that name", answered Chachamaru as she watched her master try to attack the laughing blonde boy.

"B… but how?" asked Asuna as she watched Evangeline trying to claw the blonde's face.

"Magic, ane-san!" replied Chamo as he was trying hard to hold back his laughter at the current situation as he didn't wish to make the wrath of the vampire to fall on him.

"Right!" said Asuna as she thought how stupid it was to even ask.

'Now what would be next? An alien from Mars or me being a princess?' thought Asuna as this world of magic was getting ridiculous by each coming day.

The small scratching/clawing game between the two 10-year blondes lasted for about half hour and only stopped because of the interference of Chachamaru. Now the group of five human looking creatures along with an ermine sat on one of the café tables sipping the cold coffee the gynoid brought the cool the blonde duo. There was a lot of tension in the table which all originated from the blonde-vampire as she kept glaring at chibi-Naruto who responded with a wide grin while the others had big sweat drops behind their head because of the antics of the two.

"Ah… Naruto-nii-san, why are you transformed as a 10 year old?" asked Negi trying to defuse the tension and surprisingly it got everyone's attention.

Chibi-Naruto gestured all of them close to him to which everyone obliged as he spoke in a whisper, "I am on a super-secret mission!"

Negi and Chamo looked at Naruto in awe with the child mage wondering when he would go on such super-secret missions with awesome adventures. Even Asuna looked at him with a curious look as she didn't know what kind of missions mage did as she only had little knowledge of the society of mages because of Negi. Meanwhile Chachamaru nodded in understanding though she was curious about Naruto's transformation especially those whisker like marks.

Evangeline looked at the blonde with a raised eyebrow as she asked in an annoyed voice, "So tell me idiot, what is the reason of you wearing a _neon-orange jumpsuit_ on a _super-secret mission?_"

"It's called 'hiding in plain sight', chibi-chan", answered chibi-Naruto which caused a vein prop on Evangeline's forehead.

"'Hiding in plain sight' with something which screams that 'I am a target'. You sure didn't lose a screw since last night, did you idiot?" Evangeline said in a sarcastic tone.

"So says the one who is considered one of the greatest dark mage who apparently fell in love with one who is considered greatest light mage", countered chibi-Naruto with a mischievous grin which caused Evangeline to go wide eye.

"I know all about it too, Evangeline! You were in love with Negi's father! *insert heart*" added Asuna with a grin similar to that of Naruto which caused the coffee in Evangeline's mouth to spurt out and chibi-Naruto to laugh loudly.

"A… Asuna-sa…" Negi tried to say in panic but couldn't complete his sentence as Evangeline had grabbed him by his collar and was shaking him violently.

"Y-Y-You Bastard! You DID see my dream! YOU were the reason the idiot KNOWS about it too!" said an embarrassed Evangeline as she violently shook Negi who looked truly scared.

Chibi-Naruto took hold of Evangeline by her collar and separated her from the scared boy putting her back in her seat as he said; "Now chibi-chan, such behaviour doesn't suit a young lady as you."

"Is that true, master?" asked Chachamaru before Evangeline could retort to the blonde's jab.

"Hey, you shut up!" embarrassed Evangeline shouted to Chachamaru.

_...Evangeline's point of view…_

Evangeline couldn't believe it that it was not just the idiot and the bouya but now the bouya's pig head partner and even her servant Chachamaru knew of such a secret. She sat back on her sit as her embarrassing face was replaced by one with a hint of sadness as she remembered him and especially what happened of him.

"… He's already dead, anyway. It was 10 years ago…" the words came out of her mouth even though she didn't intend to say it out loud.

Now that she had spoken that out loud she decided to continue missing the surprised reactions of Asuna and Negi, "And he promised to lift my curse one day, too… well, I can't guess I can't blame him if he is dead… but the spell he used was very powerful, and there hasn't been anyone strong enough to lift it. That's why I have been stuck with this boring school lifestyle for he last 10 years or so."

'Hmph… that idiot…' she thought as she sipped her cold coffee. That man was truly an idiot according to her but a powerful idiot nonetheless. Thinking about that also made her remember of another idiot just like him and currently that idiot was sitting next to her as her eyes wondered on the idiot. All the while she was eyeing chibi-Naruto as she completely missed the little whispering that happened between Negi and Asuna.

"Evangeline-san, I too have met with my father. I too have met the **Thousand Master**!" she heard the bouya say with utmost determination as her head turned towards him.

"What did you say?" she asked Negi not believing what she heard as she continued, "What are you talking about? He died ten years ago! Did you go talk to his dead body or something?"

"No! Everyone says my father died before I was born, but…" said the bouya.

She heard as the bouya continued as how he had met him six years ago a snowy night which the bouya referred as 'that snowy night' which garnered her small amount of interest. But that interest was put to side as she heard the bouya told her that it was that day that he gave him the staff he carried. Now that Evangeline thought about it, the staff that the bouya carried around was indeed that man's staff which proved what the bouya was telling was indeed true. She did hear what the bouya said next of him wishing to find him and become a Magister Magi like him but that didn't matter to her right now since it was possible that he was still alive.

"It… it can't be! Are you telling me the **Thousand Master** is still alive?" she said as her body trembled a bit along with tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Hehehe…"

"Hahahaha! I see! So he's alive! That guy is unbelievable! I knew it! He's the sort of guy you just cannot kill! Hahaha! That idiot! Bwahaha! I guess no one knows if he's alive, though", she said as she could hardly control her excitement and happiness.

"B… but… this staff is our only clue, isn't it?" the bouya said indicating the staff.

"**Kyoto**… you should go to Kyoto and see for yourself. There was a house there where he lived for a while. If the rumors of his death are false, then there might be some kind of clue there", she said to the bouya in hopes of finding some clue about him.

"K… Kyoto? The famous Japanese city… eh… where was it again? This is no good; I don't have the days off or travel money either… I had to pay for those uniforms and all…" the bouya in an excited yet panicked tone.

She couldn't help but feel pity for the bouya. It was clear to her that fining his father was the biggest goal in the bouya's life and finally after finding a clue the bouya couldn't go search for him. But to some extent it was the bouya's fault as he had that stupid 'strip sneeze' of his… she quickly sopped her thoughts as she was following the idiot's way of thinking.

Now that she thought about it, it was oddly silent even with the idiot walking along with them. She glanced at the said idiot to find him using the palm of his hands to make some weird signs. The speed at which he was weaving his hands through those signs was something which she was certain even trained and experienced mages/martial artists wouldn't be able to follow. She just couldn't understand why he was doing something like this but didn't question him as she felt that he had some motive behind it.

…_Normal point of view…_

"Kyoto! I can take you there…" chibi-Naruto said out loud as he looked at Negi and all eyes turned towards him as he continued making seals.

"Seriously!" Negi said as his eyes glowed with excitement but then it dulled again as he continued speaking "… but I don't have traveling/staying expanses and also no day off."

"Leave the expanses on me, brat. And I am sure the old man Dean would comply to give us a leave of couple of days…" said chibi-Naruto to which everyone's eyes widened.

"B… but nii-san… I… that… I don't want to burden you by paying for me…" said Negi.

This time no reply left the mouth of Naruto but instead a small book which looked like an account book materialized in front of him. The book then started to float towards Negi and stopped in front of the brat's face as it flipped open to a certain page. By now the three girls and the ermine had also quickly moved behind Negi to watch what the book accounted. Finally the flipping of the page stooped showing the girls, ermine and especially Negi what Naruto meant by 'Leave the expanses on me'.

Negi looked at the one he called nii-san with wide eyes after his brain started functioning again after seeing the digits in the total balance of nii-san's bank account.

Evangeline looked at chibi-Naruto with a raised eyebrow after she looked at the amount in the book. The amount in the book didn't matter to her as she was a born in a noble family but what surprised was the blonde's behaviour. Normally someone with so much wealth would be showing the world around him of his riches and in some cases turn arrogant-stuck-up pig heads. But surprisingly he blonde neither showed of his riches nor was arrogant and stuck-up pig head.

"Y… YOU ARE… SU… SUPER RICH…" shouted Asuna after she finally found her voice to which all winced at how loud the girl shouted.

"1,158,749,591 Japanese Yen or to be more precise 15 million American Dollars", said Chachamaru with a very little hint of surprise in her voice.

"See, there is nothing to worry about in terms of money", said chibi-Naruto with a grin on his face.

"Ya aniki, Naruto-sama is right…" Chamo finally said as he put his dream of a pool of money and girl's panties aside for the time being.

"B… but nii-san… this is your money…" Negi said but was interrupted by chibi-Naruto.

"You know, you really are an annoying brat…" said chibi-Naruto to which the eyes of the others widened while Negi looked a bit teary at the words.

"… You decide to call me nii-san and then when I decide to help you, you say you don't need it (this surprised everyone completely)… so as your onii-san, I am not taking a no for an answer… is that understood, brat?" said chibi-Naruto as he looked at the boy with narrowed eyes.

Normally to anyone, the sight of a sight of glaring 10 year old would cause people to laugh while in Naruto's case make him everyone think how cute the blonde looked. But Negi knew better, that look told him that Naruto-nii-san would not take a no for an answer as he said. But even without the glare he couldn't say no to the blonde-teenager who the Dean had asked to assist him in his training/job especially what he just said now. The way he said those words resembled so much to Nekane-nee-san at times when she would force or stop him from doing something that he unconsciously imagined a figure of Nekane-nee-san behind the blonde as he spoke those words.

"H… Hai…" Negi said as a small smile spread appeared on his lips.

"Since it is Kyoto, I don't think Naruto has to waste his money nor Negi has to worry about day off…" said Asuna.

"Yes", Chachamaru said affirming an unknown thing that had said between the two.

"EH?" was the confused words which left the mouths of Naruto and Negi as to what the girls meant and also Chamo looked confused.

Meanwhile Evangeline walked in between the two non-blood-related-brothers to take her payment for the information. She was really tempted to make the blonde pay for the information she gave the bouya but decided against it as she didn't want her to be affected by the idiot-bug which the idiot surely possessed. But before she could take her payment from the bouya for her information, her eyes caught the change on the face of the blonde-idiot. She abruptly stooped before taking her rightful payment as she knew the blonde was up to something and by the change in his facial features he was going to do it now.

"FINALLY FINISHED!" Naruto shouted after he finished the long sequence of hand seals he was making which garnered everyone's interest.

"What did you finish?" asked Evangeline as now she was truly curious but instead of getting an answer she watched as a big grin spread on the idiot's face along with a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes which for some reason made her shiver in excitement.

Naruto decided to answer Evangeline's question by directly showing her what he was up to as he clapped his hands together to activate all the seals throughout Mahora as he said, "_**Naruto Ninpo – Honoo-shoku Shinkirō (Naruto Ninja art – Orange Mirage)**_".

The moment the words left Naruto's mouth, the entire area was flooded by a thick mist. It was not just the area as the entire of Mahora campus was flooded with the thick mist which caused a lot of panic with the students and staff of Mahora.

"Are you behind the mist, idiot?" asked Evangeline as her eyesight was completely blocked by the mist but she received her to frown.

The moment the mist had appeared, Negi started to panic as he thought that this was some sort of attack on the students as he felt that the mist consisted of energy though somehow it felt familiar to him.

"_**Flet, Une Vente! Flans Saltatio Pulverea! (Flee, One Gust of Wind! Blow Forth, Dancing Dust!)**_" Negi quickly cast the spell creating a powerful gust which he aimed to blow away the mist but it didn't work which surprised him.

"Uwaaaahh! What is this wind? Negi!" Asuna shouted as a strong wind blew her skirt up though she was happy that this time no one would be able to see her panties because of the thick mist.

"Oi bouya, stop with your stupid attacks. This is the idiot's handiwork", said Evangeline as she felt Negi use his wind spell.

"What! This mist is because of Naruto-nii-san…" Negi said as he felt relief at hearing that and also the mist was now slowly disappearing.

"Yeah…" said Evangeline as the next part she said in barely a whisper "… though the energy the mist carries has Naruto's signature but it is neither magic nor ki… _interesting_."

Finally the mist completely disappeared and the place where chibi-Naruto stood was completely empty but their eyes saw something that would forever be etched in their memories. The entire of Mahora campus was coloured orange and since it was around sunset it looked like Mahora was ablaze with flames of the sun.

"So this is what the idiot meant by 'hiding in plain sight'", said Evangeline as he watched the orange-Mahora with a small smile on her face.

…_The next day…_

The girls of 3A were currently all discussing about last evenings event. It happened exactly at sunset when the entire of Mahora was coloured orange. It stared with a thick mist appearing all throughout obscuring the view of all in Mahora for a couple of minutes which caused a lot of panic among students and teacher alike. But when the mist disappeared everyone's eyes caught the sight of Mahora engulfed in orange flames which had stopped a few hearts until they realized that it was orange colour. They couldn't help but keep staring at the scenery in front of them which enhanced the beauty of the sunset by making Mahora look like set ablaze with the flame of the setting sun.

The evening which some dubbed as 'the greatest prank' (the twins), 'the greatest artwork' (Haruna) and 'orange Mahora' (by almost everyone) was caused but none other then their assistant-homeroom/Japanese teacher Uzumaki Naruto. It was something they heard Asuna and Negi-sensei mutter when they arrived back at the dorms and later was confirmed when Takahata-sensei and Shizuna-sensei cam in search of the blonde-sensei for the mess he had caused. Luckily their blonde-sensei was not going to be punished for the mess since somehow by night time the colour orange had completely disappeared of Mahora. One question remained still in the girl's minds that being how did the blonde-sensei perform such an act in broad daylight.

The class watched the duo of Naruto and Negi walk in the class with the smaller one having a huge smile on his face. The moment the duo entered the class, Naruto was surrounded by half of the girls in the class with a look of awe in their eyes.

"What happened?" asked a bit confused Naruto being surrounded by he girls.

"Naruto/-sensei/-kun was the greatest-prank/greatest-artwork/Orange-Mahora your doing?" asked all the girls surrounding him.

"Indeed!" Naruto said to which the girl's eyes widened in awe as an 'Oh!' left their mouths.

"How did you do it?" asked the 3A's resident paparazzi Kazumi.

"Now, now Kazumi-chan, there are three types of people who never reveal their secrets and I am one of those three", answered Naruto to which the girls groaned.

"Now, I think Negi has some sort of announcement to make", said Naruto to which the boy vigorously nodded in excitement.

The class settled down while back in their seats seeing that whatever the announcement the child teacher was going to make he looked really eager to make it. Negi took his place behind the teacher's desk while Naruto took the additional seat which was normally arranged for him.

"EVERYONE! NEXT WEEK, CLASS 3A WILL BE GOING ON A SCHOOL TRIP TO KYOTO AND NARA!" Negi said with a large smile on his face "IS EVERYONE PREPARED?"

"YE~AH *INSERT HEART*" came the unified shout of most of the girls.

Naruto watched on the reactions of the various girls in the class while Ayaka was busy explaining Negi the reason for choosing Kyoto and Nara over a place like Hawaii. Most of the girls seemed to be truly enthusiastic of the trip while some like Mana, Zazie and some others showed no emotions while his eyes caught the worry in the features of Setsuna.

Naruto's eyes then traveled on Konoka, who also seemed enthusiastic about the trip. But he could tell that smile on her face wasn't just a smile of enthusiasm but it was also a smile of true happiness. He couldn't help but smile at that since the trip mattered to her as much as it did to Negi since she would finally get to meet her father or at least the city she was born in as she was kept from Kyoto for her safety.

Konoka was really happy knowing that their class would be going to Kyoto-Nara for the school trip. Kyoto was the place she was born, the place she spent her childhood at and the place her father stayed. Ever since she was transferred here to Mahora to continue her studies, she was not allowed to return back to her home. It was not like that she liked being here but rather on the contrary she loved this place but still Kyoto was her home which she really longed to visit. It was because of Naruto that she had learned the reasons of her being not allowed to go home on holidays and had come to understand her father's wish for her. But also knowing that going to Kyoto might put her life in danger a flicker of worry entered her eyes as they subconsciously traveled towards Naruto and seeing his smiling face focused on her caused the worry to evaporate of her mind.

Naruto watched as Negi along with the Narutaki twins start dancing in front of the class of how enthusiastic they were for the trip and how they wished it started a this moment. A smile spread on his face as he watched the child-teacher enjoying himself as he was certain with the way the boy behaved he hardly had done something fun in his young life. But seconds later the classroom door open and Shizuna-nee enter the room which caused the smile of his face to disappear as it turned pale in fear.

"Negi-sensei, the principal is calling you", Shizuna said as she walked inside the class.

"Ah, all right!" Negi said ready to go visit the principal.

But Shizuna didn't stop there as she continued to walk inside the classroom directly towards the seat of Uzumaki Naruto with a sweet smile on her face. The class watched in mild amusement as Shizuna-sensei made her way towards Naruto-sensei and couldn't help but a feel that they knew what was going to happen next.

"The principal is calling you too, Naruto-kun", Shizuna said with the smile still on her face.

"Ok…" Naruto said as he stood from his seat and walked along side Shizuna who was still smiling that sweet smile looking at him.

"… You know nee… you are looking quite stunning today…" said Naruto as he was feeling nervous seeing that smile which always promised trouble for him.

"Flattery isn't going to help you Naruto-kun" Shizuna said as she got hold of Naruto's left ear and dragged him out of the class with Negi following them.

The entire class just sweat dropped at watching Shizuna-sensei drag Naruto-sensei by his ears again. First it was for the orange book and today it was certainly about yesterday's artwork. Speaking of the orange book, no one had yet dared to ask Naruto that was he truly the author of that perverted books because no one knew how to approach the blonde with the subject.

…_At the Principal's office…_

"EEH! T… THE SCHOOL TRIP TO KYOTO'S BEEN CANCELED!" shouted Negi in a horrified tone as his mouth was wide open with eyes wide as dinner plates while his face while a aura of depression masked his face.

Naruto watched in amusement as the child-mage swayed in depression towards one of the walls after hearing the news of the trip to Kyoto being cancelled and a substitute of Kyoto being offered by the old man Dean. It was something that he had anticipated seeing the danger behind the tour but was certain that it wouldn't be cancelled just for that. He was certain the old man was getting at something and this again seemed a test for Negi to prove his capability as a mage.

"It's not cancelled yet for sure yet. It's just that they don't want you to go", said the Dean which caused Naruto to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"They? The Kyoto government office, you mean?" asked Negi trying to understand the situation.

"No… err… How should I explain this?" said the Dean with a sweat drop on the back of his head as he stroked his beard.

Naruto had somewhat caught onto the newest stupid scheme of the old man and spoke hoping that he was spot on, "It's the **Kansai Magic Association**. That's who 'they' are."

"K… Kansai Magic Association?" said Negi as he turned toward Naruto with a look of confusion.

Naruto looked at the old man to see him nodding mentioning that he got it right and to continue as he spoke, "you see brat; Japanese magical society is divided into various magic associations for proper functioning. Out of those, Kantou and Kansai are two such magic associations. The city of Tokyo comes under the jurisdiction of the Kantou Magic Association while Kyoto comes under Kansai Magic Association. Also the old man here is one of the directors of the Kantou Magic Association."

"Also Negi-kun, the Kansai and the Kantou Magic Associations have had a shaky relationship for a long time, now…" said the Dean as an image of him along with a hooded mage appeared above his head with both glaring at each other with him as a representative of Kantou and the hooded guy for Kansai Magic Association.

'Shaky relationship! What are you playing at old man? And what is with the stupid image demonstration?' thought Naruto as he eyed the old man.

"… if I were to send in a teacher who is also a mage… they would undoubtedly voice their disapproval", said the Dean showing an image of Negi carrying the flag on which was written 3A and the hooded mage standing there with a sign of No Entry.

"EH… YOU MEAN IT'S BECAUSE OF ME?" shouted a completely shocked Negi seeing those images and hearing the explanation.

"Wait keep listening!" the Dean said to calm Negi which actually worked.

"I want to stop the feud with the mages in the west", said the Dean which further confused Negi but clarified the suspicions of Naruto.

The Dean continued with his explanations nonetheless, "so I am going to send you as a special envoy. All you have to do is pass this letter to their boss (he held up a letter). You may be in danger along the way… but as they are also mages, I doubt they will get the students or any other normal people involved. This will not be an easy task, Negi-kun… so what do you say?"

Negi thought over it for a couple of seconds as he answered with a smile on his face and determination on his face, "I UNDERSTAND! PLEASE LEAVE IT TO ME, PRINCIPAL-SENSEI!"

Meanwhile on the sidelines Naruto couldn't help but feel pity for the child-mage who had gotten himself in one of the stupid schemes of the old man. He was certain that there was going to be danger when they would arrive in Kyoto as he had heard of there being problems with the rebel factions in the Kansai Magic Association who were growing bolder but there was certainly no problem between the old man and the head of the Kansai Magic Association.

"Hohoho… I like the look on that face of yours, Negi-kun. Has something happened to you since the new term began?" asked the Dean.

"N… no, nothing in particular", said Negi with a face that screamed 'you-caught-me' as he frantically waved his left arm to indicate 'no' while scratched the back of his head with his right hand which held he letter.

"Is that so?" said the Dean with a small sweat drop on back of his head.

Finally after he calmed down Negi realized something amiss which he questioned about, "What about Naruto-nii-san? Isn't he coming with us too?"

"Indeed I am coming brat. I wouldn't miss out on something that seems to be going to be fun", said Naruto.

"B… but you are also a mage. So wouldn't the Kansai Magic Association people object to Naruto-nii-san too…" said Negi looking a bit worried that Naruto wouldn't be there.

"Don't worry about me brat. The Kansai guys won't object to me since I am not an official mage", said Naruto as if it was the universal truth which caused Negi to go wide eye.

"Also Naruto-kun has certain things that he has to settle when he will be in Kyoto, don't you?" said the Dean looking at the blonde-teenager with a grandfatherly smile.

"I do, don't I?" said Naruto to no one in particular with a small smile on his face which confused Negi but caused the smile on the old man's face to brighten.

"Oh, one more thing. Kyoto is where my granddaughter Konoka used to live… Konoka hasn't found out you are a mage yet, has she?" asked the Dean to Negi in particular since the boy shared the dorm room she shared with Asuna.

"Eh… I don't think so…" said Negi completely surprised by the question.

"I don't really care myself, but her parents have different ideas. If possible, don't let her find out", said the Dean as he eyed Naruto.

"Y… yes, I understand", said Negi still confused.

"Hmmm… well then, the school trip will proceed as planned. I am counting on you, Negi-kun", said the Dean.

"YES, SIR", Negi saluted with his enthusiasm returning as he left the room knowing the trip to Kyoto was still on.

"What has got Negi-kun to be so enthusiastic to visit Kyoto?" asked the Dean to Naruto has he was certain the blonde knew about it.

"About that, chibi-chan told him of the house that his father owns at Kyoto", answered the blonde.

"Oh, I see!" said the Dean as he understood the reason for the child mage to be so enthusiastic to visit Kyoto as he had learned that it was one of the dreams of the boy was to find his father.

But there was also something which confused the old man and that he asked the boy, "Who is chibi-chan?"

"Evangeline!" Naruto said again as it was something the old man should have guessed which caused the Dean to crash on his desk.

"Hohoho… I would expect nothing less from you…" said the Dean to which Naruto showed his famous foxy grin.

As Naruto decided to leave and go catch onto Negi, he was stopped by the old man's voice, "I leave the safety of the students and Konoka in your hands, Naruto-kun…"

"You don't even need to tell me that, old man", said Naruto.

"… Also telling Eishun about Konoka learning magic" said the Dean.

Naruto looked back at the old man for a couple of seconds as he felt stupid thinking that he could hide something big from the old man as he nodded in affirmative and with that he left to catch up to Negi.

Finally Naruto caught up with Negi only to find the boy accompanied by Asuna and Konoka. Also something seemed to have garnered the interests of both Konoka and Asuna and that something looked like a card.

"Hey guys, what are you looking at?" Naruto asked appearing behind the trio and an animal starling them.

"Don't startle us like that", shouted Asuna to which Naruto just grinned at her infuriating the girl more.

"Ah, Naruto-kun look! Negi-kun made such a beautiful card for Asuna *insert heart*. It looks really cute", said Konoka as she handed the card to the blonde.

Naruto took a good look at the card judging its potential as he already knew what the card was. The card had a picture of Asuna with a really large sword which was named '**Ensis** **Exorcizans**' which Naruto couldn't help but feel complimented her **magic** **cancel **ability. The magic circle appearing behind Asuna was coloured in green. The card carried the number 8 which Naruto thought to be a bit strange but let it slip. The colour the card denoted was red which he thought complimented her while the direction the card mentioned was Oriens (East). The Virtus (virtue) was Audacia and the Astralitas (Celestial affinity) was Mars which both complimented each other showing the fortitude of Asuna. Lastly was the title given to the attendant which highlighted his/her personality or ability and the title given to Asuna was '**Bellatrix Sauciata**' which he figured to be 'wounded warrior' which greatly signified the girl in question.

_Flashback;_

_Naruto appeared in the dungeons below the Library Island in front of very large doors moments later he disappeared from the bridge where just moments ago he helped Negi to fight Evangeline. Seconds later after he appeared in front of the huge doors, a giant Wyvern Dragon appeared in front of him blocking his path towards the doors giving a terrifying roar signaling the intruder to return or be its food. Normally the roar of the gigantic dragon would send chill down the spines of the most courageous of individuals but it didn't affect Naruto as the said blonde was waving at the dragon with a big grin on his face. _

_The dragon looked at the waving blonde from the corner of his eyes as he then bent down to the level of the blonde showing its sharp-long teeth. Instead of being scared by the dragon the blonde walked towards the dragon and started petting the dragon. A few seconds of petting later the dragon took off leaving the path for the blonde towards the doors signaling that he was free to enter behind the closed doors._

_Naruto walked inside thee closed doors after the dragon took flight and entered a place which could truly be called magical. Normally such a sight would garner someone to stop in his/her footsteps and admire the marvelous sight in front of him but Naruto didn't stop to admire the beauty as he had already been here a lot of time and also he had important things to discuss with the person who stayed here. Naruto focused his senses to locate the person in question and he disappeared from his spot the moment he located the person in question._

_Naruto appeared in an open room on top of the tower which gave a wonderful view of the entire dungeon. The place he appeared was in front of table which was set for a dinner with different sort of cuisines along with tea. _

"_Ah, Naruto-kun! What brings you here at this time of the night?" asked the man who sat in one of the chairs of the dining table._

_Naruto took a seat opposite to the said man as he helped him to the food in front of him as he spoke, "the brat exceeded the expectations I had of him and I am also certain he exceeded yours."_

"_Indeed, Negi-kun did! It was magnificent to watch Nagi's son in action!" said the man as he took a bite of the food in his plate._

"_I would have also loved to see you in action but considering that kitty wasn't taking this seriously I knew you too wouldn't", said the man as he took another bite of the food in his plate._

"_Yes, I would also love to go all against chibi-chan. It would give me a chance to measure where I stand against the '__**Gospel**__**of**__**Darkness**__'", said Naruto as he took gulped down the noodles from his ramen bowl as he grinned at the man who smiled back._

"_But that is not what I am here for… I am here to get some info on one of my and Negi's students…" said Naruto which made the man to stop eating his food and look at the blonde with a smiling face which said him to continue._

"… _Kagurazaka Asuna… or would it rather be right to call her… __**The Twilight Imperial Princess**__…" said Naruto has his face took a serious look._

_There was a defying silence for a minute or two which was finally broken by the man as he looked at Naruto with a gentle smile on his face as he said, "let's settle down… it will long night as I tell you the past of __Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia… or as Nagi would call her lil' Princess-chan.__"_

_End of Flashback._

And so the man went on to tell Naruto the life story of Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia or as she was now known as Kagurazaka Asuna which took the entire night. Now looking at the title given to the girl in the pactio card, Naruto couldn't deny that it truly did justice to the real Asuna.

Asuna who was watching the blonde stare at the card with such an intense look felt her cheeks redden. She had just seconds ago learned that the said card was a proof of the contract which she made with Negi last night which had caused her to blush thinking of the kiss to some extent.

Negi also looked at his nii-san with a bit of worry as he wondered what he thought of about it. He wanted an opinion of another mage other then Chamo at the potential of the pactio with Asuna and he could ask for no one better than Naruto.

Chamo looked at the blonde with sparkle in his eyes as he felt that with Negi and Naruto he could now be the richest animal in the world. As he couldn't help but think of the amount of money he would make from making pactio cards for the two mages. He had various methods of convincing Negi to make a probationary contract and that had him wondering how he would convince Naruto to help him grow richer.

Meanwhile Konoka felt a pang in her heart as she watched Naruto stare with such intensity at the picture of Asuna in his hand. She knew that Naruto surely had a reason for staring at the card with such intensity but also at the same time she couldn't stop the small amount of jealousy arise inside her against one of her best friend.

"Ano, Naruto-kun!" Konoka said as she shook the blonde lightly.

"Ah! Sorry! I completely lost myself into the artwork of the card", lied the blonde not wanting others to ask questions as to why he kept staring at the card for such a long time.

"You are interested in art…" asked Asuna as she was completely surprised by the possible interest of the blonde-sensei.

"Yes, I am. It also helps greatly in one of the skills I am considered a master", said Naruto with a small smile surprising the others as no one in their current class hardly knew anything then the kind of personality he had and his unhealthy addiction of ramen.

"What skill, Naruto-kun?" asked Konoka making a sweet looking face.

"That would be…" Naruto said as he took a dramatic pause causing the four to look at him with anticipation in their eyes.

"… IT'S A S-E-C-R-E-T", Naruto finally said after a minute of anticipated silence which cause the other to look at him wide eyes.

"No fair, Naruto-kun!" Konoka said with a pout on her face which Naruto could only think how cute the girl looked.

But the pouting face of Konoka was quickly replaced by a mischievous face as she sported a small fox-like smile as she walked closer to Negi and spoke, "But for Negi-kun to make such a beautiful card of Asuna and carry it around all the time… you must be… *insert heart*"

"N-N-NO I'M NOT!" shouted a red faced Negi at the accusations of Konoka.

"ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT! LET'S GO!" said Asuna as she really didn't want to talk anymore about the card.

"So where are you guys going?" asked Naruto.

…_At Mahora Academy co-op store…_

"It suits you! It really does! *heart*" said Konoka as he held up a tee-shirt against Negi to see the measurements and did it suit the child-mage.

"K… Konoka-san…" said Negi as he was blushing a bit as Konoka tried various clothes for him.

"Aw, c'mon! We don't come out here every day, you know! Negi-kun you need some cuter clothes! *heart*" said Konoka as she picked various clothes for the child teacher causing him to blush more.

"Don't you think so too, Naruto-kun! *heart*" said Konoka as she eyed Naruto from the corner of his eyes to see that he agrees with her.

"Indeed…" said Naruto as he felt a bit nervous under the stare of Konoka "… you need to start wearing something other than those suits…" which caused Negi to blush more in embarrassment and Konoka to smile.

"Try these on!" Konoka said to Negi as he shoved some clothes in his hands.

"Now it's time to find something for Naruto-kun!" said Konoka as she left to find some clothes for the blonde-sensei.

"Oi Konoka, don't forget to buy some stuff for yourself too!" Asuna said to Konoka with a small sweat drop on her face.

Meanwhile Naruto had a terrified look on his face the moment Konoka said that she was going to find something for him. He had a very astute experience of girls and their shopping spree as he had previously accompanied Shizuna-nee and Ayumi on their shopping trips which he even now regrets. But of all the most horrifying part was when of them would decide to shop for him as even someone as Ayumi who was never interested in fashion would keep on shuffling with stuffs until she thought it looked good on him.

Even though Naruto for a few seconds had completely lost his connections to the outer world because of the terror called a shopping girl, his ears didn't miss the little conversation between Negi and Chamo. Apparently the two spoke of the possibility of Konoka being a mage seeing that she was the granddaughter of Konoemon Konoe but Negi concluded that if she was then she was not aware of it. She certainly wasn't aware and would remain unaware if Naruto didn't have a say in it. Also he didn't miss the shine in the eyes of the perverted ermine after Negi left to try the big bundle of clothes Konoka had handed him.

Naruto silently walked behind the ermine and spoke in a slightly dark tone, "Say rat, you wouldn't happen to be thinking of ways to get Negi a pactio with Konoka, would you?"

"Wah! Naruto-sama don't scare me like that…" said the ermine as he looked now into the ginning face of the blonde.

"So, are you thinking about it or not?" asked Naruto.

"Yes! But if you want I can make a pactio circle for you and Konoka-ane-san", said Chamo with the shine in his eyes.

Naruto stood there thinking for a couple of seconds after which he answered, "Nah! I have still not thought of whether I should have another partner."

"So Naruto-sama, you already have a partner?" asked Chamo to which Naruto nodded.

"Is your partner that Sakurazaki-nee-san who helped Aniki in the fight with Evangeline?" asked Chamo.

"No!" answered Naruto.

"So how come that nee-san know about magic?" asked Chamo.

"Setsuna is the former member of the Shinmei-ryuu school in Kyoto and a practitioner of Shinmei-ryuu swordsmanship. I am certain you know of the Shinmei-ryuu swordsman…?" said Naruto to which Chamo could only nod as he was well aware of the fearsome reputation of the Shinmei-ryuu swordsman.

"… Also Setsuna is Konoka-chan's guardian. She is tasked to see that no harm befalls Konoka-chan because of her magical heritage… and also that Konoka-chan doesn't learn about magic", said Naruto with a sweet smile on his face as he looked at the now pale Chamo before walking towards the incoming Konoka who was carrying a huge stock of clothes probably for him.

Finally after couple of minutes did Chamo regain the colour of his face after which he headed directly towards the booths where Negi. No matter what the consequences he was going to find a way for Negi to make a pactio with Konoka and he wasn't going to loose his share of 50,000 ermine dollars.

Naruto stood in front of Konoka with a smile on his face as she kept on looking to which tee-shirt and shirts would look good on him. He really cursed himself for agreeing to come to shop here with them seeing the pile of clothes Konoka had gathered for him.

Konoka currently was red faced has she tried the various tee-shirts, jackets and shirts she had gathered to see which would suit the blonde the most as he had agreed to only buy one clothing and agreed to it being of her choice. The reason of her being red faced was she was currently sanding very close to the boy and could literally feel the warmth emitting from the blonde and also that she was feeling some of the muscles of the toned body of the blonde. She had seen the blonde almost naked on couple of occasions and it was clear that he had well toned body but it was not massively muscled one like those from the body builders but a rather well shaped body giving him a exotic look.

"Ah, this one!" Konoka shouted in delight as she finally decided on one of the clothes from the piles she had gathered.

The one which Konoka picked was a crimson denim jacket which had a design of a sky-blue eastern dragon in the front of him giving the jacket an intimidating look. Naruto wasted no time as he removed the coat he was wearing currently and replaced it with the jacket. Naruto could tell that the jacket was looking really good on him considering the looks the girls currently in the shop were giving him.

"It looks really good on you, Naruto-kun", chirped Konoka as she looked at the blonde with a huge blush on her face.

"Ya, I guess it does…" said Naruto as he looked on to himself in a close by mirror "… shouldn't you also be searching for the bag for the trip."

"I guess I do…" said Konoka with a sheepish look as she left to look at the bag section for a suitable bag for herself.

Naruto decided to look around the store for the time being as Konoka was busy looking for a bag for herself and Negi was in the changing room. As he was busy wandering around, he stumbled upon Asuna who was currently looking at the clothes which were dressed to a mannequin (similar to Sakurako's outfit in the next chapter). He could easily tell that she had taken a liking to the dress but seemed hesitant to approach it as she didn't have money to buy it. Not only had he learned about the past Asuna but also had learned about her present from Takamichi.

"You like the dress", said Naruto as he didn't ask it has a question as it was already clear from her facial expression.

"AH! N… no…" said Asuna a bit surprised by the blonde-sensei standing behind her.

She turned around to face the blonde but it seemed to be a wrong (?) decision on her part as because the moment she made eye contact with the blonde she could not lie to him as she spoke, "Y… Yes! … But I don't have enough money to buy it…"

"How about I pay for the dress for you?" asked Naruto.

"What! N-No! I don't want to impose on you…" said a completely surprised Asuna as she didn't think that Naruto would say such a thing.

"You know you won't be imposing on me as you already have seen the amount I have in my bank account. Also think this as a gift of appreciation for everything that you have helped Negi so far", said Naruto with a smile on his face.

"T… Thank… Thank-you!" stuttered Asuna as her cheeks turned red.

After buying a dress similar in design and colour which would suit Asuna, the duo of Asuna and Naruto decided to go search for Negi and Konoka seeing that they had yet not arrived from their shopping. Finally they came across a changing booth from which they could hear the voice of Konoka while Naruto also heard the faint voice of Negi in there as the two decided to peek in.

Inside the booth was a sight which caused Naruto to raise his eyebrow in annoyance as he watched Konoka kiss Negi on his left cheek. But the cause of his annoyance wasn't the kiss but rather it was the ermine that had activated a pactio circle beneath Negi and Konoka forming a contract between the two.

"Waah! It's magic! *heart*" said Konoka as she felt the magic circle activate.

After the light from the magic circle disappeared, a card appeared in front of Konoka landing in her hands as she spoke, "Iya~an! It's a card of me! Yaa~aan! *heart*"

Naruto, Asuna and Negi closed towards Konoka to get a good look at the pactio card that the contract made. The said card had a funny looking image of Konoka in a white mage outfit holding a mage staff as she was given the title 'Carefree White Mage'. There were other details too but they were of not much significance seeing that this was a botched card.

"AA~AAN, why is the drawing so bad? This is totally different to Asuna's card!" said Konoka with a disappointed (?) look.

"I… it looks like it has to be a proper kiss after all…" said Negi as he looked at the botched card.

"EH! REALLY!" shouted a surprised Konoka knowing the reason for the bad drawing on the card.

Suddenly the card in Negi's hand disappeared in thin air surprising the child mage as he spoke, "Ah, it disappeared..."

Seeing the card disappear Konoka a flood of anime tears fell down the eyes of Konoka as she cried for the disappearance of the card, "aaa~n!"

"Ok, let's try one more time, Negi-kun! *heart*" said Konoka as she pinned the child mage to the wall approaching him to get the card.

"Hey, hey! Calm down, Konoka!" said Asuna as she pushed the carefree mage away from the scared/surprised/blushing child mage.

"Tsch… only on the cheek? Another failure… just one of those pactio cards… means 50,000 ermine dollar intermediation payment from the ermine organization!" said Chamo as he looked at another botched card being created.

"Hoho… I see… just as I thought… you were behind all this, weren't you?" said Asuna in a menacing tone as she crouched behind the rat cracking her knuckles.

Naruto from the sidelines watched the beating Asuna gave Chamo with a big grin on his face. He had expected of the rat to try and get Konoka to make a pactio with Negi but he didn't think he would do it so early.

"AAA~AAN! I want a card too!" Konoka threw a tantrum.

"Now, now! Konoka-chan, you just can't ask Negi to make a pactio card just because you want one!" Naruto said to Konoka in a scolding tone.

"Sorry, sorry!" said Konoka with a sheepish smile on her face.

The smile on Konoka's face suddenly disappeared as a shocked look crossed her face because of the small slip of tongue of Naruto as she asked him in a low voice, "Did you say it was a pactio card?"

Naruto didn't want to cover the subject of the pactio system a long time while he educated Konoka in magic. But apparently Konoka didn't share his view as she asked him about it on the very first day and since then he had been avoiding her questions on it. So he cursed himself at the slip of his tongue mentioning that the card which Konoka wanted to be made was a pactio card.

"Yes, it was!" Naruto said in a low voice which caused a huge blush to appear on Konoka's face.

'And now she knows of one of the ways of making the pactio cards which resemble the contract between a mage and his/her attendant' thought Naruto as he kept on cursing himself.

The four paid for all the stuffs they had shopped for the school trip with the bag of Negi being the biggest seeing that he was forced to buy more cute clothes to wear by Konoka.

"Hey, hey! Negi-kun, if I… you know… with Naruto-kun… will I still get a card similar to Asuna?" whispered Konoka into Negi's ears as all the five were heading back to the dorms.

"Hai, Konoka-san!" answered Negi.

"EH!" shouted Negi in surprise as it dawned upon him as to Konoka just meant.

"Konoka-san, do you like Naruto-nii-san?" whispered Negi which caused Konoka's face to turn beat red.

"What was that, Konoka?" asked Asuna as she saw Konoka and Negi whispering to each other.

Konoka was going to answer that it was nothing but her eyes then landed on Naruto who was looking at her with a raised eyebrow, she could do nothing but stutter as her face turn redder, "N… No… Nothing!"

This little scenario didn't go amiss by thrashed Chamo who was being carried by Asuna as he thought 'huhu… I won't give up just from something like this! Also it seems Konoka-nee-san has eyes for Naruto-sama. I don't mind if it's aniki or Naruto-sama, I will be rich by making pactio cards for the two.'

…_The Next Day…_

Naruto was currently walking through the one of the most famous shopping districts of Tokyo – Harajuku as he was here to search for some high quality ink and brushes for his sealing work. He didn't need them to form seals as he could form them with his chakra alone but he loved the root of sealing arts and also Ero-sennin had told him that to never forget the basics.

Normally on an off day as such Naruto would be busy teaching Konoka in the art of magic but today he had decided to let her get some well deserved rest. From the very first day of his teaching, Konoka had proven herself to be a far greater student than he had expected her to be. She was thoroughly determined to make herself stronger in order that she no longer was a burden to anybody and worked really hard. He was certain that before the trip of Kyoto-Nara, Konoka would be capable of doing some of the basic western magic spells which would come handy to her if trouble was to arise during the trip. His thought process was suddenly interrupted by a shout of a familiar voice from close by.

"YAHOO! WHAT GREAT WEATHER! *HEART*"

Naruto turned towards the source of the familiar voice and found the one shouting to be Sakurako also she was accompanied by Misa and Madoka. The trio was dressed in formal clothes which Naruto found to be rather attractive. It was not just these clothes but apparently the girls looked attractive in any form of clothing which Naruto could only conclude because of their attitude as cheerleaders. He decided to go find and possibly join the trio in their supposedly shopping adventure as he felt it really boring to shop alone in Harajuku.

Meanwhile the cheerleading trio remained unaware of their blonde-sensei being around and was currently making his way towards them.

"Okay, let's hurry up and get to Karaoke! *heart*" chirped the ever vibrant Sakurako.

"All right! I'm going to sing my heart out!" added in Misa.

"Hey, hey! That's not what we are here for! Don't go to Karaoke just because the weather is nice!" said Madoka as she had a large sweat drop on the back of her head because of her friends behaviour.

Then Madoka went into lecturing mode as she scolded her friends for their stupidity/enthusiasm, "we're here today to buy clothes for the school trips 'Free Time Day'. It starts on the day after tomorrow. Don't just play around like usual. You guys have to prepare yourselves properly."

"You do know that your scolding is falling on deaf ears, don't you, Madoka?" Madoka heard a familiar voice ask her from behind her.

"Wah!" Madoka shouted in a bit of panic as she heard the voice from behind her.

But seeing that the man behind her was none other than their blonde-sensei, Madoka felt a bit relieved as she spoke in a calm voice, "Naruto! … What do you mean by 'your scolding is falling on deaf ears'?"

Naruto didn't answer to her question but rather pointed next to her where Sakurako and Misa stood.

Madoka turned towards the direction where Naruto was pointing only to find no one there which caused her to growl in frustration as she looked around to find the two she didn't find where Naruto was pointing at. She finally located the two at a food stall buying Litchis Crepe.

"GOD-DAMN IT! LISTEN TO WHAT I AM SAYING, YOU IDIOTS!" Madoka shouted at the two girls but then realized the current company she had as she turned towards him and said "… Sorry, sorry! Naruto, I didn't mean…"

Naruto interrupted Madoka before she felt embarrassed in such a way in front of her sensei, "Don't worry about it… I would do the same thing if I were in your shoes…"

This caused Madoka to giggle a bit as Naruto smiled at her said, "how about we have one too! My treat!"

Madoka looked at the figure of Naruto walking towards the food stall with a large blush on her face as she heard him say 'my treat'. She walked up to the food stall and ordered a litchi crepe for herself while Naruto did the same.

"Yes, yes! Eat up and grow fat!" Sakurako chirped as Madoka to joined them instead of lecturing them.

"I am already paying for Madoka, so to be fair I'll pay for you girls too", said Naruto as he handed some money to the crepe seller.

"Uwaah! Naruto! You here! Since when!" shouted a surprised Misa and Sakurako to find their blonde-sensei standing next to them.

"Well, I was here at Harajuku to buy some stuff (showing them the bag he carried)… heard the sweet shouting voice of Sakurako (to which the girl blushed a bit in embarrassment)… found you three in the crowd and decided to come and say hi…" said Naruto with a grin on his face to which the girls couldn't help as a blush spread on their face.

Naruto decided to join the girls after the girls asked him to join them for the rest of their shopping trip and also because he currently had nothing to do with his free time. Naruto stayed out of the girl's ways when they were busy shopping for clothes and only would voice his opinion when the girls would ask an opinion on the clothes. Today he learned one thing about the trio and that was the girls had a great fashion sense also there was not a moment that one would be bored with the girls.

"Ne, Ne! Naruto, why aren't you buying clothes for the trip?" asked Sakurako.

"Yes, you certainly should", added Madoka.

"We will even help you choose some clothes which will increase you to look more handsome and hot", added Misa as she looked at the blonde with calculating girls which was followed by the calculating looks of the other two.

"Now, now! Girls, I already have enough new clothes for the trip. Also I didn't come here at Harajuku for clothes shopping but I was here to buy something else", said Naruto as he felt a bit nervous under the calculating gaze of the trio.

"What did you buy?" asked Misa wondering what was more important than shopping for clothes.

Misa's sentiments were shared by both Madoka and Sakurako though Sakurako also wondered about karaoke and Madoka mainly wanted to know what Naruto had bought.

"Some black ink bottles, brushes and some other stuff… to simply put it, the basic calligraphy equipment", said Naruto.

"You are learning calligraphy", said a surprised Sakurako.

"You can't say I am learning… it is something I sometimes do in my free time…" said Naruto something which was not far from the truth as he sometimes did calligraphy in free time but he preferred other stuffs over it.

The shopping of the trio continued with Naruto still accompanying them.

"Hey, hey! Don't you think these make me look like a Nara local?" asked Sakurako as she wore the earrings she just brought.

"Not one bit!" answered Misa.

Meanwhile Naruto was currently walking in front with Madoka as a man standing along the side of the roads spoke, "the karaoke here is really cheap! How 'bout it?"

"Sorry, we've got things to do today", said Madoka even without glancing at the man.

"What she said", added Naruto as even he didn't look at the man.

But the man standing there wasn't going to give up just easily as he had another good idea to make them go to the karaoke as he spoke, "the karaoke also offers discounts for couples. I am sure they will give a lovely couple as you two a rather good discount."

Those words by the man stopped Madoka and Naruto in their tracks with Madoka's flaming red while a small amount of blush forced its way on Naruto's face. Also they were not the only ones who were frozen in their tracks as it was similar with Misa and Sakurako who were a couple of steps behind the two. They were a bit shocked to hear someone call Madoka and Naruto a lovely albeit they looked rather good together but more shocking to the two was the flaming red face of Madoka and the small amount of pink on Naruto's face. Both of them looked at each other and an unseen agreement was made between the two as they walked towards Naruto and Madoka with grinning face and a mischievous sparkle in their eyes.

"W… We… are… we are not a…" stuttered Madoka trying to explain the situation between her and Naruto to the man but couldn't complete as she saw Misa latch on to Naruto from behind.

"MISA!" Madoka shouted at the girl who was latched more closer to the blonde.

"They are not the couple (pointing at Naruto and Madoka)… We are the couple…" Misa said with a smile as she latched further on to the blonde.

The moment later Misa said that she and Naruto was a couple, Sakurako entered the fray latching on to him from his right side as she said, "She is not… I am Naruto-kun's girlfriend."

For a couple of seconds Naruto's mind went completely blank after the man called him and Madoka being a lovely couple. It was not that he thought anything wrong with the man's word as Madoka was certainly a beautiful and hot girl and he didn't think badly of himself. But the thing that froze his mind was what happened seconds later as Madoka tried to tell the man that they were not the couple as Misa latched on to him from the back saying that they were a couple and a second later Sakurako latched to him from his right claiming that she was his girlfriend. It was not the claim of the duo which froze Naruto but it was that he could feel the soft mounds of the girls that were pressing on to him from his back and right side. Misa and Madoka didn't have huge mounds on their chest like the a few girls in the class but still they were more than decent for girls their age and not forgetting the fact that the girls were hot cheerleaders.

Even though for a couple of seconds he was frozen in shock that didn't stop his mind from processing the reasons for the girls to put up such an act. But seeing that he was one of the most feared pranksters in Konoha during his childhood, it was rather easy for him to figure the game plan of the girls. The duo seemed to only want to have fun at the expanse of the man by looking at his shocked face but he also concluded that there was a small ulterior motive which was to see his red embarrassed face. An evil glint passed his eyes as he formed a plan in his mind which would not ruin the fun of the girls but rather increase it but at the same time it wouldn't be him who would be embarrassed but the girls could possibly be.

"So, how much of a discount would I get if I bring all three of my girlfriends together?" asked Naruto to the man as he pulled Madoka closer to him who lost balance and latched on to him from the left giving him feeling of her mounds.

The cheerleading trio were completely shocked as they heard their blonde-sensei call them their girlfriends as their face turned red furiously blushing at the thought of them truly being his girlfriend. Also Misa and Sakurako felt happy at him playing along with them in their non harmful little prank but also a bit sad that they wouldn't get to see an embarrassed Naruto.

"A… All three of them… are your… girl… girlfriends…" stuttered the man as he pointed at the blonde and the girls latched on to him.

"Yes!" responded Naruto and the trio at the same time though the blush on the face of the trio had increased.

"So, how much of a discount? … especially for those secluded booths… you know for…" said Naruto with a mischievous grin on his face as the remaining unspoken words were told to the man with his facial expressions.

"NARUTO-KUN!" shouted the trio understanding what the unspoken words were as their face turned atomic red even thinking of it.

Meanwhile the man who had the unspoken conversation with Naruto couldn't hold it any longer as his mind imagined the blonde with the trio of girls in compromising positions and doing unspeakable thinks. His mind couldn't take those images any more as a stream of blood flew out of his nose as he flew backwards falling on the ground unconscious.

Naruto was barely holding back his laughter until now but finally seeing the man flying with the jet stream of blood flowing from his nose which caused him to laugh so hard that it made his stomach hurt.

Meanwhile the girls were completely frozen the moment they saw the man fly away with a stream of blood flowing from his nose as they didn't even wish to know his thoughts which resulted to this. But moments later they too joined Naruto as they were also laughing loudly at the prank by their blonde-sensei.

A few minutes later we find the cheerleading trio along with Naruto at another of the food stall where the blonde was buying them another Litchi crepe for embarrassing them.

"AA~N, this is so much fun! They don't usually let us outside Mahora!" said Sakurako in a cheerful tone.

"Especially that prank! But we didn't get to see an embarrassed Naruto-kun!" said Misa though the second sentence was something she muttered to herself.

"Yes, the prank was really good…" said Madoka with a small smile on her face and then seconds later she looked at the blonde with a mock glare "… but that didn't mean you had to embarrass us."

"I already told you I am sorry and even bought you guys another litchi crepe didn't I?" said Naruto with a sheepish look on his face as he looked at Madoka.

Then the boy turned towards the duo of Sakurako and Misa with a grin on his face as he spoke to them, "I only did to you what you guys intended to do with me. You girls really thought you could prank a prank master of my capability."

Sakurako and Misa were again embarrassed at the fact that they were caught red handed before even committing the crime. They thought that Naruto had decided to follow on with them to prank the man and didn't know of their ulterior motive of embarrassing him.

Madoka had a slight clue as to what Misa and Sakurako had in mind when they decided to latch on to Naruto though she didn't like the latching on to Naruto part. But to find out that the reason that Naruto caused them to b embarrassed a bit was because he did what the girls intended to do with him, she send a mock glare at the two girls who looked apologetic of their stupid idea.

"So, the only one I should be apologizing is Madoka-chan as Sakurako-chan and Misa-chan only received the taste of their own medicine…" said Naruto with a smile on his face which caused smiles to rise on the faces of the trio too "… so let's enjoy the remaining of the day."

"Yeah!" the trio shouted in unison.

The four continued to roam around in Harajuku while the girls would buy some stuffs here and there if it interest them. But suddenly Misa stopped dead in her track with a shocked look on her face which caused the other three to stop too.

"What's wrong, Kakizaki?" asked Madoka as even Sakurako wondered the same.

Naruto looked at the direction where Misa was looking at as he had felt a couple of familiar signatures in that direction. So he wasn't surprised to find the duo of Konoka and Negi there. Also he remembered Konoka telling him about her intending to go shopping today for a special day though h didn't know what the special day was. Normally he would just walk up to them and join them as he had grown rather close to both Konoka and Negi but at this point he didn't so as he was currently roaming around with the cheerleader trio. But his further thoughts were interrupted has he was dragged by the three girls behind a man who was reading a newspaper.

"H… hey isn't that Negi-kun and Konoka?" asked Misa as they were hiding behind the man.

"You're right… what are those two doing here?" asked Sakurako.

"Shopping", answered Naruto to which the three looked at him as if he was stupid to even think that which caused a sweat drop to appear on the back of his head.

The trio followed the duo of Konoka and Negi hiding behind various things as they dragged Naruto along with them. Finally they watched as the duo stopped at a clothes store where Konoka looked at a couple of tops for herself as she asked for Negi's opinion on it. From Naruto's point of view there seemed nothing wrong between the scene he was watching unfolding between Konoka and Negi, maybe it was because he knew the two well or just that he was completely dense in term of romance. But currently his point of view didn't matter as they weren't going to change the view of the trio with him who was convinced that it was a date.

Naruto stood there alongside the trio as they discussed or rather argued about the supposed date between Konoka and Negi. It was a bit scary in Naruto's opinion at how the girls were capable of complimenting each other's thoughts. But that wasn't even the scariest part as the bizarre logic the girls concluded was thousand times scarier. To think that Konoka took advantage of Negi was truly bizarre and scary which in turn would make someone question the sanity of the girls if they didn't know these eccentric girls from 3A.

Naruto intended to stop Misa when she decided to contact the authorities but couldn't as it happened in a blink of a second but later felt relief that the said authorities was none other than Asuna. A chuckle left his mouth as he heard Asuna calling their ordeal stupid and just brushed them off even not caring about their bizarre logic. He decided to follow the trio or to simply put it was dragged along by the three as they spied on Konoka and Negi. If he wanted then he could easily end the stupid ordeal but didn't seeing that they seemed to be having fun and also were not disturbing Konoka and Negi who to seemed to be having fun.

As the four hightailed Konoka and Negi, Naruto's eyes saw something which interested him. It was a thing which was on the display of one of the stores.

"Something wrong, Naruto-kun?" asked Sakurako as suddenly Naruto had stopped in his tracks.

"AH! No, nothing!" said Naruto as he saw the three look at him with curious eyes

"… I have something important to buy. If you girls want, you can join me", said Naruto.

The trio was completely torn as what they were to do right now as on one side was spending time with Naruto and on another was spying on the duo. Now that they thought about it they could ask the blonde to join them on another shopping trip and they knew that he would agree to tag along. Also each of them thought that he would agree to go alone with them to if asked and it would be just like a date. Also there was no possibility that they would come across a scoop which involved the child sensei.

Naruto could easily read the conflict that was going in the girl's mind of their faces as he spoke, "you three continue tailing Konoka and Negi. I will join up to you after I finished buying the stuff I intend too."

With that said Naruto left in the direction of the store leaving behind a trio of girls who looked a bit disappointed with themselves. But they let the disappointment in back of their head as they had more concerning matters at the moment and that was to continue spying on Konoka and Negi.

Naruto walked towards the store as he eyed the kimono which was on the display. It was a sky blue in colour with a white and yellow floral pattern flowing over the shoulders, seams and sleeves along with a violet obi with a similar floral pattern. Though he was not much knowledgeable about types of kimonos but seeing at the pattern he could conclude it was an Hōmongi and the longer sleeves indicated that it could also be wore by an unmarried woman.

He had to find a way to start off somewhere and an apology alone wasn't going to work that much he knew. So a gift seemed appropriate to accompany the apology. So with that thought he entered the store with intent of buying a kimono similar to the one on the display which a girl of her age wouldn't look out of tradition wearing. Though if it was on him then he would just simply buy the kimono on the display without a care for traditions but couldn't as she held onto some traditions especially the ones doing with kimonos as she truly loved the Japanese traditional wear.

It was rather late in the evening as Naruto sat on stairs of rather quite place here in Harajuku. After buying a suitable kimono for her which had taken rather long time then he had anticipated. He tried to find the trio but didn't succeed as every time he closed to the girls he would be distracted by something which caught his interests. After a couple or so times being distracted, he decided to rest as he felt a bit tired from all the shopping.

"Ah, today was fun! I got to see Tokyo, too!"

"Hehe… Are you all right, Negi-kun? You're swaying all over the place. Sit down and rest a bit."

"O… OK."

Naruto turned his head his head towards the direction of the familiar voices and spotted the duo Konoka and Negi heading in his direction. It seemed that even Konoka and Negi noticed him if their surprised look was any indication as they looked at him. He waved at the two and signaled them to join him. The duo walked towards him with Konoka sitting next to him while Negi sitting next to Konoka as they dropped their shopping bag next to Naruto's along with Konoka's hat. At that moment Naruto felt the signature of the cheerleader trio approach the area and hide behind the bushes.

"Naruto-nii-san, what are you doing here?" asked a rather tired Negi.

"Shopping…" answered Naruto "… since it was a free day and I decided to enjoy the day by coning here and buy some materials I was low on… though I wonder where those three are…?"

"Those three?" asked Konoka though she felt a bit sad for not asking Naruto to join her on this trip to Harajuku.

"Oh, 'those three' would be Misa-chan, Sakurako-chan and Madoka-chan", said Naruto to which both Negi and Konoka looked a bit confused.

Naruto already knew the question on the mind of the duo so he answered before them asking him, "The three of them were here to shop for the school trip. I stumbled upon them during their shopping and decided to tag along with them for the rest of the shopping trip. Though at one point I got separated from them as I had to buy something while they were interested into something else and so we decided to go our separate ways. And now I don't exactly know where those three are."

This caused Konoka to giggle softly while Negi give a tired laugh. In the bushes the trio felt a bit embarrassed as they had completely forgotten that they had decided to meet up with Naruto again while they tried to ruin Konoka and Negi's date.

"What about you two?" asked Naruto.

"We were also here to shop for something special", answered Konoka which caused Naruto's eyebrows to raise.

But before Naruto could ask what was this 'something special', Negi spoke, "but there were a lot of violent people in the city today always interrupting us from buying various stuffs."

Naruto didn't understand what Negi meant but since was still keeping an eye on the cheerleader trio wondering why they were following Konoka and Negi till now, he found them to stiffen a bit at mention of the violent people. This piqued his interest as to wondering what exactly happened since he separated from the girls.

But before they could talk more, both Naruto and Konoka heard the soft snoring sounds coming from Negi's mouth and weren't surprised to see him to have fallen asleep as he looked rather tired. Naruto watched as Negi tilted to his side in his sleep and landed directly on Konoka's lap. He smiled as he looked on to Konoka who didn't feel objected by it but rather was smiling at the child mage as she stroked his hair gently which showed to the blonde that she truly cared for the child mage. Naruto for his part didn't know how to categorize a person's feelings because by the time a sister or mother figure in his life, he had become an independent individual and as for potential lover figure, he was too clueless to even notice.

Konoka turned her head towards Naruto wondering what the blonde to ask him what he had shopped since he had a lot of bags surrounding him. But when she looked at him, she was completely surprised to see him smiling as he looked at her. She didn't know what had caused that smile to appear on his face but she wanted to always see him smiling like that. It was a rather simple smile but she could tell that it was something that had come directly from his heart as if he had opened all the locks on his heart. Aside from that, the smile on his face was making her heart go 'doki-doki' on a rapid rate as her face turned crimson red. She was slowly inching closer to that smiling face causing the 'doki-doki' to happen at the speed a Shinkansen.

Hiding in the bushes the trio of the cheerleaders couldn't believe what was happening right in front of their eyes or rather what was going to happen as the face of both Konoka and Naruto closed to each other. Until now they thought that Konoka had feelings for Negi as they had concluded that today the duo was on a date but now thinking back in a right mind they could tell that till now all the affection Konoka had shown Negi was little brother nature. Now that they remembered, there was a small rumor spread that the principal had setup an omiai between Naruto and Konoka and it took place the same day when the rumor of Negi being a prince had started. They also remembered that 'that night' both had arrived one after another wearing new set of clothes. This had caused some suspicions to arise among the girls but it had quickly faded as the new scoop of 'what blonde-sensei did to anger Shizuna-sensei' took more priority. But thinking with a right mind those suspicions and rumor seemed true.

Now the three were in turmoil as to what they were to do at this moment, they were the cheerleaders and it was their job to support people. So it was also their job to support the possibility of a romance between Konoka and Naruto. But this time unlike the last time when they decided to support the possible relationship between Konoka and Negi it was different as each of them viewed the blonde as a possible love interest. Naruto was smart, strong, caring and fun loving which each girl would sought as a boyfriend but most was enjoying spending time with the boy and indeed the trio enjoyed the time they spend with him today. So the turmoil was whether as cheerleaders and Konoka's friends support her or as normal jealous girls stop the scene from unfolding.

The faces of Konoka and Naruto were inching closer with each passing seconds as at the moment the two could feel each other's breath on other's face. It made Konoka realize that she had subconsciously leaned forward to kiss the blonde.

"MaybeIpushedNegi-kunalittletoohardtoday??" blurted Konoka as the faces of the two were inches apart.

"Eh?" was the intelligent reply of Naruto as he finally gained control of his body from his subconscious self as he distanced his face from Konoka's face with a visible blush on his face.

Konoka sighed in a bit of relief and mostly in disappointment as she moved his face away from Naruto with an atomic red blush on his face as she spoke in a clear voice, "Maybe I pushed Negi-kun a little hard today? I wish I could do something to help him?"

Hiding behind the bushes the cheerleader trio also released their breaths in relief as they saw Konoka and Naruto part from each other without kissing.

"Magic can almost do anything. You only have to have the will to do it", said Naruto in a low voice which caused Konoka's face to brighten.

"Why don't you give it a try" said Naruto.

"But I don't know any spell which can help wash away one's fatigue", said Konoka looking a tad bit disappointed.

"Yes, you don't. But I already told you it is the will of the caster which shapes his/her magic…" said Naruto to which Konoka nodded "… So, go give it a try."

"OK!" shouted Konoka in a cheerful voice.

Konoka brought her finger closer to Negi's forehead and performing a common gesture used on children who are hurt she spoke, "Fatigue, fly away! *heart*"

Both Konoka and Naruto felt the little bit of magic performed by her to have worked as they saw the light glow on her finger at the end of the on the spot made spell which caused smiles appear on their face. They were not the only one who spotted the glow as the trio of the cheerleaders spotted it too wondering what it was.

Naruto and Konoka sat there admiring the sunset sky when suddenly after a few minutes Naruto felt a small weight drop on his shoulder. Looking towards the side he found that Konoka had also fallen asleep and was now resting her head on his shoulder.

"it seems like Negi was not the only one who was tired…" said Naruto with a smile on his face as he brought his fingers towards the forehead of Konoka and did the same action she did with Negi as he said the same words she did and unsurprisingly receiving the same result.

Naruto waited for a couple of minutes after which he looked in the direction of the hiding trio and gestured them to come out as he felt a couple of familiar signatures approaching them.

"HEEE~EY! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Naruto heard the familiar shout of Ayaka and turned towards the direction of the voice and found the duo of Asuna and Ayaka running towards them at hurried pace with Chamo on Asuna's shoulders.

Asuna and Ayaka had received report from the cheerleading trio that Konoka and Negi were out on a date, alone.

Though Asuna didn't believe it, she wanted to know exactly what was going on as she was dragged on by Ayaka to stop the so called date. And to make things worse Chamo had hinted that it could be a possibility that it could be a date as Konoka really wished to have the card and unfortunately she also agreed with the rat's words. But finally when she found Konoka and Negi, they weren't alone but were accompanied by Naruto . If that wasn't enough she couldn't help but blush at the scene in front of her.

Ayaka was downright jealous when she received as she wished to be the one to be going out on a date with Negi-sensei. But finally finding the two, she just couldn't understand anymore as they were being accompanied by Naruto-sensei which the cheerleading trio didn't mention.

"Hey, girls!" Naruto said as he waved at the two surprised girls.

"Naruto!" said a surprised Asuna as even Chamo on her shoulders looked surprised.

"W… WHAT IS GOING ON? K-K-K-K-KONOKA-SAN IS LETTING NEGI-SENSEI SLEEP ON HER LAPS AND SHE IS SLEEPING ON NARUTO-SENSEI'S SHOULDER!" shouted a surprised Ayaka as she pointed at them.

The shout of Ayaka woke up Konoka who had a huge blush on her face the moment she realized that she used Naruto's shoulder as her pillow as she quickly distanced herself from him. It was then she noticed the people looking at them which caused her blush to increase.

"Iincho? And Asuna? Also Misa? Madoka? And Sakurako? Why are you all here?" asked Konoka to the five girls.

It was Asuna who answered her, "Konoka… we heard that you and Negi…"

But Asuna didn't finish her sentence as Konoka spoke immediately, "Ah… did you figure it out?"

Th moving of Konoka an all the shouting wok up Negi as he looked around surprised as he spoke, "H… Huh? Everyone? And Asuna-san, too? Why are you all here?"

"Negi-kun, look like they figured it out", Konoka said.

"Eeeeeeh! What are we going to do? Actually, I thought they would be more surprised…" said a panicked Negi.

"Figured it out… then…" said a shocked Ayaka.

"Then you two are really going to… then what about…" said a flushed/shocked Asuna.

Meanwhile Naruto knew what Konoka and Negi meant as it was about the 'something special' they were here to shop for. Though he didn't understand what kind of things Asuna, Ayaka and also Chamo were thinking. He looked at the cheerleading trio who looked a bit sheepish as they had come to the conclusion that the things they had concluded so far about Konoka and Negi were all false.

"UU~UN, we had no choice", said Konoka.

"Auu… T… That's right. Its one day early, but…err… um…" said Negi as he shuffled in his shopping bag.

"_Here, Asuna-san! For the 21__st__ of April… Happy Birthday!_" said Negi as he held a present in his hand for Asuna.

Finally Naruto understand the 'something special' which Konoka and Negi were shopping for. Naruto watched in amusement as the cheerleading trio also handed Asuna gifts though he could tell that they hadn't intended to buy her gifts as they didn't remember of her birthday.

"Well, I didn't know it is your birthday tomorrow… but I hope this will b a good gift… it is CD of my favorite songs…" said Naruto as he handed Asuna the CD.

"T… Thank you. Negi, Konoka, Naruto, everyone… It's all so sudden… I… I'm so happy!" said an overwhelmed Asuna.

After a lot of berating from Ayaka to the cheerleader trio it was decided that they go karaoke for celebrating Asuna's birthday.

…_The night before the class trip…_

Naruto and Setsuna were sitting in front of each other in their dorm room with Naruto's face donning a serious look.

"What is that you wish to talk with me?" asked Setsuna as she felt nervous seeing a serious Naruto.

As usual she had just arrived from her duties for the principal, keeping an eye on Konoka-ojou-sama and training when she found Naruto sitting there with a serious look. She didn't know what happened to make Naruto look as serious as this though she never had seen him being serious. She quietly walked towards Naruto intending to ask what had happened but quickly sat in front of him as he motioned her to do so.

"Tomorrow the class will be heading to Kyoto…" said Naruto in a serious tone which caused Setsuna to stiffen.

"… What do you intend to do?" asked Naruto still with the serious face.

"What do you mean?" asked a nervous Setsuna.

"Simple. How do you intend to do the job of guarding Konoka? By staying in the shadows? Or by being at her side?" asked Naruto with a serious tone.

"I… I…" Setsuna tried to answer but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Let me give you my opinion first…" said Naruto as his serious face turned into a calm-caring face "… take it is an advice from a friend, sensei or someone who wishes both you well being…"

…**AND CUT…**

Naruto's skill levels will finally be revealed in this arc. Also the result of Konoka's training.

Hope you all like the little romantic scenario between Naruto and Konoka.

Something I feel stupid in the manga is that Misa having a boyfriend. Seriously, who is that guy? I swear if he is ever shown, he will be a young Akamatsu Ken. He had already mentioned that Misa was the girl from 3A which he would prefer as a girlfriend in one of his interviews. So Misa in the story will not have a boyfriend.

**Ima no tokoro baibai! (Bye for now).**


	11. The school trip day 1

**Minasan Kon'nichiwa,**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND MAHOU SENSEI NEGIMA!**

11: **The school trip – day 1 – Arrival at Kyoto.**

Naruto woke up with a feeling of a ghost of the pain from the hectic last night. He got down from his bed and searched the room for any traces of Setsuna in the room and was relieved to find her not present there. His eyes then traveled towards the wall clock and his features paled as he looked at the time. He only had thirty minutes before he was to meet Shizuna-nee before they were to depart for the Shinkansen station.

Naruto quickly gathered the clothes he was going to wear today and dashed to the bathroom. In his haste, he completely ignored the sound of the flowing water coming from inside the bathroom and that was a mistake which would haunt him for a while.

Naruto opened the door of the bathroom entering the room only to find there to be a lot of steam in the room which seemed to be caused by hot water. His mind was surprisingly quick to process the situation and as it had come to revelation his eyes caught the sight of the figure of Setsuna in her birthday suit amidst the steam. He always thought of Setsuna to be a beautiful teenage girl but seeing her in her complete glory couldn't deny the fact that she had a great figure albeit her chest area was something which had a lot for desire. But the other things which caught his attention was that she had let her hair free from her ponytail letting it fall free on her body and also her abnormally white skin giving her a more exotic look.

Naruto's mind was furiously barking orders to retreat but his body didn't wish to react as his eyes were glued on the figure of Setsuna. He knew that standing here was going to cause dire consequences to his body but he was once and forever Jiraya's apprentice and as the self proclaimed super pervert's apprentice, he would not miss such a sight even if he was going to be beaten for it.

Setsuna was not having a great morning seeing that today was the day when the class was heading to Kyoto for the school trip. Though she was a bit relieved knowing the fact that there was Naruto to help her if any problem was to arise a Kyoto. Also there was Negi-sensei, but she didn't wish to burden the child mage if it was possible and if things were to go worse, she could call on the services of Mana. But the reason for her bad morning was because of the talk she had with Naruto last night, it was not the advice he gave her but rather the fact that he had revealed the secret to…

Setsuna's thought came to an abrupt halt as she felt a pair of eyes looking at her which completely froze her as she had inkling as to who those eyes might belong to. Her head turned in a mechanical fashion towards the door and as she had feared, there by the door stood Naruto as his eyes were focused on her. During her training as a **Shinmei-ryuu swords(wo)man**, she had learned to read the thoughts of an individual through his/her facial features to some extent and could tell that Naruto's eyes showed no ill will as it gazed on her naked body but admiration which caused a full body blush.

Naruto and Setsuna's eyes met and he knew he had to make a run for it or suffer painful consequences but his body didn't respond to make a run but rather his mouth blurted out, "you should always keep your hair down as it rather suits you."

This caused the full body blush of Setsuna to redden as she watched at the blonde-sensei with wide eyes as she heard those words. Somehow from all of the blushing she was able to get a hold of herself as she grabbed her nodachi Yūnagi and with that went on to slice the blonde.

The slashing and slicing by Setsuna continued to the next five minutes and only stopped when she realized that she was still naked. She hurriedly returned back to the bathroom and only walked out of it fully dressed in her school uniform ten minutes later. She stood in front of the blonde as she had her nodaichi in her grip ready to unsheathe it if she found his reason to be unreasonable.

…_About 35 minutes later…_

He finally arrived at the place where he had decided to meet up with Shizuna-nee though he was twenty minutes late and as he suspected she looked furious at his late arrival.

"You know, you look stunning today, Shizuna-nee", said Naruto hoping to gain some security before she started berating him.

"Do tell me the reason for your _punctuality_,Naruto-kun?" asked Shizuna completely ignoring his comment.

"A black cat crossed my path, so I had to take a longer route", said Naruto trying to mimic his _old team sensei from Konoha_.

But unsurprisingly it didn't fool Shizuna as she glared at Naruto and asked again, "Do tell me the reason for your _punctuality_, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto knew he couldn't lie to her as even his best poker face could never fool her so he decided to give an honest answer, "never ever peek on a chick that carries a sword around with her everywhere."

"I thought you learned the lesson the number of times you peeked on _her_", said Shizuna looking at the blonde with a serious face.

"Hey, those were accidents, Shizuna-nee", Naruto said to justify himself.

"67 times!" said Shizuna which caused the blonde to look a bit embarrassed as a blush spread on his face.

The two walked in silence for a few minutes towards the station with occasional chuckles could be heard leaving the lips of Shizuna. Meanwhile Naruto seemed to be getting more embarrassed with the chuckles that left Shizuna's lips as he knew she was remembering the beatings he received from her.

The silence was broken by Shizuna as she spoke in a mildly serious tone, "What do you intend to do when we arrive in Kyoto?"

Naruto didn't answer for a few seconds and then he finally spoke with a true smile on his face, "I want to get things back to the way they were before."

'Finally!' Shizuna thought as a smile graced her lips.

Finally the duo of surrogate brother-sister arrived at Oomiya station, their destination to catch the Shinkansen to Kyoto. It seems they were not the first to arrive as other teachers who were accompanying on the trip had already arrived. They both walked to them and started conversation of possible mishaps and precautions to be taken for student's safety.

Naruto walked away as the conversation started to get boring for a teenager's mind like himself. He found that a few of the students from his and Negi's class. He wanted to go talk to them, but he decided against it as he walked in the direction of the washroom. He currently had a lot on his mind and he needed some time to relax.

After about ten minutes later had Naruto left in the direction of the washroom, Negi arrived at the station. The child mage was greatly excited about this trip and even the possibility of some sort of danger on the trip, his excitement didn't succumb to it. Not only was he going to get to see the famous Japanese cities like Kyoto and Nara, but also he could get a chance to visit his father's holiday home at Kyoto and learn more about him. After greeting all of his colleagues and then joined the small group of students from his class who had arrived already.

"Naruto-nii-san hasn't arrived yet, it seems", Negi said as he looked around to find that the assistant teacher to 3A wasn't anywhere in sight.

"No, Naruto-dono already arrived with Shizuna-sensei, Negi-bouzu", said Kaede gaining Negi's attention.

"Then where is he?" asked Negi as the blonde didn't seem to be anywhere in sight.

This time it was Nodoka who answered, "N-Naruto-kun left in the d-direction of the wa-washroom."

"Oh!" Negi said.

"But you know, it's been more than ten minutes since Naruto-kun walked towards the washroom", pointed out Yuuna.

"Maybe he has a bad stomach day -aru", said Ku Fei which caused a couple of girls to chuckle while a few to be concerned.

A sly smirk appeared on Haruna's face as she spoke with a dreamy tone in her voice, "Or maybe he is…"

"Paru!" Yue shouted as she glared at her friend perfectly cutting her train of thoughts and her sentence.

"Jeez, you are no fun Yue", said Haruna in a defeated tone.

It was then that the other girls recognized what Haruna was trying to stay and that caused their faces to turn crimson red.

As time passed by, more and more students of 3A arrived at the station but there still seemed to be no signs of Naruto. Finally all the students were gathered in groups according to their class for attendance and boarding the Shinkansen. All the girls of 3A gathered around Negi and each had only one thing on the mind and that was where was their other sensei as he should be here considering it was almost time for the Shinkansen to leave.

"Waah~ where is Naruto-nii-san? It's almost time for the Shinkansen to depart. We must go search for him" said a panicked Negi as the blonde had yet to return from his washroom break.

"Yes, we should", responded most of the girls in unison.

"Search for whom?" the girls and Negi heard the voice of Naruto say.

The girls and Negi turned towards the direction where the voice was came from and found the blonde-sensei walking towards the group. In his hand was a cup of instant ramen from which he was slurping ramen noodles with a blissful look on his face.

"Shouldn't you girls be aboard the Shinkansen? It's about time for its departure", said Naruto to the girls and complete missed the huge sweat drops on each of the back of their heads as he was busy enjoying his ramen.

"We were waiting for you, Naruto-nii-san", said Negi.

"Oh!" Naruto said as he understood that why the girls had still not boarded the Shinkansen.

Aboard the Shinkansen the girls of 3A had a compartment reserved for themselves. The girls walked aboard the Shinkansen in groups that had been formed before the school trip.

**Group 1: Kakizaki Misa, Shiina Sakurako, Kugimiya Madoka, Narutaki Fuuma and Narutaki Fumika. **

Group 1 consisted of girls with all of whom Naruto was on friendly terms with. The Narutaki twins were childish in nature and also loved the sacred art of pranks causing a quick bond between the three. Meanwhile the cheerleading trio was a complete opposite from the twins, they had a mindset of teen girls, but even still a bond was formed between him and them since they were carefree and fun-loving.

"FUUKA-SAN, CLASS 3-A IS OVER HERE!" shouted Negi to the elder twin who was going in the wrong direction.

"These twins are sure alike. They're both noisy," Misa said jokingly as she watched the twins run around the train showing their excitement for the trip.

"A~w, c'mon, it's more fun that way," Madoka said as she tucked a nikuman she bought from Chao in her mouth.

"Negi-kun, Naruto-kun, that birthday party the day before yesterday was awesome!" Sakurako said to the two teachers who were taking the attendance of the students by groups.

"Yeah, it certainly was!" Madoka said.

"We should do it again sometimes", Misa said as she winked at Naruto.

"Hey, you got play with our senseis. It's not fair…" said Fumika with a pouting face.

"It was fun, let's do it again sometime," Negi said as he had truly enjoyed the party.

"Indeed. Also, we didn't finish our _date_, did we you three?" said Naruto winking at the cheerleader trio causing a huge blush to spread on their faces.

'Date?' wondered Negi as he was the only one who heard it and he could also hear the joking tone in Naruto's voice.

**Group 2: Lingshen Chao, Yotsuba Satsuki, Ku Fei, Hakase Satomi, Nagase Kaede and Kasuga Misora.**

From Group 2 Naruto could easily say that he loved to spend time with Chao. As for the others, he was on friendly terms with Satsuki, Ku Fei, Satomi and Kaede considering three of them worked at Chao-Bao-Zi and two being part of the Baka Rangers. As for Misora, he was only on knowing terms with the girl.

"She sells those nikumans everywhere", pointed out Misora with a small sweat drop on her forehead as she watched Satsuki selling nikuman to the girls of the other compartments who had come to buy them.

"Yeah, Yeah", replied Kaede as she tucked one of the nikumans in her mouth.

"Would you like one too, Kasuga-san?" asked Satomi to Misora being the loyal worker of Chao-Bao-Zi.

"Negi-bouzu, it must be tough to be in charge of organizing –aru! Eat one of these to keep your energy up –aru!" Ku Fei said to Negi as she presented the child mage a nikuman.

"E… Err… T-Thanks, Ku Fei-san, but I've already had onigiri for breakfast…" said Negi.

"You should also have some, N-Naruto… -aru…" Ku Fei said but stopped saying any further as she saw the blonde-sensei slurping ramen from a new cup of instant ramen.

'Though this ramen is not as delicious as ramen made by Chao-chan but it is still ramen' thought Naruto as he finished the cup of ramen in his hands.

The girls watched in surprise as the blonde-sensei whipped out a new cup of instant ramen after finishing the one he was slurping on. All knew of his legendary ramen-pit-stomach as Chao had dubbed it and had also seen the legend in action, but it never ceased to amuse them each time they saw him slurp down endless amount of ramen.

Chao walked towards the blonde and stared directly in his eyes and spoke, "Aren't you supposed to be helping Negi-sensei, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto broke his eye contact with Chao for a second as he looked at Negi and again making eye contact with her, he spoke, "nope, the brats doing a good job without my help."

"Here, have some nikuman…" said Chao as she handed him few of the Chinese meat buns "… it's not good to stuff yourself with only instant ramen for breakfast, ne."

Naruto started scratching the back of his head feeling a bit embarrassed for being caught and also he couldn't say no to her because that sweet smile on her face indicated she was in no mood for arguing.

"Do you guys think that Chao acts like a wife with Naruto?" Misora asked to the other girls of the group as she looked at the little conversation between the two.

"Nope, I don't think so", answered Kaede, though Chao's behaviour around the blonde-sensei was indeed different and intriguing.

"Certainly not!" answered Ku Fei and Hakase at the same time as Chao herself had told them that she had no interest in dating someone.

Meanwhile Satsuki didn't respond to the question, but instead a small smile graced her lips.

**Group 3: Asakura Kazumi, Murakami Natsumi, Hasegawa Chisame, Naba Chizuru and Yukihiro Ayaka.**

Out of Group 3, Naruto could say that he was certainly on friendly terms with Kazumi, but he couldn't say this for the others. The friendship between him and Chisame was unique as the girl would only respond with gestures and only spoke when she found a topic that interested her. As for Chizuru and Natsumi, he enjoyed chatting with the two but never had the chance to get them know better to be on friendly terms with them. Meanwhile, even if he liked speaking with Ayaka, he stayed a bit distant from her to not get in her way of her crazy love for the child mage/sensei.

"Now right this way Negi-Sensei!" Ayaka said in a cheerful tone as she began dragging the child-sensei towards another compartment, "… I've rented out the entire green wagon, so let's take our time and relax in there, just the two of us..."

"U-um, Iincho-san, I've still got work to do", Negi told her.

"Ayaka's at it again", Chizuru said with a chuckle.

"Hey, Hey Iincho, try to keep the illegal child seduction to a minimum before lunch, okay?" Asakura told the class rep but still she was taking pictures of the scene and especially the blonde behind them.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the scene in front of him, the girl either had it bad for the child or she was just plain weird. He wished that it was the former one, but couldn't tell since he was never good at figuring out relationships. He nonverbally greeted Chisame who seemed to be bored out of her mind even thinking of the trip, but still the girl greeted him back with a nod of her head.

"Hey Chizuru, come here for a second", Naruto called out to Chizuru as an idea struck his mind.

Surprised by the blonde-sensei calling for her, she walked towards him and said, "Yes, Naruto."

A blush appeared on Chizuru's face as leaned towards her his hot breath touched her ears as he whispered something in her ears. At first she was surprised what Naruto had said to her, but the surprise on her face to a joyous expression with a smile gracing her lips.

"So?" asked Naruto.

"I would love to help", answered Chizuru.

"Thank you, Chizuru-chan!" said Naruto with a smile on her face which caused her blush to redden.

"Ara, Ara, you don't need to thank me. Rather, I am glad you asked me to help you, Naruto-kun", said Chizuru as her blush kept on reddening.

**Group 4: Ookouchi Akira, Izumo Ako, Akashi Yuuna, Sasaki Makie and Tatsumiya Mana.**

From Group 4, Naruto was certainly in friendly terms with the bundle of positive energy – Makie, the spirited – Yuuna and the shy assistant nurse – Ako. He was also on good terms with Akira and Mana, though one would never consider it so if they watched Mana and Naruto talk.

"Negi-kun, want to come play with us during free activity day?" Makie asked Negi, much to annoyance of Ayaka.

"Sasaki-san, he's taken… er… I mean Negi-sensei is busy, you know!" Ayaka told the shorter girl, who pouted at the comment.

Though Naruto would have loved to enjoy the little scuffle over Negi, he didn't focus on it as his attention was to the other girls, especially Ako who was looking sick.

"Are you okay?" Mana asked to the blue-haired girl.

"Getting sick before we've even left… you guys…" said Akira as she rubbed Ako's back.

"_It's not that… I think I ate too many nikumans…_" Ako muttered as she hung on to Yuuna's shoulders.

"Want me to buy you some water?" Yuuna asked with her hand already on the vending machine, ready to press the button with the water bottles above if her friend wanted her to.

Naruto walked towards the sick looking girl and started ruffling her hair which surprised all those who were present there meanwhile forcing a huge blush on Ako's face as she saw the on ruffling her hair.

"W-W-What are…" Ako tried to ask but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Ako-chan, close your eyes, relax your body and steady your breathing", said Naruto as he stopped ruffling her hair.

Ako quickly did as the blonde-sensei said remembering the time when he came to help Shizuna-sensei at the infirmary. He had the same look that he had now while he helped Shizuna-sensei with the check-up on the students. She felt the fingers of Naruto moving in a clockwise direction on her forehead and suddenly she felt warmth spread throughout her body and all the uneasy feeling she was feeling leave her.

"Feeling good", said Naruto as he removed his fingers from her forehead.

"Y-Yes", Ako said with a smile on her face, though she felt a bit unhappy for the warm feeling leaving her body when Naruto lifted his fingers from her forehead.

'Interesting!' thought Mana as she saw the blonde-sensei help Ako, meanwhile the other girls were completely surprised and dumbfounded.

**Group 5: Konoe Konoka, Miyazaki Nodoka, Kagurazaka Asuna, Ayase Yue and Saotome Haruna.**

Naruto was friends with all the five girls of Group 5. Of the five, he loved spending time with Konoka and Nodoka and if someone were to ask to ask him that of all the girls who would he consider to be close to him, his answer would be those two and Chao. He certainly liked the fiery and caring personality of Asuna easily forming a bond between them. He also loved the company of Yue, though some stuff she said sometimes bounced over his head even though he was much smarter than he was when he was a young boy. As for Haruna, she was a female version of Jiraya in this dimension and also she was also a doujinshi artist. Even though the girl had learned of the existence of Icha-Icha Paradise, it seemed to Naruto that they had yet to make the book and his connection, because if they had he knew that Haruna will be the first to confront him.

"Come on, this is your big chance! He is standing there all alone! Go ask him 'Would you like to go out with me on free activity day?'" Haruna said to Nodoka.

"B… But…" Nodoka tried to reason with her artist friend, but didn't find a way to respond to her. She was certainly not afraid of talking with Naruto, actually she truly enjoyed his company and he would also silently listen to all her stupid talks about books and her problems. But asking the boy out was entirely a different matter as she didn't want her relationship with the blonde suffer if he were to misinterpret her words.

"I don't think Naruto would turn you down if you just asked him!" Yue added as she sipped juice out of a juice box.

Nodoka knew that Yue was right and it was just her insecurity that stopped her from asking him out. She knew enough about him that he would never turn her down as he treasured the smiles of his friends. She finally firmed her decision and decided to ask him out during the free activity day. She informed her decision to the two who were happy to see her taking the initiative.

"Are you all right, Negi? Did you eat properly?" Asuna asked the child-sensei as he had left the dorm room in a hurry and excitement.

"Yes!" answered Negi. He then turned at Konoka and said, "Thanks for the onigiri, they were delicious!"

"Thank goodness! *heart*", Konoka exclaimed happily while pressing her hands together. She then walked towards Naruto who was jus lazing around by the wall of the train watching in amusement the conversations taking place between the girls and Negi and asked with a small blush on her face, "Would you like some onigiri too, Naruto-kun?"

"Indeed", said Naruto as he was never the one to turn down food unless it compromised only of vegetables.

Konoka handed Naruto about half a dozen onigiri knowing full well the bottomless pit of a stomach the blonde-sensei had. She waited in anticipation as she started feeling a bit nervous about his response on her cooking as she watched him eat the onigiri she handed him.

Naruto thought that never in his life would he find a great cook as Chao, but he was proven wrong as he took a bite of the onigiri which Konoka handed him.

"Delicious!" was the only thing that left Naruto's mouth as he stuffed his face with onigiri given by Konoka completely missing her beet red face.

**Group 6: Sakurazaki Setsuna, Zazie Rainday, Karakuri Chachamaru and Evangeline A. K. McDowell.**

Each girl from Group 6 was unique. Each girl had the knowledge of the secret magical world and also were a part of it. But still all the girls in the group were his friends as he shared an unusual friendship with them. It was bad that Evangeline and Chachamaru weren't going to join them on the trip as he would have loved to torment… err… spend time with the childish-grandma.

"Negi-sensei…" Setsuna said to gain the attention of the child teacher.

"Ah… Sakurazaki-san… and Zazie-san…" Negi said as he finally found the students of the last group.

Suddenly looking at Setsuna he remembered that she had come to his aid a few nights ago while he was fighting with Evangeline and so he spoke, "Sakurazaki-san, thank you for helping me on the bridge that night."

"Don't mention it, Negi-sensei… I was close by with Naruto and seeing the commotion decided to investigate it…" Setsuna said "… That aside… I am meant to be leader of Group 6, but Evangeline-san and Chachamaru-san are absent, so Group 6 is just me and Zazie-san. What should we do?"

"Eh… Ah… I see that's a real problem…" Negi said as he looked a bit worried, panicked and surprised.

'**I knew it… Evangeline-san wouldn't come on the school trip…' said Negi making a telepathic connection with Chamo.**

'**It's not like she can, aniki…' Chamo replied with a sweat drop.**

'**Brat, did you forget of the seal so early…' Naruto said as he connected himself in their little telepathic conversation.**

'**Naruto-nii-san! Is that you?' asked Negi.**

'**Indeed… as for Setsuna-chan and Zazie-chan… do this…' Naruto informed his plan to Negi.**

"I… I know! Why don't you join another group?" Negi said as he finally listened to Naruto's setting. He didn't know why but the blonde-sensei also informed him to make the two girls join a specific group each.

"All right! I'll assign Sakurazaki-san to Asuna-san. Can I leave Zazie-san to you, Iincho-san?" said Negi as he looked at the two girls in question.

"Yeah, Yeah", said Asuna as she didn't mind Setsuna to be in her group, especially considering that the girl alongside Naruto had helped her and Negi against Evangeline. Then it clicked her that she completely forgot to ask Naruto or even her as to how she knew about magic because she had no clue as to what **Shinmei-ryuu** was.

"I don't mind Negi-sensei", answered Ayaka as she welcomed Zazie in her group.

"Eh… Ah… Set-chan, looks like we are in the same group…" said Konoka in a cheerful voice with a hint of hope in her voice as she looked at the new member of her group.

"Ah…" the word escaped Setsuna's mouth as she remembered that Konoka was also the part of the group of Asuna. She felt that this wasn't a coincidence and if it wasn't, then only person would do such a thing. Her eyes locked onto the said person and saw that he had a smile on his face has he looked at her.

_Flashback of last night…_

"_Let me give you my opinion first…" said Naruto as his serious face turned into a calm-caring face "… take it is an advice from a friend, sensei or someone who wishes both your well being… when one considers the other important, his/her will to protect him/her makes him/her stronger."_

_Setsuna eyes widen at what Naruto just said and watched him walk away and slump on his bed. She wanted to shout, to tell him how much Konoka and her safety meant to her, but didn't as she had decided to put her friendship with Konoka below her duty._

"_I don't know much of your past or neither the past of Konoka…" she heard Naruto say as she turned to look at him. She found him slouched in his bed as he stared at the ceiling with a faraway look._

_She heard him say as he directly looked at her "… Looking at you two I could easily tell that once you both were once friends (causing her eyes to widen)… no, you were not just friends, you were best of friends (her eyes widened in epic proportion at his analysis. He was right, after all)…"_

_Then she found him again looking at the ceiling with a faraway look as he spoke "… It hurts. It hurts to see your best friend abandon you, avoid you at every single turn, gives you a cold shoulder. But above all it hurts to see that your best friend doesn't acknowledge you."_

_With all said the blonde closed his eyes taking him to the dream world of Ramen leaving behind a shocked Setsuna._

… _End of Flashback._

The night after Setsuna fell asleep, she dreamt of the times of her childhood where she and Konoka would play with each other. When she finally woke up, she could easily say that never in her life apart from her childhood had she slept so peacefully as if she were back in the old days. Then Naruto's final words from last night before he went to sleep had hit her like a storm of revelation and she was able to grasp her mistakes in the past couple of years. She had already known that avoiding her best friend would hurt her, but someone saying it to you caused a big impact on you. She had finally decided that she would amend her mistakes, by being at her friend's side but also not close enough to let her come to know the secrets, after all she had vowed to protect her.

"I will be in your care, Kagurazaka-san, Konoka-ojou… Konoka-san", said Setsuna turning towards the two girls and bowing in front of them with a small smile on her face and then walked in the compartment reserved for 3A girls leaving behind a confused and stunned Negi and Asuna.

"Set-chan…" muttered Konoka as she looked at the silhouette of her childhood friend as she walked inside the compartment. She didn't know how, but somehow it seemed like her childhood friend's behaviour had done a 180 and it seemed like the cause of it was Naruto. She turned to look at the blonde and found his face had a smile as he was looking at her direction. She muttered a Thank You to which he replied with a nod.

…_At one of the rooftops in Mahora Academy…_

"I bet he's on the Shinkansen right now!" said Evangeline in a bored voice as she slumped lazily by a wall on the rooftop of the dorms.

"It's a shame you can't go on the school trip, master", said Chachamaru who was standing close by to her master.

"Hey, what do you mean 'it's a shame'? I wouldn't want to go on a trip with the idiot anyway", said Evangeline looking at her servant as if thinking that she was an idiot to even think that stupid thing, though the small pink tint on her cheeks contradicted what she was saying.

"Ah, it's looked like you really wanted to go…" said Chachamaru as she wondered '… Was I mistaken?'

A tick mark developed on Evangeline's forehead as she heard her servant point out the obvious. Adding another fact to Chachamaru's last statement, the gynoid had defeated her in a verbal conversation and it didn't bode well with her. She would one day have her revenge, but currently she wanted to know something else from her servant.

"Idiot! More importantly, why didn't you go yourself? You want to go, don't you?" Evangeline asked Chachamaru.

"No, I'd rather be my master's side, as usual", answered Chachamaru.

Evangeline knew that Chachamaru meant what she said, but she knew that Chachamaru wanted to go on the trip because of the small amount of disappointment in Chachamaru's voice when the word 'No' left her mouth. But she didn't say anything about Chachamaru's decision because she was a weird girl… yes she had long since stopped thinking her as a robot/doll.

Evangeline closed and felt the atmosphere around her and felt peaceful at heart. For the next few days there won't be the girls of 3A along with the bouya to disturb her peace and above all the idiot would also be absent from her life for a few days to not disturb her peace. It felt to her that the idiot had taken some kind of mission from the God's themselves to torment her as he would appear out of nowhere behind and…

"**BOO!**" someone boomed from behind Evangeline scaring her to jump from her spot directly in the arms of a surprised Chachamaru.

"Hehehe… The classics… hehe… always works… hahaha…" Evangeline heard the familiar voice and turned to the source of the voice sending a harsh glare at the said person.

"You…" Evangeline growled and charged at the person with intending to punch him in the face. But seconds before her hand was going to punch, the said person disappeared in thin air. She was well aware of this ability of her target and looked around to spot him reappear again. She watched her target appear next to Chachamaru, she forced her ten year body at the maximum as she charged at him with another punch. But this time the target didn't disappear, instead it caught her punch.

"Now, now, chibi-chan, don't do that. I am just a shadow of the original", said Naruto as he caught her punch.

Evangeline stopped trying to attack Naruto as she heard his words and looked at him and asked, "Clone?"

"Yep", exclaimed clone-Naruto with a grin on his face.

Evangeline wanted to beat him senseless for scaring her but decided against it as hurting the clone was going to have no effect on the original (only if she knew).

"Other than for tormenting me… Why did the idiot send you over here?" asked Evangeline to the clone as she glared at him.

"Boss torments you?" asked the clone with 'I-didn't-know' look causing a tick mark to appear on Evangeline's forehead. But before she could say anything the clone continued speaking, "As for why I am here? Since neither you nor Cha-chan are coming on the trip, boss wants to know what you two want from Kyoto."

This surprised both Evangeline and Chachamaru as both of them didn't anticipate such a thing causing a blush to appear on both their cheeks because of the genuineness of the question.

"So instead of coming himself here, he sends a clone to ask what we want. He truly is an idiot", replied Evangeline in a sarcastic tone.

"I am no ordinary clone, chibi-chan…"said the clone garnering interest of Evangeline as now that she thought about it, the clone was neither made of magic nor Ki. The clone seemed to be made out of the same energy which he used to blanket Mahora in a thick mist as he coloured the entire campus orange.

"I don't need anything", answered Evangeline with the I-don't-care attitude.

"I don't want to be trouble to Naruto", answered Naruto.

"Don't be like that chibi-chan… and you won't cause any trouble to boss Cha-chan, rather he would love to know you want something… after all you are friends to boss", said the clone with a smile on his face causing the two girls to blush.

"Fine… get me some monaka, yatsuhashi and some sake", said Evangeline.

"If it isn't a problem for Naruto… I would love some new tea flavor", said Chachamaru.

"Gotcha…" said the clone forming the half-ram seal to dispel himself when he suddenly remembered "… Oh, I almost forgot! Hey, chibi-chan boss told me to tell you that there is chance that things might turn ugly in Kyoto, so can he depend on you to be his backup?"

It happened only happened for a couple of seconds as Evangeline stared at the clone of the blonde with wide eyes. Few days back she wanted nothing but to see the blonde dead, though so was not the case now, but the blonde was never troubled by her threats and had even saved her life. But to ask her to be his backup was beyond her imagination. It was as if the blonde trusted her…

"So what's your answer?" asked the clone to Evangeline.

Composing herself Evangeline spoke in a sarcastic tone, "Seems like the idiot really lost it. Doesn't he remember that I cannot leave the school because of the curse?"

"Oh, don't worry about that! Boss is looking on the seal which has imprisoned you here to free you from it, though it might take time. Currently he is working on a seal which will give you a limited freedom of a day or two to visit places outside Mahora…" informed the clone to the small-blonde whose jaws had dropped on the floor and eyes inhumanly widened.

"So what's your answer?" asked the blonde.

Evangeline didn't know how she was going to respond, it was too good to be true. The blonde idiot had not mentioned to her anything about the seal which bind her here in Mahora, so it was a surprise to know that he was working to free her from the seal or at least limited freedom. But if it was indeed the truth then she would finally have time to spread her wings and bath in air outside Mahora after fifteen long years. She didn't know why, but she felt that she could trust the idiot, so she just nodded her head in agreement as she couldn't find her own voice.

"GOOD…" shouted the clone and then turned to Chachamaru "… Boss said that he would have loved to see you join the class on the trip, but knew you would stay by chibi-chan's side. So, he told me to tell you to see that she (pointing at Evangeline) stays out of trouble and also to take care of her an yourself too."

"Yes, I will", replied Chachamaru with a small bow as her face heated up.

Evangeline was seeing red, not only that idiot but even his clones had the audacity to torment her. With the battle cry 'IDIOT', she charged at him aiming a punch straight at his face. To her surprise, her fist connected with the face of the clone as he neither dodged nor blocked it, but instead a grin was plastered on his face. A second later the punch connected, the clone-Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke surprising Evangeline.

…_With Class 3A aboard the Shinkansen…_

The class had taken their seats as the train was about to depart. The only people to not occupy a seat in the compartment were Naruto, Negi and Shizuna as the three stood in the front of the compartment facing the students.

"All right, everyone! The 15th annual school trip is about to begin! Please make the most out of these five days and four nights!" Negi announced with the girls.

"YEEES *HEART*" was the chorus reply from most of the girls in the compartment.

Looking at the enthusiastic girls Negi continued his speech with more excitement lacing his voice, "There will be a lot of free time for the groups, so I think it'll be a fun trip for everyone. Please try not to get hurt, lost or cause anyone else any trouble! You should take all responsibility for yourselves. In particular, you should be careful and try not to get hur… OUCH!" his speech was interrupted as a food cat collided with him from behind.

Naruto for most of the part while listening to Negi's speech had zoned out as his mind processed the information he just received from the clone he left to go visit Evangeline and Chachamaru. At first he had decided to go meet them personally, but he was already running late and so had to send a clone. He felt reassured for the fact that Eva had agreed to be his backup if things at Kyoto were to get out of hand. It was not that he doubted the skills of the girls from the class who he could rely if things were to turn dangerous, it was because he had a feeling that things were going to go to a scale where these girls would be overpowered. He was certain that she would come to help and stand by his side, but he decided to add another assurance in terms of Eva as he would see that Konoka was completely safe. He was brought of his thoughts by the sound of Negi after he was hit by the food cart.

"Hey Negi, maybe you should learn to follow your own advice before giving it to someone else!" Naruto said in a playful tone but loud enough for all the girls to hear as many of the girls couldn't help but laugh at the playful joke.

'Sheesh… is he going to be ok?' thought Asuna in between her laughter.

Shizuna went next to give her speech and as Negi she advised the girls to be cautious and safe and to have fun. She also mentioned that they behave properly, since their behaviour would reflect the thoughts of the locals about Mahora Academy.

"I'll make my speech sweet and short… enjoy the trip to your heart's content…" a chorus of 'Yeah' was the response from the girls "… and try not to give the three of us and the other teachers a headache", Naruto finished his speech with a wink at the girls and a chuckle which left his mouth causing the girls to laugh at his antiques.

Soon the announcement of the departure of the Shinkansen was made as passengers were asked to be sited on their sits. Naruto along with Negi and Shizuna took the front three unoccupied seats with Negi at the window, Naruto in the middle and Shizuna at the corner. As the train began to depart, Naruto let out a loud yawn indicating that he was tired and within a few seconds of the train's departure he fell in a deep sleep.

Shizuna smiled as she looked at the peaceful look on Naruto's face as he slept. She gently ran a hand through his unmanaged-spiky hair… it always amazed her how his hair was so silky even after being spiky and unmanaged. She already knew that her brother wasn't tired because of physical workout, but because of mental stress, he had a lot on his mind because of the trip.

"KYAAAAAH!" a scream reached out to the blonde-sensei who was sleeping peacefully as his mind had drifted to the land of dreams where he dreamt of being served ramen by girls wearing naked aprons. He scream made him desert the dream land and spring into action with a kunai in his hand, tough it was still well hidden for others to see it. More screams filled the compartment of which he recognized one voice belonged to Shizuna. He looked around to see the reason of this commotion in the compartment and to find the culprit behind it. What he saw caused a huge tick mark to appear on his forehead as he witnessed an army of frogs pooping spread throughout the compartment.

Every moment in the compartment stopped that even included the frogs as all heard an unworldly growl pierce the compartment. Every head turn towards the source of the growl and found it to be their blonde-sensei. A shiver ran down Negi and the girls' bodies as they looked at Naruto whose features had darkened and his eyes were covered by the bangs of his hair as he emitted an aura of fury as even the frogs were now terrified of the blonde. Only Shizuna was the one who didn't seem shocked or terrified as she already had a clue behind the anger of the teenage-sensei.

"_You!_" growled Naruto as he pointed at the frogs while he lifted his head for everyone to see his eyes which showed anger beyond any they had ever seen. Gone was the calm and luster in the red and blue orbs in the blonde's eye sockets and was replaced by angry and cold eyes which scared the girls, Negi and the frogs more.

Naruto's face took a further menacing look as he cracked his knuckles and spoke in a menacing tone, "_You are the reason behind the commotion, the reason I was woken up from my sleep…_" by now the frogs closest to him had already fainted while a few girls had started sweating "_… the reason my dream was interrupted…_" now the girls and Negi looked at him with a blank look.

But what happened next caused all the girls along with Shizuna and Negi to look with wide eyes at the scene in front of them as in a minute Naruto had all the frogs captured and stuffed in a few bags after thrashing them into the ground. The frogs seemed so scared of Naruto that they didn't even retaliate or run away as he moved to capture them. All were brought out of their stupor as they heard Naruto give out orders.

"Shizuna-nee, Ako-chan! Check on the girls and Negi to see if any of them are wounded! Konoka-chan, Nodoka-chan, help those two! Ayaka, take an emergency roll-call! Yue-chan, you help out Ayaka! All of the remaining girls go sit in your seats, so both the emergency check-up and roll-call go smoothly!" ordered Naruto.

"YES!" chorused all the girls and Shizuna in unison giving him a salute and doing as he ordered causing a sweat drop to appear on the blonde's forehead. While the emergency roll-call and check-up was being taken, the girls couldn't help but stare at the blonde-sensei with awe and that included even Ayaka.

Meanwhile Negi also looked at Naruto with awe at the way the blonde calmed the situation and ordered all the girls around. At first he was scared of his blonde colleague as he looked at the scary expression on his face as he didn't know what had made the blonde so furious, but he promised himself to never make the blonde that furious ever. After a brief interaction with Chamo of the possibility of the appearance of the frog could be the work of the Kansai Magic Association, he checked whether the letter was safe. A second after finding the letter to be safe, he watched as a bird swooped the letter of his hands and flew off.

Naruto watch Negi dash after the shikigami shaped as a bird to retrieve the letter it had swooped of his hands. Even though Naruto trusted Negi's skills and determination to retrieve the letter, he decided to send some help for the child mage considering the boy was not good at keeping his magic skills a secret. He walked towards Setsuna and told her to help Negi retrieve the letter as he was certain the girl had seen what had happened. Setsuna gave a quick nod and dashed towards the direction where Negi had left after the shikigami.

Meanwhile Negi was having no luck as he chased the bird which according to Chamo was a shikigami – a form of magic used by eastern mages. He tried to cast a spell to stop the bird but couldn't as he crashed into another food cart.

"Negi-sensei", Setsuna called out to the child-sensei as she saw him stumble on a food cart, again.

"Sakurazaki-san! What are you doing here?" asked Negi as he steadied himself and continued running after the bird and was now accompanied by Setsuna.

"Naruto asked me to help you seeing that it will be difficult for you to retrieve the letter alongside hiding your magic in front of all the passengers", answered Setsuna.

"OH!" was the only word that left Negi and Chamo's mouth.

"Naruto-sama is indeed right, aniki", said Chamo.

"Yeah, I almost forgot about that", said Negi with a bit of embarrassment in his voice.

"So, what do we do now aniki, Setsuna-ane-san?" asked Chamo.

"I… I…" Negi tried to say but no plan was forming in his mind that didn't involve magic, so he was loss for words.

"Leave it to me, Negi-sensei", said Setsuna as she dashed towards the shikigami.

Negi watched in complete shock and amazement at her speed as she covered the distance between them and the bird in an instant. He was further amazed as he watched her slice the bird in half with a single motion of her sword. After retrieving the letter he was surprised to see that the letter didn't have a single scratch, making him more amazed at the skills of Setsuna.

"It would be wise to be careful, sensei… Especially when we arrive at Kyoto… Excuse me…" said Setsuna and walked back to the compartment.

…_A few hours later…_

"We'll be arriving in Kyoto shortly… Please ensure that you do not forget any personal belongings…" announced a voice from the intercom.

The announcement from the intercom made all students stop their games and in some cases heir beauty sleep to start preparing to leave the train. Naruto walked around helping girls around with bringing down their luggage from the luggage compartment while Negi announced to everyone to get ready to disembark the train.

"Thank you, Naruto-sensei", Chizuru said kindly as the blonde-sensei handed her bag to her.

"It's nothing, just trying to help my students out", Naruto said with a smile which caused a small blush to spread on Chizuru's cheeks, though neither of them noticed it.

Naruto then walked over to help the twins with their luggage as they seemed to be having the most trouble. While he was doing that, he turned his attention over to Negi, who as usual didn't understand what was to be said at what time. A chuckle left his mouth as he saw the child-sensei trying to wiggle his way out when Konoka who seemed to have heard his announcement about finding the Thousand Master.

The train finally reached Kyoto and the first to step out of the train were Naruto, Negi and Shizuna followed by a horde of class 3A as they rushed out of the Shinkansen. The group finally arrived at their first destination that being the Kiyomizu Temple which is an independent Buddhist temple in Kyoto and is a part of Historic Monument of Ancient Kyoto and UNESCO World Heritage site. The moment they reached the Kiyomizu temple, where all the girls along with the three teachers gathered together for a group picture, with Naruto standing in between Shizuna and Setsuna as he nudged he sword wielding girl closer to Konoka.

After the picture, class 3-A went into the temple and began exploring it with Naruto and Negi joined them and Shizuna left to check on the other classes.

"KYOTO!" Sakurako yelled energetically pumping her fist to the air while a few others cheered along.

"This must be that place where you jump off! I've heard about this!" Yuuna said showing her great knowledge about unwanted things.

"Someone try jumping off!" Fuuka said.

"All right then", Kaede volunteered.

"STOP THAT!" Ayaka yelled.

'What stressful people' thought Chisame.

"This is the Kiyomizu main temple's famous Kiyomizu stage, isn't it?" Yue asked to no one in particular.

"Yes, it is", Naruto answered as he had a smile on his face at the antiques of the girls and then went onto give a brief history of the place "Kiyomizu Temple was founded in the early Heian period. The temple dates back to 778, and its present buildings were constructed in 1633, during a restoration ordered by the Tokugawa Iemitsu. There is not a single nail used in the entire structure. It takes its name from the waterfall within the complex, which runs off the nearby hills. Kiyomizu means clear water, or pure water. It was originally affiliated with the old and influential Hossō sect dating from Nara times. However, in 1965 it severed that affiliation, and its present custodians call themselves members of the 'Kitahossō' sect."

"OH!" was the only word that left the mouths of the girls and Negi as they heard the info and nods from a couple of girls who knew the information.

"Naruto is smart -aru", Ku Fei decided to point out.

"Duh, he is a teacher after all. All teachers are smart", said Makie.

"Actually this was something I learned from my best friend. I was never good at history", said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile on his face.

The girls looked at Naruto with a surprised face, not because he mentioned that he was not good at history, but because this was the first time they heard him speak of someone other than Shizuna-sensei, Takahata-sensei and Principal-sensei. This was big news for all as they now eagerly wished to meet this friend of their blonde-sensei whom he referred as his best friend.

"This is Kiyomizu Main Temple's famous Kiyomizu Stage, isn't it?" Yue stated plainly as she sipped another weird juice from a box. "They use it for dancing and enacting Noh plays in honor of the Buddhist god Kannon-sama. It's listed as a national treasure now. This is where the famous phrase 'I'm going to jump off the Kiyomizu Stage…' came from. During the Edo period, there were two hundred and thirty four recorded cases of people actually jumping off…The survival rate was eighty five percent…Surprisingly high, isn't it?" said Yue with a small hint of excitement could be seen in her voice.

"Whoa! She's a freak!" Yuuna said in stunned belief while Chao and Negi were awed by learning the new information.

"It can't be helped…" Haruna laughed as she answered "… Yue really loves those statues of Buddha from the shrines so…"

"That brings back memories…" said Naruto looking a bit spaced out and a smile on his face catching all the girls' attention.

"What do you mean, Naruto/-nii-san/-kun?" asked the girls and Negi.

"Ah, that… When I first visited this place and heard the piece of info of so many people surviving jumping off from here, I decided to know the truth behind it", said Naruto.

The moment those words left his mouth, Naruto felt as his life was on the steps of the door of Shinigami. Turning back he found most of the girls along with Negi's jaws had fallen on the floor with their eyes out of their sockets. But the reason behind the dreaded feeling he was feeling was because of the stares he was receiving from a few girls, namely Konoka, Chao, Madoka, Ako, Chisame and surprisingly even Nodoka.

"And did you jump, Naruto-kun?" asked both Konoka and Chao at the same time with a very sweet smile on their faces.

"NOPE! NEVER! IT WAS JUST A THOUGHT!" Naruto shouted in a panic as the girls' stares intensified not believing his words.

Naruto dropped his head his embarrassment as he spoke, "Fine, I intended to, but didn't because of the beating I received from Ayumi-chan for even thinking about it."

"Ayumi-chan?" asked Konoka as she never had heard the blonde-sensei speak of someone with that name, actually no one had and all looked at him to get some answers about the girl.

Naruto knew there was no way out of this as the girls would ponder him with questions until they would get information about her. He cursed his stupid mouth to speak out his thoughts out loudly. But that all aside, there were chances that they would meet her during the trip, so he saw no problem telling a tidbit about her.

"Ayumi… Yamasaki Ayumi… the girl with whom I visited the temple the last time…" '… The only time…' Naruto informed the girls.

"Ara, Yamasaki-san seems like a wise girl", said Chizuru, though she felt a bit annoyed at the way the blonde-sensei spoke about the girl.

"Ayumi… Wise… If you would have said that she is smart then I would agree. She is smart, even smarter than me (surprising the girls)… but wise that she isn't", said Naruto as a chuckle left his mouth.

The girls could easily tell that this girl named Ayumi meant a lot to their blonde-sensei with the way he spoke about her and especially the happiness that displayed on his face while he spoke of her.

"Say Naruto-kun, is Ayumi-san your girlfriend?" Haruna asked forcing attention of all the girls on the blonde-sensei as a lot of girls held their breaths while the others were curious.

"Girlfriend, no…" answered Naruto which caused the girls who held their breaths to relax "… but my bestfriend, yes."

The last piece of information caused all girls to be eager to meet the girl. The class had always been eager to know about both their teachers considering that one was a ten year old child while the other was teenager about their age. Over the time they had come to know a lot about the child-sensei by his behaviour and some info spreading about him, but so couldn't be said about the teenage-sensei as the blonde still remained a mystery to all. The only people they could tell that knew the true Uzumaki Naruto in the entire Mahora only seemed to be Shizuna-sensei, Takahata-sensei and the Principal and the prospect of asking those three about the blonde-sensei didn't appeal to any girl. So knowing someone who was bestfriend with the blonde and could be about their age gave them an opportunity to know more about him, though the bestfriend being a girl diminished hopes of some girls.

"What a nice weather!" Madoka said as she felt the gentle breeze.

"You're right! Hey! Asakura, you should take a picture of this!" Misa said also feeling the weather.

"Already did!" Kazumi called out as she was busy snapping pictures of the scenery.

"Amazing, you can see the whole city from up here!" Negi shouted in amazement as he watched the view from the railing.

"Yeah, it certainly is!" Naruto said as he leaned on the railing.

The calm expression on the blonde's face along with his blonde hair being swayed by the gentle wind caused the faces of all the girls to heat up.

"Hey Negi, its okay to have fun, but don't fall over the side," Asuna scolded as she controlled the blush on her face seeing Negi hanging by the railing.

"I'm so glad Negi-sensei is enjoying himself!" Ayaka said with a fond glance at said boy.

"Ah…This breeze does feel nice", Akira said as by now she too had controlled the blush on her face and was enjoying the gentle wind.

"Oh, that's right. If you go a little further from here, there's a fortune telling place for your love life! It's very popular with the ladies", Yue said as she was certain the class would love to know about it.

"Eh? *HEART*" Makie eyes lit up at that piece of information.

"Love fortunetelling?" Ayaka asked excitedly as she quickly grabbed Negi "… Well then, let's go together Negi-sensei.

"O… OK…" Negi stuttered.

"Ah! I want to go to!" Makie said cheerfully.

"Ah… Me too…" said Nodoka as she took a glance at the blonde-sensei. She was not the only one with that thought as a few other girls were also thinking about the same thing as they glanced at Naruto.

"By the way… Just below where those stone steps are the famous Otowa Waterfall. If you drink from those three streams, you'll stay healthy, do well in school, and even get married…" Yue informed.

"Married? That's it!" most of the girls exclaimed together.

"Come on Negi-kun, let's go!"Makie said as she and the twins pushed the child mage along.

"You too, Naruto-kun", said Sakurako as she along with Misa and Haruna pushed the blonde in the direction of the love stone as Konoka, Nodoka, Madoka and Chizuru followed close by the boy.

"Ah! Hey, Makie-san…You guys! No flirt… I mean, group activities should be…!" Ayaka called out in shock.

"Negi-kun! Naruto-kun! Over there! Over there!" Makie yelled pointing at the stone's direction as all the girls ran down the street in the direction of the stone.

"Don't run too fast, okay?" Negi called back to the girls as he along with walked at a comfortable pace as they made their way towards the stone.

"It sure is nice here, isn't it?" said Negi as he took a glance at his surroundings.

"Yeah, but that's Kyoto for you", Chamo said basking in the warmth of the sun.

"These old buildings made out of wood are amazing", Negi said with a thinking pose and a smile on his face.

"Why am I always being surrounded by old people?" said Naruto as he hung his head low in disappointment, but one could easily tell the playfulness in his voice.

"Naruto-nii-san that was mean of you", said Negi trying to show that he felt hurt from the blonde's words to which the blonde laughed as he ruffled the child mages hair and quickened his pace to join the girls.

"Oi! Oi! Don't lower your guard aniki! We're on the enemy's home turf you know! Even with the help of Naruto-sama and Sakurazaki-nee-san we should keep our focus! There is a possibility of enemies lurking around every corner!" Chamo said to Negi.

Finally the girls along with Negi and Naruto reached the place where the rumored love stones were.

"Eh… So, if you can get from one rock to the other without opening your eyes you'll find success in love?" asked a confused Negi.

"Yup!" Yue confirmed plainly.

"That's the belief", added Naruto.

"Wow that looks to be at least twenty meters!" Negi exclaimed in amazement.

"W…Well, as Iincho I shall…" Ayaka said trying to remain cool and aloof, though she was failing miserably at it.

"Ah! That's not fair! I'm going too!" Makie retorted.

"M-Me too…" Nodoka stuttered as she glanced at the blonde.

"This sounds interesting… I will try too", said Konoka taking a quick glance at the blonde-sensei.

Naruto watched in mild amusement as the four girls stood next to the starting stone to begin their little journey on the road of love while bets were being placed by the other girls as to who would complete the course of the journey. The race started and he couldn't help but chuckle as he saw that both Konoka and Nodoka had already walked off course even though he wanted the two to win seeing that their feelings before entering the race were genuine (he didn't know it was for him that they were in the race). He was surprised to see that after a couple of steps Ayaka increased her pace as she dashed directly at the destination stone and Makie dashed after her accusing her of cheating. But what Ayaka said gave a good reason for Naruto to torment the fellow blonde, but decided to leave it for later as he watched her and Makie fall in a pit trap filled with frogs. He was further surprised as he helped the two girls out of the pit trap to see that both Nodoka and Konoka had reached the destination stone at the same time surprising everyone.

"Great job you two…" said Naruto as he walked next to the two girls causing a blush to appear on both Konoka and Nodoka's face.

"… guess this means that both of you will be successful in love", Naruto said not knowing that he was the reason behind them competing in the challenge.

For the person they had fallen in love with to acknowledge that they would succeed in their love life was too much for the two to handle as both of them turned blood red.

"Oi, are you ok, Kono-chan, Nodo-chan?" asked Naruto as he placed a hand on each of their foreheads seeing that both of them had turned blood red wondering whether they suddenly caught fever.

This was just too much for both Konoka and Nodoka, especially Naruto calling them Kono-chan and Nodo-chan, they fainted with a smile on their face. Luckily for the two, Haruna caught Konoka while Yue caught Nodoka before they fall on the ground unconscious. This caught the attention of the other girls too as they quickly hurried to see what happened to their classmates, but were surprised to find the two girls unconscious with a huge blush on their face accompanied by a smile.

"Oi, are they alright?" asked Naruto with a bit panic in his voice.

"They are fine, Naruto", answered Yue as she held Nodoka.

"Then I will leave the two in your care. I am supposed to go check on the classes too and if I don't Shizuna-nee will skin me alive", said Naruto with a shiver at the mention of Shizuna causing the girls around him to giggle.

"So what happened to the two?" Asuna asked after Naruto had left.

"Naruto", answered Yue as she along with Asuna, Negi and Haruna were trying to wake up the unconscious girls.

The three girls looked at each other surprisingly understanding each other's thoughts.

"So both Konoka and Nodoka…?" asked Haruna to which Yue and Asuna nodded in sagely fashion.

Meanwhile Negi didn't understand what Haruna meant making the child more confused and worried, but the ermine on his shoulder quickly grasped the situation and formulated a plan to make him rich.

Meanwhile before going to visit and check on the girls of other classes, Naruto appeared next to Setsuna who stood at a safe distance from the girls observing them.

"Have you detected anything, yet?" asked Naruto in a serious voice.

"No", replied Setsuna.

"I am going to check on the other classes, look out for them", said Naruto.

"You don't need to tell me that", said Setsuna.

For some reason Naruto felt that Setsuna's tone carried a bit of anger in her voice and when he turned to look at her, he could clearly see the vein on her forehead as her eyes were focused on Konoka.

"I swear that wasn't my fault", said Naruto as he found that Setsuna's hand was tightly griping her nodaichi.

Naruto made a mad dash out of there the moment Setsuna turned her face to look at him with eyes filled with cold fury. He had faced evil mages, S-ranked ninjas who were after he Kyuubi and even the Kyuubi itself, but never in his life had been so afraid then facing an angry woman/girl and currently Setsuna seemed seriously angry.

"Is he seriously that dense?" said Setsuna out loud seeing the silhouette of Naruto making a mad dash away from her.

Naruto arrived with Shizuna about thirty minutes later only to find that almost half of the class was unconscious and the smell of sake reeking from the unconscious girls.

"Ara, what's the matter Negi-sensei?" asked Shizuna.

"I… It's… I… nothing", said a panicked Negi.

"Er… um… Some of the students got tired and decided to sleep", answered a panicked Asuna as she had Ayaka unconscious on her lap.

"So, what exactly happened?" asked Naruto as he didn't buy the bullshit excuses they were giving and he knew his students good enough that the girls wouldn't wish to miss out the remaining first day of the trip.

It was Yue who relied the situation to him saying that she believed that one of the springs of Ottawa Waterfall were spiked with sake and her conclusion was agreed by both Negi and Setsuna.

"And here I had a secret event planned for you girls out this night…" said Naruto out loud as they were now sitting in the bus heading to the inn they were staying in catching the attention of the conscious girls "… but it seems that is not going to happen…" as he gazed at the unconscious girls which caused a groan of disapproval release from the mouths of the conscious girls.

…_**Omake…**_

…_**The first time they visited the Kiyomizu Temple…**_

"Was it really necessary to beat me up so badly?" said a bruised Naruto who looked a year or two younger. He was currently wearing blue jeans, orange shirt, a blue jacket and crimson sports shoes.

"Was it necessary for you to come up with a new stupid idea?" countered the red head standing next to him. She was wearing a yellow kimono decorated with Sakura petals, along her waist was tied a crimson obi tied in a bow and wooden sandals. She had let her red hair loose which reached her waists and were held from falling on her eyes by a couple of hairpins.

Naruto decided to not answer the question and also knew that he was not going to get any answer and asked another question that was bothering him, "And what are we doing here?"

The duo were now standing next to a rock in the shrine and if Naruto remembered correctly from the information Shizuna had given him on the Kiyomizu Shrine, this place was the place where one would come o see whether they'll find success in love life.

"That doesn't concern you", said the red head in angry tone, but somehow Naruto couldn't feel any anger behind the voice and the small pink tinge on her face completely gave away her intentions.

"You seriously are going to try this, red", said Naruto pointing at the first stone and then at the next as he tried o hold back his laughter.

"S-Shut-up", said the now identified Ayumi as the blush on her face increased.

"I thought you were more sensible than that. For you to try something like this…" said Naruto, but quickly shut his trap seeing that Ayumi was glaring at him.

A defeated sigh left his mouth as he spoke again "… Fine, do whatever you like and since I am here, guess I will be cheering you."

"B-But you won't be giving me any directions", said Ayumi as she rested a finger on the blonde's nose giving an air of a princess though the blush on her face was betraying the threat she was giving Naruto.

"Fine", said Naruto as he was trying to hold back his laughter at her current expression, though he couldn't help but think that she looked really cute at the moment.

It was too much for Naruto, it was really, really, really tough job for him to hold back his laughter as he watched a trained Shinmei-ryuu swordswoman fail miserably at a task. It was just a simple task of walking a distance of about twenty meters with one's eyes closed, but she was failing at it miserably and had already been off the track for a couple of times. One thing he was certain, Ayumi was doing the task with her entire heart in it as she intended to complete the task like a normal girl. But even then, it was too damn hard to hold back his laughter as currently he was clutching his stomach because of heavy laughter and somehow he was able to hold back the voice.

Finally it happened, Ayumi made it to the other stone. She was really nervous at the start and with Naruto being next to her caused her nervousness to increase, but she had steeled herself to take this test and she went with even if Naruto found it laughable. But now she was truly happy after completing the task, even though Naruto didn't believe in things with concerned with luck and neither did she, but she believed in tradition and the believes revolving around them.

"Congrats, you actually completed the task", said Naruto with a tone of humor in his voice as he approached Ayumi while clapping for her success.

"You were laughing", said Ayumi in a dark tone as her hair foreshadowing her eyes.

"What? No! I wasn't…" said Naruto but stopped when he found Ayumi in front of him and ready to deliver her infamous headbutt.

Ayumi's infamous headbutt was something Naruto was never able to defend against for some reason even after putting the highest level barrier he could conjure for defense. Also there was something that was on his mind for the past few days as he was on the receiving end of the headbutt a lot more than usual, it seemed that those headbutts were only reserved for him as he had yet to see her use it against someone else.

Naruto waited for the impact to come as his eyes were closed involuntarily, but the impact never came somewhat scaring him to what happened to Ayumi as she never backed out of a headbutt and he had not placed a barrier to stop her. The impact finally came, but it wasn't the usual hard skull crushing finale instead he felt something soft and warm touch his lips and stayed there. He had a fleeting suspicion of what the soft and warm sensation on his lips, but that according to him was just a fleeting dream. He slowly opened his eyes to find his fleeting dream was not actually a dream but was a reality as his lips were touching the lips of Ayumi. He looked at Ayumi's face to find a rare sight to see, her face had taken a softened look which she avoided to keep up her tomboyish image and her eyes were closed. He too decided to enjoy this moment and closed his eyes hoping that this was not a genjutsu.

Finally the warm and soft feeling left his lips indicating that Ayumi had removed her lips from his, though neither knew how long they had stayed like that. Naruto opened his eyes to find his eyes to directly look into the soft violet eyes of Ayumi.

Ayumi spoke with amazingly softness to her voice knowing well enough the question that lingered Naruto's mind, "A week ago you asked me whether I would be willing to be your partner or not. Well you got your answer didn't you?"

"Yes…" said Naruto with softness in his voice too "… but you just…"

Ayumi quickly interrupted him as she held the index finger of her right hand on his nose and her left hand on her waist as she spoke with a haughty tone in her voice, "What? You think that I would lose my first kiss because of a ritual…" suddenly her voice lost her haughtiness as she saw Naruto didn't believe her as she stuttered the next part "… A-And don't t-think of the k-k-kiss of anything else…" she didn't speak for a few seconds after she had calmed herself as she latched onto Naruto's right hand with a eagerness and excitement in her voice as she dragged Naruto with her "… Well what are we waiting for; we are not going to waste our free time."

Both Naruto and Ayumi didn't face each other for a while as they continued their tour of the Kiyomizu Shrine because of the huge blush on their faces along with the small smile which graced their lips.

…**AND CUT…**

Finally finished with chapter 11, took a long time though with all the college work to do, so hope you enjoy it.

Hope you like the Omake; it is a first glance of Ayumi in my fiction.

Also I am mostly am keeping the pactio off all the girls the same when they make a pactio with Naruto. You could send some idea if you have for the pactios which could be used as the secondary use of the pactio.

**Ima no tokoro baibai! (Bye for now).**


	12. The school trip – day 1 – First night at

**Minasan Kon'nichiwa,**

The recent chapter (342) brought to light many things and also caused me to doubt my choice of pairing Negi with Asuna, so she is back in the undecided quotient. You would ask why? But I assure you I have my reasons. Still it doesn't mean she is paired with Naruto, it is simply undecided to whom she is to be paired with. I am certain that by the end of this arc or at least start of the Mahora festival it certainly will be decided.

Now let us begin with the night of the first day at Kyoto.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND MAHOU SENSEI NEGIMA!**

12: **The school trip – day 1 – First night at Kyoto.**

"Ok! Now fess up, what in the world is going on?" asked Asuna as she cornered the blonde-sensei after helping him to get the drunken girls to their respective rooms.

"What?" asked a confused Naruto as he was pinned to a wall by a very annoyed Asuna.

Asuna seemed to not hear nor register the confused look on Naruto's face as she continued blabbering, "I mean first frogs appeared in the Shinkansen compartment out of nowhere, then a pit filled with frogs suddenly appeared in the path of the love-walk-thingy and then the water in the waterfall caused the girls to be drunk. It is as if all these things were done by magic…"

"Yes they were", Naruto said interrupting the bell-wearing girl.

Asuna looked at Naruto to say that he was joking, but the calm and somewhat serious look on his face told her that so was not the case as the blonde was telling the truth.

"From the looks on your face it would be proper to say that Negi didn't tell you anything about the trip and magic being involved…" said Naruto to which he received a no as a response from Asuna.

"… Let's go find the brat and the brat better hope that his reasons for not telling you be good or I am going to give him a wedgie", said Naruto with a pissed off look as he dragged Asuna along with him who was hard pressed to hold back her laughter at the blonde's eccentrics.

On his way to search for the young red head, Naruto briefed Asuna on the current situation. The girl freaked out at the idea of a magical organization targeting 3A, but also calmed herself at an alarming rate and voiced her decision of helping both him, Negi and Setsuna in anyways she could. This declaration calmed Naruto as he wanted someone to keep an eye on Negi seeing that he had his own business to take care of while Setsuna would be busy as the guard of Konoka. Finally the duo found Negi in the hall having an intense discussing with Chamo to his annoyance as the child mage was completely unaware of his surroundings and was having a noisy chat with his rat. He watched in amusement as Asuna started to berate the child-sensei and his rat for no informing her of the dangers and talked of her willingness of helping them.

"By the way Naruto-sama, where is Shinmei-ryuu-ane-san?" asked Chamo.

"She is busy placing wards and barriers around the inn", Naruto said nonchalantly.

He had offered to help her with that job as he was certain that when it came to barriers and seal work he was certainly better than the girl, but couldn't help her because of a single glance from her. He knew she was mad at him because of the incident at Kiyomizu Temple and the morning bathroom incident, but now he knew that the girl was not mad but on the contrary was furious. For the time being he decided to stay out of her sight.

"Something wrong Naruto/-nii-san/-sama?" asked Asuna, Negi and Chamo at the same time as they saw the blonde-sensei shiver.

"Nothing", said Naruto offhandedly as he figured that his body responded to his threats.

But before the four could discuss any further, Shizuna interrupted them, "Naruto-kun, Negi-sensei… It's almost time for the staff members to finish their baths."

"Ah! O… Ok, Shizuna-sensei!" said Negi in a panicked voice as he didn't notice Shizuna come behind him.

"Go ahead brat, I will join you in a couple of minutes", said Naruto as he walked towards Shizuna.

The two sat on a sofa in the hallway of the inn in complete silence for a couple of minutes as Shizuna sipped milk from the carton from the vending machine.

Finally the silence was broken as Shizuna spoke, "I informed her of our arrival in Kyoto."

"That's great", Naruto responded but not with his usual happy or calm self but rather his voice felt hollow.

Again a silence fell between the pseudo brother-sister duo which this time was broken by Naruto as he spoke with a hollow and sad voice, "I still don't know the reason she was mad at me."

That was it, the reason behind the separation of the inseparable duo of Ayumi and Naruto. She had been his anchor to life when he had accidently come to this world as the boy seemed to have lost interest in his life and was only concerned about achieving the objective of returning to his world and finishing of the Akatsuki as the last wish of the Kyuubi. She never pitied him, never consoled him, but was the first person he opened up to. It pained Shizuna to see both of them separated but she agreed with Ayumi there were certain things the blonde had to learn. So she along with Takamichi and Dean had never tried to reconcile the differences between the two.

She stood up and faced Naruto making direct eye-contact with the blonde as she spoke, "I know you will find a way to mend the differences between the two of you and again become the friends that you once were, Naru-kun…"

'… And maybe something even more than friends' she thought while she placed a gentle kiss on the blonde's forehead as she already knew how much both of them meant to each other even if both had yet to realize that.

Naruto sat on his pondering over the words of Shizuna as a thought lingered in his mind 'How am I going to mend the differences between us when I have no idea why she was mad at me in the first place.'

A few minutes later, Naruto absentmindedly walked towards the open bath house. A lot of things were running through his mind that he was completely oblivious to his surroundings. He was brought out of his stupor as he felt a menacing aura radiating from behind him. Finally coming to his senses, he found himself already in the open air bath house. That menacing aura that was radiating behind him, he easily recognized it to be similar to the times he spied on bath houses alongside Ero-sennin. He turned backwards in a mechanical fashion to find Setsuna standing there with righteous woman fury as her hand was placed on the scabbard of her nodaichi. But the thing that mattered to Naruto the most was that she was standing there with nothing covering her entire frame, not even the steam from the morning at their dorm-room bathroom giving him an unobstructed view of her entire body.

"They say the second time's the charm…" the words left Naruto's lips even though he didn't know why in the world was he saying that.

The very next moment the words left his lips, he had to leap back to avoid a slash from Setsuna's nodaichi.

'She is serious…' shouted Naruto in his mind as he dodged more slashed from the angered Setsuna.

…_A few minutes earlier with Negi and Chamo…_

The duo of the child mage and ermine had quickly made their way towards the onsen after Shizuna had reminded them of the bathing time for staff members was almost over. Normally Negi would love to stay away from any form of baths as he seemed to have a dislike towards personal hygiene, but the prospect of an open air bath fascinated him enough to overcome his hatred for taking baths. Both of them were going to ask Naruto to join them at the onsen, but before they could ask him, he told them to go ahead of him and he would join them within few minutes. It was clear to both of them that both Shizuna-sensei and Naruto had something to talk with each other.

Arriving at the onsen, Negi was thoroughly awed. He had previously heard of the famous open air, hot spring bath houses of Japan, but to see one with his own eyes was a completely different experience for the child mage. He couldn't help but be awed further as he soaked himself in the water of the onsen. He felt relaxed and calm.

"This is amazing… is this what they call an open-air bath? It's so amazing… Even the wind feels so nice…" commented Negi as he was completely lost in the enjoyment of the bath.

"It sure is amazing… makes all your worries, tensions and fatigue fade away", replied Chamo as he sipped some sake from a choko (small cups usually used to drink sake) and somehow he had found one small enough for him to use.

Their attention was caught by the sliding of the door as they around to look from behind the rock they were resting on wondering whether Naruto or some other teacher had arrived. What they saw made their eyes to widen, because there at the edge of the hot water pool was Setsuna rinsing herself with the help of a wooden bucket and as a tradition, she was completely naked.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Why? The male and the female entrance are different! Then why is Sakurazaki-san here?" whispered a panic Negi to Chamo as they quickly hid behind the rock.

"It's a mixed bath aniki!" replied Chamo in a whisper too.

A second later both were back at peeping at Setsuna.

"Haah… She's short, but she is beautiful, isn't she? Her skin is so white…" Negi said as his face had taken a red shade.

"They call people like that _Yamato Nadeshiko (Ideal Japanese Woman)!_" replied Chamo with hearts forming around him.

Then it dawned upon the two or specifically on Chamo as he whispered to Negi, "Hah? Hold on… isn't this peeping? What are you staring at? If the Shinmei-ryuu-ane-san finds us, she would cut us in half with the large sword she carries with her everywhere."

With that in mind, both Chamo and Negi melded their minds to find a way to escape out of the onsen without Setsuna finding about them. But again their attention was captured by the noise of the sliding of the door and this time the person that entered was Uzumaki Naruto.

Negi had been told over a numerous occasions by man of various ages that one should always respect the female gender and to see that they never make her angry. He always followed those words as he always thought that one should always respect others, especially female gender seeing one of his most precious people was Nekane-nee-san and it was never right to make anyone angry. But being the child he was, he never understood why all male emphasized on the point of never making a female angry. Finally he understood what they meant as he saw the way which Setsuna charged at Naruto.

_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned_ – Negi finally understood to some extent to why people said so.

…_With Naruto…_

It was becoming hard with every second to avoid the slash of the nodaichi of Setsuna who didn't seem to relent from trying to cut him into half. Her seriousness was proven when she had used _**Shinmei-ryū Ougi – Zanganken (Shinmei-ryū Secret Technique – Stone-Cutting Sword)**_ cutting the large stone in middle of the onsen.

Deciding to not take any chances, he focused a small amount of Fūton (Wind Release) into his right hand as he created a powerful gust enough to knock the sword from the hands of Setsuna and aimed it at her. The gust did the required job of disarming Setsuna which surprised the girl. But it seemed that loosing the weapon didn't deter her from her path as she still charged at him with a smirk on her face which he didn't like.

Next moment Setsuna was in front of him grabbing his neck with one hand while the other grabbed something which sent a shiver throughout Naruto's body as she tried to pin him to the stone behind him. But due to their difference in strength, Setsuna lost her footing and barreled backwards bringing Naruto down with her. It was only because of his presence of mind even with the dangerous yet pleasurable situation was he able to avoid her from hitting the water below. It was just centimeters above the water did he see a look of realization on the face of Setsuna as their faces were just inches apart.

"N-Na-Naruto!" Setsuna stuttered at seeing the familiar face just inches above her as the realization struck as to who she was attacking.

"Hey there Setsuna!" Naruto greeted the girl beneath him.

"… It is not like I mind our current positions… but you have to understand that from other's point of view, two naked people on top of each other will send wrong ideas in their mind… also I am a teenage boy and you a teenage girl and this situation is kind of arousing (Setsuna's face turned red at this)… and that soft hand of yours on my little friend is certainly not helping the matters…" Naruto said with a shade of red framing his face.

It happened in a flash, before he could even react as Setsuna moved from beneath him removing her hands from his body parts and stood with a dark crimson face.

"I-I-I-I am s-s-s-s-s-sorry, N-Na-Naruto…" she tried to apologize, but her eyes which kept on shifting to her left hand which held his little friend and a couple of glance at it (Naruto was already standing) didn't help her apology.

"Er… Um… This is… I mean… Well, to aim for a vital spot is just basic theory and…" she tried to clarify as she hid her hands behind her frame which proved a further dilemma for both as it gave a Naruto a clear obstructed view from the front side.

Naruto somehow calmed himself down seeing that Setsuna was on verge of tears. Despite being a formidable warrior and someone who showed a front of not caring for anything, he knew she was soft on the inside. So being in such a state would bring her or any girls to tears.

He quietly made his way towards her and summoned a couple of towels from nearby. He watched her stiffen as she approached her. He closed on her and with a small smile as an apology covered her frame and the other was used to cover his lower body.

"Calm down Setsuna…" said Naruto in a gentle tone as he draped the towel around her frame which caused her eyes to widen as a small tear droplet slid down her eye.

A minute later when he found that she had calmed down he asked, "You okay?"

"Yes… Th-Thank you!" replied Setsuna.

But before any words could be said between the two, a large scream caught their and the attention of the two hiding behind the rock.

"Konoka-ojou-sama!" shouted Setsuna putting the current situation at the back of her head.

"T-That scream… Konoka-san!" called Negi as he came out of hiding from behind the rock with the ermine on his shoulder.

"Kono-chan!" Naruto muttered as he dashed alongside Setsuna to see what the hell was going on with Negi following them.

Arriving at the women changing room from where Konoka's scream emitted, Naruto wasn't ready for the sight in front of him. There in the changing room, both Asuna and Konoka were being stripped by a group of small monkeys and the only things left on the two were their bra and panties.

"Wh… Naruto, Negi! What the hell are these moneys doing to our underwear?" Asuna desperately called as she saw the trio arrive as she tried to best to keep her garments in place, especially seeing Naruto present there.

Unlike Asuna, Konoka wasn't as lucky as she lacked the strength which the bells wearing girl possessed and thus the monkeys were able to easily overpower her in her feeble attempts at keeping her undergarments in place.

"Ah! Naruto-kun! Negi-kun! Se-chan! AAA~N! Don't look!" cried out Konoka as she lay on the floor on her stomach as a face took a huge shade of red.

"EEH! What the heck is…? _T… Those damn monkeys… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO KONOKA-OJOU-SAMA_?" Setsuna growled and with each word her anger seemed to increase as she brought out her sword with the sole intention of cutting the monkeys into pieces.

Naruto was also in a same state as Setsuna. It was only his patience training with the toads and Jiraiya was he able to control himself from going completely wild on the monkeys and scaring the minds of Asuna, Konoka and Negi. Also just like Setsuna, a clear shade of red could be seen on his face too. He too just like Setsuna brought out his ninjatō from one of the weapons he kept sealed upon his body reminiscent of his ninja days.

"Kyaah! Sakurazaki-san! Naruto! What are you two doing? Is that a real sword?" Asuna called out seeing the nodaichi and ninjatō in the hands of Setsuna and Naruto as she tried to cover her naked frame as by now the monkeys had succeeded in stripping her too.

Negi whose brain till now was unable to comprehend the situation in front of him sprung into action as he heard the words of Asuna. He quickly got a hold of one hand of both Setsuna and Naruto who seemed hell bent on cutting the little monkeys into pieces.

"You two can't just cut them up! They are just little, poor monkeys!" Negi said as he tried to stop the two from moving forward and slashing apart the monkeys.

"Ah! What are you doing Negi-sensei?" asked Setsuna as she was pulled backwards by Negi.

"Leave me brat! Those things are nothing but low-level shikigami!" said Naruto as he forced his hand from the child mages grasp.

"It is just as Naruto said, they are low-level shikigami. All that is going to happen is that they will turn to paper…" Setsuna tried to reason with the child teacher. But her further reasoning was cut off when one of the monkeys took the chance of her being distracted and stripped her of the towel which covered her frame. Surprised by this and the force of pull by Negi and the monkey stripping her towel, she lost her footing and barreled to her side directly falling on Naruto.

Naruto was somehow able to with his left hand able to stop his head from crashing on the floor and with his right hand was able to stop Setsuna barreling forwards after their inevitable crash. But the sight in front of him made him wish that he would have tried something else, not because he didn't like what he was seeing but for the sake of the girl on top of him. In front of his eyes, or to be exact just centimeters from his nose and mouth was the lower lip of Setsuna with a small patch of white hair around it. It was stretched enough for him to get a view of the inner light pink muscles and the tip of her clitoris. If that wasn't enough, his nose got a full dose of a sweet, feminine scent of the forbidden place.

Until now he had somehow controlled his urges even after seeing the naked bodies of three beautiful girls, but he knew that now that control had slipped as he could tell that his semi-hard little friend was now rock-steady. He was certain that the remaining girls would be freaked out seeing the tent forming on the towel. The very next moment he really felt stupid for thinking that, because he felt the only piece of clothing on him being snatched off and the resulting 'KYAAH' from Asuna told him that his manhood was free for the world to see.

It was only his urge to protect Konoka that kept his sexual desires in check, especially considering the sight in front of his. Luckily for him, Setsuna seemed to be in the right state of mind albeit the crimson red face as she quickly jumped of off him.

"N-N-Na-NA-Naruto… I…" Setsuna tried to form words, but there were none coming to her lips. She was completely embarrassed.

"Setsuna… Focus… Konoka…" were the words Naruto uttered as he heard the shout of Konoka as she was being carried outside by the monkeys.

Those words snapped Setsuna, as she along with Naruto charged at the monkeys with a determined and deadly face. In one swift motion as Setsuna used _**Shinmei-ryū Ougi – Hyakuretsu Ōkazan (Shinmei-ryū Secret Technique – Hundred-Strike Cherry Blossom Slash)**_ while Naruto used _**Shinkūkiriken (Vacuum Cutter Sword)**_ [his own creation], all the monkeys were shredded to paper pieces creating a tornado of flowers and paper pieces.

Seeing that Konoka was safe in the hands of Setsuna, Naruto enhanced his senses to sense the enemy which he was certain was close by. He sensed the enemy's presence in the nearby tree and with a swing of his ninjatō; he released _**Kūhō (Vacuum/Blank Shots)**_ at the target.

"Tsch! Missed!" Naruto muttered as he felt the target disappear.

By now both Asuna and Negi too joined the trio of Setsuna, Konoka and Naruto.

"Se-chan! Naruto-kun! T… Thank you for coming to my rescue! Especially you Se-chan as you have been protecting me for years now…" said Konoka with utmost sincerity.

'What does she mean by me protecting her for years now… does Kono-chan know?' thought Setsuna, but the next words that left Konoka's mouth solidified her thoughts.

"From now on I will train more harder so I can protect myself and help those who protect me and also help those in need", said Konoka.

"Konoka/-san!" Negi and Asuna said at the same time wondering what the carefree girl meant.

"K-Kono… Konoka-ojou-sama! Y-You know…?" Setsuna asked completely stunned.

"Hai…" Konoka replied as it was a fact and walked next to Naruto completely missing Setsuna's jaw dropping and eyes widening expression.

"Mou Naruto-kun, so mean of you. Why didn't you tell me that apart from magic you could also do kendo moves like Se-chan?" said Konoka with a cute pouting face as she looked at Naruto who seemed to be avoiding looking at her.

Asuna and Negi's faces to mirrored the expression on Setsuna's face as the same thought ran through their minds 'Konoka/-san/-ojou-sama knows about magic!' Also it was clear as to because of whom had Konoka learned about magic.

"I am a man of many skills Kono-chan… and it may look similar, but my and Setsuna's move have a vast difference", replied Naruto still averting his gaze from Konoka.

"Oh!" was the word that left Konoka's lips. She knew that everyone had a right to keep their own secrets and so did Naruto, but that didn't she had to like it. Then it caught her attention that his eyes seemed to be all around the place but not on her as they talked.

"Say Naruto-kun, why are you not looking at me?" Konoka asked in a huffed tone as she crossed her arms on her chest.

Unintentionally by Konoka, her arms were crossed just below her bosoms making them perk upwards. Unluckily (?) the eyes of Naruto chose this exact moment to look at Konoka and got a look at the cute puffed up face of Konoka along with her B-cup bosoms and the pink nipples that were standing out. He had to quickly avert his gaze as his situation was already not that good, though he would truthfully say that he loved what he saw. Konoka was truly beautiful.

"You are making it hard on me Kono-chan", said Naruto as he summoned some towels from the changing rooms.

"Eh…?" the word slipped Konoka's lips wondering what Naruto meant, but she received her answer as she felt cold wind caress her entire body. Looking down at herself, she got a view of her body with no clothes hiding any part of her frame.

"IY~AAN!" Konoka shouted as she quickly got on the ground using her knees and hands to cover her naked frame. But in doing so her eyes came on a level of something she was unsure of whether she was ready to see or not as in front of her was the rock hard manhood of Naruto causing her eyes to widen and her face to turn crimson red. Luckily before things could escalate, towel covered Naruto's lower body and he covered her body with another towel.

"I think I should take my leave… I really need a long, cold shower", Naruto said with the last sentence he spoke to himself. With that with a half Ram hand seal, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

A silence fell in the bath house after Naruto left. Both Asuna and Setsuna had the same crimson face as Konoka as their eyes to caught the sight of the lower body of Naruto.

"What just happened?" asked Negi fracturing the silence at the bath house though he had a small clue for the reason of the crimson faces of the girls as Nekane-nee-san had educated him in some basics difference between a man and a woman, but other than that he was completely clueless of the situation of some monkeys trying to kidnap Konoka.

"It will be better if we wait for Naruto to join us… there are some things that he has to clarify", said Setsuna as she looked at Konoka while she said the last statement.

…_Half an hour later…_

By the time Naruto arrived from his long cold shower, he found Negi, Asuna and Setsuna waiting for him in the hall. All seemed to be waiting for him to get some answers. His arrival created a small bit of tension as Setsuna removed her nodaichi out of its scabbard while she glared at him. Before anyone could speak to break the tension in the room, Setsuna spoke up as she solely focused on Naruto.

"What were you thinking when you told Konoka-ojou-sama about the existence of magic and the world of magic? There was a reason why Eishun-sama had decided to keep it a secret from Konoka-ojou-sama. He wanted Konoka-ojou-sama to stay away from the atrocities of the magic world and live a life as a normal girl and you ruined it by informing ojou-sama about magic. Do you even comprehend what you have done Naruto?"

By the end of her speech, Setsuna's voice had increased by a few octaves and to the shock of all; he sword was now pointed at Naruto.

"Se-chan!" the words left the mouth of Konoka in shock as she watched her childhood friend point her sword at Naruto.

"Sakurazaki-san!" both Negi and Asuna said in the same shocked state as Konoka seeing the scene unfold.

All three of them wanted to stop things from further escalating, but a look from Naruto told them that they were to not interfere.

"I completely comprehend the course of my actions Setsuna", replied Naruto completely unfazed by the sword pointing at him.

"But do either you or Eishun comprehend your actions?" asked Naruto.

"W-WH-WHAT! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Setsuna shouted completely shocked by the question as her eyes narrowed and her grip on the hilt of her nodaichi tightened.

"Just as I asked Setsuna, do either you or Eishun comprehend your actions? Her entire childhood Konoka lived in a place where magic flowed and was surrounded by people who by one or other means were part of the magical world. I am certain that at some point she might had doubted the activities around her and asked some questions (Setsuna stiffened at those words) and seeing that she was not aware of magic till I told her means that she was lied to. At some point the knowledge of Konoka's magical latent powers must have leaked and spread out in the world outside. From then on I believe her life was threatened by kidnapping and assassination attempts on her. For some time you people were able to curb those attempts, but at some point it started being obvious for everyone to see and so it was decided to ship Konoka to Mahora where she would not only stay hidden, but also stay away from the attempts of the enemies. All this was done for the safety of Konoka and to let her live a life of a normal girl", said Naruto still completely unfazed by the growing tension in the room.

Setsuna was stunned as Naruto summarized the entire event before shipping Konoka to Mahora to the point. Meanwhile Asuna and Negi were stunned as they just couldn't comprehend what they had just heard and one glance at Konoka told them that it was true as the girl was very quiet contradicting to her natural self.

Naruto completely disregarding the shocked faces of the three as he continued speaking, "But while all this, did anyone ever take Konoka's feeling into account (Setsuna's eyes widened to the size of a saucer)… As a child when she was fed half-fabricated truths and lies, don't you think that at some point she would realize she was lied too. Did anyone think the emotions that might run through the child when he knows that he/she is lied too? No, no one did. Then all of a sudden you ship her to Mahora after she had lived a secluded life and even without giving her proper reason. Did anyone think how would she would feel living behind the small world and the limited people she come to like behind? No. Luckily at Mahora she was able to make a new world for herself and above all she was able to make new friends. But never did anyone think that the way she would feel when she wasn't allowed to visit her hometown, the place she was born and lived her childhood at and above all was not allowed to visit her father."

By now the jaws of Asuna and Negi had been dumped on the floor as their eyes travelled in between Konoka and Naruto. As for Setsuna, she was just too shocked to say anything or move from her place as her mind tried to process whether what Naruto was saying was indeed the truth or not.

But Naruto didn't seemed to be finished as he continued speaking, "Even if you have succeeded till now and will succeed for the near future to protect her and keep her ignorant till she is in Mahora. What after that? Once she would finish her education, she will want to see the world outside and as an adult no one will be able to stop her. What then? She would be an easy target as any accomplished mage/mercenary can blindly sense her latent magical power and will come after her to acquire that power for themselves. How do you intend to protect Konoka at that point?"

Finally Setsuna found words leave her mouth as she heard the question pointed at her, "I will always be there for Konoka-ojou-sama. I will cut apart all and anyone who come after ojou-sama for her power. I am willing to lay my life for Konoka-ojou-sama."

"Se-chan!" the words left Konoka's mouth as she heard the proclamation of Setsuna.

Meanwhile Negi and Asuna were just completely dumbfounded; they just didn't know how to react anymore with each word being said. First of all they seriously needed to know the connection between Setsuna and Konoka and what it was about Konoka's latent powers.

For the next few seconds there was silence in the room as Naruto's blank blue-red eyes stared into the determined black eyes of Setsuna. The staring contest went on a minute which finally ended as Naruto backed away with his eyes closed.

"You really think that you can do so, don't you Setsuna?" asked Naruto his eyes still closed.

"Yes", answered Setsuna with more confidence in her voice seeing Naruto back away. But the moment the word left her mouth, all the confidence she felt left her as her feeling of helplessness gripped her as she felt an unknown pressure slam on her. It was not Ki nor was it magic as she had trained her to sense those energies. The pressure she felt was not any form of energy, but was pure, raw emotions. Emotions full of hate and malice. She tried to sense the source and to her shock found it to be Naruto. The moment her eyes met the now open eyes of Naruto, she wished that she hadn't made eye contact with him as the feeling of helplessness increased tenfold and she started shaking like a leaf and her resolve was crushed to dust. The eyes that she came in contact were not the usual blue-red heterochromatic eyes, but were pupil-less blood-red orbs with the white of the eye (sclera) was now pitch-black [Yami (Dark) Naruto].

But as quickly as she had felt the crushing pressure, it vanished quickly too. The pitch-black eyes with those blood-red orbs were back to the blue-red heterochromatic eyes. Setsuna looked around to find that Asuna, Negi nor Konoka seemed effected by the pressure which made her conclude that it was solely focused on her.

Suddenly Naruto spoke up again, "Your dedication and determination towards Konoka and her safety are both commendable Setsuna. But what will happen if someone of my caliber or worse, someone of Evangeline's caliber come after the power residing within Konoka (Setsuna looked horrified)… and I ascertain that such a thing will happen as that great is the power of Konoka… What then? Because only a few can stand against me and there are hardly any people alive to stand against someone of Evangeline's caliber and they won't stop until they obtain Konoka or someone kills them. Also they will not entertain any obstacle in their way by fighting them; they will simply go for the kill. Who will answer Konoka then when she finds herself in midst of such a situation?"

'**And there are more ways than force to acquire what one wants Setsuna…' Naruto telepathically spoke to Setsuna.**

Setsuna was completely horrified at those words as she got the gist of what the blonde-sensei meant.

With that said Naruto left leaving Setsuna to get a grip of herself and ponder on his words. As he left the room, he came face-to-face with three of his students. He was already aware of the three being present close by since they sensed Setsuna's Ki flaring up.

"It was about time that someone made them see their fault… but she is not the only one that needs to be given the reality check", said Mana.

"I know… Old man dean agrees with my decision… Konoka's father is the only one I have to make see his fault…" replied Naruto.

"But you didn't need to be that harsh on Setsuna, -de gozaru", said Kaede.

"I understand, but it was necessary. I had to break through the wall around her heart which was formed by the trust for Eishun to impact the part which held Konoka as she holds Eishun in high regards. It was either being harsh or wait for a situation where Konoka would be in danger", replied Naruto.

Kaede couldn't reply to those words as what he said made complete sense.

"…?" asked Zazie.

"What triggered me to unleash that dose of hatred on Setsuna? It would be her willingness to give away her life for Konoka… her love for Konoka is truly commendable… but she should also understand that by sacrificing her life she will be hurting others, especially Konoka…" answered Naruto.

Then it hit him as if being slammed into a wall full of spears, his own words were his answers to his fall out with Ayumi. A small dry laughter left his mouth as he remembered how stupid he had been to not see the obvious.

"Mind sharing your little joke with us Naruto?" asked Mana as she heard the dry laughter leave the blonde's mouth. By her side both Kaede and Zazie were also curious.

"…?" Zazie asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Nothing's wrong Zazie-chan… and I am not laughing at a joke Mana… I am just laughing at myself remembering how big of an idiot I can be from time to time. Those words I spoke about Setsuna just made me remember of my own stupidities", answered Naruto with a big sheepish smile on his face.

…_With Setsuna, Konoka, Asuna and Negi…_

Her mind was in turmoil with everything Naruto had just said to her about Konoka. Had she and especially Eishun-sama been so wrong in terms of Konoka? Each and every point that Naruto had said made so much sense to her as he pointed out the flaws in their plan. A gentle tap on her shoulder brought her out of her musings as she came face-to-face with Konoka's smiling face, though it was not the usual cheerful smile but rather was a small, sincere smile.

"Se-chan, you okay?" asked Konoka, though she knew that Setsuna was certainly not alright after the berating by Naruto. She at some point wanted to stop Naruto from saying all those to Setsuna, but he had already told her in advance that he might at some point be harsh with his words with some people and as he said that it was better being harsh with words and making one understand their mistakes than rather waiting for some very dangerous situation to occur for them to see their own mistakes.

"Ko-Kono-Konoka-o-ojou-sa-sama! Was what Na-Naruto said about you all t-true?" Setsuna asked.

What was she going to answer to that question? Konoka had already seen Naruto berate Setsuna just a minute and didn't want to hurt her more, but lying was certainly not something she preferred. _Be honest with your feelings._ Those words of Naruto rang in her mind and she knew what she had to say.

"Yes…" Konoka answered to which Setsuna felt as if hit by a truck. But Konoka didn't stop there as she continued "… I never liked being lied to when I was a child, but I knew that tou-san and kaa-san must have had their reasons. When I was sent to Mahora for studies, I was happy and sad, both at the same time. Happy because I was going to see the world outside and would be able to make new friends. Sad because I would be leaving behind the small world I had created at the mansion and my friend. But it really hurt when I wasn't allowed to return home on holidays… but everything finally made sense when Naruto-kun told me about magic, the hidden magical world, the latent magical powers I possess and especially the dangers that dawned upon me due to my power."

No words left Setsuna's mouth as she heard everything that Konoka said. It was one thing hearing from Naruto, but to hear it from Konoka herself made her feel really as a failure.

"That's it; I just don't get what's going on. What is your connection with Sakurazaki-san, Konoka? And what is this about Konoka's latent powers?" asked Asuna finally her impatient and curious nature winning against the idea of staying quite in this situation.

Konoka decided that of all people Asuna deserved the right to know and so she stated recounting her story, "Hai. I never really talked to you before about this huh, Asuna. You know, before I came to school and lived with Asuna, I used to live in Kyoto… I lived in a big mansion in the mountains. It was always so quiet and lonely. It was because it was secluded I didn't have a single friend… But that changed one day when Kaa-san brought over some guests and along with them was a little girl. It was Se-chan. She was the very first friend I had when I was young. She was learning kendo. Even at a young age she used to protect me by driving away dogs and helping me when I was in danger. Even at the time when I was about to drown, she did all she could to help me out… In the end we were both saved by adults. After that incident she started to dedicate her time with her training. She became busier and busier that I rarely got to see her. We didn't have time to talk much and then I had to move to Mahora. When it was my first year of middle school I saw Se-chan moved here too. I was happy, we were able to meet again but she still didn't talk to me. It was like I did something wrong. Se-chan wouldn't talk to me like she did before (by now tears started to flow down her eyes shocking all). But I finally understand after everything Naruto told me that even now Se-chan protects me just like when we were little. I am just happy to know that Se-chan doesn't hate me (she had a big smile on her face)."

Asuna was completely stumped by what she heard, to think her friend had this big of a secret. Now that she thought about it she remembered that Konoka seemed depressed during the first week of the first year. She completely forgot that one of her question remained unanswered.

"Ko-Kono-Konoka-ojou-sama… I… I am…" Setsuna tried to say something but she couldn't bring her thoughts to her lips and then to words and sentences.

"I understand Se-chan… you are conflicted between your duty and friendship… but remember that I will always be your friend", said Konoka as she left the room.

"I will also remain your friend, Kono-chan…" whispered Setsuna to herself which only Asuna's natural hearing caught onto.

Finally Negi who had been quite throughout the whole incident spoke up as he asked information about the enemies. At first he too wanted to know about Konoka and the power she possessed, but decided against it remembering the scary tone in Naruto's voice. It was something that he decided to learn at a later time. He wished he hadn't asked that question as he learned about the Onmyou (Yin and Yang) Charm-users were one of their enemies, who according to Setsuna were the ones who long ago founded independent magic in Kyoto with their Onmyōdō (The Way of Yin and Yang). His worried increased when he heard that the Onmyou Charm-users use Zenki (virtuous demons) and Goki (defensive demons) for their protection while they chanted their spells just like western mages have partners. But what he heard next made his worries increase tenfold as he heard that there would be possibility of swordsman of Shinmei-ryū to accompany their enemy.

"_T… Then the people of Shinmei-ryuu are our enemies as well?_" asked the panicked Negi.

"Yes… I guess they would see me as a traitor because I left the west for the east. But I wanted to protect Konoka-ojou-sama, so I didn't have a choice. As long as I am able to protect ojou-sama, I am satisfied… but after what Naruto said… I don't think I…" said Setsuna, but was interrupted saying anything any further by a playful slap on her back by Asuna.

"I didn't get everything what Naruto said as the only thing I understood that it was done for the safety of Konoka and hearing you now, I know that you are still intended to protect Konoka. I'm glad that you don't hate Konoka after all! That's all I needed to know! A friend of a friend is a friend right? So I'll help too!" Asuna said.

"K… Kagurazaka-san…" the word left Setsuna's mouth completely touched by Asuna's words.

With that 'The 3A Guardian Angels' were formed for the protection of class 3A from Kansai Magic Association with Setsuna, Negi, Asuna and Naruto (who had no clue about it) as members. With that done the group separated with Negi taking the outside patrols while Asuna and Setsuna were left to patrol the insides.

…_With Naruto…_

Naruto was currently lying on the rooftop of the inn as he as he admired the beauty of the endless universe through the Tokyo sky. Something in him was telling him that the night was long from over as he was certain that the enemies were certainly going to make another move again tonight. And as per his prediction it hadn't taken long for them to make a move as his barrier alerted him of a magical presence entering the inn at the same time when Negi left the inn. It didn't take him long to find that the one entered was an Onmyou Charm-user as the barrier also registered the signature of shikigamis around him/her and sensing his/her presence concluded that it was the same Charm-user who sent the monkeys to kidnap Konoka.

If he wanted he could have easily stopped the Charm-user as even though she was strong, she was nowhere close to his prowess or a few of the students from his class. It was for that reason that he didn't attack the Charm-user. For him/her to act so confidently suggested that he/she had powerful backup. So he decided to let things play out and strike at the right moment.

Finally waiting for some time, the moment arrived as his barriers and the seal alerted of Konoka being kidnapped. It was time to make his move as he crossed his fingers in a cross shaped hand seal and used his all time favorite jutsu, the _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)**_ creating a doppelganger of himself. As the clone and the real rushed towards the direction where the Charm-user escaped to, the real Naruto brought out a card from his pocket.

"_**Telepathia…**_" he muttered holding the card on his temples.

…_With Setsuna and Asuna…_

The two just moments ago had found out that Konoka had been kidnapped when she had went to use the bathroom and only the time she took had alerted them that there was something wrong. They went into a state of panic. Their first and foremost thought was to contact Naruto, but it was then they realized that they had no means to contact him. It was through Asuna's call to Negi did they to come to know that the child mage had come across the kidnapper and that is why they were running towards his direction.

"S… She got away!" Negi said pointing towards the direction where the kidnapper rushed off to after Setsuna and Asuna got rid of the monkeys on him.

"We've got to chase after her", said Setsuna.

"Yes… but what about Naruto-nii-san? Shouldn't we wait for him?" asked Negi.

"Yes… but unfortunately neither I nor Kagurazaka-san have means to contact him…" said Setsuna. She really wanted to contact him even after all that happened about an hour ago as to her, him being with them would make things a lot easier.

"Does Negi-sensei have any means to contact Naruto?" asked Setsuna.

"N… No… I don't…" answered Negi as it dawned upon him that he didn't even have the cell number of Naruto.

The trio deciding that they didn't have time to wait for Naruto decided to give chase for the monkey lady with hopes that the blonde-sensei would notice their absence and come to their aide.

…_With Naruto…_

Naruto followed the trio of Negi, Asuna and Setsuna from the shadows as they gave a chase to the monkey lady. He really wanted to join the fray and quickly end this stupidity by capturing the monkey lady, but only because he was able to sense to powerful presence at some distance that he did not take action. Also his first priority was the safety of Konoka and just blindly joining the fray was not going to help him with the charge on his back.

Currently to hide himself and his charge, he was using one of the most ingenuous jutsu ever created by Jiraiya. It was a jutsu that Jiraiya had created in his youth to allow him to spy on girls bathing without the risk of being caught and when finally Naruto walked on his path after hitting puberty that Jiraiya had taught the jutsu to him. The _**Tōton Jutsu (Transparent Escape Technique)**_ was the jutsu had made Jiraiya one of the most accomplished spy-master and the greatest infiltration-nin in the Elemental Nations. It was this jutsu that he was currently using to hide him and his charge's presence as they followed the trio.

It took a lot of persuasion from him to stop his charge from going in the fray and helping the trio as they were trapped in a train compartment filled with water. Even he had to restrain himself from helping those three as he waited for his back up. Luckily Setsuna pulled through for everyone's sake as she cut the compartment door with _**Zankuusen (Air-Cutting Flash)**_ making way for water to flow out of the compartment.

…_With Negi, Asuna and Setsuna…_

The trio were back on the chase of the monkey lady after she ran off again when they were able to get out of the compartment filled with water. It was during a couple of words exchange between Setsuna and the monkey lady that Asuna and Negi heard that not only Setsuna, but the monkey lady too called Konoka with the ojou-sama suffix.

"S… Sakurazaki-san! What is going on here? Aren't they just trying to sabotage us! Why did the monkey lady decided to only kidnap Konoka?" asked Asuna.

Setsuna knew that she had to speak the truth at this moment as she didn't want to lose anymore trust, like she was certain that Naruto had lost his trust in her. So for that reason she answered, "T… The truth is... before this all started, there were some members of the Kansai Magic Association who did not approve of Konoka-ojou-sama leaving for Mahora in the East… It's most likely that they want to use Konoka-ojou-sama's powers in order to gain complete domination of the Kansai Magic Association."

"EH?" It was a shocking and truly terrifying revelation for Negi and Asuna.

But Setsuna didn't stop there as she continued speaking, "Neither I nor the Principle had taken them very seriously enough… I didn't think they would stoop to kidnapping her in the middle of a school trip, but the Kansai Magic Association is not above contracting people for underhanded dealings... it's not surprising that they're engaging in a forceful operation…" her eyes caught the sight of another fuuda "… Mmm… there's another charm of warding! They must have had this all planned out from the beginning!"

'It is just like Naruto said… what would we have done in such a situation? How would we explain the situation to Konoka-ojou-sama?' Setsuna thought as the trio continued on their chase.

Also there was the matter of Naruto on each of their minds. The blonde had yet to arrive, which meant that he had yet to learn of the situation. They just hoped that whatever was up ahead was something they would be able to handle or Konoka's life would be in real danger. For that they needed to hurry and catch onto the monkey lady and hurry they did.

…_With Naruto…_

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he finally watched the trio of Asuna, Setsuna and Negi finally catch onto the monkey lady or it would be right to say that the monkey lady stopped to confront them. It was clear that this was all a setup to get rid of all those who would be following her as he could feel about a couple of powerful signatures nearby. He knew that he needed to go down there and help those three as neither of them could handle one of the hidden presences, but he also knew that the safety of his charge was more important. As his mind tried to formulate a plan, a new presence appeared behind him forming a big smile on his face.

"Good Timing!" he said to the newcomer without even turning back.

"Indeed… you should expect nothing less… also I see your eagerness to join a fight as not reduced", replied the newcomer which was without a doubt a feminine voice.

"You should know me well enough", Naruto responded back with a fox-like grin on his face.

"True enough", the newcomer replied an unknown to Naruto a small smile was placed on her lips.

Meanwhile Naruto's charge watched the little exchange of words between the newcomer and Naruto with surprise and a bit of pang in her heart as she watched the two talk with such familiarity.

"Guard her", Naruto told the newcomer as his eyes laid on his charge.

"I will", was the response from the newcomer.

With that Uzumaki Naruto disappeared from his spot with the help of _**Shukuchimukyou**_ as he watched Setsuna charge at the monkey lady.

…_With Setsuna, Asuna, Monkey and Negi…_

This was the chance that Setsuna had been waiting for since they started chasing the money lady, the moment she would shed the monkey suit she was wearing. It was already clear that the monkey suit was enforced with magic making it perform some extraordinary feats and thus it Setsuna couldn't go on a direct assault on the Charm-user as she was uncertain of the power of the suit. But now the monkey lady had shed the suit, her defenses were weakened; it was the time for her to strike hard and fast. With that in mind she charged at the monkey lady, especially before she used another of her charms.

"_**CHEW ON THIS! THIRD CHARM TECHNIQUE KYOTO 'DAI' CHARACTER BURN!**_" Setsuna heard the monkey lady shout.

Setsuna was late as she stopped in her tracks seeing the large fire burn in front of her in the shape of the character 'Dai'. She quickly tried to shield herself from the scorching flames seeing that she stupidly had forgotten her shield charms in the rush. But the flames didn't reach her and she only felt the heat for a couple of seconds before to completely vanished and as the flames seemed to die down she felt a familiar presence in front of her. She looked up to find the blonde-sensei standing in front of her holding a scroll which a vapor was being released which was helping suck all the flames in the scroll.

Each and everyone present were as surprised as Setsuna as they watched that flames vanish within seconds after a mysterious vapor engulf it and the only thing that proved that there was any flame was the small amount of charred ground.

"W-Wh-What! M-My charm…?" the words left the mouth of the Monkey Lady as she was completely stunned seeing as one of her most powerful charms was countered with such ease.

"N-Naruto!" said the completely stunned Asuna as she saw the blonde counter an attack of that scale with such ease.

Unfortunately for the rescue party of Konoka, Negi had yet to witness the arrival of Naruto and the blonde-sensei taking care of the flames as the child mage was busy chanting for a spell to counter the flames with his eyes closed for concentration.

"_**Ras tel Ma Scir Magister… **__**Flet, Une Vente (Blow forth, gust of wind)! Flans Saltatio Pulverea (Flowering Boisterous Dancing Dust)…"**_ Negi chanted the spell and at the end pointed the practice wand at the now nonexistent flames as a powerful gust of dust wind was blown at the no existing flames. The only thing the gust was able to do was blow up the yukata of Asuna and Setsuna giving Naruto a view of their panties for a couple of seconds and shocking the monkey lady at the power behind the spell.

"Damn you brat! Watch before you act!" Naruto called out in an annoyed tone as he looked at Negi.

"N-Na-Naruto-nii-san! When did you…?" asked a surprised Negi seeing the blonde who was now standing in front of Setsuna as if he was shielding her from the flames which were nowhere to be seen.

"Just as the monkey lady unleashed the fire charm… and if you had kept your eyes open, you could have seen me taking care of the flames before you unleashed the gust of wind", replied Naruto.

"I… I see… I am sorry…" said Negi feeling stupid for not noticing that.

"Don't feel sorry… Just remember that in a fight always keep your eyes open", said Naruto.

"Y… Yes…" replied Negi.

A tick mark was formed on Chigusa's forehead as she watched her pursuers along with the new blonde who joined them completely ignore her. Normally such a situation would be beneficial for a kidnapper as they would take this opportunity to try and escape, but she was not just an ordinary kidnapper. She wanted to make a statement to the Konoe family of their decision of sending Konoka-ojou-sama to the east and no matter what the guard she had, they would be able to obtain her power. Also her pursuers had a western mage with them and she held a grudge against them. She could have already made her move and attacked them, but something about the blonde who had arrived a few seconds ago had made her not to outright attack them. She was certain that she knew him from somewhere, but at this couldn't bring forth the memory from where she knew him. But before she could do anything, a boy with white hair colour and around Negi's age appeared right next to her grabbing everyone's attention.

"Oi newbie, what are you doing here!" asked the surprised Chigusa. This was not as planned as she had asked only the Shinmei-ryū girl to join her today.

"I am here to engage the blonde as he is out of your league", Fate Averruncus replied as his eyes were focused on Naruto.

"What do you mean out of my league…? I am perfectly capable of handling all of them", replied Chigusa in an annoyed tone. Her anger on the newbie increased when she heard no reply and found him looking at the blonde with a blank look on his face.

"Negi! Asuna! Setsuna! I want you three to focus on rescuing Konoka while I engage with the white-haired squirt… even though I won't mind getting my hands on Chigusa… _especially considering her assets…_" said Naruto with last part in barely above whisper as his eyes lay on the large mounds on Chigusa's chest.

"But won't you need help finding the boy?" Setsuna asked in a worried tone as she could sense that the white haired boy was powerful.

"No…! It is just like the squirt said to the monkey lady that I am out of her league, similarly he is out of the league of you three…" replied Naruto.

"B… But…" Negi tried to say but was interrupted by Naruto.

"No buts brat… Do as I say", ordered Naruto.

"Aniki, listen to Naruto-sama. We are here to rescue Konoka-ane-san… and I can sense that the boy with white hair is stronger than you just as Naruto-sama says and trying to help Naruto-sama we will only get in his way", Chamo added to which albeit reluctantly Negi agreed.

"Oi Negi is it really alright to let Naruto fight that boy alone?" asked Asuna seeing the stare off between Naruto and the white haired boy.

"Y… Yes", answered Negi.

"And it is just like Chamo-san said, our job is to protect Konoka-ojou-sama and trust Naruto that he knows what he is doing", replied Setsuna.

Negi reached into his robes and pulled out the Pactio Card of Asuna which signified their bond of Magister Magi and Ministra Magi.

"_**Sis mea pars per **__**centum octoginta**__** secundas. Ministra Negii Cagurazaca Asuna"**_, Negi called out to invoke the contract.

The moment Negi finished chanting those words; Asuna felt the flow of magic running through her body as she was surrounded by faint bluish glow. She from last two fights between her and Chachamaru remembered that the magic flowing through her body increased her physical abilities and with that in mind she got ready for battle, though she wished that the ticklish feeling didn't accompany the power-up.

"Sakurazaki-san! Let's go!" Asuna said out loud as she was ready to take down the monkey lady.

"Let's go!" Setsuna shouted and with that she alongside Asuna charged towards the monkey lady.

'What is that light surrounding that girl? Is she one of those **partners** that I heard western mages have!' Chigusa thought as she eyed Asuna and Setsuna charge at her all the while readying one of her charms.

"Aniki! Use it now!" Chamo said to Negi as he pointed at the Pactio Card.

"Right… Asuna-san! I'm going to bring out your personal **artifact**! I think it is a **Hama no Tsurugi** weapon that only you can use! Please take it!" Negi called out for Asuna to hear.

"A weapon! I get a weapon? A…All right! Give it to me, Negi!" Asuna called out as she halted in her steps. It was better to have a weapon to attack the monkey lady then taking on her bare handed.

"_**Exerceas potentiam (Exercise potential),**_ _**Cagurazaca Asuna**_", Negi called out holding out the card.

Asuna watched in awe as a huge column of light fitted her hands which she thought would be the magic for summoning the awesome sword she was going to receive. But all her awed reaction turned that of a confused one as instead of a big sword, in her arms she was now holding a harisen.

"What the hell! It's just a normal fan!" Asuna called out to Negi in a bit of embarrassment as she was expecting something cool with the way Negi shouted it to be.

"H… Huh? That's weird…" said Negi completely confused as that was not what was drawn on the card.

"Kagurazaka-san!" Setsuna called out seeing the bell wearing girl halt in her track.

"ARRRGH! I GUESS THERE'S NO HELPING IT!" Asuna shouted seeing that she was going to work with what she had and charged alongside Setsuna towards the monkey lady.

Asuna and Setsuna both leapt into the air with hopes of taking advantage through high ground as both swung out their respective weapons towards the monkey woman. However before they could hit the woman two large creatures a bear and a monkey appeared blocking their attacks.

It was this precise moment that Fate chose to end the staring contest between him and the blonde as he stomped his feet on the ground causing arrow-like stone-projectiles to appear out of the ground and then pointing his hand towards the blonde shot them towards him.

"_**Tueri omne Cor Cara… Undetriginta**_ _**spiritus lucis (29 spirits of light)… Sagitta Magica, Series Lucis (Magic Archer, Barrage of 29 Light Arrows)..**_."chanted Naruto as 29 arrows of light materialized within a couple of seconds and shot forward to counter the arrow-like stone-projectiles.

As the arrows of light smashed into the stone projectiles shattering them in a display of power, Naruto used that moment to charge at Fate. Using the clash of the two spells as cover, Naruto in a display of speed appeared in front of Fate, inside his guard and delivered a magically enhanced punch directly on the face of the white haired boy.

Fate had already anticipated that the blonde could counter the mid-level earth spell he used to create the arrow-like stone-projectiles, but not with the most basic magic spell - _**Sagitta Magica**_. It clearly showed to him that he had done the right thing to come and scout the blonde to see if he would be any danger in their future plans. But he had no time to think as in an impressive burst of speed the blonde had appeared within his guard with his right fist cocked back. He had less than a second to activate a powerful barrier to stop the glowing fist impacting his face, to which he was successful to at least create a barrier. But the barrier didn't withstand the force of the punch as it was shattered, though it took most of the brunt of the punch before it hit his face and he was tossed about 35 to 40 feet away from his position before he could stabilize himself. Surprise and shock was clearly seen on his face as for the first time in so long someone had actually managed to hurt him.

"DON'T JUST STOP THERE WATCHING US… FOCUS ON YOUR OWN FIGHT WITH THAT LADY! YOU HAVE KONOKA TO RESCUE!" Naruto shouted at Negi, Asuna and Setsuna who had stopped their fight with the money lady as their eyes seemed to be focused towards him. The words did the trick as the three returned their focus onto the monkey lady and her monkey and bear demons.

Seeing that all the three were back to their main job of rescuing, Naruto dashed forwards towards Fate before the white haired boy could stabilize himself. But he was late as Fate was able to block his next magically enhanced punch with his hand while countered with his magically enhanced fist which Naruto blocked with his free hands.

"This is the first time someone has actually managed to hurt me. Uzumaki Naruto!" said Fate with anger and a hint of surprise clearly visible within his eyes.

"Well, it is clear that you already know my name, but I can't say that about myself as I don't know your name. After all I too would love to know the name of such a powerful opponent?" spoke Naruto as the two separated from each other.

"Fate. Fate Averruncus", replied Fate as he eyed the blonde.

"Fate, nice name… but I never had a great experience with that word, so I'll just call you squirt…" said Naruto with a lopsided grin on his face.

"You are… the annoying type human…" said Fate with his right eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"To stuck-ups like you I am the annoying type, but I think myself as the fun-loving type", replied Naruto with the lopsided grin still adorning his face.

Fate knew that conversing with the blonde was not going to get him anywhere as he had faced someone similar about ten or so years ago. The blonde was very similar to the red head man he had faced. He was so busy comparing the blonde with the red head that he swore that he saw the image of the red head standing behind the blonde with an identical lopsided grin. Quickly shrugging off that image, he charged at the blonde deciding to take matters in his hand by initiating the attack.

For the next few seconds, Fate and Naruto clashed in a fight of fists. To even the well trained eyes the two were nothing but a blur and with each fist and kick connected, blocked or parried there was a small shockwave that tore the earth beneath them. Within the few seconds about hundreds of kicks and punches were exchanged between the two creating a small crater below where they were fighting/ flying.

Acquiring some distance from the blonde, Fate surveyed the damage he had taken in the clash of fists. It was clearly evident that he and the blonde at this moment were clearly equals in both speed and power and it was only the unpredictability of the blonde's fighting style that made the blonde score a dozen of hits against him while he was only able to plant a couple of hits on the blonde. It was clear to him that like him the blonde was holding also holding back himself from going all out and only the idea of him grabbing some unwanted attention at this point had him hold himself back. He had to neutralize the blonde as early as possible as the blonde would certainly be a big obstacle in the future.

"_**Visju Tal Li Sjutal Vangèit… Βασιλισκ**__**ὲ**__** γαλεώτε μετά κ**__**ὦ**__**κτ**__**ὼ**__** ποδ**__**ῶ**__**ν καί κακο**__**ῖ**__**ν **__**ὀ**__**μμάτοιν πνο**__**ῆ**__**ν το**__**ῦ**__**ἰ**__**ο**__**ῦ**__** τόν χρόνον παραιρο**__**ῦ**__**σαν (Basilisk, the eight-legged lizard, owner of the evil eyes… Breath out the time-stealing poison)! Πνοή Πέτρας (Breath of Stone)!**_" Fate chanted as he traced a sign in the air and at the end of the incantation he pointed two fingers at the blonde releasing a cloud of petrifaction around the target.

It didn't take Naruto much long for Naruto to understand that no matter what the spell that Fate was charging was not something he would love to get hit with.

"_**Tueri omne Cor Cara… Flet, Une Vente (Blow forth, gust of wind)! Flans Saltatio Pulverea (Flowering Boisterous Dancing Dust)!**_" Naruto chanted as he used the same spell Negi used moments ago to create a gust of wind about three times more powerful than Negi which was used to blow away the cloud of petrifaction.

Deciding to not give Fate another chance to unleash another spell of the caliber of _**Πνοή Πέτρας (Breath of Stone)**_, Naruto again took the clash of two spells as cover and charged at Fate with extreme speed. Within less than a second, he stood behind Fate with his hand on Fate's back ready to release a spell at point-blank range.

"_**Flagrantia Rubicans (Red Blaze)!**_" Naruto whispered as he released the mid-level flame-based destruction spell at point-blank range which caused a massive explosion of heat and flames.

'To use a mid-level flame-based spell with such power and without incantation… he is far more powerful than my expectations' thought Fate as he eyed the blonde after being hit by a _**Flagrantia Rubicans (Red Blaze)**_ point-blank range. His entire upper body sported huge burn marks and there was no evidence that he previously was wearing a grey shirt. It was only his quick reflex of empowering his shields that kept him from more harm which he knew that spell could do considering the power the blonde used in it.

'Tsch… he was able to get up his shields at the very last moment and reduced the damage' thought Naruto as he watched Fate for the damage his point-blank _**Flagrantia Rubicans (Red Blaze)**_ did.

"You are stronger than I expected, Uzumaki Naruto", said Fate in his monotone voice.

"I can say the same about you too, squirt", replied Naruto with a small smirk on his face as he watched the twitching of Fate's eyebrows at the nickname.

Before more words could be spoken between the two or they continued their fight, both their attention was drawn by the shout of Chigusa. They watched a naked Chigusa being trashed around by a three-layer-combo attack by Negi, Asuna and Setsuna who somehow seemed to be emitting a small dose of killer intent. They watched that Chigusa along with Tsukuyomi made a run for it seeing that they had lost.

"It seems my client has withdrawn for today, so I see no reason for me to wait here to fight you… but rest assured the next time we meet I will not hold myself back", said Fate.

"I won't either… It will be fun to go against someone as strong as you…" replied Naruto with a foxy grin on his face.

Fate left the place using a teleportation spell with water as a gate with a small confused look on his face because of Naruto's last statement.

…_Meanwhile with Asuna, Setsuna and Negi…_

Being scolded by Naruto and remembering their first reason to be chasing the monkey lady, the trio with new vigor focused their attention on Chigusa.

"What the hell are those?" shouted Asuna as she pointed at the huge monkey and bear stuffed toys that had blocked their attacks.

"It's like I said before! They must be her Zenki and Goki! They may look weak on the outside but you must be careful Kagurazaka-san, since they are stronger than they appear", replied Setsuna.

"Hohohohoho! My Zenki and Goki are pretty strong you know! You'll never be a match for those two!" said Chigusa with a victory smirk on her face as she lifted Konoka on her shoulders.

Asuna didn't know why, but that woman was grating on her nerves with each words she spoke, especially knowing what the woman had kidnapped Konoka for.

"Konoka! Damn you!" shouted Asuna in anger as she swung her Harisen, smacking the monkey demon on its head.

What happened next was something no one watching anticipated or expected as the monkey demon was banished by a single smash from Asuna's harisen.

"H… Huh? Exterminated already?" whispered Asuna as she too was thoroughly surprised by her own ability.

'W… What! She banished my Zenki in just one blow. J… Just who the hell is this girl?' wondered Chigusa with fear evident in her eyes.

"That was amazing, Kagurazaka-san!" said Setsuna as she too along with the others was awed by the power Asuna had just displayed.

"Damn you!" the monkey woman shouted as she held up more cards. "I'm not going to lose to a couple of brats!" She summoned several dozen of the smaller monkeys to her aid and had them attack the group.

"I… I don't know what's going on, but it looks like we can do this! Leave that bear to me and go after Konoka!" Asuna said to Setsuna.

"R… Right! I'll leave this to you!" said Setsuna with a bit of uneasiness in her voice, but agreed seeing the power Asuna showed seconds ago.

With that thought in mind and the need to save Konoka, Setsuna charged towards the monkey lady. But before she could reach the Chigusa, her attack was intercepted by a blond girl in a Gothic Lolita dress or rather the blonde crashed into her as she was pushed backwards and the blonde girl was sent stumbling on the opposite direction.

'That sword-fighting style… did she bring a Shinmei-ryū swordsman to protect her' wondered Setsuna with a bit of fear.

"Ow, Ow, Ow… Sorry about that, I think I hurt my head!" said the blonde Gothic Lolita to herself as she steadied herself and dusting of the dust from her clothes after spiraling on the ground.

"Hello~~ I'm from the Shinmei-Ryuu… nice to meet you!" the blonde said to Setsuna.

"Eh… Y… You're a Shinmei-ryū swordsman?" asked Setsuna even though she knew the answer.

"Yes~ *heart* My name is Tsukuyomi!" the blonde introduced herself to Setsuna.

"it seems that you are my senpai in Shinmei-ryū, but I have been assigned to protect her, so I have to take this seriously", said Tsukuyomi as if speaking to a lover which caused a small sweat drop to appear on Setsuna's forehead.

"To send a body guard like this… the Shinmei-ryuu must be short on people", replied Setsuna with a small frown on her face.

"Hmph… You'll get hurt if you underestimate her. Well then, I'll leave her to you Tsukuyomi-han", said Chigusa.

"W… Well then, shall we begin? Please go easy on me", said Tsukuyomi and with speeds which shocked Setsuna, she was on the offensive.

As the two girls from Shinmei-ryū clashed, it became evident that the dual blade style of Tsukuyomi and her fast and lethal strikes were overwhelming Setsuna as she was forced on the defensive. Setsuna was hard pressed to block relentless attack from Tsukuyomi as blocking the sword would make Setsuna force to use her hands to block the strike from the dagger and vice versa. Also Tsukuyomi was well versed in moving her attack from high-ground to low-ground in a matter of seconds and that flow of attack was helped by the dual-blade style of hers.

'She is a lot better than I expected! T… This is bad!' thought Setsuna as she barely managed to keep herself from being impaled with Tsukuyomi's dagger.

"Hohoho… I don't understand their traditions, but it seems that the Shinmei-ryū swordsmen are all used to using those large monster-exterminator swords. It must be difficult for them to fight against the tight attacks of an opponent with two swords…" Chigusa said with a small smirk playing on her lips.

"_**Zanganken (Stone-Cutting Sword)!**_" the two Shinmei-ryū swordsmen roared as they hit each other with the same attack which exploded against each other. The two opposing forces quickly negated each other which left Setsuna to glare at the smiling Tsukuyomi.

"Sa… Sakurazaki-san!" Asuna called out in worry as she looked at Setsuna seeing the explosion of two energies. It was this distraction of hers that a small group of monkeys took advantage of and started striping her.

"What the…? _Iya~an! What the heck is this? Even more monkeys?_" Asuna shouted as she was being stripped again by the monkeys.

"Hohoho! Ok, we'll stop here! We are only dealing with an amateur middle school student and an apprentice swordsman, also the newbie is taking care of the blonde. Let's go!" spoke Chigusa as she decided to take this time where all seemed busy to make a run for it.

Meanwhile Negi, who had hardly any chance to contribute in the fight, finally found an opening as Chigusa put down Konoka.

"Now's your chance aniki! She put Konoka-ane-san down!" Chamo whispered to Negi.

"R… Right! _**Ras tel Ma Scir Magister… **__**Undecim spiritus aeriales, vinculum facti inimicum captent (11 spirits of wind, become a bind and capture the enemy)…**_" said Negi.

"AAH! CRAP! I FORGOT ABOUT THE BRAT!" shouted Chigusa in panic as she heard the child mage chanting a spell.

"TOO LATE! TAKE THIS… _**Sagitta Magica, Aer Capturae (Magic Archer, Binding Wind Arrow)!**_" shouted Negi as wind arrows were shot towards Chigusa.

"AHIIII! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Chigusa feigned a cry for help as her little monkey shikigamis placed Konoka in front of her as her shield.

"AH! DIVERGE!" Negi called out as he forced the trajectory of the wind arrows to change as they were only a few inches away from hitting Konoka.

"H… HEY YOU! P… PLEASE LET GO OF KONOKA-SAN! THIS ISN'T FAIR!" shouted a panicked Negi shaking his arms furiously which caused Chamo to sweat drop.

"Fufufu… I see now… I know your type…" Chigusa smirked as she looked at the red head mage "… You're too weak… You'll back-off as soon as you understand that there is a slightest hint that the hostage will get hurt… Ho… Hohohohoho! Well, this girl certainly came in more in handy than I thought…" she hoisted Konoka on her shoulders "… I should just keep using her like this!"

"J… Just what are you planning to do with Konoka?" asked Asuna as she was now caught by the bear demon.

A smirk spread on Chigusa's face as she held her chin giving an impression of thinking something major she spoke, "Well… I guess we'll use drugs and spells to control her, turning her into our puppet who'll listen to our every word… It will be great! Hehehe… *heart*"

Setsuna, Asuna and Negi stopped everything they were doing as their mind process those words which left the mouth of Chigusa and as a dam being broken, anger towards Chigusa filled their system.

"Looks like we win this time!" Chigusa said as she absently rubbed Konoka's bottom.

"Huhuhu… Konoka-ojou-sama's bottom has sure become pale… cute, isn't it?" Chigusa said as she rubbed her hands on Konoka's bottom.

"See you later, you green-bottomed little brats! And good bye from her butt too!" Chigusa said as she slapped Konoka's butt at the last statement.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO KONOKA/-OJOU-SAMA?" shouted Asuna and Setsuna as they charged at Chigusa as Asuna banished the bear demon in one hit and Setsuna pushed away Tsukuyomi without any effort.

"_**Flans Exarmatio (Flowering Disarmament)**_", Negi shouted as he aimed the spell at Chigusa which blew away any weapon Chigusa had on her along with turning her and Konoka's clothes into flowers rendering them naked.

Followed by Negi's attack, Asuna struck a shocked Chigusa in her head with her harisen completely rendering all her shield charms useless.

"_**Hiken – Hyakka Ryōran (Hidden Sword Technique – Chaos of a Hundred Flowers)**_", Setsuna called out as she slashed towards Chigusa firing of Ki and petals in a straight at her, striking her down.

"Wh… Wh… Wh…. Wh… Why are these brats so damn strong…?" Chigusa questioned herself as she steadied herself after the three way strike.

Seeing the three approaching her with looks that could kill, Chigusa quickly summoned another one of her bear demons which she used along with Tsukuyomi to escape.

"I'll remember this!" Chigusa shouted as she flew away.

"That damn woman!" Asuna growled as she watched Chigusa fly away as she seemed ready to pursue the monkey lady.

"There is no need to pursue her, Kagurazaka-san! Our objective was to rescue Konoka-ojou-sama, so it is unnecessary to chase her any further", said Setsuna.

"Speaking of the monkey lady, she said she'd use drugs and spells on Konoka-ane-san!" spoke Chamo getting everyone's attention as everyone rushed to Konoka's side.

"KONOKA-OJOU-SAMA! Ojou-sama! Please get a hold of yourself!" Setsuna called to the unconsciousness Konoka that was now resting on her lap.

"No, thank you! Your lap is a way better pillow than those at the inn!" the three heard Konoka say with the voice of Naruto with her eyes still closed. A second later, in a puff of smoke instead of Konoka resting on Setsuna's lap pillow, there lay Naruto.

"W… WHA….?" Setsuna tried to say, but no words were formed in her mouth as she saw the one laying her was Naruto and those words he spoke added to it as her face held a crimson blush on her face.

Even Asuna, Chamo and Negi were also stumped to find Naruto instead of Konoka. Only one thought roamed their minds as to what in the world was going on.

"Great job, you three!" the trio heard the voice of Naruto say. They turned around to find Naruto walk towards them sporting a couple of bruises on her face and his right sleeve of his shirt seemed to be burned down as the blonde had a big smile on his face. Their eyes darted from the Naruto on Setsuna's laps and the Naruto walking towards trying to figure as to what is going on.

Finally Asuna found her voice as she shouted to the heavens above, "What in the world is going on? Where is Konoka?"

"Se-chan. Asuna. Negi-kun", all four of them heard the voice of Konoka come from the direction of the train station.

All heads turned towards the direction of the train station where they found Konoka walking towards them completely safe and unharmed. But what shocked the Asuna, Setsuna, Negi and Chamo was that Konoka was not alone as alongside her walked a girl around Naruto's age with long straight bright-flaming-red hair which reached her back, violet eyes and was wearing a light-orange kimono with black flaming designs on its bottom and sleeves and a dark red obi. The girl was also carrying with her a sword about the same size that Setsuna wielded. But the most shocked was Setsuna as she identified the red head girl walking alongside Konoka.

"Yamasaki Ayumi-senpai!" Setsuna called out in surprise and shock as she abruptly stood up completely forgetting the blonde laying on her lap and kneeing him in the guts instantly dispelling him.

This shocked Asuna, Negi, Chamo and even Konoka as it seemed that Setsuna somehow knew the red head.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it Setsuna-chan!" said Ayumi with a smile on her face as she faced Setsuna.

"Y… Yes!" replied Setsuna.

"B… But what is Yamasaki-senpai doing here?" Setsuna couldn't help but ask.

"Oh! That would be because I called her here", said Naruto catching everyone's attention.

"W… What? B… But how are you acquainted to Yamasaki-senpai, Naruto?" Setsuna questioned.

It was Ayumi who answered instead of Naruto as she held a card in front of her for all to see. It was a pactio card of hers with her dressed in a white dress that spilt open at her waist and is attached by dark orange-white belts and underneath the dress she was wearing black shorts (which only covered the important part), dark orange socks with white boots and white gloves. Her neck had a white ruffled ascot with white feathers on the back of her neck coming out of a dark orange chocker. In her right hand she was holding a simple looking katana with black hilt. (The dress is the one Asuna is wearing in her light saber pactio card in 'Negima! Neo'.)

"It so happens that I am the partner of Ero-Baka-Sennin…" Ayumi said as she pointed at Naruto causing all eyes to widen and a small sweat drop to appear on Naruto's forehead.

"You aren't going to stop calling me that, are you?" asked Naruto even though he already knew the answer.

"No…" Ayumi replied as she looked at Naruto with a blank look which caused Naruto to drop his head in defeat.

'Finally I understand how Ero-Sennin felt all the time I called him Ero-Sennin…' though Naruto.

Suddenly he felt a huge force of killing intent as he looked up to find the source of the killing intent to be Ayumi as she held in her hand the orange book.

"Mercy…!" Naruto begged getting down on his knees.

"_**Adeat!**_" was the word that left Ayumi's mouth as she activated her artifact. The moment she held the sword in her hands she was engulfed in flames which seemed to be dancing around her as they burned down the book in her hands to ash.

The next thing the entire Kyoto heard were the pleading screams of one Uzumaki Naruto.

…**AND CUT…**

Reading the 352 raw as a shocking news was there at its end. Mahou Sensei Negima! will end in the next three chapters i.e. by chapter 355. Truly shocking! What in the world happened in the over the hundred years which Asuna slept? I hope it is answered. What happened during the five month time skip before Asuna's graduation? I wanted to know. And above all I hope that there is a sequel to the series.

As for the pactio of Ayumi, it is already decided, so don't give random ideas.

**Ima no tokoro baibai! (Bye for now).**


End file.
